


Fate Grand Order Imagines

by itbeajen



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bartender AU, Character Death, Christmas, Coffee Shop, Cuddling, Death, Domestic, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Requests, Romance, Self Insert, Snuggling, Soulmate AU, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Wedding, barista, headcanons, parenting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 436
Words: 124,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: All of my headcanons and drabbles (that were not already posted on AO3 under their respective series/names) from my FGO oriented blog, namelessarcher!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct any and all requests to the actual blog on tumblr (namelessarcher).
> 
> https://namelessarcher.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> The rules are posted on the introduction chapter, so please make sure to read those!
> 
> Also!!! If you're binging this, please remember to take a break - drink water, get some snacks, walk around - or like, maybe sleep... if you aren't doing that either.

**Requesting**

  * [Please go here for requests! If the page is unavailable, that means we're currently not taking requests!](https://namelessarcher.tumblr.com/ask)



**Rules**

When requesting please keep in mind the following:

  * No NSFW
  * No character x character  _(this includes Gudako and Hakuno, thanks to how their respective games have portrayed them, they’re not completely personality-less in the eyes of our mods)_
  * No pregnancy or mental illness related asks.
  * Limit of 2 Characters max per ask
  * Characters that will not be written for are the following: Gilles de Rais (Caster), Hyde
  * No poly
  * No Cheating




	2. EMIYA (Archer) | General Headcanons

**GENERAL HCS**

  * Emiya is definitely the team mom. He’ll cook for you, sew and mend any of your clothes that are getting torn, you name it, he can probably do it
  * He’d be the type who’d knock on your door morning, afternoon, and evening for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He can’t have you not in your top condition. 
  * If Emiya isn’t seen in the kitchen, he’s most likely practicing on his own. He doesn’t see himself as a notable legendary hero or soul like the other servants do.
  * Surprisingly enough, Emiya’s hair is softer than you’d expect it to be. With his hair up, who knows how much hair product was used in order to keep it so spiky and slicked back. But the rare occasions you see him with his hair down, if you get the chance, pet him or run your fingers through his hands. I guarantee you 10/10 it’s soft. 
  * Emiya’s very good at taking care of people, whether it be the older ones or the younger children, he treats everyone equally and with respect (unless you’re a blue lancer or a gold archer). 
  * Emiya probably refers to every servant by their designated class. It drives everyone insane because he’d literally label the sabers according to their color and it just doesn’t make sense to them as to why he won’t call them by their true names when that’s what everyone has been doing anyways. 
  * “That’s saber red, you’re saber blue, that’s saber lily, that’s black saber” - “Why can’t you just say Nero, Artoria, Saber Lily, and Siegfried?” 
  * Occasionally Emiya will have a slip between Watashi and Ore. The moment you hear Ore, you know his inner Shiro has appeared. Hello child. 
  * If you’re his master, Emiya will already have some respect for you. After all, for you to be tasked the survival of humanity, he can’t help but want to support you even if the task is otherworldly. 



**DATING HCS**

  * If for whatever reason Emiya does start developing romantic feelings for you, I really don’t think he’ll act on it for the longest time. His kindness extends to most of the Chaldea staff, and it’s been stated that he’s one of the most caring servants (the Mom Friend). You, and probably him as well, won’t even realize it until there’s some sort of event that pushes him to acknowledge it or bring it up to you. 
  * Of course, things will probably be awkward on both parties because what and how did this happen? No one knows. 
  * Don’t expect him to be too cuddly or overly affectionate. He’d probably, at most, hold your hand in public. Like seriously, he grew up in war, this boy does not, will not, act on his impulses because he’s been too disciplined or just plain deprived from it. 
  * If you get hurt, in any way, shape, or form, and he was there to witness it in person; I don’t think he’d forgive himself for being unable to protect you. Emiya’s very protective over you and he says this multiple times on multiple occasions. Or in his words, “I get too attached to those I like.” 
  * But that’s not to say he won’t be affectionate with you. I’m sure on some nights, or even mornings, if you guys share a bed and he wakes up before you, he’d pull you closer to him. Just to make sure you’re safe. 
  * Showing Emiya affection could be hard if you’re shorter than him. He’d probably tease you a bit if you were trying to kiss him or something, especially if you can’t reach him. 
  * Of course, he’d humor himself first by watching all your attempts - tip toeing, jumping, or trying to pull him down - until he decides to end your own humiliation/embarrassment. But you should expect him to tease you, maybe  _just_  a bit.
  * Any random “I love you” on your part can probably cause him to just straight up malfunction. Just don’t do it on the battlefield or he may get hit by incoming enemy units. 
  * Honestly though, any signs of affections from you to him will probably make him flustered. Like the first time you initiate hand holding? Hugging him? Kissing his cheek? Expect his cheeks to blossom red as he tries to hide it with his hands. NIce try boy, but your ears are red too. 
  * Emiya enjoys seeing you happy, whether it be from summoning a new servant or from completing a new mission. A smile on your face puts a smile on him too.




	3. Arjuna | General and Dating HCs

**GENERAL HCS**

  * This poor boy is so misunderstood and insecure about himself, but you probably wouldn’t even notice it unless his facade slipped off right in front of you. But he’s spent years hiding it, so there’s no way he can lose composure that easily.
  * He has this ridiculous competitive streak against Karna, you can probably expect him to challenge Karna to something.
  * But at the same time, Karna is probably the only one that Arjuna is absolutely genuine towards because Karna, being his archrival, has seen almost every side of him.
  * There are probably moments in times in which Arjuna is nowhere to be found simply because he really does want to be truly alone. During those times, it’s best to leave him be for a while, but don’t give him too much time or you may not pull him out of his shell for a while.



**DATING HCS**

  * He’s extremely protective over you, but at the same time is very insecure. He’s scared if you ever see his darker side, you would judge him for who he is. 
  * As a result, he may distance himself from you, but always reassure him that you’ll be there for him regardless. And that you’ll accept him for who he is.
  * He will constantly, and I mean constantly as in whenever you decide to bring him out with you, do his best and show off his better side. 
  * As confident as Arjuna may be externally, any signs of affection that you give towards him will cause his heart to warm. He still can’t believe that someone would fully accept everything about him and understand what it is that he’s going through. He’s forever grateful to having you by his side.
  * Cuddling? Definitely not in public, but he’d most definitely hold onto you tightly whenever you two had some alone time. 




	4. EMIYA | Birthday HCs

**Celebrating your birthday**

  * If the two of you have been an in established relationship for a long time, he’d definitely do anything for you.
  * So for your birthday, he’d totally go all out. He’d have all the staff and servants in chaldea pitch in to help make it the best for you, but he’d try to keep it a secret all the same.
  * You may not see him as often as you’d like when you guys normally have free time, and you’ll definitely be confused, but you may not realize it with the way all your other servants seem to be hogging up your time.
  * For the time being though, you’re not allowed in the kitchen. No one tells you why, but not once have you had a meal that wasn’t sent to your room. And when you ask why, no one tells you either. They just kinda tell you, “you deserve to be spoiled”
  * Emiya would be so nervous though, he needs this to be perfect for you. NOT just because you’re his s/o, and not just because you’re his master, but you’ve done so much for chaldea, for humanity, that you just deserve it.
  * Honestly, Emiya would be kind of nervous about the whole preparation process. He would really hope that everything he’s doing is what you like the most.
  * Emiya just really wants you to be happy, after all, you’re the one master tasked with saving humanity. He just really wants the best for you.




	5. EMIYA | Fluffy HCs

  * As mentioned before, Emiya is definitely not adjusted to physical affection, so the moment you initiate it, he just kinds of, malfunctions.
  * Back hugs destroy him, he literally doesn’t know what to do and his face is just bright red, please help him.But at least you can’t see his face. But you can see the tips of his ears, you know.
  * If he ever catches you wearing his red coat, he would have no clue what to do. Him giving it to you to wear when it’s cold is one thing, but you taking it without him knowing and then wearing it? He’d think you’re absolutely adorable.
  * His coat is so large on you, your hands are hidden inside the sleeves and the waist coat is so long it’s dragging on the floor. He’s amused, but at the same time, what does he do, what does he say? 
  * It doesn’t fit you, he’d think, but you’d still wear it around simply because it reminds you of him
  * Of course, you’d probably tease him for the fact his coat isn’t really a coat either. I mean, a metal strap connecting the back of the coat, that ain’t a coat anymore, it’s just two long sleeves connected together in the back. A fashion disaster???
  * On another note, his coat is a wonderful blanket when you guys are outdoors.
  * Speaking of liking you, he’d probably realize he likes you relatively early on, but he wouldn’t say anything. So either you say it first, or something really big has to happen for him to admit it first. Emiya will nag at you regardless of whether or not you’re his s/o. He’s literally Chaldea’s mom, one of the most overprotective servants.


  * You may think he’s mad at you, but he really isn’t. He wants the best for you so he’ll literally lecture you for hours about things that you should know or what to do in certain situations.
  * His attribute is talkative mom.




	6. EMIYA | Falling Asleep HCs

  * Falling asleep on Emiya? No problem, he’d carry you or position you so that you’re not awkwardly sleeping in a position that’s not good for you. Of course, he probably wouldn’t even find it weird or be nervous about it until he realizes that he likes you. Maybe then he wouldn’t know where to put his hands, but he has years of experience of life, you’d be fine.
  * Falling asleep with Emiya is a rare blessing. Listening to his voice as he just talks about random things to you while you’re listening to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat and the lull of his voice is the best lullaby you’ve ever heard. Of course, waking up to his voice is just as sweet. His voice would be huskier than usual with hints of sleepiness laced into it.


  * He’d like running his hands through your hair, and would probably enjoy it if you did the same. He’s the big spoon though, and he definitely likes cuddling you.




	7. EMIYA | Angst HCs

**Switching him out of the main team**

  * **If the case ever comes up that Emiya gets switched out of the main team by another archer, he’d probably be really shocked at first.**
  * A small part of him will wonder if he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t strong enough, for you.
  * And another part will think it’s because he’s not a true heroic spirit.
  * But he’d also understand. For the sake of saving humanity, of saving the world, some sacrifices have to be made, so if it means that he’d have to be replaced, then it’s fine.
  * But gods, you can expect him to kind of wonder if he really isn’t good enough for you that you’d have to replace him.



**Unrequited Love**

  * If he finds out that he likes you, but you already like someone else; this boy just wants the best for you, so really, he’s not going to say anything to you.
  * He’d just not say anything at all, even if it was a different situation, like if someone else likes you.




	8. Arjuna | More General HCs

  * Arjuna is very confident in his skills and his physical prowess.


  * His emotions though? Not so much. He’s probably shoved his emotions into a jar for the longest time and just doesn’t know how to access them properly


  * Arjuna holds you, his master, in really high regard. He really doesn’t think that he deserves you, and he doesn’t believe anyone in Chaldea deserves you


  * Arjuna’s a bit… petty. If you were with someone and happy, he might be kind of petty towards your partner, but not to you. But this is simply because he truly believes that you’re too good for everyone else.




	9. Arjuna | Fluff/Dating HCs

  * If you and Arjuna are in an established relationship, there is not one moment of the day where he isn’t grateful that you chose him. That you love him.
  * He’d wake up in the mornings before you just to stare at you. If you manage to catch him in the process, there would be this really soft and gentle smile on his lips before he realizes you’re staring right back at him. And gods, his face would just be red.
  * Arjuna wants to be accepted completely for who he is. He’s been showered with love his entire life, but even then he still feels isolated. Getting close to him would probably be a feat to begin with, since he’d probably push you away. But over time, and with much persistence, if you just show him that you’d accept him regardless of what he deems to be a horrible and dark side, and come to understand him, he’d never let you go
  * Arjuna would definitely be the jealous type. He’s already relatively insecure, so he’d always try to make sure he was the best and was always showing his best side of himself to you.
  * But if you notice that he’s jealous for whatever reason it is, just shower him with affection and love and he’d literally melt. Of course, hopefully you notice before he takes it out on the person/object he’s jealous of.




	10. Arjuna | Angst HCs

**Replacing Arjuna on your team - “I mean I guess I’ll die”**

> This boy has so much confidence in his skills, the moment he finds out that you found a better archer compared to him would probably shatter another part of him deep down inside.

**Unrequited Love**

> He’d seriously never tell you, and this is both before and after his second interlude in which he comes to terms with himself. Arjuna has this intense fear of rejection, he’d rather be just by his Master’s side than to have his master reject him. Even if you’ve come to accept his other side, the side that he himself hates with his entire being, he’d still be scared of telling you his feelings.

**Insecurities**

> Arjuna is honestly scared that you’ll find someone better than him. He knows he has a dark side that even he doesn’t like to accept himself. So if there’s ever a situation in which you will find someone that’s better than him, someone that isn’t so “weak” and “negative” like him, then he’d be absolutely plagued by his insecurities and just feel like he doesn’t deserve you at all. And if you guys were in a relationship? He’d be scared that you’d leave him for that other person.


	11. EMIYA | Unfated [Drabble]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:“I wish I didn’t have these feelings, but I do.”

You found yourself avoiding any unnecessary contact with him. If it wasn’t required of you, you wouldn’t do it. It wasn’t that he intimidated you, although he slightly did when you guys had first met. And it wasn’t as though he was exceptionally rude towards your either. If anything, he was everything but that. He may be cynical and a bit sassy, but he definitely showed that he cared.

 _Perhaps he shouldn’t have_. 

But regardless, you knew that you had to get rid of those feelings for him. Because it simply wasn’t right, a master and their servant? Who were you to even have the right to like him when you were nothing more than a last minute novice master? Someone who wasn’t even going to be included in the original Rayshifting program because of your incompetence? 

_I can’t run away forever._

You find yourself cooped up in your room, holding your pillow to your chest as you brought your knees in. But even though you tried to avoid him as much as you could, you couldn’t. Not when he was always there to offer you a helping hand, not when he was constantly by your side whether or not you guys were on the battlefield, not when he cared so much about your health and well being.

_But this is wrong. I don’t deserve this._

But you find your thoughts drifting back to him. To the way he would defensively protect you from the harmful words of others, to the way he would push past his limits to make sure you guys emerged victorious, and alive, and to the way he would gently brush his fingers over any scratches or wounds. You couldn’t help it, but you wish you could. 

You feel the tears roll down your cheeks and you immediately press your entire face into the pillow, effectively muffling your voice.

_I wish I didn’t have these feelings, but I do._


	12. Arjuna | Concern [Drabble]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: “I’m just glad you’re safe. I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.”

“Is our Master okay?” Arjuna questioned as soon as Mash stepped out of your room. She glanced up at the taller archer and gave him a small nod. She sighed, “Other than a few scratches, Senpai passed out from sheer exhaustion after pushing the limits on the last mission.”

“Are you  _sure_  Master is fine?” Arjuna asked once more, and Mash smiled, “If you’re worried, you can go in.”

She walked away, and Arjuna awkwardly stood outside the door. His hand hovering over the handle. But despite how he doesn’t think he has a right to walk into your room, his concern overpowers his thoughts. He slowly opened the door, and you’re staring straight at him, surprise filling your bright orbs, and then there’s a brilliant smile on your lips.

“Arjuna, good job today,” you greeted. He stepped inside, but then he dumbly nodded and mumbled, “Yes, good job.” 

It wasn’t until after the words slip past his lips that he realized what he has just said. Your gaze was questioning, but you don’t push him any further, but when you pat the bed side and the point at the chair next to it, he shook his head, “No, I-”

“Just come here,” you laughed as he debated over coming any closer. He obeyed and sat down, his gaze met yours and he softly whispered, “You  _are_  okay, right?”

“Yes,” you reassured him, and then weakly responded, “I’m sorry for scaring everyone. Especially right after that last chimera attack. But I’m fine, really.”

Arjuna lets out a breath of relief that he didn’t realize he was holding in. He was desperate to hear you reassuring your health and safety in person. Your gaze is watchful and you asked, “Are you… mad, Arjuna?”

His eyes widened and he quickly shakes his head, and you smiled, “Ah, that’s good to know. Your brows were furrowed and I was scared I upset you.”

 _No. How can I be upset at you when I was just worried?_  He doesn’t say it, but he sighed. Your leaning towards him now, and you asked, “I really worried you, didn’t I?”

He nodded.  _I’m just glad you’re safe. If I had lost you…_  His thoughts trail off, and he averts his gaze, but it isn’t until he noticed you shifting that you asked, “Could you repeat that?”

Confusion filled his orbs, and your cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of pink, and he asked, “Repeat what, Master?”

“You,” you paused this time, and you softly mumbled, “You said that you were glad I’m safe, and that if you had lost me…” your voice trails off, and he feels the blood rushing to his cheeks and he stood up in a rush, knocking over the chair he was seated on. You flinched slightly, and he stuttered, “D-Did I- I said that aloud?”

You slowly nodded, and he looked away, and you quickly whispered, “I mean, if you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay. I just… wasn’t sure if I heard you correctly.”

The way your words trailed off made him actually look at you. Your cheeks were still that pretty shade of pink, and you were fiddling with your bed sheets weakly. He finds his throat dry, and his body heavy as his heart rate picks up. 

“You didn’t… hear me wrong,” he muttered. Your eyes widened, but before you could ask, he quickly turned away, and grumbled, “Feel better, Master.”

He left your room faster than he had entered it, but he needed the fresh air, and honestly speaking, you did too. Because your hearts had matched the fast rapid pace of the other in the room, and if you had asked him to stay any longer, he’s not sure how much more he would have confessed to you. 


	13. EMIYA | Good Morning, Master HCs

_Good Morning, Master HCs_

  * If you and Emiya are in an established relationship, don’t expect him to be in bed the moment you wake up. This boy knows he has a horrible bedhead, and purposely gets up before you so he can fix it.
  * But the few times you wake up in the middle of the night, or perhaps wake up from him moving around, you’ll see it in its full glory. Tufts of hair sticking out all over the place with slightly swollen cheeks. It’s absolutely adorable, but he doesn’t believe you when you tell him you saw it.
  * And good luck if you wanna take pictures, he’ll probably notice that you’re awake before you even reach whatever device you were reaching for and he’ll just “nope” and make sure you can’t move.
  * Or he just nyooms his way out of it. Emiya? With his hair looking like a bird nest? It’s just your imagination, Master.
  * When he’s half asleep, he’s absolutely adorable. Expect him to be a bit more playful towards you and just be an absolute ball of fluff. Although the chances of him remembering is like, close to zero.
  * You can expect those sweet moments in the morning and quiet moments at night to be the only time that he’d refer to you by name and not as Master.
  * If he does wake up in bed, the first thing he’d do besides rushing off to wash up is stretch his muscles. If you’re awake, it’s a sight to behold. A++ view right there. Who needs the scenery outside when there’s Emiya before your eyes.
  * He’s the type to take morning showers and come out smelling nice and looking fresh. He likes the feeling that a nice shower in the morning brings. And he feels like it’ll get him ready to take on the day.
  * Emiya purposely gets up earlier than you to get some of the more trivial stuff done. And if you’re awake before you guys officially start the day, he spends a good chunk of his morning pampering you, because this is the only peaceful time you guys have in the entirity of the day.




	14. Karna | General & Dating HCs

**GENERAL  
**

  * Does not, talk, a lot.
  * Maybe not at all.
  * Karna really does whatever it is you want to do. I mean, he wants you to be happy, so he’ll go along with whatever it is that you want
  * ~~Hey yo Chaldeluxe~~
  * He’s also very selfless. If you very off handedly commented that you’d like something, he’d probably go and grab it for you without you realizing it.
  * Karna I was joking you didn’t have to.
  * He’s loyal to a fault. Blind faith/loyalty.
  * Has a chivalrous side to him. Dislikes leaving things unfinished.
  * Also very fearless and confident in his skills.
  * “I have gone against armies, countries, but I don’t fear them.”
  * Wants to be the best for his master.



**Dating HCs**

  * To be completely honest, Karna would probably be exactly the same save for like the occasional physical signs of affections.
  * Karna himself doesn’t think that communication via words is the best way for people to understand each other, and considering he isn’t very talkative, he’d probably show his affection towards you through more subtle actions than he would with elaborate words.




	15. EMIYA | Post Shower HCs

  * After taking a shower, Emiya would be the type to nag at their master to make sure they properly dry themselves off.
  * If you’re his s/o, expect him to dry your hair for you. It’d be a super gentle massage as he works his fingers slowly and gently. 
  * If you start dozing off, he’s bound to try to wake you up especially if your hair isn’t dry yet. But if it’s basically done, he’d just walk you over or carry you to bed.
  * Emiya doesn’t realize that you’ve started using his shampoo and body wash until he finds it weird that you smell like him. Or he smells like you.




	16. EMIYA | Master's Death HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amelimiles: I have a suggestion to make, the master dies in front of emiya

  * The shock and horror during that very moment will be etched into his memory forever.
  * He promised he’d protect you, that he’d live up to your trust. You were his priority, and he dedicated all his abilities and skill to you, but yet he didn’t uphold them as well as he wanted to. He  _failed_.
  * As an archer, he has independent action, so he won’t suddenly be completely depleted of mana. And if he’s attached enough, and perhaps blinded by his emotions towards you, he’d probably go all out in trying to avenge you.
  * Emiya watched you grow as a master, and was essentially a guardian of some type to you. So it hurts him more than he would have expected it to.
  * Although Emiya, being the hero of justice, has witnessed the sacrifices of some lives for others, your life was one he wouldn’t have wanted to lose. 
  * If you were especially close to Emiya, he’d likely be numb to everything and anything for a long period of time. It doesn’t matter if he’s experienced this kind of stuff over and over again in his past. Emiya’s more soft-hearted and sentimental than he lets on, and really does care a lot about you. So if you died right before his eyes, in a situation where he could have prevented it, where he could have saved you; he’d never forgive himself.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, if this isn’t a shot through my heart. Honestly, I just finished Fate/Extra, so this kind of hits home a little too much. s o b s But hey, I’m not sure how you wanted me to write this, but I’ll just do HCs. Hope you enjoy! (: - Mod Jenn
> 
> FGO verse just to be clear.


	17. Karna | Relationship HCs

  * Honestly speaking, this boy is kinda clueless about certain things in life. He isn’t dumb per say, but he’s definitely clueless. He doesn’t even know what cake is.
  * The type to watch you while you’re sleeping. His expression is usually neutral, but there’d be that tiny smile on his face when he’d see you at peace, and just resting.
  * He tries his best to talk to you, he’s not the most sociable servant around, but for you he’d put in extra effort to make sure that he’s conveying everything properly.
  * He is loyal to a fault and will do everything and anything for you.  ~~The boy freaking grabs a sandwich for Roman because Roman was too lazy to do it himself, he’s a precious good boy.~~
  * Cuddles? Karna is always warm, despite how skinny he is. He’s the son of the sun god after all. He may not initiate them, but if you ask or if he notices that you’re freezing, expect him to bring you closer to him.
  * Affection is something Karna didn’t quite grow up with. So he may not understand the occasional skinship you initiate. Like why do you want to hold his hand? He’s not going anywhere. But after a while, he’ll get used to it and come to understand that it’s a way to convey your affection towards him.
  * Karna’s a tall boy, so if you ever wanna pull him down for a kiss, it may require a lot of effort. But honestly, right when you get him to your height, he’s just going to ask you why you pulled him down. What was the purpose? Good luck explaining that because either you’re going to get flustered, or he might. ~~Who knows.~~




	18. EMIYA | S/O in Nero's Bride Outfit HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would EMIYA react if he saw his s/o in a Nero Bride outfit?

**1st Stage Outfit**

  * Thankfully for Emiya, this dress isn’t showing too much skin. So he’d probably be okay with you wearing this. Just hopefully not often.
  * At first, he’ll probably assume Nero put you up to this. But if you tell him you wore this willingly, his poor brain will probably go on overload.
    * What do you mean you wore this willingly? Are you implying you want a wedding? We’re in the middle of saving the world! 
  * Don’t ask him how you look, he’ll probably stutter or avert his gaze. Maybe if you’re lucky he’ll quietly mumble that you’re adorable. 
  * Honestly, since you’re  _his_  s/o, I’m not too sure how comfortable he’d feel seeing you all dressed up around other servants. He may be  _slightly_ jealous.



**Anything past 1st Stage Outfit**

  * Please don’t do this to him. That dress is literally a swimsuit with frills and he’s going to have no idea where to even look. Expect a lot of stuttering and lots of questions as to why you’re doing this to him.
  * You better pray he sees you in that outfit in your own personal room and not outside. You take one step outside and he’s going to throw his coat onto you so quickly. 
  * He loves you, he really does, but please, don’t show so much skin in public. If it’s around him,  _that’s fine_.
  * Expect him to lecture you for a bit before telling you that you look great in it. 
  * Ah, but, I still don’t think you’ll be allowed to leave the room in that outfit. Not on his watch at least. You’re only allowed to be that vulnerable around him and him only.
  * As  _ ~~an ex-eroge protagonist~~  _your s/o, he’s honestly going to be so overprotective of you, after all “All men are wolves”  ~~(whether or not that includes him is up to you).~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure which stage of the outfit you’re talking about, but I’ll do a bit for both. Ahahaha. - Mod Jenn


	19. EMIYA | Friendship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j00oo:
> 
> The audacity and disrespect! ! ¡Okay I'll be the one then!Emiya as a friend/best/close friend to the master?Pleasemylonelyselfneedsit

**Friend**

  * Honestly, he’s the type of friend you can go to for practical help.
  * If you need something fixed, he’s your go-to.
  * He’d probably nag at you about staying healthy and taking care of yourself. So just make sure to keep that in mind when he does start the nagging process. Because god knows when that’ll ever end.
  * 10/10 dependable friend.



**Best Friend**

  * YOU THOUGHT HE WASN’T NAGGING AT YOU ENOUGH TO BEGIN WITH? WELL EXPECT EVEN MORE. I promise you he does it with good intentions.
  * You knew he was reliable, but you can expect him to defend you and your reputation as much as he can. But he’s also not going to sugar coat things. He was never going to, to begin with. Emiya is honest with you almost all the time, or at least, as much as he can. Expect him to be so even more now that you guys are closer.
  * He’ll never let you starve, or miss any special events or deadlines. He’d probably notice small things for you more than you’d notice it for yourself to be very honest.



**Close Friend**

  * If you didn’t see him as reliable or dependable already, you’ll see it even more so. 
  * You can occasionally expect him to make you food if you’re the type to forget to eat. 
  * He’ll listen to your problems and give you advice, but Emiya’s not the type to cut corners, so he’ll always be direct with you about what you should or shouldn’t do. And tell you the things that you should hear and not what you want to hear because sometimes what you want to hear isn’t what you need to hear.




	20. Karna, Achilles, Amakusa | Dating HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous:
> 
> I just wanted to send in a message and tell you guys that I love you. Thank you for your hcs. If it isn't too much, could you write dating hcs for Karna, Achilles, and Amakusa? Fate/APO has ruined my life.

**Karna**

  * Karna is literally the type to spout corny and shameless lines to you in your face, while keeping a straight face. “ _You’re as beautiful as the sun_.” Seriously, have you seen his Valentine’s Day event? He- He ruined me there. Gods just thinking back has my heart fluttering.
  * He’s literally going to be looking at you like a love struck idiot. Honestly, if you guys sleep together and share a bed, there will be moments you’ll wake up with him just casually stroking your hair or cupping your cheek with his hand. And the moment you wake up and look at him, maybe if you smile at him, his smile will just widen.
  * He may not be super clingy, but he definitely will do his best to shower you with affection. Especially if it’s just the two of you. You had a long day? He’d give you a massage. 
  * He’d be awkward with cuddles at first, and is definitely the type to ask for permission to touch you in any way shape or form. But gods, if it’s just the two of you, and if you’re cold, you can cling onto him as long as you want. He’ll just melt into your touch.



**Achilles (quick disclaimer, I’ve never written for this boy so I’ll do my best)**

  * Achilles pretty flirtatious with you, and loves making you flustered. He probably caused you to lose your breath or just turn red as a tomato plenty of times before the two of you somehow became official.
  * Surprise back hugs, suddenly putting his hands over your eyes, and just blatant displays of affections are probably going to be daily occurrences since he knows how adorable you are when you’re flustered.
  * But damn, if you do any of the same to him, not only will he be taken aback, he’ll be so happy that you’re returning the affections as much as he delivers them.
  * Cuddles are a must, and he’ll honestly keep you close to him as possible. If his arms are wrapped around you while you’re asleep and you wake up before him, don’t expect him to let go any time soon, and don’t expect to be able to get out. It’s impossible.



**Amakusa (man this is probably the hardest because this boy is just???)**

  * How you ended up with him, it’ll be a mystery to literally everyone but him and you. But contrary to what others may believe (like he somehow manipulated you to do this), he’s surprisingly caring about you in his own ways.
  * Of course, there will be some differences, especially if you two don’t have similar faiths, but if he truly cares about you enough to actually have a relationship with you, I’m certain you mean quite a lot to him. 
  * Amakusa wouldn’t carelessly get in a relationship with you if he knew that your personalities didn’t mesh well. If this man could wait 60 years just to fulfill his one life long wish, he’d know better than to jump into a relationship. But seeing as you guys are in one, you’re someone incredibly dear and important to him.
  * This man is absolutely brilliant with his word choices, and I’m certain that if there were any moments in times in which he wanted to shower you with affection, be prepared for an almost Karna round 2 because Amakusa has no qualms with sweetly whispering his honest and genuine feelings that he has towards you.




	21. EMIYA | Adopting Kids HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous
> 
> okay, what if emiya had kids, either through adoption or otherwise with his s/o? How would he be as a parent raising those kids?

  * Emiya is the strict yet doting father. The type who remembers every single detail about his kid and will make sure that they’re constantly in good health, taking good care of themselves, and are happy.
  * He even knows what their favorite colors are and will always be there if they need help picking out their outfit of the day, or you know he just picks it for them.
  * He’d encourage them to their best, and will always be there to support them every step of the way.
  * He’ll learn how to braid his daughter’s hair, or even play dress up with her.
  * He’ll teach his son how to play sports or how to fix things.
  * He’s their mentor and their best friend, and all his children’s friends wish they had a dad like him.
  * but honestly sometimes he’s so overbearing because he just wants them to be at their best and doing their best and that includes him constantly nagging at them to do better.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strictly speaking, Emiya is a heroic spirit, so canonically, I really don’t think it’s possible for him and his s/o to, well, make a kid. But if it’s via adoption, that’s a different story. - mod Jenn


	22. EMIYA | Barista HCs

  * hello yes, welcome to a cafe that you’ll never want to leave.
  * everything in this cafe is the epitome of aesthetic and clean. Wanna update your food instagram acc? go here
  * Emiya is an absolute god send. Cooking is on point, his pastries are always delicious and fresh,and his latte art can win him medals
  * once you get to know him, he’ll literally make you your favorites fresh and new just for you whenever you come by
    * Your favorite drink? Food? Comfort food? he’ll remember it all.
    * and you can bet he’ll make ‘em for you
  * At some point, once you guys are close enough, he’ll probably start making you lunch or dinner. Especially if you stay at his cafe to study or do work, expect him to only have you pay the first cup and nothing else after
  * Did you stay til closing again? If you didn’t drive here yourself, he’ll take you home. The last thing he’d want is for something to happen to you




	23. Karna | Cake Baking HCs

  * After finding out Karna hasn’t literally had cake before, you made it your duty to teach him.
  * Karna’s skilled in several things, heck, this boy can make pizza. So he has a general idea of how to get around the kitchen, but gods, what is all the sugar? whip cream? frosting? decorative flowers and chocolate everywhere? Was he sure he actually wanted to get involved in this
  * But how could he say no to you when you were so excitedly explaining each thing and you had this ridiculous smile on your face as you tried to tell him just how great cake is???
  * Karna in the kitchen means Karna in an apron. He was very much against wearing it to begin with since you guys only had one, but thank god Emiya was around to lend Karna his since ‘ _yours is too short_ ’
    * But tbh Emiya’s… buffer than Karna is, so the apron is going to end up being a bit loose regardless. And he can’t wear yours due to height issues.
    * Karna just goes along with it, because it’s either too big or too small for him and there’s no in between.
  * Cake baking with Karna went exceedingly well, he was ridiculously good at everything he did.
  * CAKE DECORATIONS MEANS FACE DECORATIONS. Karna is stunned into confusion when you gently boop his nose with a good amount of whip cream. Although he’s clearly confused, seeing the genuine laughter and amusement on your face afterwards makes him happy too.
  * Honestly once you guys are done making the cake, you’re scared that something may have gone wrong, or that Karna would end up not liking it. But once he takes a bite of that cake, the small twinkle in his eyes relieves you of all worries.




	24. Asterios | General HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous
> 
> just descovered your guys blog n i really like it. im lovin it. keep up the good work. and if you'd like, would you write a lil somthing for our sweet gentle giant asterios? okeanos has me feelin things for him.

General Headcanons

  * The tall floofy boy who just really wants to be understood and loved
  * The friend who always helps you grab things because you’re too short.
  * Overprotective of you and smaller children. 
  * Doesn’t know how to communicate too well due to being isolated majority of his life, but he tries his best. 
  * Loves it when you run his fingers through his hair.
  * As his master, he always makes sure you’re okay, that you’re not tired, and just in general very caring towards you.
  * Loves it when you call him by his name, there’s a soft sweet smile that you rarely see, and his eyes are completely at peace and he’s just so glad that he met you.
  * Please let him hold your hand.




	25. EMIYA | Thoughts on Children HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How would Archer feel if his kids wanted to be a hero and go off fighting bad guys?

  * Emiya would be extremely supportive, but also concerned at the same time.  

  * He knows better than anyone how a parent’s viewpoint on life can shape their kids. He knows this especially because he was affected by his adoptive father’s viewpoint.  

  * So although he approves of the idea of justice prevailing and helping those that need help, he wouldn’t want his kids to take it to the extreme.  

  * Would be constantly worried about them. It’s not something you can take lightly; after all, people die when they’re killed.  

  * The last thing he’d want is for his kids to get injured.




	26. EMIYA | Forgotten by his Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amelimiles
> 
> HC's for EMIYA! The master is captured by the enemies and is tortured. When EMIYA finally finds her, she would not even remember her own name much less who EMIYA is. So she's afraid of him

  * Honestly, he’s going to be at a loss as to what to do, especially if he was close to you. 
  * Any sort of physical contact may cause you to react negatively, and the last thing he would want is for you to be afraid of him.
  * If you’re a shell of your former self, he’s honestly going to do his best to slowly bring you back to who you were before.
  * He knows he can’t baby you too much, so he’s going to be as gentle, yet blunt and honest as possible about the situation. You guys are in a Holy Grail War, there is no such thing as sympathy or mercy. He’s lucky that the enemy wasn’t smart enough to just kill you off right away.
  * Emiya knows that his enemies probably know that you’re nothing close to what you were before, so he’s going to be even more protective of you.
    * This protectiveness may come off as a bit too much for you, but he’ll do his best to explain and regain your trust.
  * Emiya just wants you alive and safe, but he wants you to be back to who you originally were. 




	27. EMIYA | Master Experiencing his Memories HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How would EMIYA react if his master (who was his s/o) was awoken by nightmares about the stuff he saw when he was alive? Since masters sometimes experience their servant's memories in their dreams. (Sorry if this sent twice)

HCs for Master experiencing EMIYA’s memories

  * It really depends on what you see, is it the fire that consumed everything that he knew and loved? Or is it the fact that he couldn’t save everyone no matter how hard he tried?
  * Maybe it was memories of the holy grail, witnessing the near deaths of so many close to him. Or perhaps it was memories of his time as a servant in the holy grail wars. 
    * How many times has he been called upon? How many has he tried to save?
  * Or perhaps it was his own haunting memory of trying to destroy his younger self. 
  * Regardless of what the dream is, it seeped into your entire being, it clouded your mind and it was all you can emotionally feel and understand. You didn’t even realize that it wasn’t  **YOUR** memories until you wake up to see Emiya hovering over you in concern.
  * Emiya doesn’t know what it is that caused you to panic in your sleep, to cause your heart to race as though you were threatened to death. But he wakes you up out of concern.
  * When he notices that you’re fine, and that you’re slightly confused, yet emotionally weakened as shown by the tears on your face; he can only assume that you had saw clips of his past.
  * He’s explained it to you before, but seeing as how you’ve managed to calm down from his simple soothing ministrations as he rubbed your back and whispered reassurances; he knows you understand what exactly happened.
  * It pains him knowing that you were affected this much by his past, but he’s glad that you’re still accepting him regardless of it all.
  * He’ll offer to make you tea, to let you talk about what just happened. If he could remove that fear and anxiety from you, he’ll do whatever it takes. Because all he ever wants is for you to be happy.




	28. Gilgamesh (Caster) | Showing Affection HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> What thoughts do you have on Caster!Gil? Like headcanons? How would he show affection?

  * Showing affections is not something that Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, shows easily
  * This man has everything at the tips of his fingers, so what do you even mean to him? 
  * Honestly, he’s going to treat you as nothing more than another mongrel; just another human that he happened to be summoned by, nothing more and nothing less.
  * But once the two of you slowly grow closer and closer to each other, you’ll begin to notice that he does take into consideration your thoughts from time to time.
  * As someone who has always had everything in life, he’d probably lavish you with anything you’d ever ask for. 
  * Spending time with him is hard, especially since his entire life as king was spent slaving over work. But please, spend time with him, he’ll appreciate it, because every minute he can spend with you is another small piece of happiness he can get.
  * My idea of Caster!Gil showing affections goes two ways: private affection and publicly teasing you, or straight up declaring/showing you off as his.
  * Caster!Gil would never openly admit that he’s fond of you.  **NEVER**. But he definitely would not approve it if someone else even  **DARED**  to steal you away. Just because he doesn’t state that he’s fond of you doesn’t mean that he isn’t.
  * Gil isn’t the type to openly speak about how or what he feels about certain people. He’s always talking in metaphors, riddles, or straight up foreshadowing everything and anything. He implies how much he knows, but will never truly say it. So you’re better off receiving his affections through his actions, and not so much his words.




	29. Karna | Showing Affection HCs

**Affectionate Karna**

  * Karna can throw cheesy and romantic lines at you with a straight face, it’s great. So be prepared to be informed daily that you’re beautiful and the light of his life, and no star or sun will ever outshine your brilliance
  * Before he finally realized what he felt towards you was love, he’d assume he was sick. After all, faster heart beat and flushed face?? “ _I’m probably sick.”_  But can heroic spirits even get sick?
  * After the two of you are more comfortable with each other though, sometimes, out of nowhere, he’ll just cuddle you for no reason.
  * Maybe he runs into you in the hallways of Chaldea, and perhaps he just pulls you in for a quick hug. After all, being able to hold you close and seeing you gives him energy and a sense of peace.
  * Karna will always find you endearing. In his eyes, no matter what you’re doing, you’re beautiful to him. You can literally be standing there brushing your hair and he’ll think you’re the most beautiful in the entire world.
  * He loves how cute you are whenever he gets you flustered. There’s this fond small smile on his lips as he watches the pink blossom over your cheeks. 




	30. Karna | Checking your health HCs

**"Are you feeling unwell?"**

  * Honestly, if Karna makes you blush, he will - 10/10 - ask you if you if you’re feeling unwell. Or he’ll ask if you’re sick. 
  * ~~Too bad you can’t just tell him you’re flustered/blushing because of him~~
  * It’s a shame he can detect lies either, so you have no choice but to tell him you’re fine.
  * Then again, he’s still going to check to make sure you’re actually fine. So when he casually just rests his forehead against yours, please don’t pass out from having such a handsome face in front of you at such close proximity. 
  * He’ll just  **STARE** into your eyes and then softly mumble that your temperature is a bit higher than usual, but you’re probably way too flustered to even properly respond to him.
  * But gods, if you ever ask him where he learned to do that, whoever taught him that is either going to get the biggest thank you ever, or the biggest “why in the world, what made you think this was a good idea, think of my poor heart???” lecture
  * Don’t die fam, and don’t pass out either.




	31. Karna | Good Morning HCs

**Good Morning, Karna**

  * He’s a love struck fool, truly in love with you. You’d wake up to a small fond smile on his face as he watches you wake up.
  * He can’t help but gently caress your cheek or run his fingers through your hair. If you wake up to it, he’d whisper an apology, but mumble how he couldn’t help himself because you’re just that beautiful.
    * Prepare to have your heart skip a beat or two every morning, because Karna. I guess it’s okay to be breathless every morning.
  * As he watches you wake up, his smile just widens and he’d ask you if sleep well. But sometimes he’ll just pull you close so he can hold you. He finds your presence comforting and relaxing.
  * But if he wakes up to find you snuggling in towards him, he can’t help but be filled with warmth and adoration towards you. He’s so grateful that you chose him, that you love him, and he’s just so glad that he was summoned by you.




	32. Karna | A Weapon HCs

**A Weapon and Nothing More**

  * Karna views himself as a weapon, a tool for you to win this war against humanity.
  * Since you’re a human being, he doesn’t find it right for the two of you to be together. He is a heroic spirit from the past, someone like him cannot give you everything in life to make you happy.
  * But he’ll still do everything he can to give as much as he can to you while he’s with you. It’s rooted within his nature to give and never take.
  * He’ll never take away your freedom to be with someone that  _can actually treasure you properly._
  * He won’t believe that someone like you would even consider liking him. He’s a tool, a weapon; something that is meant to be ordered and commanded to win a war.
    * “Master’s love for me is strictly master to servant. It cannot be anything more.”
  * For you to even consider liking someone like him confuses him. It doesn’t make sense that someone like you would ever consider him.
  * But if he  _ever_  finds himself falling in love with you, he’ll never bring it up. He’d never mention it. Because in his eyes, he doesn’t deserve to be with you.
  * He doesn’t want you to become too attached to him. After all, the less you care, the easier it will be for both of you to let go of each other when it’s all over.




	33. Karna | Being Selfish HCs

  * Karna being potentially selfish is the best. Have you seen his valentine’s day event? I  _live_  for that sentence where he “only wants you to wear it around him.”
  * Karna being selfish isn’t something you see often, but when you do; you better treasure that moment
  * If you casually mention it to him, or notice it, he’ll apologize.
    * But tell him it’s fine.
    * Tell him he doesn’t have to apologize.
    * _Because honestly you can keep me to yourself, this is fine._




	34. Karna | Flustering his Master HCs

  * If Karna ever caught you as you were embarrassed or flustered, don’t try to hide.
  * If you attempt to hide, he’d gently take your hands in his just so he could see your face.
  * His smile would soften, and you can hear his soft murmuring of how beautiful you are.
  * … gods, yeah, good luck surviving, because no matter how much you deny his compliments, he’ll still believe that you are the most beautiful and precious thing in the world.




	35. Karna | Nightmares

  * Either you’re going to suffer from his past resurfacing in your dreams, or he’s going to relive the pain of losing everything again.
  * Your dreams, his past
    * Karna knew that eventually you’d run into this situation. A situation in which you witness his past. You see all the suffering and sacrifices he did.
    * He’s not sure whether he should interrupt the dream and wake you up, or to let it play out.
    * But the way your brows furrow and the frown that is evident on your face makes him wake you up.
    * He hates the tears that gather at the corner of your eyes, but before he could ask if you were okay, or to ask what it is that you saw, the likelihood that you’d just pull him close and hold him tightly.
    * All you want is for him to be happy, and if he couldn’t be loved and spoiled in his original life, then he can be showered with affection in his current life with you.
  * His past, his nightmares
    * Honestly, you probably wouldn’t notice, especially since servants don’t actually need to sleep. 
    * But occasionally after a bout of nightmares, he’d be more stiff than usual, more silent than usual.
    * His gaze would be slightly unfocused, especially because the memories of what he went through is just kind of haunting him.
    * You may not notice it right away, but once you get closer to him and begin to understand the small details and changes in his facial expressions; you’ll be able to tell what Karna is feeling.
      * He isn’t too expressive, but those small details will tell you everything




	36. Karna | Plushie

  * If you ever, FOR WHATEVER REASON, say you want a smol version of him, you. will. get. it.
  * Karna works hard to make things perfect, even if he’s never performed the skill or action before, he’d do everything in his power to make it perfect, especially if it’s for you.
  * Would definitely go to Vlad for plushie techniques. 
    * He re-made it several times over and over until it was good enough to give it to you.
  * But honestly, whenever he sees you cuddling the plush instead of him, he secretly wishes it was him instead.
    * Maybe if you look over, you may catch a sad puppy look on your beloved lancer’s face.
    * Just tell him that you’re holding onto the plushie because he can keep you company as you sleep, and protect you.
      * I mean, Karna can do the same too. But if for whatever reason he can’t be there for you, at least you have the plush.
      * “If… you ever miss me, just hold onto him.”




	37. Yan Qing | Romantic HCs

  * It may take Yan Qing a while to finally trust you completely due to his past, but once he finds that he can trust you, he’ll give them everything. Every piece of him is yours.
  * Part significant other, part mom. Sometimes you can’t tell if he’s been around Emiya too often, or if he’s simply worried about you, but he’ll help you dry your hair when it’s too late. He’ll carry you to bed when you’re starting to doze off, and casually slip in beside you to make sure no harm befalls you.
  * His easygoing nature makes it easier on him to be physically affectionate with you. Of course, he may be a bit reserved in the beginning, but after a while, don’t be surprised to be suddenly caught off guard by a random Yan Qing that just decided to swoop you into his arms simply because he missed you.
  * If you’re ever concerned about saving humanity, or just feeling down, he’ll always be there for you. He’d accept you with open arms, and though you may not be ready to talk about whatever it is that’s plaguing you, he’ll gently comfort you until you’re feeling better.
  * But just like how he accepts you for all that you are, you accept him regardless of his past. He may be an outlaw, and he may have warned you several times that someone like him should not be with someone like you, but you don’t care. He’s the assassin you chose to stand by your side for the rest of your life. And although he may not have intended to, he’s stolen away your heart and he can keep it.




	38. EMIYA | Caster Gilgamesh HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crystalsuicune  
> Y'know I was kind of wondering, how would Emiya react to Caster Gil? On one hand he's a good guy now, on the other hand he's -Gilgamesh-.

  * Emiya will never  _like_  Gil, regardless of how good Gil’s intentions are. Seriously, just knowing that they’re the same person probably already dissuades him from getting along with him.
  * Gil is just so annoyingly cocky and arrogant that Emiya  _cannot deal with him_. 
  * Please don’t put them on the same team, I understand they’re both arts, but gods can you imagine how annoyed Emiya would be with Gil constantly giving him orders and commands?
  * But Emiya does appreciate this… other side of Gil. Gil being a relatively decent king to his people does make Emiya understand him a bit better. Especially since Gil honestly just wants to save his people, and of course, the world.




	39. Arthur Pendragon | Cheering up Master & Showing Affection HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How would Proto Arthur cheer up a sad master or show them affection? Sorry this is the same Caster!Gil Anon and your headcanons were great! I love them!

**When you’re sad**

  * ProtoArt is a gentleman, but also has his teasing moments. 
  * The moment you seem slightly off your usual happiness, he’s going to be concerned.
  * Of course, he’d wait to see if you’d tell him first. But once he notices that you’re pretending to be fine, he’ll try to talk to you.
  * It may take him a bit of prying, but know that regardless of what it is that is plaguing your thoughts, he’ll listen to everything
  * You can tell him everything and he won’t judge you. But if it’s something that needs to be corrected, like a bad behavioral habit you may have or something, he’ll offer you advice to help you get over it.
  * But if he notices that you’re not in the right mind to be told what to do, he’d just gently take your hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the back of your hand to help you relax.



**Showing affections**

  * I said he’d tease you occasionally, and trust, he’ll honestly take advantage of whatever height he has over you.
  * But once he notices you’re tired of jumping up with no avail to get whatever it is out of your reach, he’ll just bend over and give you a small boop on the nose with his own.
  * Seeing you flustered gives him life. It fills his heart with warmth when you’re smiling and happy  _because of him_.
  * He’d make you food whenever he wanted to spoil you. 
  * Honestly the type to hold your hand wherever you go. He’ll open the door for you, hold the umbrella over your head, and just make sure that wherever you are, wherever you go, you’ll be happy and safe by his side.




	40. Diarmuid | General HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I just found your blog and I love it! Keep up the good work! Though, may I ask can you guys do head canons for Diarmuid?

  * Diarmuid is extremely loyal and chivalrous to you. He’s honestly the type who just wants to do the best he can for his master.
  * Honestly, he may be a bit wary at first, especially if you’re female. The last thing he would want is for you to be affected by the charm he has on him.
  * Will do his utmost best for you, and is grateful for the opportunity to fight again.
  * Expect him to not get close to many, or any, females at all. He’s seen the negative side effects, he doesn’t want to see it happen again.
  * But he will serve faithfully by your side as a loyal Servant. 




	41. EMIYA | Ball of Sunshine Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Could you do headcanon with EMIYA having a master and s/o that's a big huge ball of sunshine that wants to help others and tries their best to be hopeful? But is secretly sad inside?

  * It takes Emiya a while to notice the more subtle details about you.
  * You were always smiling. Your voice was always filled with cheer. Everything you did was always out of good intentions, and you were always there for people when they needed someone the most.
  * Even though you know how dire the situation is at Chaldea, your optimism and cheerfulness prevents others from ever wandering into their darker thoughts.
  * It wasn’t until after Emiya had realized that he had feelings for you that he began noticing the way your facade would occasionally crack for a split second when someone wasn’t looking. 
    * How your eyes would suddenly be filled with anxiety, fear, sorrow, and helplessness.
    * Your shoulder drooped, and your lips quivered; but the moment anyone turned to you, they disappeared as though they were nothing more than his imagination.
  * From then on, he puts in even more effort to make sure you’re genuinely happy. 
  * Once you two finally get together, he’ll pull you away from time to time to get you away from being the “ _master who has to save humanity”_ to let you just be you.
  * He’d spoil you with your favorite foods. He’ll try to take you on a date, which I must admit is hard when you’re stuck inside Chaldea and going to a singularity doesn’t necessarily mean you can relax.
  * But all in all, if you ever need someone to turn to or rely on, he’ll be there for you. 
  * He may not have been tasked with saving humanity, but he’s gone through something similar to it. And he personally knows how hard it can be to shoulder everything alone. 
  * Words of reassurance, loving words that indicate just how important you are to him, and sweet moments of physical affections from him are all yours. He may feel embarrassed from time to time, but if it’s to see you genuinely happy and relaxed, he’d do anything he possibly can.




	42. Karna | Losing his Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Karna is best boi and tragic (kinda), but I haven't seen any headcanons for him yet if the master dies in front of him. Thoughts?

  * Karna is one of the strongest Heroic Spirits, one that is said to be on par with Gilgamesh himself. A heroic spirit that is considered one of the best that you could potentially summon. One so strong that any master that is lucky enough to summon him couldn’t possibly fail.
  * Yet why is it that he’s watching you slowly fade away before him? You weren’t fading away like servants do. No, it was much more painful, and Karna didn’t know what he was supposed to do.
  * A small part of him wants to avenge you immediately, to take his lance and destroy all that had just taken away the one master he finally got to know and understand. But he fears that if he leaves your side, that will be the last time he’ll ever see you again.
  * This causes him to merely stay by your side. He’s primarily silent, because between the two of you, even you spoke more than he did. 
  * Even if you tell him that things will be alright, that it’s fine, or you had expected this to happen at some point; he won’t believe you. 
  * Internally, he is in turmoil with his own feelings about what just happened because he’s supposed to bring you victory. He was supposed to help you save the world. Yet here you are, slowly losing your livelihood as he just holds you close to him.
  * If you and Karna were especially close, there’s no way he would forgive himself. He had swore to help you and protect you. He can never let go of the fact that he had, in his mind, failed you. 




	43. EMIYA | Adopting a Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> EMIYA's s/o adopts a small puppy with him. How does he interact with the puppy?

  * Emiya is going to be so confused. Where did you find it? Why did you bring it home? He can barely handle you, what made you think he could handle both of you?
  * Emiya isn’t sure if he should be happy that you’re happy, or if he should be worried about the fact that you may have no clue on how to take care of a puppy.
  * Emiya’s going to sit you down and give you a big lecture on responsibility. But trust, a day or two in, you’re going to see him, glasses on, hair down, laptop out, with you next to him, and the puppy on your lap; just searching up proper pet care, the best products to get for your puppy, and maybe tips on how to train it.
  * “he’s like our son!” you tell him, and gods he’s not going to be okay. Your smile is so wide and filled with happiness and he’s just so flustered because what did you just say, our son???
  * Whenever you aren’t home, Emiya honestly coddles this precious pupper and attempts to train him. Ever since you mentioned the puppy is your child, yours as in his and yours; Emiya has been doting and loving and just outright spoils it to death.
  * Although occasionally he’ll get jealous of how much attention you give that little floof ball. Please don’t forget about your big wolfer, Emiya.
    * Emiya may not openly express it, but you’ll notice the way his gaze just lingers for a second on you before he sighs and looks away.
    * But all he needs is a gentle touch of your hand, or just a small hug and reassurance that no matter what or who it is that comes into your life, Emiya is your number one. 




	44. Karna | Food HCs

  * Probably likes sweets. Strawberries, cakes, and the like. Sure he may not have tried a lot of them, but I’m sure one he does, he’ll just be :o
  * Not a picky eater in general, he grew up in poverty, so he can’t be too picky about what he gets to eat.
  * Elaborate fancy food? He never knew such things existed. Please spoil him with all the sweets and fancy dinners ever.
  * Wasabi chips, weird kit kat flavors, pop tarts. They’re all foreign to him, so he’s going to be amazed by everything he tries.
    * Or you can just toss the vast variety of flavors of kit kats and pop tarts and just watch Karna’s face go through a variety of expressions.
  * But please, warn him before he decides to just bite into a pepper or eat wasabi on its own. Not everyone can do that.
  * Although honestly, Karna is such a “I do whatever Master wants” kind of Servant that he’ll just eat whatever you eat, enjoy whatever you enjoy. But you can be certain that once you start gaining a bit too much weight he’ll slowly start advising you stop.
    * He just wants you to be healthy and happy.
  * Once he loves a certain food, or notices that you like a certain thing; DO NOT BE SURPRISED WHEN HE MAKES IT FOR YOU ONE DAY OUT OF THE BLUE.
  * You can expect him to randomly drag Emiya one day for cooking lessons, but you’ll never know. Not until you see how exhausted Emiya is the day after Karna made you food.




	45. Scathach | General HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rednova66  
> Could I humbly ask for headcanons of Scathach?

  * As your servant, Scathach is likely to give you advice as a mentor, but she would not be a teacher to you like she was to Cu. 
  * Her wariness towards you is not because she distrusts you, but rather because she wants to see if you are worthy. Although she can discern your potential from a glance, she’ll still want to see your growth on her own.
  * She may seemed detached, but it’s mostly because of how long she’s lived. All that she’s seen, all that she’s experienced, there’s so much that she’s just so tired of it all.




	46. Emiya, Karna, Arjuna | Pocky Day HCs

**Emiya**

  * Honestly, he should have seen this coming when Da Vinci began unboxing all those chocolatey treats. 
  * If the younger servants’ cheers of joy and giggles weren’t enough of a hint, that playful smile on your lips should have warned him.
  * Gods, he has no idea what to do when you approach him about it. Does he play it cool? Does he call you out for being too old for this? 
  * But the happiness in your eyes and the sound of your laughter strings him along. He can’t back out now when he’s already gotten this far.
  * One end is with you and you leaning forward enticing him to play makes him shake his head fondly before playing along.
  * You’re guaranteed a kiss and maybe a short sweet moment with your lovely archer before he tells you to eat the snacks properly.



**Karna**

  * This boy has never heard of cake, let alone tried pocky.
  * But after hearing the stories about pocky day from other heroic servants, don’t be surprised when he brings it up to you first because someone in Chaldea told him it’d be a good way for the two of you to be affectionate with each other.
  * More like, lord save you because Karna is going to be so cluelessly adorable. Help.
  * Of course, he’s going to get slightly confused about the whole point of the game. So is it to see how little you can get left over? Or is it to finish the stick between the two of you?
  * What was the point of the game? He doesn’t quite get it.
  * It’s not until after he sees your flushed cheeks and the way you avert your gaze from him as he slowly approaches that he understands the appeal of the game.
  * Maybe he’ll purposely pull away each time just for more opportunities to see you all flustered because of him.
  * If you initiate movement first, just expect him to stare at you. His gaze is filled with love and adoration.
  * But hey, maybe you’ll finally get your first kiss from him.



**Arjuna**

  * Forget expecting it or playing along, Arjuna is going to straight up refuse this at all cost.
  * Of course, you already know how to handle your prickly archer, so all you have to do is to walk away and pretend you’ll play it with someone else.
  * Nice try, Master. As though Arjuna would let you leave his sight now.
  * Truly, the only reason he refused to play the game was because he wasn’t too sure if he could handle you in such close proximity.
  * It’d be no surprise if both of you were just two red cherries next to each other, averting your gazes from each other.
  * It’s likely Arjuna would quickly attempt to finish the game as quickly as he could, but then, you know, go too quickly and brush against your lips.




	47. EMIYA | Halloween HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> how about halloween headcanon for s/o tried to get treats from emiya with the child servants (santa lily, jack and nursery)? i think its too late for this headcanon req tho ;;

  * Emiya’s going to be more than happy when he passes out the candy to the kids, but you can expect him to be slightly confused and just “Master, pls” when he sees you. 
  * He can’t help but tease you for being too old for this, that you’re not a kid anymore.
  * Even if you tell him you’re chaperoning, he’s going to nag at you that chaperoning and participating are two different things.
  * But of course, after he nags at you for a bit about how you aren’t a kid, and that it’s supposed to be the kids that get the treats, he lets you go have fun. 
  * After all, Emiya knows how hard you’ve been working on saving each singularity, so what can he do but let you indulge yourself every now and then.
  * Besides, he thinks you look extra adorable in that Halloween costume. He may never say it to you out loud, but you can tell when he gently mumbles a compliment and the tip of his ears are lightly flushed pink.




	48. Yan Qing | Affections HCs

  * Run your hand through his hair or just braid it for him. He may whine a little, but he secretly enjoys it.
  * The moment he catches you dozing off, he’ll just gently tuck you in where you are. But if it’s an area where you could potentially wake up with a sore back or shoulders, don’t be surprised to find yourself in bed when you could have sworn you fell asleep while talking to him.
  * Don’t let him lure you into drinking with him, him and Kintoki are notorious for emptying out Chaldea’s storage of wine. The last thing you want is to wake up with a massive hangover from trying to keep up with him while he’s perfectly fine.
  * He’d appreciate it when you don’t mind, or even like, his tattoos. He has a small reason behind each one, so he’d love to tell you all about them
  * He’s a lot more affectionate than you would expect him to be appearance wise. This boy is so easygoing he’d just casually put his arm around your shoulder to take you somewhere, or take your hand in his as he leads you towards a new adventure.
  * But although he may always have a smile on his face, don’t be completely fooled into thinking he isn’t deadly. He’s an assassin for a reason, so don’t take him too lightly.




	49. Arjuna | Your Proposal HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Any extra headcanons for Arjuna? Thanksies in advance :3

##  **PROPOSING TO ARJUNA**

  * If you do this in public, he’ll never forgive you.
  * His face is going to be flushed red, his ears are burning, and he doesn’t know where to look.
  * Instead of answering your question with a simple yes or no, the first thing you may hear is him asking why you didn’t let him propose first.  ~~God knows when that will happen Arjuna.~~
    * Don’t actually say that to his face, he may end up sulking
  * He’ll mumble his insecurities out loud, but just reassure him that he’s the only one for you.
  * The rare smile that he reserves only for you will be evident on his face, and you can expect him to just pull you close and whisper his love and gratitude towards you.




	50. Arjuna | Losing his Master HCs

  * If Arjuna sees his master dying right before his eyes, he’ll honestly go into shock before anything else.
  * He’d rush to your side, asking you if there’s anything he can do. Even if you tell him there’s nothing that can be done, he’ll refuse to believe it. He wants to believe that you’ll be fine.
  * It’ll probably be one of the few times, and your last time, that you’ll ever see him on the verge of tears. Whatever he’s saying to you is almost incomprehensible because you’re quickly fading away and his words are in turmoil, much like his emotions.
  * Before you leave, your last commands to him are for him to live on to his heart’s content, to be happy, and for him to be okay even after you’re gone.
  * Of course, once you’re actually gone, everything finally hits him all at once. The familiar heartbeat that he often heard and the soft murmur of your voice faded away, as though it’s never been there before.
  * Arjuna can’t properly handle it at all. It’s just so much at once, and he refuses to believe that the one master that he’s come to accept, the one master he trusted with his entire being, the master who accepted him and loved him regardless of his flaws was gone.
  * Likelihood of Arjuna flying into a blind rage after that? Very likely.
  * He failed you. It’s his fault. They took you away from him. All of these thoughts plague him from moving forward, and all he can think of is avenging your death.
    * The world may break, sorry.
  * Either someone stops him, or he self destructs.
  * The entire landscape around him would have to be completely devastated before he stops his rampage. It’s only by then that he remembers your last words to him; that you just want him to be happy.
  * Your lingering wish to him brings him back to reality, and all of it slowly sinks in. The tears that he held back slowly fall and a mixed scream and sob of anguish and sorrow is ripped from his throat, because the one person he did not want to lose most is gone.




	51. EMIYA | Wedding HCs

# Marrying Emiya

  * Considering this is Emiya we’re talking about, he’s going to be so incredibly anxious. He wants everything to go right today, the two of you have been working so hard on making the preparation
  * Just mentioning that you two are going to be husband and wife (or husband and husband), he’s going to freak out. Please, Emiya, get a grip of yourself. They said yes, or you said yes, I don’t know who said yes, but someone said yes.
  * He’s literally going to be pacing the waiting room and just fixing his tie and boutonniere over and over again. Does he look fine? Is his hair okay? Are you sure he should leave it down?
    * Yes, yes, and yes.
  * A part of Emiya feels like it may be too youthful or childish to have his hair down, but gods, if that’s what his soon to be spouse requested of him, then he’ll do it.
  * Once you start walking down the aisle, the love and adoration in his eyes are evident. His mouth is just sort of opening and closing, just slightly, in surprise and disbelief. He can’t believe this is really happening and that the two of you are getting married.
  * Once you’re actually standing before him in all your beauty, he’s just- Emiya.exe has stopped working. His cheeks are dusted pink and his ears are slowly matching that same shade and- Is this real?
  * He’s swelling with emotions and he just doesn’t know what to do. But when your hand slowly takes his, he knows that the only thing that matters is that the two of you will always be together.




	52. Karna | Modern!AU - Long Distance Relationship HCs

# Modern AU - Long Distance Relationship with Karna

>   * It sucks when you’re on the opposite side of the world from the person you care about the most, aka long distance relationships are such a butt.
>   * The majority of your chats with Karna are filled with “what ifs” and “let’s do this someday” and just filled with wistful longings of each other to be by your side.
>   * The moments in which you guys actually get to see each other are rare and infrequent. It’d be a blessing if you guys could even see each other on video chat most of the time thanks to the blasted time zone gap.
>   * But when you guys do manage to see each other in person, both parties are filled with anxiety and eagerness to see the other. Although Karna may not run up to you and pick you up in a hug, it’s likely that he’ll let you tackle him and cling onto him tightly as he does the same to you.
>   * Moments with each other are either spent doing all the things you guys had casually talked about in chat, such as coffee dates, amusement parks, or watching movies. Or they’d be spent inside, his arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him as the two of you just enjoy each other’s warmth and company.
> 



	53. Yan Qing | Barista HCs

****

  * The barista that literally remembers every regular’s name and order. Heck, he may even remember what time you normally come in at if it’s that frequent.
  * A friendly man who often asks about your day as you’re ordering. He’s the ideal barista and always gets employee of the month. No surprise there.
  * Once he gets to really know you,  don’t be surprised when he starts recommending drinks that you end up falling in love with.
    * This boy’s got your taste down to the T.
  * If you sit and study at the coffee shop he works at, if he’s really fond of you, don’t be surprised if he suddenly just gives you something on the house.
  * Unsurprisingly enough, he’s great at latte art and foam art. So if you’re looking for a cute drink to cheer you up; go find him.
  * Honestly, if there’s no one at the coffee shop besides him and you, I can guarantee you, 10/10, he’s gonna get you to spill some of the juicy gossip in your life.
    * But no worries, it won’t go anywhere else past his eyes and ears.




	54. Karna | Interactions with other Servants HCs

# Save Karna 2k17

  * Put Kintoki and Karna in a room together and I’m pretty sure Karna is going to suffer.
    * Just kidding, put any servant that wears gold (Karna, Gil, Oz, etc) in a room with Kintoki and they’ll suffer.
  * Please keep your Arjuna away from my Karna,thanks.
  * Ozymandias continues to follow Karna around because he swears to every Sun in existence that Karna is also a pharaoh.




	55. Yan Qing | Bartender HCs

  * He’s not his boss’ favorite worker for no reason. This boy can entice you to drink more than you should have that night; he’s great at getting money out of you in a legal method.
  * It helps that he’s able to handle his alcohol well. So no matter how strong and intoxicating the air becomes, he’s still as happy as a clam.
  * When it comes to making drinks and putting on a show, everyone goes to him. Not only are the drinks he makes aesthetically pleasing and great at making you feel good, his flamboyant mixing skills always bring over a giant crowd.
  * If there’s ever poker night, please don’t play when he plays. Yan Qing may be one of the friendliest workers there, but simply because he’s friendly doesn’t mean he won’t pull all the stops in order to win.
  * Keeps an eye out for a lot of the females near his section of the bar. As much as he’d like to look out  for everyone, he can’t. But I can guarantee you that if he sees that something’s amiss, he’ll intervene when needed.




	56. Karna | Confessions HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How would Karna confess to his s/o? And how would he realize his feelings? Thanks i love u guys and your blog XDDDD

##  **KARNA CONFESSING (LESS LIKELY THAN YOU’D THINK)**

  * Karna may be socially awkward, but he would slowly start to recognize the emotions that he feels towards you
  * He may start acting a bit differently around you, and that’s probably the only clue you’ll have.
  * Karna confessing to you is something that wouldn’t happen on his own intentions. He’s so selfless, confessing and keeping you for himself is against his personality.
  * The only way Karna would actually confess is probably if you’re confronting him about his strange behavior.
  * And since he isn’t the type to lie, he’d no doubt have no choice but to confess. He’d be hesitant, definitely, and probably spill his genuine thoughts about how he feels about you.
  * But if Karna were to ever confess to you first, without any outside prompting, he’d be fairly straightforward about it. Besides pulling you away to a more private location, he’d be direct about how he feels about you. Admitting his feelings and thoughts about you, but in the end, dismiss it as he’s just a weapon.
  * Although it does make it hard for him to be just a weapon when he’s absolutely smitten with you, and you treat him with so much love and feelings. But in the end, he would never pressure you about it. After all, for him, as long as you are happy, that’s all that matters in the end.
  * Should you say yes, I mean, why wouldn’t you, the happiness and joy that shines in his eyes are evident. The emotions he’s withheld because of the strictly master-servant relationship before are now openly expressed. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just blatantly started spouting cheesy lines at you. After all, to him, you are brighter than any sun and most beautiful in the entire world. He’s just so incredibly grateful and thankful that you feel the same, and he’s going to make sure that every moment you spend with him is filled with happiness.




	57. Cu Chulainn Alter | General HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Cu alter anon here, mod Jenn, do you have any headcanons for our giant dino boy?

  * This giant spiky boy is so depressing and negative, if you can’t handle it, don’t try him.
  * He’s very blunt with his words, and definitely isn’t as cheerful or friendly as the original Cu. 
  * But he means good in his own way. He may give you warnings about his lance turning against you, but he only does it to make sure that you’re constantly on your toes
  * Just because he’s an alter and a completely inverted Cu, it doesn’t mean that his morals are gone.
  * He’s still thankful to you for all that you do for him. Especially whenever your kindness is just so unconditional.




	58. Gilgamesh (Caster) | Unrequited Love HCs

  * This boy is honestly the type that will actually try to win you over as much as possible. 
  * But once he finds out that he isn’t the one that has your heart, a part of him will feel slighted, but another part of him will just accept it.
  * If he isn’t the one, there’s nothing he can really do about it. It’s not as though he has the time for this when there’s a world to be saved
  * He’d still have a weak spot/soft spot for you. He does want you to be happy, even if it’s not with him. But he would rarely ever show it. It is Gil after all.




	59. Gilgamesh (Caster) | With his S/O

  * As mentioned before, Gilgamesh is one to show his affections through his actions more so than his words.
  * Give him a massage on his shoulders or his back, and he’d just melt into your touch. He’s overworked himself building Uruk, so all that time spent at a desk has ruined his posture at some point. 
  * He may complain about how unskilled you are, but know that he appreciates every second you spend with him.
  * Will honestly feel overwhelmed by how much you love and care for him. Because you don’t see him as the King of Heroes, or King of Uruk; to you, he’s just Gilgamesh, the man you fell in love with and adore with all your heart.
  * Just hug him and hold him tight as you remind him why you love him.




	60. EMIYA | Comforting a Crying Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I love this blog so much! Can you guys do a headcanon for Emiya when he sees master, as his s/o and not, cry for the first time?

With his S/O

  * The first time he sees you crying, he’s alarmed. 
  * He’d rush to your side, asking you what was wrong. He’d make sure you were absolutely fine, physically, emotionally, and mentally. 
  * He doesn’t want anything to happen to you, so he’s definitely going to be worried until you tell him what happened.
  * Whatever it is that happened, he’ll hold you close and softly reassure you that everything is fine.



With his Master, that’s not his S/O

  * Honestly he’s going to be concerned, but he’d probably keep his distance. He’s not sure if you’d actually want him to approach during a moment of weakness.
  * But if it goes on for a long period of time, he’s going to be concerned and ask if you’re okay. He needs to make sure his master is in top condition, especially since the world is so harsh.
  * He won’t sugar coat how harsh the world is, but he’ll do his best to help you calm down.
  * Regardless, he won’t leave your side until he’s certain that you’re okay.




	61. Siegfried, Karna | Heartbroken HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Headcanons for Siegfried and Karna pls! If they got heartbroken?? Like if their feelings were unreciprocated or whatever else u think of? Sry i like angstttt @_@;;

Siegfried

  * Our precious saber would only want the best for you. After all, he’s spent his entire life doing the best for others, and not so much for himself.
  * For Siegfried to actually want something of his own is rare, and it’s already hard for him to be selfish towards you since you’re his master. 
  * The feelings he begins to have towards you grow from being just a master and servant relationship to something more. 
  * He wants you to be happy, for you to not have to worry about the whole holy grail war business; so he’ll do all in his power to make sure you’re safe.
  * He can’t help but fall for you, but if you were to reject him because he’s a servant, and not someone you could live the rest of your life with, he’s going to find himself in so much emotional turmoil that he never experienced before.
  * Although he knows that growing attached to you would make it harder for him to leave later on, he accepts the reality of it. He’ll come to terms with the fact that you don’t see him that way, and he’ll definitely make sure it doesn’t affect his performance.
  * But he’ll still care for you, your well being, and happiness. Although he knows you don’t love him the way he does you, at least he can be by your side to support you while he can.



Karna

  * The fact that Karna ended up falling for you is a feat in itself. 
  * Karna’s not the type that would step out of his role as a ‘weapon,’ but because he almost does for you it throws him into a confusing mess
  * Karna already knows that the chances of his master loving him back are slim. His loyalty and dedication towards you allows him to notice the small details in your expression and body language. 
  * He knows what it is that makes you smile, what makes you laugh, the things that upset you, the things that you like; he ends up learning everything about you.
  * That’s why he knows it’s not him.
  * He won’t ever tell you his feelings, but he’ll definitely make sure that you remain happy. He’s content being by your side and serving you. Even though he knows that you won’t ever love him the way he does for you, at least you’ll live your life happily.
  * But every now and then he may just feel that slight tug at his heart that lingers for you. He may occasionally wish it was him, but he accepts the reality that it isn’t. 
  * He won’t ever let you figure it out too. Because the last thing he wants is to see you have an emotional conflict because of him. 
  * So for our Hero of Charity, he’d rather give you everything, even if it meant that he had nothing left for himself in the end.




	62. Cu Chulainn | Pocky Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> can i request pocky day with cu?

  * Our playful bro knows all about the games that are played in order to make couples more intimate. So he may or may not just spend the entire day teasing you about it.
  * Honestly though, Cu is rather apprehensive about the whole thing. It’s a great way to get closer to you, but he’s just scared he may scare you away with how direct he is.
  * He’ll propose the game to you, and tease you throughout it, but if there’s ever a moment you feel super uncomfortable about it, he won’t push you too far.
  * He’ll just cuddle you instead and casually feed you the pocky instead.
  * But don’t be too surprised when he suddenly nips a bit off the one you’re munching on. After all, he can’t help but want to see that lovely flush on your cheeks.




	63. Gilgamesh | Pocky Day HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> If we’re allowed to request rn can you do the pocky day headcanons for Gilgamesh too maybe...? If not just ignore this

_Master is Gil’s S/O. Sorry for the delay of the pocky day hcs! I just added them to the queue after answering them. - mod Jenn_

  * Why would he participate in such a game when he could just eat the treats himself?
  * Will honestly not understand the whole point of the game
  * But once he sees how flustered you get, I can bet you he’d never let you live that down. Never.
  * He’ll never tell you, but he’d only play this game just to see how adorably cute and flustered you get. 
    * All the while still teasing you and mocking you.
  * Although the game is fun in causing you to just malfunction, Gil would much rather just steal your lips with his. It’s a much faster and more efficient method of stealing your breath and heart away.




	64. Gawain, Fionn | Pocky Day HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Do you think you can add gawain and fionn to the pocky post?

Gawain

  * He knows of it, or at least, has heard of it, but by the gods, is he even allowed to participate? Especially if it’s with you?
  * Poor boy may be fumbling about with a box of pocky in his hands because he’s torn between just giving it to you since it’s pocky day, or the game…
  * No, no, he can’t. Gawain sees you as his Lord and Master, and he respects you way too much to do ask you to play the pocky game with you. 
  * But if you initiate it with him, man, this blessed sun child will be rather surprised and delighted. He can’t believe that you’d be willing to.
  * Of course, Gawain will be surprised with the close proximity of the game, but he can’t help but be brimming with joy by the love and appreciation that shines your eyes. To him, you are the brightest sun in his life.



Fionn

  * The idea of the pocky game intrigues Fionn, but much like Gawain, this knight respects his Master enough to not do anything.
  * He may bring the idea up to you casually, but he won’t actually ask you to play with him.
  * Although he knows the two of you are close to each other, he’s honestly scared of pushing the boundaries because the last thing he wants is for you to feel uncomfortable.
  * But should you initiate it first, his heart will swell. He’s rather grateful and thankful that you are willing to be his comfortable.
  * He may tease you a bit, after all, he loves to see that faint blush blossom over your cheeks as his nose gently brushes against yours during the game.




	65. David | Pocky Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Is it possible to have some headcanons with David for the Pocky Day? I love your blog!

  * I pray to you not to tease him too much about this game. Especially if you’re a girl.
  * David is weak to females, so if you, his master, are a girl; I’m almost certain he won’t function properly about it.
  * He’ll definitely start blushing and just malfunctioning the moment you put the pocky in your mouth and lean towards him.
  * Of course, if he’s too busy sputtering and blushing red, you’re better off just feeding him the pocky. Because as long as the two of you get to spend this special day with each other, that’s all that really matters.




	66. Cu Chulainn Alter | Romantic HCs

  * Would never openly admit how much he likes you
  * Heck, he probably wouldn’t even notice how much he likes you until you start pointing out his body actions.
    * like that’s your tail wagging, and you just purred, don’t tell me I was imagining things Cu.
  * Extremely protective over you. It doesn’t help that you’re so much more fragile then Servants are. 
  * Would honestly just snuggle against you, head on your lap and let you run his fingers through his hair.
  * He’s not normally affectionate towards people, but you’re the exception to everything about his warped personality.




	67. Yan Qing | Pocky Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Would it be alright to ask for the pocky game with yan qing?

  * He’s such a tease, honestly good luck. Will initiate it and purposely slow down as he gets closer to your face.
  * He loves seeing the brilliant blush on your face. He thinks it’s absolutely adorable. 
  * Is also okay with just feeding you or handing you a box of pocky.
  * As much as he likes teasing you, he wants you to be comfortable most of all. So he’ll reduce the amount of teasing by just a bit.
  * To be honest though, he’d probably also just put a pocky and wait for you to initiate it. 
  * If he can somehow manage to convince you to do that, then all he has to do is wait until you’re close enough to snatch those pretty lips of yours as his.




	68. Gilgamesh (Caster) | Romantic HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> So I've recently fallen in love with Caster!Gil after completing Babylonia AND rolling him after completion (the odds are like wow) and his artwork and lines are so good! Can I request a few HCs? Romantic or the pocky one (even though pocky day is probably over for you, sorry for any inconvenience)

  * The type to suddenly and randomly gift you things simply because his love/adoration for you is overflowing.
  * Honestly, if he ever took you out on a date and noticed your gaze lingering on something, he’d buy it.
    * Or you know, buy the whole shop while he’s at it.
  * Nothing is ever too much for you. Should you jokingly ask for a parade, fireworks, or even a festival in honor of your birthday - Oh he’ll do it. And he’ll make it fantastic baby.
  * Shower him with sudden bouts of affection and he’ll just flush and be flustered and - 
    * _“[Name], how dare you tease your king.”_
  * Honestly, he loves it when you suddenly take his hand in yours. Or when you wrap your arms around him. He knows he may not be the greatest husband or lover, but he swears that he’ll do everything in his power to grant you happiness and safety for the rest of your time together.




	69. Marie | Cheer Up HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Whassup my homie!!! Can I have some Marie cheering up her Master/SO up? Love your blog.

  * The girl with the brightest smile and the most positive outlook on life, she’ll make sure your day begins with a refreshing award winning smile.
  * Honestly, Marie may seem as though she’s airheaded, but she’s so very acute to your feelings and will do whatever she possibly can to make you happy again. 
  * Will help you on whatever it is that’s on your load. If she could at least help relieve you of some stress that may be wearing you down, she’ll do it. 
  * She’s your small energetic and optimistic queen. As long as you ask her for it, she’ll stay by your side, encouraging you to do your best, or just to take it easy until you feel ready to tackle the world again.
  * Because no matter how long it’ll take for you to be happy again, she’ll smile on your behalf. She’ll hold your hand and stay by your side as long as you want her to.




	70. Gilgamesh & David | Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I had a really bad day yesterday. Can I request Gil and David interaction HCs?

  * The competition between the two foolish kings begin. 
  * Honestly, Gil is the oldest king, but David is rather well known despite his… tendencies towards women.
  * If anything, the two of them would probably get along in that sense.
  * But seriously, Gil is going to be rather competitive about it all in general. And I swear to you if you, their master, somehow gets involved, their interactions will just be bickering about who you like most.
  * David is rather sweet with his words, if not head over heels for you.
  * While Gil will be rather sweet in physical affections towards you, aka keeping you close at all times. 
  * I believe the two of them will only get along because they are both kings of the old though.




	71. Cu Chulainn | Cheer Up HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Beautiful mods, I'm currently struggling in Okeanos, the big sweetheart had his glorious moment and I'm pretty sad about it, I'm also angry cause my team made of caster and lancer Cu is getting kicked again and could you provide my sad ass with some headcanons of those two cheering their master up. Cause I might need it, not only for the game but also for personal reasons. Thank you very much

  * Though both Cu’s know that they aren’t the best of servants in terms of sheer power and brute force, they know that you hold them dear and close to your heart as they’ve been by your side since your journey started.
  * They may be upset that they can’t be strong enough for you, but gods they’ll push their own emotions aside to make sure you’re okay.
  * They want nothing more than to reassure you over and over again that you’re a great master and that you’re doing well. 
  * Although they’re rather comfortable with you, they may withhold themselves from being too touchy and affectionate with you. 
  * But if you ever need someone to hug and just cry your heart out, they’ll hold you close while murmuring reassurances to you. 
  * All in all, they won’t leave your side until you finally feel better. Because you’re important to them, far more than just a master.




	72. Karna | Cherry Blossom Viewing HCs

  * Everyone knows that Karna’s already handsome, but gods, his side profile as he stares up at the falling petals while waiting for you at your designated picnic location is just too much to handle.
  * It’s such a dream-like picture, a lot of people who pass by can’t help but stop and stare.
  * I don’t think he realizes the crowd he’s drawing in, but it doesn’t really matter because he’s just waiting for you.
  * Once you arrive, there’s this ever soft and fond smile on his lips before he calls out your name to make sure you know where you’re going. 
  * I really hope your heart doesn’t stop.
  * Karna’s appreciation for cherry blossom viewing increases. He already enjoyed the beauty and tranquility it brought, but he swears that it’s even more special with you around.
  * If a sakura petal happens to fall onto either of you, there’s no doubt there will be a moment of teasing before gently taking it off. 
  * Please don’t be alarmed if Karna casually mentions that no matter how beautiful the cherry blossoms are, nothing can compare to you. Because to him, that is the truth; and nothing in this world can ever replace your presence in his life.




	73. Nobunaga | General HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> douchelord-mondobutt  
> Im really liking her on NA so i was wondering if you had any headcanons for Nobu?

  * Mostly a walking meme.
  * Don’t leave her alone with anything that could possibly set off explosions, or let her tinker with anything at all.
  * Nobu has this weird attraction to bombs at the moment, so who knows what can possibly happen if you leave her with dangerous material such as those.
  * Surprisingly, Nobu is great at getting you to try new things. 
  * That includes weird and strange foods as well, so good luck.
  * But her desire for adventure will lead you guys to new places and potentially new dangers. 
  * As long as you make sure to keep her relatively controlled, I can guarantee that any adventure with Nobu will be one filled with adventure, joy, and possibly hints of insanity.




	74. Vlad III | Date HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> The mobile app won't let me look at your rules. I was going to ask for something with Vlad III (if you go based Fate GO, Berserker. If you use Fate/Apocrypha, Lancer) and his s/o on a date. Is that okay?

  * He has literally everything prepared once you agree to go on the date with him.
  * He knows of his legend, and he knows that you’ve accepted him regardless of it, but he wants everything to be perfect for you.
  * Extremely gentle and kind towards you.
  * He’s such a gentleman, he’ll open the doors for you, pull out the chairs for you, offer you his hand if you need assistance - whatever it is, if he can help you, he’ll do it.
  * You can expect him to eventually give you a plushie of some shape or form.
  * But he’s also very talented with sewing, so he may very well make your entire date outfit, or even present you with one after this date is over.
  * Slightly insecure of his own lore, and it may show when he’s speaking to you, but just reassure him with either your words or actions. He’ll appreciate it.




	75. Merlin | Sassy Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> could I get some romantic Merlin headcanons with a sassy, fem!master that doesn’t take any of his fuckwizardry? also can I just say that y’all are amazing for updating this blog so consistently with that good quality shit 

  * Merlin’s attempts to mess around with you always result in a failure, because damn, you just won’t take any of his shit.
  * Like him trying to tease you or get you flustered by pinning you against a wall or whispering sweet nothings into your ear always lead to failure because you’re always the one turning the tables on him.
  * Chaldea staff will honest to god watch the interactions because that’s the only time Merlin will actually be blushy, pink, and flustered.
  * The two of you exchange so many sarcastic remarks, sometimes it sounds more like bickering.
  * I can guarantee you though that Merlin would rather let you insult him than for him to mess up and actually hurt you in any way. 
  * He may say the most inconsiderate and insensitive things just to rile you up and hear you sass him back, but the moment he knows he’s gotten too far, he’ll always swoop you into his embrace and just hold onto you and shower you with affection until you feel better.
  * But he’ll definitely be getting some whiplash afterwards




	76. Arjuna, Karna | Spoiled HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> how about karna and arjuna hc's with s/o who sometimes wants to spoiled them?

Arjuna

  * Any kind of praise or simple public displays of affections like holding his hand will always have him flustered. 
  * But if you two are alone in your own room and you want to spoil him, just let him rest his head on your lap.
  * Thread your fingers through his hair while humming a gentle melody for him. He’ll appreciate it.
  * He’ll easily be flustered by any surprise kisses or declarations of ‘I love you’, but he’d just gently pull you closer and hide his face in your hair before whispering the same words of affections back towards you.
  * He may feel bad because he wants to be the one taking care of you, but from the happy smile on your features along with the adoration filled gaze you send him, he lets you spoil him. 
  * It’s a reassuring act that reminds him of how lucky and grateful he is to have you.



Karna

  * Spoiling him may be a bit hard since he’s the one who always wants to spoil you, but honestly just tell him that you want to do this and that it does make you happy and he’ll eventually concede to it.
  * You love holding his hand, it’s always warm and it gives you an opportunity to just walk alongside of him admiring the scenery.
  * Much like Arjuna, just let him rest in your lap as you run your fingers through his hair while gently massaging it.
  * Whatever kisses and sweet phrases of love you give him, he’ll return it tenfold.
  * So although you tried your best to spoil him, he’ll eventually turn the tables on you, pulling you into his embrace as he just whispers into your ear about how much you mean to him.




	77. Gilgamesh | Losing his S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Okay, but how would Gil react to losing his master that's also his S/O?

  * Whoever it is, they better find a place to run to and quickly.
  * Gilgamesh will not let you off free. If he can’t manage to get you after you’ve taken away the one person that essentially meant the whole world to him, he’ll cause you a lifetime of suffering.
  * Gilgamesh getting an S/O was already a miraculous feat to begin with, and despite his prickly personality, he’ll never want any harm to befall on them. So the fact that he had lost you while he was with you will be burned into his very being and he’ll never forgive himself or the forces that had stolen you away.
  * May very well fly into rage, but if the enemy was already gone and it was just you and him, it could very well be the only times you’ll ever see him tearing up.
  * He may curse at you for leaving him first, for going so far away from him that this had happened; but in the end, he’ll ultimately just be frustrated and thrown into an emotional turmoil by what has happened.
  * But after all that has been said and done, he’d keep something of yours close to him at all times to remember you forever.




	78. Arjuna, Emiya, Gilgamesh, Karna | Confession Via Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Okay so my favorite romance tropes of all time is when people are arguing over something and one of them confesses to the other, without thinking, to prove the other is wrong. So if you want I would love if you could write this for the fgo master and literally any of the boys you wrote for so far. Idc if it is Emiya, Karna, Giordanos, or Arjuna, you've made me love them all. (And your writing is so good that it could be literally anyone and I'd like it.

* * *

Emiya

  * Gods, Emiya knew he pissed you off, but to think that the argument could so easily go from screaming at each other to blushing like idiots was not what he expected.
  * Although this is definitely a better outcome than seeing you cry or be mad at him for the rest of the day.
  * Both your faces are red and, well, I guess the argument doesn’t matter at this point.
  * While you’re probably cursing yourself internally, Emiya’s probably going to take this opportunity to confirm what you just blurted out.
  * Of course, deny it all you want, but the blush on your face provides strong evidence that you are indeed in love with him. Probably as much as he is with you.
  * Emiya doesn’t really care for the argument anymore at this point, but if he was in the wrong, or even if he wasn’t in the wrong, he’d take the blame and apologize. 
  * But after he does and you calm down a bit, it’s a certainty that he’ll just whisper in response that he likes you too; just to see that pretty pink over your face again.



Karna

  * Sometimes, Karna’s lack of understanding in some common knowledge is quite infuriating.
  * But geez, when you asked him why in the world he was like this, you were not expecting him to tell you it was because he liked you.
  * Cue a malfunctioned and flushed red Master.
  * Karna’s going to wonder if you’re okay judging by how red your face is. But even if you try to push him away, he’s going to be persistent enough until he can rest his forehead against yours to see how you’re doing.
  * Even if you try to get away, you know that if he ever asks if you feel the same way, you’d have no choice to but to be truthful and confess that you do like him that way.
  * But judging by the fond smile on his lips and the way his eyes are filled with love and adoration for you, he already knows that your answer is the same as his.



~~Giordanos, I mean,~~  Gilgamesh

  * Lord forbid you from this happening, but once you accidentally let slip that you like him, Gilgamesh is going to completely throw aside whatever argument you’ve had previously in return for teasing the life out of you.
  * He doesn’t quite believe that you like him, but gods is he going to milk it out of you.
  * It may not show through his arrogance and cockiness, but Gilgamesh is rather proud and, dare I say, happy that you like him romantically. At least this means he didn’t have to try too hard to steal your heart away.
  * If you try to deny it and sputter and stutter your way through excuses, he’s honestly just going to pull you towards him, grab you by the waist and give you the kiss of your lifetime. After all, as long as you’re left breathless, you can’t yell at him anymore.



Arjuna

  * The moment Arjuna hears you accidentally confess, he’s going to doubt it.
  * Did the master he loves and respects and would die for really feel the same way about a servant like him?
  * There’s going to be a long moment of disbelief before he asks you to repeat yourself.
  * Of course you’re going to say no, but damn, it’s a shame that your face and the stutter in your voice made it obvious to everyone in earshot that you were madly in love with this boy.
  * He’s going to be super flustered as well, but his heart is going to be swelling with pride and joy that the feelings he’s kept hidden from you are reciprocated.




	79. Cu Chulainn | Chubby S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How would Cu react to having a chubby S/O? Like would he care? Idk I'm just feeling bad about my weight and want some HCs but if not that's ok!

  * To Cu, it doesn’t matter what your size is, it’s your personality that charmed him.
  * If you’re ever insecure about your weight, he’ll reassure you over and over again that you’re fine the way you are.
  * Cu doesn’t ever want you to think that you aren’t good enough for him. If anything, he wants to prove to you that you’re everything he wants, needs, and more.
  * He’ll shower you with affection and love until you believe in him.
  * You may think he chose you, but in reality, you chose him. And he’ll never be more grateful for every moment he can spend with you in his arms.




	80. Karna Alter | Personality HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> LOVE YOU GUYS qvq!!! Thank you for writing heartwrenching Hcs about my sun-boi! I wonder ! What kind of hcs for Karna Alter's personality and behavior around his master and others could you have in mind? Keep up the good work!

  * Nothing like the sun boy we know and love. This Karna curses the world and its people for the way they treat others. 
  * Unlike Karna, the hero of charity, Alter wouldn’t do anything to help others unless it benefits himself in some way
  * As your servant, he’ll only serve you because of the contract, no other reason.
  * And gods he hates seeing his regular self. He considers our Karna rather idiotic for always giving up so much of himself for others without getting anything back.
  * Also extremely aggressive romantically. Once he takes in an interest in you, or if you two are in an established relationship, god forbid you leave on a mission without taking him. He won’t allow it.
  * Gets jealous super easily and will always be sure to keep you nearby.




	81. EMIYA | Young Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> What would happen if Emiya ended up getting a kid as his master?

  * Upon being summoned, Emiya is honestly going to be shocked and just not able to comprehend it for a while.
  * For someone this young to be thrown into the war shocks him, and he truly does wonder about what kind of childhood you had.
  * Even if as a kid, you’re rather level headed and far more mature than should be for your age, it hurts Emiya a bit for you to be so young yet already exposed to the horrors of the world.
  * He’s going to be rather  protective of you. And though he may coddle you a bit, he’ll do the best he can to keep you safe and also to give you some sort of relief from the war.
  * Overall, Emiya is going to be extremely protective over you no matter what. Because someone your age should not be going through this sort of hell this early.




	82. Diarmuid, Vlad III | Diverting Attention HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Headcanon for diarmuid and vald? Maybe where them and their s/o is out on a date and someone trys to steal the boys away from s/o? *leaves cookies as thanks*

Vlad

  * Honestly, if anyone tries to pull him away from any time spent from you is guaranteed to have the lashing of the century.
  * Vlad rarely gets to spend time with you due to your responsibilities as Chaldea’s only master. So if anyone tried to interrupt his date with you, they’re done for.
  * He may worry that you may feel insecure, so don’t be surprised when he’s exceptionally sweet and kind towards you.
  * But seriously, don’t try to separate the two of you on your date, Vlad will hold it against whoever it is for the rest of his days.



Diarmuid

  * You already knew Diarmuid and his beauty mark was a curse. So it’s no surprise when flocks of women attempt to take him away.
  * Of course, a small part of you may get overwhelmed with the sudden bout of insecurities, but Diarmuid won’t let you sit on those thoughts for too long.
  * Once he sees the momentary flicker of insecurity in your eyes, Diarmuid will fight his way through the crowd to be at your side.
  * He’ll tightly hold onto your hand as he weaves you guys through the crowd.
  * And for the rest of the date, he’ll make sure to shower you with love and affection because you’re the only person who has his heart.




	83. Gawain, Gilgamesh, Sanson | Oblivious Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello hello! I can't believe I only saw this blog just now. The FGO characters definitely need more love and I salute the mods for doing just that :> if its alright, I would like to request for HCs of how Gilgamesh, Gawain and Sanson would act around their Master S/O who is pretty much very oblivious to these servants' feelings for them and is often surrounded by other servants who openly flirt with them? (ie : Tamamo, Kiyohime, Kuro/Chloe, etc.) Thank you!

Gilgamesh

  * Lord help him, he has no idea why he’s so smitten with an idiot like you, but god forbid that he let other Servants take away his precious time with you with their slanderous words.
  * Honestly, Gil will not have it with any of the servants that even attempt to woo you. He just won’t.
  * The moment anyone tries to even flirt with you, pray to god he’s in a good mood or you’ll have a series of Noble Phantasms from his treasury shoved into your face.
  * All in all, Gil will be extra  ~~affectionate~~  possessive of you for the rest of the day.



Gawain

  * As patient this man may be, even he can’t help the bouts of jealousy that occasionally consumes him
  * Though he may just let it be, once he manages to get some alone time with you, he’s honestly going to just hold onto you for the longest time.
  * He may mumble his insecurities, but he’d never openly voice them out loud.
  * And as long as you reciprocate his affections, he’ll forgive your obliviousness. After all, you’re their kind and loving master who shoulders the weight of humanity on your shoulders. The fact that you chose him and love him as he does you means the world to him and he’d gladly give you his all while he can.



Sanson

  * Sanson has always been rather patient with all servants in Chaldea.
  * But jeez, if you guys could just do him a favor and just get your hands off his s/o for just one second.
  * The type to not say anything during the first few times, but once it gets repetitive, you can bet Sanson is going to say something to them before whisking you away.
  * If you ask him if he’s jealous, he’s going to say no, but he will admit that he feels uncomfortable seeing you in a situation like that.
  * Please gently hold his hand and reassure him that you love him and only him.




	84. Karna | Strong Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can i have headcanon of karna's s/o(master) that quite strong in combat and magecraft, but he is concerned of her getting hurt and feel that she need to leave the fighting part to him only??

  * It amazes him when he gets to witness you training your magical prowess. You may not be a servant, but you fight on par with a few of them due to your cleverness.
  * But he can’t help but feel slightly concerned when he sees how much it drains you mentally and physically after a long mission.
  * He doesn’t want to belittle your skills, but he is genuinely concerned for you and really wants nothing but the best for you.
  * If he ever thinks you’re pushing yourself a bit too much, he will confront you and ask you to relax a bit.
  * His words may be awkward, but he truly does mean his best when he’s thinking of your well being.




	85. Robin Hood | Pocky Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Are you guys still accepting requests for pocky day? I read your previous pocky day headcanons and they're all so cute I just had to ask for some for Robin Hood!!

  * The type to literally brush it off as nothing new. Like, pocky day? It’s whatevers
  * Would honestly tease you if you mentioned it to him. 
  * But in reality, as playful and teasing as this boy can be, he’s screeching internally for 20 years.
  * He tries so hard to play it off as cool, but he really can’t do it.
  * Like damn, it’s one thing seeing you flustered, but it’s a for sure that he’ll get flustered too.
  * He’s going to be so tense he may accidentally hit his head against yours
  * Don’t tell him he’s the one who messed up, he’s going to deny it.
  * Honestly if he’s interested in you, the blush on his face is going to be so obvious. And if it’s not his face turning red, it’s his ears.
  * But wow, try to even point it out to him or tease him about it after he teased you and he’s just gonna deny it and get the heck away. 




	86. Siegfried | Pocky Day HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can i have pocky day hcs of siegfried?? :3

  * He’s such a good boy, he’ll give you whichever side you ask for.
  * When Siegfried first hears about this, he’s going to be rather confused. Though as he slowly begins to realize what the purpose of the game is, his face just feels hot and his ears are burning and- oh no where are his thoughts going to.
  * Honestly, even if you’re the one to initiate it, he’s going to be super considerate and polite towards you (not like he ever isn’t though). 
  * He wouldn’t know where to look though. Like does he look at the pocky? The wall past you? Your face? Your lips??? He has no clue and he doesn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.
  * But because he’s so considerate of you, he’ll stop eating it right before the point where your lips could touch his. 
  * But jeez, if you could just see past him or focus on anything besides the rapid pounding of your heart, you’d notice that Siegfried’s tail is just swishing at the speed of light.




	87. Siegfried | Interactions HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Could you do Siegfried and jack interacting? Or Siegfried and Atalanta interacting? Like in fate g/o?

With Jack

  * He’d be almost like an older brother. I say almost cause I’m pretty sure it’s still going to be rather awkward. 
  * Siegfried isn’t quite used to kids, but he’ll still be polite and considerate. 
  * If Jack wants to play harmless games, then he’ll comply. But if they cross the border of inappropriate, he’ll step in to correct them.
  * He’d keep an eye out for her during battle, both for her safety and also because, dear god Jack calm down, please don’t slaughter them like they’re cows.



With Atalante

  * The two of them will have mutual respect for each other due to their respective lore, but I don’t think they’ll have much interaction with each other unless you, their Master, was involved.
  * Though honestly, there will be slight awkwardness simply because Atalante didn’t actually get to meet Siegfried the last time they were summoned in the same period.
  * But when they do interact, her and Siegfried work well as sparring partners and learning to cover each other’s weaknesses.




	88. Cu Chulainn, Diarmuid | S/O Gets Hurt HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> So how bout a headcanon for the guy with the love spot and our blue lancer man?maybe where the s/o gets hurts on a mission or kidnapped?*leaves cookies as a thanks*

Diarmuid - S/O gets hurt

  * If you’re injured, gods, do you know how much he’s going to beat himself up over it?
  * As your servant, he was supposed to protect you. As your s/o, he’s essentially dedicated his entire life to you. He wants nothing more than to keep you safe, and it pains him to know that you’re on the battlefield with him.
  * But for you to have gotten injured while he was there with you? Yeah, not good. 
  * Once you two are back in Chaldea, safe and sound, be prepared for him to apologize nonstop. He’s honestly going to make sure that you’re fine over and over again and just baby you. 
  * It could be as much as a scratch, but gods, he’s going to be so upset with himself and just coddle you for the time being.



Cu Chulainn - S/O gets kidnapped

  * Cu is going to be pissed. Not just at whoever it is that managed to steal you away mid-battle, but also at himself for letting you get whisked away while he was fighting.
  * Cu took pride in being able to protect you, heck, he loved it. If it meant that you could rely on him a bit more, if it meant that you’d show him that brilliant smile of yours, he’d do anything.
  * But lord, he’s going to be so extremely pissed off and upset. If he sees that even the slightest damage is done to you, he may honestly go on a rampage.
  * But your safety is his priority, and once he’s secured an escape route, he’s going to steal you away as fast as he infiltrated.
  * Once you guys are safe though, he’ll apologize quite a bit, but he’s definitely not letting you go for the longest time. Because being apart from you hurt him more than he had thought it would.




	89. Mozart | Fluff HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> douchelord-mondobutt  
> its been 226 slutty slutty years since mozart died and now he's a servant. Do you have any headcanons for his interactions with other french servants or fluff with him and his master? (Not like romantic fluff btw, just fluff) I've been in love with him since Orleans and he was the first servant i max ascended so I just wanna see what you guys think of him

  * Mozart is that one servant who would be cheering you on whenever Marie has a rate up banner, or if any of his fellow French servants have a rate up.
  * Honestly he can joke with you about anything and everything, there is no topic that is too inappropriate for him - well, as long as you don’t insult Marie.
  * Occasionally may make fun of your ‘conducting’, but he acknowledges your prowess.
  * Oh, but he’ll definitely insult your taste in music every now and then if it’s just not music.
  * Don’t let him and Sanson run into each other. World War- wait, uh,a war could occur. But honestly, Mozart would just highkey ignore Sanson.
  * He’d play music for you if you were ever to ask him to. If you even just mention it, or if you two are close enough, he’d play it for you to help relieve you from the stress of the world.
  * But overall, he’s such a good guy. He dearly loves Marie, and though he shows it in his own weird ways, he cares for you too. 
  * But even if he cares, he’s still going to highkey judge you if you ever mess up. 
  * Like really, Master, just what kind of conducting were you thinking of?




	90. Siegfried | Hot Chocolate HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> *jumps into the pile of requests* is it possible to request fluff with Siegfried? Like they're drinking hot chocolate by the fire or so?

  * Considering that Siegfried’s tail is - well, dragon - and therefore, scales, it’s probably very cold to the touch and like any reptile, needs to be near something warm, or in the sun to get warm.
  * Siegfried honestly gets sluggish when it gets colder because of his tail, so you can honestly layer him in blankets and he wouldn’t mind.
  * Once you give him hot chocolate, he’d let you sidle up to sit next to him and he’d extend his layers of blankets around you.
  * Though honestly, Siegfried is already REALLY warm, it’s just his… tail.
  * If you let Siegfried cuddle you, aka you sit on his lap, he’d get comfortable a bit too quickly and may end up falling asleep on you. Or you on him. It really depends on what’s going on.




	91. Karna | First Christmas HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> HEY SANTA JENN.... mayhaps.... possibly.... could u do karna being surprised and having his first ever christmas morning at chaldea...... give our cute boy some presents please and thank u!!

  * The stocking on his bedside was new. He doesn’t even know what it’s for, but when he peers into it, he’s pleasantly surprised to see candy canes and neatly wrapped gingerbread cookies.
  * Though as surprised as he is, he’s going to think someone misplaced it and it belongs to someone else. 
  * Mission 1: Find the person who gave him a stocking and why
  * When Karna leaves his assigned room, just- the hallways are decked with holly, there are sparkling garlands all across the ceiling, there are weird green leaf circles - He’s just very confused, help him.
  * Thankfully he finds his Master who’s able to explain everything - to the best of their ability without laughing over how cute Karna is when he’s confused. 
  * Once Karna realizes that they’re celebrating Christmas, he’s probably going to wonder why he completely forgot or didn’t realize. But then you know, if anything it’s probably Master’s fault for dragging him out on every mission possible.
  * He feels bad though because he wasn’t able to prepare anything, but his master is just going to tell him it’s okay. Because his master just wants their servants to be happy and to enjoy the holiday - aka the only time they’ll ever get a break from exp farming, QP farming, and material farming.
  * If Master has a gift for Karna, he’s going to slightly malfunction. A gift? For someone like him? He’s really going to treasure it, no matter how corny the gift is. 
  * He doesn’t have anything prepared this year, but he promises that in the future he’ll do better.




	92. Cu Chulainn Alter | Christmas HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Winter themed request : s/o of master Convincing Cu Alter (who doesnt believe in santa and thinks celebration useless) to have fun, make a wish, exchange gifts and other things normally done in christmast pleasee

  * Honestly, when you first bring it up to him, he brushes it off right away. Cu Alter and Christmas? Preposterous.
  * Though much like any other holiday that brings joy and happiness, Cu Alter just doesn’t feel it, nor does he understand and appreciate it. 
  * When he sees how you had deflated and the joy and laughter left you, he couldn’t feel like he fucked up big time by telling you he wouldn’t celebrate.
  * Although you tell him it’s okay, you spend the remainder of the time before Christmas trying to convince him, even though you know he isn’t too receptive of it.
  * However, with Cu Alter being the type that cares, just not outwardly and doesn’t express it often enough, he considers celebrating it for you.
  * After all, you’ve somehow cracked the wall that closed him off from everyone else and made a special spot for yourself in his heart, he can’t help but want to indulge you every now and then.
  * But he’d never admit that to you. He’d probably give you a gift on Christmas because he’s tired of you moping around.
  * He’s glad he does though, cause the smile on your face is worth all the trouble. And though the idea of the world being filled with joy and happiness isn’t his thing, seeing you happy is always worth his time.
  * Guaranteed that he’ll probably cuddle you for a while simply because he wants to be near you. And besides, Christmas is spent with those you love the most, and for Cu Alter, that’s you.




	93. Chaldea | Christmas HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caroonviedry  
> Ehh may i request chaldea servants to hold a surprise christmast celebration for their tired master? xD and they also prepare surprise gifts and some thank-you-master letters for their master :) i hope this is not too much

  * When you get back from your latest mission, it’s already Christmas, but geez, you’re tired, they’re tired, you just want to sleep.
  * But when you wake up the next morning - what the heck the room is decorated with Christmas decorations, there’s a wreath on every door in your room, and is that a Christmas tree in the corner?
  * You’re honestly stunned, and your servants are all watching from the now open doorway and you look from them to the decorations and then to the presents underneath the tree.
  * Once it hits you that it was your beloved servants that worked hard for you, the stinging of tears is felt and they highkey panic because - oh man they didn’t think you’d cry over this.
  * There’s suddenly warmth as everyone is trying to hug you and comfort you, all the while they’re greeting you Merry Christmas and each of them are trying to get you to open their present first and it’s just chaos.
  * But the chaos causes peels of laughter to leave your lips and your servants can’t help but feel proud that they’ve succeeded in surprising you with presents.
  * And if they thought that was only the beginning of the waterworks, when you find their handwritten letters all over the Christmas tree, the amount of laughing and crying from you is unexpected and you’re just so thankful for their love.




	94. Chaldea | Snowball War HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> :D snow ball war in chaldea with sweets and delicious dishes as reward? Also thank you for giving us chance to send winter requests!

  * The moment the servants in Chaldea find out that Emiya, Nero, and Tamamo have all made a specialized Christmas cuisine all hell broke loose.
  * Nero had made the appetizers, Tamamo made the entrees, and Emiya had worked days and nights to perfect the Christmas desserts. 
  * Chaldea smelled like heaven no matter where you were due to the amount of food that was made.
  * But as usual, it was always a first come first serve to get the best of the dishes. 
  * Though I’m putting it out there now, all of the dishes are good.
  * So to prevent chaos, Da Vinci offered a snowball fight to determine who gets to eat first. And of course, the SSR servants being the SSR servants decide to band together for the sake of ultimate victory.
  * This leads to every other tier group bonding with their fellow similarly ranked servant comrades. 
  * And perhaps it was due to their arrogance and pride, the 5 star SSRs had forgotten there weren’t that many of them, and the 3 star and 2 stars had an overwhelming number.
  * Needless to say, as their master, you observed because - there was no way you were going to get involved with a snowball fight between servants.
  * People were going to get hurt, someone’s feelings may get hurt. Friendships may break and new ones may form.
  * And all of this was for the sake of eating first.
  * It isn’t until a stray snowball somehow finds its way to you, slamming straight into your face that the snowball war changes focus and switches to a PROTECT OUR MASTER.
  * But you laugh all it off, and knowing that this snowball war wouldn’t end anytime soon, just said to share the food equally because it’s always better to eat together as a group and to eat it while it’s fresh. 
  * Da Vinci’s kind of sad the snowball fight ended with no declared winner, but when everyone’s cheering and enjoying the food made by the local servant chefs of Chaldea, they can’t help but feel like it was a good way to end the day.




	95. Nobunaga | Christmas Cookies HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Dear Beloved Santa Jenn, will you please make something about Oda Nobunaga? I love her a little bit too much and I'd be nice to see something about her :> Happy holidays and merry christmas fam

  * You’ve been baking all day, but there’s something clearly going on when each time you glance over there’s another cookie that’s been stolen. 
  * It isn’t until you happen to find Nobu nibbling on one while praising your baking skills that you both freeze upon making eye contact.
  * Nobunaga laughs it off while boasting that it’s natural for her to try your stuff.
  * But you pointedly scold her for taking too many because these were for Christmas Nobu, not for you to eat all of it on your own.
  * She apologizes, but not without taking one more. 
  * In the end, as exasperated as you are, you can’t help but feel delighted to know your cookies tasted great.
  * Nobu ultimately leaves you alone for a while, but after noticing you still haven’t left the kitchen, she’ll go back in to check on you.
  * When she goes in to check on you though, she’s so amazed by your artistic skill as you decorate the cookies that she can’t help but ask you to teach her.
  * Of course, whether or not you get any decorating done or just frosting all over the place is a different story.




	96. Ozymandias | Interactions with Gil HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> We already know how Ozymandias bros it up with archer!Gil but what about caster Gil? Will Ozy get along with him as well?

  * A competition of who can do better Fuhahahaha’s’
  * Just kidding, but still, considering that Caster Gil isn’t as youthful as his archer self (sorry gil), I feel like the two of them would bond over their governing methods.
  * Both of them are kings of the old, with Gilgamesh being, well, the oldest, so I’m sure the two of them will have something to talk about in that case.
  * Ozy is probably going to be taken aback by how Caster Gil is actually more serious about certain things, but underneath all the seriousness, there’s still the ridiculous, loud, and obnoxious king that he came to become bros with.
  * Ozy would probably still prefer Archer!Gil simply because he’s more carefree and relaxed, but will have this weird respect for Caster!Gil and Gil in general for being able to lead his people in such a way.




	97. Arjuna, Siegfried | Tree Decorating HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goldenlapislazuli  
> Santa Jenn, may I have decorating christmas tree headcanon with Arjuna or Siegfried? Thank you in advance!

Arjuna

  * At first, he’s unsure how to start. Is there a certain procedure to decorating a tree? Is there a way to properly decorate one?
  * But once he gets into the hang of it, everything starts to get color coordinated and Arjuna is just aiming to be aesthetically pleasing.
  * He’s surprisingly earnest and you can hear him mumbling what’s the best way to place the decorations, how to angle them, and how high up.
  * He wants it to be perfect, and every single branch has to be perfectly placed and fluffed up.
  * It’s adorably funny to look at because Arjuna is putting all his efforts into this and you can tell from the way he nibbles on his lower lips.
  * You’re so scared he’s going to bite on his lips til he bleeds, so you honestly have to go up to him and tell him to chill out and not take it so seriously. Like you don’t need him to make it perfect.
  * But he’s going to respond that he wants to make it perfect for you, and wow is it hot in here or is it because of the hot chocolate we’re drinking? You’ll never know.
  * In the end though, he’ll give you the honors of putting the star on the top. He’ll steady the ladder for you to make sure you don’t fall.
  * Though even if you do fall, he’ll catch you safely in his arms.



Siegfried

  * Will lift you up to put the star up on the tree. Like you may tell him he can do it cause he’s taller, but he’s just going to ask for permission to carry you instead.
  * Gets very into it and really enjoys decorating it. His fingers aren’t as nimble and delicate as yours, but he doesn’t mind helping out on hanging things on the taller branches for you.
  * In charge of the sparkly garland to wrap around the tree. Your arms are too short in comparison to him, so he can do that for you.
  * It’s his first time decorating a tree though, so don’t expect it to be perfect, there will be some sort of clumsiness to it
  * But it’s adorable though because after it’s all decorated with ornaments and decorations placed wherever you guys please, there’s this homely and cozy sense to it.
  * Siegfried himself is kind of proud of it, and is especially enjoyed helping you put the star on the top because the excitement and surge of pride in both of you is contagious as you guys break into a wide smile at the sight of your beautiful tree.




	98. Karna | Christmas Gifts HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> For Christmas headcanons: What kind of gift would Karna give his s/o and how would he react to getting a a gift in return? Happy holidays!

  * Karna’s gifts to you are unique, unique in a very good way. He makes them all while thinking of you. 
  * Do you remember valentines when he gave you those earrings made from his noble phantasm? Expect him to top that because he wants nothing but the best for you.
  * There are many things Karna can do, either he makes you a matching necklace/bracelet to the earrings he gave you, or he’d learn a new craft just to make you something.
  * His gifts are all made while thinking of you, and are made solely for you. 
  * You can expect him to observe you a bit more than usual as he tries to find something that you’d like, and once he finds it, he’ll definitely be getting it for you.
  * Though honestly be careful about expressing anything that you wanted at some point, cause Karna’s going to get all of it. He’s going to come loaded with like 128394012 presents because “Master you’ve wanted all of these, am I correct?”
  * Though he was ready to give you a gift, he wasn’t expecting one in return.
  * There’s genuine surprise and awe on his features and if you’re lucky, a blossom of pink over his cheeks.
  * He really appreciates the gift you got him, because he doesn’t see himself as worthy. But if he dares to even say that he isn’t worthy of a gift, just reassure him that he does. And he deserves more than just a gift, because as much as he loves you, you feel the same about him. He means the world to you and all you want is for him to be happy and loved.
  * I guarantee you he’s going to be so flustered if you actually say that to him, but just tell him anyways. After all, he probably does that to you on a daily basis anyways.




	99. Merlin | Christmas Snuggles HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hcs/scenarios for Merlin cuddling w his s/o at christmas night enjoying hot choco and stuff thx :)

  * If you ever suggest that you’re cold, Merlin’s going to wrap you up in his arms and just sweep you away to the closest fireplace.
  * With a snap of his fingers the fire’s going to be roaring and you’re going to be all snuggled up on his lap and - Merlin where did you get this hot chocolate, and how did you do this in the time span of 2 minutes, what?
  * He’s pretty touchy, so expect him to randomly caress your face or pet your head. Should his hands ever travel to forbidden areas, just call for Fou.
  * But he’s rather sweet to you if you’re tired/sleepy, or just want cuddles. He’d pull you close while rubbing your arms to make sure you’re not cold anywhere.
  * If the two of you are just talking about anything in general, he’d whisper how thankful he is that you’ve entered his life and just murmur sweet nothings into your ear.
  * If you fall asleep while cuddling with him, he’s going to just carry you back in bed, tuck you in, and snuggle up with you.




	100. Nobunaga & Okita | Interactions HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Heya Santa Jenn! Is it possible to request an interaction between nobu and okita? Would love it very much hehehe

  * No, Nobu, bombs are not a good idea as a gift. Stop it.
  * Nobu will honestly throw snowballs at Okita given any opportunity. She’s just like that.
  * Nobu won’t give people bombs, but she sure does want to give them something that’s big and gets their attention.
  * Honestly though, besides bickering over whether bombs are a good present the two of them will probably spend their time under a kotatsu while trying to spread the idea of a kotatsu to many others. 
  * You can expect them to fall asleep while chatting about random things. 




	101. Karna, Siegfried, Fuuma | Gift Giving HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Happy holidays mod Jenn and May!! May I ask for gift giving for karna, seigfried, and fuuma kotarou? Like servant makes a gift (a scarf, food, picture, anything) for the holidays for s/o master in secret or vice versa, master to the servant? And surprises them? I just want fluff. Hope this works. Thank you for all your works! I hope you guys have a great holiday, whatever you celebrate.

Karna

  * When Karna shows up in your room with a red ribbon across his chest and a little tag that says your name, you’re dumbfounded.
  * Karna what are you doing and why are you dressed like that?
  * The last thing you want to hear is that Cu, of all people, is the one that told Karna about the present.
  * Karna just opens his arm awkwardly and tells you that he’s his present and you’re just, god why. Or you could be like thank god, really depends on you.
  * But you appreciate the effort that he puts into it and you can’t help but give him a big tight hug. 
  * Even if this wasn’t what you were expecting for Christmas, having Karna to yourself made you happier than you let on.



Siegfried

  * Siegfried wants you to be happy. And though you’ve expressed many things that you’d like, he’d never forget the longing in your eyes whenever you had to be parted from him.
  * After a lot of private lessons on sewing from Emiya, Siegfried finally had the perfect gift for you.
  * Although he wasn’t expecting you to stare, shocked and awestruck at the small plushie of himself as he held it up and waved good morning
  * Siegfried peeks out from behind the plushie and you’re just - If this is a dream, I pray to god don’t wake me up.
  * You’re so touched by the gift that you can’t help but wrap your arms around him.



Fuuma

  * If any of you remember what happened with Fuuma’s Valentine’s day event - every time he tries to give you something, something always goes wrong.
  * He’s going to try to break this curse because it’s Christmas, he wants to make you happy and give you something that you’d like.
  * Though most of his crafts are for delicacies from his clan, he figured that he could gift you something practical, yet still from the heart.
  * So when you wake up a neatly packaged gift on your bed, you’re pleasantly surprised to see a red scarf inside. It was handknit and smooth to the touch.
  * There’s a faint fragrance that reminds you of a fresh spring day and you can’t help but smile as you wrapped it around you.
  * Fuuma’s shy and nervous, but he’s so glad you liked it, and he doesn’t plan on entering your room, but honestly you know it’s from him, who else would do this.
  * So hearing you call his name gets him flustered and stuttering, but when he hears your grateful thank you, he can’t help but feel like he’s the happiest man in the world.




	102. Karna, Vlad, Edmond | Ice Skating + Snowball Fights HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Karna,Vlad, Paracelsus and Edmond ice skating/snowfight (You can choose!) with their master! HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU TWO! THANK YOU SANTA JENN!!

* * *

Karna

  * You are surprised to see Karna unsteady on the ice rink. Of course, you shouldn’t have assumed that simply because Karna had great balance all the time meant that he knew how to ice skate like a pro.
  * There goes your hopes and dreams of seeing Karna elegantly skating across the frozen plain of water.
  * When you first teach him and gently hold your hand in his, he’s paying more attention to the fact that you’re doing this more effortlessly than to the instructions you’re giving him.
  * There was something enchanting about you as you effortlessly slid across the ice.
  * He catches on quickly though and at some point starts doing jumps and intricate step sequences and you’re just - I thought I was the teacher.



Vlad

  * He may not show it due to his reputation, but Vlad cares - a lot.
  * This precious man has a scarf, gloves, and a fluffy hat made and knitted just for you the moment he hears that you want to play in the snow.
  * Will honestly just watch you play around, but then next thing you know he’s going to hit in the face by a compacted ball of snow.
  * He is not pleased and you have nowhere to run as he’s faster than you and more agile than you.
  * He teasingly misses the first several times just to scare you, but once he lands a solid hit and it somehow leads to you falling face first in the snow, I can guarantee you he’s going to pick you up, brush the snow off of you and then make sure that you’re perfectly fine, warm, and dry before resuming your snowball fight.



Edmond

  * Edmond was not happy with the idea of going out in the cold, but upon hearing it was the ice skating rink, he was a bit more on board for that idea.
  * You weren’t expecting Edmon to be a master at ice skating and he’s surprised that you’re as wobbly as a newborn deer.
  * But he’s amused and though he’d like to see you struggle a bit more, he can’t help but feel scared that you’re going to fall over and hurt yourself.
  * So he’s skating slowly by your side, and at some point offers you his hand to guide you.
  * But once your temperature grows too cold or he thinks that you’re growing tired, he’s going to direct you off the rink and make you a specially brewed cup of coffee just for you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to you as well my dear! I chose to omit Paracelsus because I had such a bad impression of him after playing London so I’m just- yeah. But in the future please feel free to send me another ask regarding that tragic alchemist because after doing some character study on him I’m just //clutches chest. Poor man - Santa Jenn


	103. Karna, Gilgamesh | Mistletoe HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I just stumbled onto this blog some days ago and I’m already in love with your headcanons, I’m so glad you guys give Karna the love he deserves! 

Karna

  * Karna’s confused by your strange behavior. 
  * Why was your face red and how come you couldn’t look at him properly?
  * But when you barely manage to squeak out the words mistletoe, he looks up and he’s just, “oh”
  * Then he doesn’t quite get it, he understands it’s above the two of you, but what does it mean?
  * Is the redness on your face because you’re allergic to it?
  * He leans forward to rest his forehead against yours and finds that you’re fine, but once he’s close enough, you muster the courage to just gently press your lips against his.
  * He’s pleasantly surprised, and of course, still confused.
  * Once you explain what was going on, he’s just, “I see.. I see.”
  * There’s a small blush on his face accompanied by a loving smile before he asks you to give him the opportunity to redo it.
  * Because every kiss with you should convey the amount of love and passion he has for you.



Gilgamesh

  * I’m telling you now, if it’s not Gil who put it there, it’s probably Enkidu who helped Gil plan this out.
  * Of course, he knows you’re going to be flustered and embarrassed and just - Gil why do you do this to me?
  * But he isn’t just going to forcefully pull you into a kiss, it’s Christmas, he’s not  **THAT**  cruel.
  * So when he starts rambling about how you should be honored and glad that you have this opportunity, I’m sure you’re going to be confused and just exasperated with him until you see the symbolic Christmas plant hanging above you.
  * Gil barely whispers into your ear to prepare yourself before gently claiming your lips as his.
  * But of course, one kiss is never enough for the king of heroes, because for Christmas he’d rather just have all of you.




	104. Arthur, Emiya, Gilgamesh | Christmas HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous 1:
> 
> JENN, OUR LORD N SAVIOR, I GOT CHU FAM. So Emiya. Bc blog name. UHHH. And like, ProtoArt. Hmmm, and Gil //shot because we all know you're trash, babe. Anyways, thank you n may, mostly you tho, we all know ya dragged may into this hell, for blessing us with ya writing skeellzz and spreading the FGO virus. love ya lots. Stay warm and I'll see you soon Jenn (((:
> 
> emiya, gil, protoart kid here. i didn't give ya a specific thing, but how about a christmas dinner kind of thing, like they surprise ya. also hi mod may i love your art. i got into billy cause of ya.

Emiya

  * Emiya has a feast prepared for you, a full on feast.
  * Of course, he knows it’s a dinner between just you and him, but he’s made enough to last for a few meals because leftovers are always delicious. 
  * He knows that you have other Archer class servants to rely on for missions while he’s off preparing, so he’s going to do his best to prepare this while asking for the others to help.
  * Once you’re back home from the daily missions, he asks you to get washed up, comfy, and he finishes preparing dinner.
  * After you’re done he’ll just slowly bring you over to the dinner table, and he already knows you’re going to be overwhelmed, but once he sees the appreciation and gratefulness in your eyes he knows this was all worth it. 
  * You’ll get to savor everything and take your time eating dinner, because it isn’t just the food that you enjoy, but the company as well.



Prototype Arthur

  * Arthur is honestly nervous, dear god help him. He can cook, let’s not get that wrong.
  * But damn, tonight was just not going his way. Besides the cake that was decorated and sitting neatly in the fridge, the rest of the dishes he wanted to make just weren’t going his way.
  * He should have known better to have attempted to be a fancy five star chef.
  * But he couldn’t help it, he wanted to spoil you. His Christmas gift to you this morning was a matching jacket designed to match his hoodie, but damn he couldn’t help but want to spoil you even more.
  * Yet even when he thinks he failed dinner, when he sees the surprise on your expression and the thankfulness, and of course your appreciation as your expression lit up from each dish, he’s glad it worked out well.



Gilgamesh

  * Gilgamesh goes above beyond spoiling and lavishing you when it comes to holiday celebrations like these.
  * But he opts for a more private celebration as he knows how tired you are after the sudden call for a mission.
  * And although you hadn’t asked for him to accompany you for once, he has a soothing scented bath prepared for you when you come back.
  * You’re tired, you’re barely resting up now, and although he wants to celebrate with you, he knows the harshness of working too much or overexerting yourself, so he spends the remainder of the night letting you cuddle up to him as you tell him about your day.
  * But don’t be surprised when he gently claims your lips as his and slips a ring around your finger.
  * Yes, that’s his Christmas gift to you, and no he swears it’s not a proposal.




	105. Achilles | Master's Death HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Lovely mods, can i have headcanon of achilles that are angst and if the master died in front of him?? ((Hoho i love sad hcs))

_Note: Master here is not his S/O because it was left unspecified_

  * To Achilles, the pride of serving his master and helping them win the war is something he held high. Of course, if his master’s choices went against his ethics, then he wouldn’t do it.
  * But Achilles had built a strong foundation of trust with you, and had thought that this strategy of yours would work.
  * Neither he nor you had expected this though. Here you were, breathing your last moments as Achilles sat there numbly. 
  * With your support, regardless of how weak you felt, he had came out victorious.
  * But at what cost? 
  * Even though you guys may have won this one battle, in this war, you’ve lost. 
  * Achilles can’t call himself a hero when he’s just witnessed you lose your life like this. He can’t bring himself to call out your name.
  * But if he could turn back time to change it all, he would. But he can’t. He could only wish that he could have served you better.




	106. Medb | Reaction to Cu Alter HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> May u have some headcannons of how medb would act knowing alter cu likes someone else and act very different when cu us around them but cold toward her? (Sorry bad english)

  * Medb would honestly not care. Cu Alter was created from her own desires, and she wants him, so she’s going to do all that she can to get him.
  * Medb is pretty confident about her abilities to woo people, so she really will do the most that she can to get Cu Alter’s attention to her even though Cu Alter has shown obvious disinterest in her. 
  * Around the person that Cu Alter likes, she’s definitely a bit more sassy and more hostile towards them. 
  * If this person just so happens to be their master, there will be moments of disobedience
  * Though no matter what, Medb will still protect their master/Cu Alter’s love interest when the time comes.
  * But she’s definitely not going to like whoever it is that caught Cu Alter’s attention.




	107. Edmond Dantes | Relationship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> LOVE YOUR WORK YOU TWO! If I may ask pretty please! Relationships Hcs for the edgeh Edmond Dantes and him having a master with a positive and bubbly personality?

  * I promise you now that every and any overprotective or parent-like Servant that knows about the relationship between you and Edmond is going to be worried. Because seriously, just how did the two of you being nearly polar opposites end up together?
  * Though to their surprise, Edmond is surprisingly sweet towards you. Though he may have found your optimism and positivity to be overbearing in the beginning, he finds it charming that you can see life in such a different perspective in comparison to him.
  * To Edmond, you’re a breath of fresh air. Your happiness is contagious and he really appreciates it because it keeps him away from completely losing himself in the darkness.
  * Though that’s not to say that he doesn’t slip into it. But instead of you telling him sweet nothings that are empty and just there to attempt to reassure him, you’re just by his side, comforting him when he needs someone.
  * Edmond spoils you senseless by taking you out on dates. Sure it may not be something he’d normally do, but if it meant he could hear that carefree laughter and see that radiant smile of yours, he’d do it.




	108. Karna | Tickle Fights HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> A scenario with Karna getting into a tickle fight with his s/o? It would be super adorable if he has no clue what tickling is and it’s the s/o who starts the fight and he just adorably freaks out, like wtf is this and why can’t I stop laughing lol x3

  * When you first gently graze your fingers against Karna’s side by mere accident, the slight flinch and startle that runs through his entire body catches both of you by surprise.
  * Of course, the moment Karna sees that glint in your eyes, he’s immediately going to be wondering what the heck is going on.
  * As soon as you start tickling and teasing him though, you’re awed by the sound of his laughter - because dear god that’s adorable?
  * He’s utterly confused and lost as to the sensations of being tickled, but of course he knows of it, but gods he never knew it’d incite such a strong reaction out of him.
  * You, on the other hand, are completely amused and in love with that carefree smile on his lips as you tickle him and you can’t help but do it some more
  * Karnas going to attempt to stop you, but geez his body isn’t listening to him and he keeps twitching and- this is clearly not fair.
  * But when he sees how happy you are, maybe it’s okay for you to tease him like this every once in awhile.
  * And besides, what’s a better way to learn how to tickle someone than from the person that’s tickling you. Best of luck to you, Master, on the next tickle fight with Karna.




	109. Diarmuid, Siegfried | Food HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Your headcanons about Karna and food made me cry from happiness ;v; I was wondering if it's alright if I could ask for hcs of Siegfried and Diarmuid with a Master that loves cooking and insists in feeding them all the time grandma style? Its ok if not, have a wonderful day anyway :D!

Siegfried

  * This precious boy will be so thankful that you make him food even though Servants technically don’t need it since they’re based off the bond.
  * But like, food is still great regardless if they need it or not. And it’s even yummier because it’s you, his Master, that makes it.
  * He’s honestly so grateful because thanks to you he’s gotten to try dishes that he’s never got to try before, or dishes he may have never even heard of!
  * He really enjoys it because he also gets to learn a little bit more about who you are as a person and where you’ve come from because food has their own origins and cultures.
  * Though honestly he does feel bad sometimes because you’re spending time on making him food when he could really go without it. 
  * If he ever tries to refute you and your kindness though, he already knows that you’re going to just brush it off.
  * But in return, he’ll always help you wash the dishes and gather ingredients.



Diarmuid

  * Much like Siegfried, this boy will feel bad at first. Like he’s a servant, he doesn’t have to eat.
  * But gods, he can’t really say no when your food just smells so good and he knows that you’ve put your heart into making it for him.
  * Diarmuid becomes your number one supporter and fan to anything new that you try to make, and will be your willing guinea pig for the first test tries.
  * He’s really glad though because now he’s able to pick up on some cooking skills that he’s never had the chance to learn before.
  * And of course, trying new foods and making new ones is always fun.
  * But don’t be surprised by the sudden random gifts of thankfulness from this lovely lancer. Cause he’ll try to repay you by tenfold for all the kindness you’ve shown him.




	110. Achilles | Pocky Day HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goldenlapislazuli  
> Mod, i know this is extremely late, but can i have pocky day hc with Achilles? My heart still bleeding 

  * When he first heard about the weird tradition that happens on 11/11 each year, he went from “what the heck, why?” to “I wanna try this.”
  * The moment he approaches you for it, you already know there’s something that’s going to go wrong with the devious smirk on his handsome visage and the telltale “Master~” that escapes his lips.
  * But try as you might to escape, this boy has you cornered.
  * Of course, if you’re super uncomfortable, he won’t force you to play the game with you, but he’ll definitely make sure to feed you a few sticks by hand before finding someone who’s willing to play with him.
  * On the other hand, if you’re his s/o, good luck saying no.
  * This boy knows how to push your buttons, whether it’s by a stupid challenge and claiming that you’re scared, or by enticing you with a reward afterwards.
  * Of course, once he actually has the stick of chocolate between the two of you and that’s all there is that’s separating your lips from his; one of you is bound to blow up from embarrassment.
  * If Achilles is super in love with you, I guarantee you he’s not going to know where to look. If he looks away, he’d be the coward, but if he looks at you, he’s just so flustered that his cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. Because damn, if he stares into your eyes, he’s certain to get lost in the sheer beauty that’s you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our precious Rider boy is so loved he got two asks for this. And I agree, he deserves so much more than what he got in Apocrypha. cries. I hope if he ever gets released in FGO, I can bring him home and shower him with affection.


	111. Kintoki | Romantic HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hi I love this blog so much! Could you guys do general romantic hcs for kintoki please? (Zerker or Rider is fine)

  * Before the relationship begins, this boy is already a flustered little- er, big ball of cute. 
  * Truly a macho body with the heart of a boy.
  * Kintoki is very honest, both with his words and his expressions. You can easily tell if he’s embarrassed or flustered from any act of kindness or physical contact with you - even if it was accidental.
  * He’s going to be rather nervous about liking you, and probably won’t confess until he knows for sure, or if his emotions are so high strung that he ends up blurting it out by chance.
  * Once you two are together, trust me, this man will do his utmost best to pamper you and spoil you.
  * The type to literally shower you with physical affection and sweet words, but he’s still going to get adorably flustered whenever you’re just a bit too close to him.
  * But will honestly cherish every moment he has with you, and if needed, will protect you with his life.




	112. Kid Gil | With Other Gils HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I just recently found your blog and absolutely love it. If you have any time could you do a h/c on how Ko-Gil acts around his older selves s/o.

  * You know at some point he’s going to confront them and tell them that it’ll be nothing but suffering being with his older self. 
  * Kid Gil really doesn’t get why you’re in love with the older version of him. He’s a tyrant, he’s dominating, manipulative, and just cruel at some times.
  * Honestly worries about them because he himself knows how bad his older selves can get.
  * He treats them with respect though. Not because they’re his older self’s s/o, but because they are their own person.
  * Kid Gil wouldn’t go out of his way to watch over you, but he sure will give you tips on how to handle his older self whenever you’re struggling.




	113. Siegfried | Losing S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Has Siegfried losing his S/O been done yet? Sumanai needs more love

  * Siegfried trusts you with his life, much like how you trust him with yours. The loss of your presence by his side is more than a devastating blow for him.
  * He was already scared of having you on the battlefield. Though he may rush off to the frontlines to ensure nothing gets past him, he always had this small insecurity that something may slip past him and hurt you.
  * And if that ever happened, he could never forgive himself. 
  * So when he feels your magic signature waver significantly, he immediately rushes towards you. He can’t lose you. He refuses to.
  * But by the time he finds you, it’s already too late, you’re already slipping away and it’s far too painful to bear.
  * It’s probably one of the few times you’d ever see him cry, and even though he’s trying so hard to control himself, he can’t help but feel like he’s failed you.
  * Even if you tell him things are going to be okay, that he’ll be alright, he knows that you’re only doing it to ease the pain in his heart.
  * He’ll apologize to you, for his inability to protect you like he said he would, for not being strong enough for you.
  * But to you, he was more than enough, and he loved you and served you more loyal than any other. 




	114. Chaldea | Cards Against Humanity HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakura108645  
> How do you think the servants would react to playing Cards Against humanity? Can you think of a scenario?

  * Cards against humanities is a mess of a card game that the servants in Chaldea had joy (or horror) learning about.
  * There are plenty of servants that just are banned from playing, such as Merlin, Shuten, Medbe, etc. As dirty as the game can get, sometimes there are limits to how bad it can get.
  * Those doting/overprotective servants are never going to allow the kids to play. Like Nursery Rhyme, Jack, Illya, Kuro- Just no, you guys are not allowed to even know of the game’s existence. 
  * Anyone who dares to even breathe those words will immediately be shot down by Atalante.
  * But god, Cu, Yan Qing, and Kintoki will have the times of their life. Of course, the more straight laced servants such as Jeanne and the Saberfaces will be utterly confused or utterly flustered. There is no in between.
  * Watch out because I promise you that there will be chaos and misunderstands and pure destruction from the game. 
  * Like some people just don’t get it that it’s harmless, but sometimes Cards against Humanity is just considered bad civilization.




	115. Romani | Confessed To HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> He may not be a servant but any h/c for Dr Roman dealing with being confessed to, because I love that airhead.

  * Help him, he may be obsessed with Magi Mari, but to be confessed to by someone that’s real is just too much for him to handle.
  * He’s really going to be flustered and just confused. 
  * But if he doesn’t like the person, he’d kindly reject them (or at least, as kind as he possibly can)
  * It’s likely that he’ll try to reduce contact with you until you’re comfortable to approach him.
  * He dislikes hurting people, so he’ll do his best to make sure you’re not feeling awkward or uncomfortable in any given situation.
  * But oh boy, if this is the person he’s been crushing on, it’s highly likely he’ll malfunction for a bit.
  * He’s going to be in disbelief, but once he confirms it with you that he’s not imagining things, and yes, you do like him back, he’s going to be so giddy.
  * It’s very likely that he’ll want to hug you and swing you around, but he’ll refrain from doing so.
  * But for sure you’ll see him just staring at you lovingly because he’s just so glad that you like him back




	116. Emiya, Cu | Attention Seeking HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> can't wait for London, I hope Frankie comes home! I was able to use the mats and exp from the xmas event to give my Cu his well-deserved first and second grail, so he now has the gold border he was meant to have~ now if only he can forgive me for putting him in a team with Emiya all the time lol. if you're open to requests, could I ask for a scenario where Emiya and Cu are fighting for their beloved master's attention? I love them both so much, I can't decide 

  * Depending on which one comes home first, I can guarantee you that they’re going to constantly use that to one up the other for your attention.
  * While Emiya is the type to display his affections for you through his actions, Cu will blatantly shower you with his attention.
  * Though whenever they want alone time with you, it’s always a first come first serve basis. 
  * The two of them will honestly attempt to book you days in advance to make sure you have time to spend with them
  * But I can’t promise you that the other who was left behind wouldn’t attempt to interfere though
  * However, if there’s ever a time when the two of them band together and work well is whenever they want to make you happy or protect you.
  * They’d drop anything to make sure that you’re safe and happy.
  * Of course, if their stupid antics ever end up hurting you emotionally, they’ll stop and do everything to make it better. Because in the end, it doesn’t matter who you like more, all that matters is that you’re happy




	117. Emiya Family | Interactions HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inori-kasumi  
> Your HCs of EMIYA only serve to make me feel like more trash for loving him ;-; Maybe this is asking for too much but Id love to see the EMIYA family in Chaldea or EMIYA meeting his Alter self or Alter EMIYA and the S/O. Thank you for the amazing content~

  * The person who brings all of them together is honestly going to Illya - or rather, Ruby.
  * Illya’s going to suspect Irisviel for sounding like her mom, and she’s already suspicious about Emiya just watching over her from afar. The moment she confides this in Ruby, that mischievous wand of hers is going to help her figure things out.
  * Irisviel recognizes Illya as her daughter, but also recognizes that this is her daughter from a different world. But fret not, she’s still going to dote on her and spoil her with love and affection.
  * Once Illya confides to Irisviel about Emiya though, mother Iri is going to confront the boy right away. Of course, Emiya doesn’t quite know about Iri, but there’s just something oddly comforting with her around.
  * It isn’t until after Emiya gets to spend more time with Illya, via cooking lessons or sewing lessons, that he figures out that in Illya’s timeline, she’s his younger sister and Irisviel is his mom. It’s only then that it clicks that Assassin Emiya is the father from another timeline who never met Irisviel.
  * Of course, being the good children they are, they’ll definitely tell Irisviel who’ll just hesitate before approaching Kiritsugu.
  * It takes a very long time before Kiristugu can wrap his mind around the idea of a family. And trust, he doesn’t like it to begin with.
  * But with Irisviel being, well, Irisviel - it’s very hard to tell her no when she starts planning small family things to do in between saving the world. 
  * But it’s because of Illya’s curiosity and Irisviel’s sincerity that brought the family - though mismatched - back together and enjoying a peaceful time together while they can.




	118. Billy the Kid | Friendship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> What do you think a friendship with Billy the Kid would be like?

  * Contrary to his cowboy like appearance, Billy isn’t the stereotypical rowdy and loud boy you may think he is.
  * Billy’s rather quiet, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to talk to you, it’s just his personality. 
  * He’ll definitely play card games with you though, but don’t bet on anything, you’ll probably lose to him 10 times out of 10.
  * In public though, his more cheerful persona is on display, though with you around he feels more at ease and doesn’t feel like he’s forcing it out like usual
  * If you’re the type that hates cigarette smoke, Billy’s rather considerate and won’t do it anywhere near you or before meeting up with you.
  * But you know, if you do run into him while he’s smoking, it’s likely that he’ll tease you by blowing the puff of smoke into your face just to see your reaction.
  * Though he’ll never do it again if you get seriously upset or mad at him.
  * Honestly though, just get back at him by ruffling his hair, he’s only 5’1”/158 cm. 
  * He’s considerate in his own quiet way via his actions and not too much his words.
  * Although Billy is an outlaw, he’s not proud of it. There are times where he’s insecure about it, and this might cause him to distance himself from you. After all, he’s not some upstanding citizen that you can proudly call you friend. But as long as you don’t care for that, and as long as you tell him you enjoy his company regardless of his status, he’ll be by your side as long as you’ll allow him to be.




	119. Karna | Confessed to HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello!!!! Just a quick question! How do you think Karna would react if his Master (female) confessed to him?

  * Once you figure out that the fondness and appreciation you have towards your precious Lancer far exceeds the Master-Servant relationship, there is some slight hesitation on your part.
  * You knew Karna’s personality, he was loyal, he was dedicated, and brutally honest towards you and everyone he spoke to. 
  * When you finally find the right time to confess to him your feelings, he’s going to be surprised. Genuinely and honestly surprised. 
  * He may have had some inkling to your feelings, but he wouldn’t have possibly believed them to be true. After all, you’re his master, someone that he’s to protect and serve for the duration of his time. 
  * There’s definitely going to be a moment of silence as Karna just tries to soak it all in. You, his master, the one that he’s grown attached to and cared for.
  * This may be one of the few times you leave him speechless and flustered. He’s never been used to being on the receiving end of affection, so he’s just going to be stunned into silence.
  * But his silence will probably cause you to get extremely flustered and you can’t help but think that he doesn’t feel the same.
  * So you’re going to have to ask him if he feels the same, because that way he’d have no choice to but answer whether or not he likes you.
  * In the case he doesn’t feel the same, he’s going to feel horrible to have to say no. He knows that it will affect the relationship between the two of you, but he’s nothing but honest. 
  * In the case it’s a mutual thing, Karna would probably whisper it softly in admittance. He’s scared that if he says it any louder, the moment will disappear before him. It’s just too good to be true, and he’s scared that it’s a dream.
  * Though once you hear his answer, if you’re high strung on emotions, it’s likely that knowing he feels the same would cause something within you to snap and you’re just going to cry from happiness or laugh from the joy of finding out the two of you like each other.
  * It may be awkward and strange in the beginning stages of figuring out the relationship between the two of you, but it’s guaranteed that both of you would cherish the other for the remainder of your time together.




	120. Gilgamesh, Artoria, Nero, Ozy, & Ishkander | Mario Kart HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Gil, Seibah, Ozy, Nero and Iskander play Mario Kart against each other. How much madness are we in for?

Not sure if you were talking about Saber Artoria, anon, but that’s what we went with!

  * We all know Gil is going to cheat, it’s a guarantee. He’s probably the only one besides Iskandar who has actual experience with video games, so not only will he know all the cheats and easy routes, but he also knows how to screw up people who are in the lead.
  * Of the 5 of them, Iskandar is the most casual player. He knows what’s going on, knows how to win, but he’d rather see the chaos unfold than win most of the time. 
  * Nero and Saber are clueless in the ways of Mario Kart. How do I turn? How do I go forward? How do I use items? We don’t get it.
  * I promise you though Nero’s going to catch on quickly by learning from the worst person possible - Gil.
  * Ozy knows how to play, heck yes he does. But he’s going to complain because driving in Mario Kart is nothing like driving in real life.
  * But geez Ozy, not like that matters when you fly a damn spaceship.
  * Saber, that one person who’s always last and will end up screwing up everyone who’s first because she keeps getting the blue shells. You can hear Gil screaming from the other side of the world.




	121. Mordred | Dating HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apollodread  
> Okay so Moedred dropped and I have no chances of getting her T~T. To compensate I ask dating headcanons for Mordred.

  * Any compliment or praise gets her blushing (poor thing).
  * A true tsundere, but she really cares for you, no matter how much she may say she doesn’t.
  * She’s very strong willed, and really wants to impress you half the time.
  * Even if it means she’s going to attempt to cook for the first time in her life, she’ll do her best. Don’t hesitate to help her if it looks like the kitchen might burn down though
  * If you just gaze at her lovingly, she’d just turn red and get all embarrassed.
  * She enjoys all the moments she spends with you, because you’re the person that accepted her despite her rather bad reputation. You trust her with your life, and she knows that.




	122. Siegfried + Karna | Interactions HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insertwittyandsmartnamehere  
> Could you do Siegfried and Karna interactions please?

  * The amount of times these two spar with each other is countless, but I promise you that they only do this because they genuinely like the other’s company.
  * Though honestly both of them are socially awkward. They’re not talkative to begin with, and they’re both the type to follow someone else’s lead, so unless it’s sparring, they’re kinda… weird.
  * Though they do talk about their morals to each other. Karna may ask Siegfried about his reasons during their first encounter with each other in APOverse.
  * In battle, Siegfried trusts Karna enough to letting him know about his back. Much like how Karna trusts Siegfried enough to accept help after using his noble phantasm. After all, we all know Karna’s defense drops by a lot.
  * Whereas Karna is reminded of Arjuna when he sees Siegfried, he quickly gets over it. On the other hand, Siegfried can’t help but feel like he’s looking at his older self with Karna. Karna reminds Sieg of his lore, a hero that always gave for others. 
  * And while Siegfried moved on from that, Karna probably never will, but that doesn’t mean that Siegfried won’t try to help Karna in the process of ruining himself (if it ever comes to that)
  * Both of them can relate to the urge to do well for their master. They’d give their life for their master, and both of them know their master is in good hands if at least one of them comes out of it alive.




	123. Gawain | Sick S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> May I please have a headcanon about how gawain would react if his s/o was sick?

  * Upon seeing how sickly you are, I can guarantee you that Gawain is going to forbid you from leaving Chaldea.
  * You can miss one day of daily missions, your health is priority.
  * He’ll have everyone in Chaldea help keep a watch, you’re not allowed to leave your room no matter what the reasons are that you give them.
  * Honestly he’s so overprotective if you ask him for anything he’ll give it to you.
  * Water? Food? Cuddling? He’ll do it all if it meant you’d get better soon. 
  * Honestly though, he may get a bit too overbearing and the more medically educated servants may pull him away.
  * But they can never get him too far away because he really just wants the best for you and wants to know that you’re okay at all times. 




	124. Diarmuid, Cu, Gawain, Arthur | Cold Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diarmuid, lancer Cu, Gawain, and Arthur (male) reactions together to a cold master (they just introduce themselves and doesnt communicate again until there's somethings up) but the master cared enought to not let them injured in battle but thats all I hope this is not too much :) and i hope my terrible english is understandable

_I kind of just did general headcanons because you put together. Sorry if this wasn’t what you wanted though. ;;_

  * All four of them will understand that as a Master, you have other things you’d have to focus on. 
  * Their growth, their adjustment to Chaldea - all of those take precedent to you, but you do know that in order to bring out more from your servants, a bond is required.
  * It’s not as though you don’t want to get to know them better, it’s just hard when there’s so many of them and only one of you and you simply don’t have enough time to favor one over the other.
  * Though you don’t communicate with them on a regular basis, you will mention small things about their fighting tactics or just advice on how to work with other servants.
  * Of the four provided above, Diarmuid and Cu are probably the two that will just accept it as is. They’re used to serving for others, so they wouldn’t question it.
  * Gawain would probably leave you as is, but if there’s ever a moment you pushed yourself a bit too hard, he’ll start to advise you to not work too hard to the point where you’re deteriorating your health.
  * Arthur is also similar, but he understands - in a sense - the burden you’re carrying, so he’ll do his best to help you discretely.




	125. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias | Rich Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Gilgamesh and Ozymandias summoned by a very rich master :D will they rob their master? Or will they show off even more? Guess i need to wait until January to know eh? XD Sorry to give you more works to do, Mods, and good luck finishing all the requests!

  * I can’t picture these two even contemplating the idea of robbing you. Yes, they’re arrogant and cocky. Yes, they’re rich and were previously kings. But they would not rob you of your riches. They have a reputation as a king, and though a king may act as a tyrant, a king does not stoop as low as to steal from people. If anything, they’ll try to convince you to get their past treasures so that they can once again own it.



Gilgamesh

  * No matter how rich you are, you will never be as rich as he is.
  * Gil will try to prove this as a point, and depending on your personality, you’re either going to fight him on that or just agree because it’s easier to get him to shut up when you agree.
  * He’ll appreciate that you can understand the luxuries of life and you wouldn’t judge him for the things that he does. If anything, the two of you will feel like comrades of a sort because of the things you appreciate.



Ozymandias

  * Much like Gil, it’s highly unlikely that you’d reach the same peak Ozymandias has in life.
  * These two ancient kings are known for their wealth after all. So no matter what, you’d never be as rich as him.
  * If anything, Ozymandias will do the most he can in terms of learning where your riches came from. What suits your taste, and potentially help you expand it.




	126. EMIYA | Stop Dying Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amelimiles  
> It's been a while! I'm back with another EMIYA angst ask! As a counter guardian, EMIYA had to go to various eras, yes? In one of them he meets someone and falls in love with them. But they end up dying in his hands. Whatever era he land in, he meets an incarnation of that person and that person somehow always end up dead. Now, to the FGO timeline, where he meets the master. Who also happens to be yet ANOTHER incarnation of that person. How would he react?

  * He’s already accepted the fact that your miserable end was inevitable
  * Oh trust me, he’s tried. In so many different timelines and so many different worlds, he has tried to stop your fate.
  * Each time, he’s tried so hard to change it. Even though he knows that fate works against him, he always wants to make sure your life is filled with some sort of joy and happiness before your time ends.
  * This time though he refuses to let your incarnation meet the same end as all the others did
  * If he could somehow make a difference, if he could possibly prevent it, he’ll do everything in his power to.
  * Of course, a small part of him wants to give up and let fate do its job, but he’d rather not do that when there’s still that small possibility that he can save you.
  * Extremely overprotective and doting. He can’t help it. If it’s like how it is in every other timeline, he’s going to inevitably fall in love with you yet again. 




	127. Siegfried | Cuddled HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Please let my dragon husband be happy. Can I request headcanons for Siegfried being cuddled and cared for and just shown a LOT of affection?? HE DESERVES TO BE LOVED AND HAPPY I STG

  * Whenever you casually run up to him and wrap your arms around him, his hands awkwardly hover over you in the beginning. But once he gets used to it, he’ll just wrap his arms around you and gently swing you with the momentum until it calms down.
  * He likes it when you gently run your fingers through his hair. He finds it really relaxing and your touch soothes his soul.
  * Any time you pat his shoulder or gently pet his head, his tail swishes back and forth just slightly like a doggo.
  * If you’re the type of person to actually squish people’s cheeks at random, I guarantee you that Siegfried is going to be so flustered. Like your hands are either warm just like you are, or they’re freezing cold and he honestly flinched.
  * Plus it helps that with your hands cupping his cheeks you can just bring it closer to you and smile brightly at him and maybe boop his nose.
  * Regardless, he loves the affection you shower him with. Even if sometimes it makes him super embarrassed.




	128. Chaldea | Holy Prank War HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crystalsuicune  
> Nobody's quite sure who did it, but someone snuck a kick me sign on Nobu, thus kick-starting the first Holy Prank War in Chaldean history. What'll happen? Who will win?

  * By far the most annoying thing that could have happened in Chaldea.
  * Not only is there constant shouting from Nobu at people who dared to kick her, but there are also not-so-empty threats as she rampages throughout the halls searching for the perpetrator.
  * Nobu suspects a lot of people. The list can go on forever, it just so happens that people like Gil and Ozy happen to be at the top of her list. And of course, Nero as well.
  * Misunderstandings and continual shouting at each other leads to even more chaos.
  * All assassin classed Servants and any servant that is even considered sly or sneaky are automatically on the hit list.
  * Don’t be surprised if you hear an explosion from the other side of Chaldea.
  * The war will never end, because Nobu will never find out that the person who snuck the kick me sign on Nobu was actually not a servant, but you, their Master. 
  * As for you, this was probably the most entertaining and stressless time in Chaldea. 
  * It may have created a bunch of chaos and nonsensical declarations of war, but at least your servants weren’t constantly sitting at the edge of their seats over saving humanity and finally had time to rest - even if the break was a bit ridiculous.




	129. Sanson | Relationship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hey can I request headcanons for Sanson w/ his so

 

  * You had your hesitations with Sanson, his obsession with Marie frightened you, not only was it obsessive to a point, but it also made you feel as though you’d never be number one to him.
  * He’s very attentive to you though, he notices even the smallest things about you; and anything that causes a shift in your mood has to be brought to light.
  * He likes to talk things out with you. He may not be the ideal significant other due to his… standing, but he does want to make sure that you feel comfortable with him.
  * So please, tell him everything, let him know about your insecurities, or shower him with your love and affection; because even if he doesn’t outwardly show it, he does feel loved and knows that he’s loved and would want to do the same for you.
  * There’s something about you that makes him question himself every now and then. After all, you are the first person that has accepted him so easily, despite how frightening his reputation was/is. 
  * But regardless of the strangeness he feels regarding himself because of you, he’ll faithfully stay by your side as long as you’ll allow him. 
  * He enjoys seeing you smile, and though he may not know how to properly show his affections, he’ll do the best he could to show you just how much you mean to him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is slightly ooc. It’s my first time writing for Sanson and it’s.. Surprisingly harder for me than I had anticipated. ;-;


	130. Romani | Comforting HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> could we have some headcanons of Roman / Solomon and his s/o, Master or not, maybe how they'd comfort them if they were sad or depressed (i apologise in advance for a flood of asks of him if they come, I've just been real down recently and I need my Roman back)

  * Romani hates it whenever that cheerful smile on your face was gone. It was as though all the clouds have hidden the sun, casting gloom and darkness over him.
  * He hated it with entire being, and though he understood that negative emotions allowed humans to feel happiness in turn, he didn’t want you to be so downcast.
  * Romani isn’t great at comforting you, he’s also a pessimist, a coward, and someone who would run away if given the option. 
  * But gods, he’d face the world for you.
  * Whatever it is that you’d need - hugs, cuddles, kisses, or just venting - he’d give it to you. 
  * He’ll reassure you that things will get better, and he’ll continue to tell you this until you understand that no matter what, you will get through the rough times you’re going through now.
  * To him, you’re the strongest person he knows. You’re carrying a burden that no one has ever asked for, and he knows that you can get through it.
  * He may stumble over his words, but he does his best to convey just how much you mean to him, and that things will get better.




	131. Diarmuid | Crushing on Him HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I'm glad to hear you're both better, I don't know about others but I missed you. How do you think the lovely and sweet Diarmud would react to a master, with a huge crush on him, that has a mole on the same spot that him. Again I'm really happy you're back. Please tell us anything you need we would love to help you

  * Diarmuid is going to be very… hesitant and wary about this.
  * He’s a bit nervous that it was his mark that made you like this, little does he know that his mark doesn’t affect you at all and it was all his personality that caught your heart.
  * But once he finds out that you fell for him simply because of his personality and charms and not because of some silly magical imbuement, he’s not too sure how to handle this.
  * He really really finds it endearing how you get so adorably flustered around him. 
  * A small part of him wants to tease you, but he knows how cruel that could look.
  * He wonders why you don’t bother saying anything to him about it, or at least confronting him; but when he remembers how you are, he figures that you didn’t want to burden him with it.
  * He’s going to be very touched by this, and though he’ll never admit it, he finds himself becoming increasingly attached and attracted to you.
  * Who knows, maybe it was you who charmed him instead.




	132. Karna | On a Date HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How do you think Karna would act on a date with his s/o?

  * Karna’s not really the type to plan a date, simply because he’d rather let you do whatever you want - whatever makes you happy.
  * So if you ever ask him if there’s anything he wants to do, he’ll respond with the “I’ll do whatever makes you happy” and you can’t even get upset with him because you know that’s coming fro his heart.
  * However, if you ask for recommendations? I’m pretty sure our beloved lancer boy has a few things he’d like to do, or things he’s heard that couples do and would like try out.
  * He’s very attentive towards you - opens the doors, makes sure you walk on the inside of the sidewalk, holds your bags.
  * Please don’t be surprised when he says cheesy and sappy lines without batting an eye, this boy is impossibly honest and true to heart.




	133. Merlin | Date HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hi! Can I please have how a date with Merlin would go?

  * Honestly this boy is a bit dumb in terms of romantic advances.
  * He isn’t too sure what it is that humans do for their significant others, just because he’s lived for a long time does not mean he has a lot of experience.
  * Despite his flamboyant-ness, Merlin’s going to opt for the more ‘traditional’ route. He’ll buy you flowers (or just magically conjure them), take you out for lunch, hold your hand and treat you like a freaking princess.
  * He’ll constantly check to make sure you’re comfortable with whatever it is you guys are doing and that you’re enjoying yourself.
  * And although he may feel like he’s following a “How to Date 101”, if it means seeing the smile on your face, it’s worth it.



* * *

So I tried, but it’s kind of hard when you have [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fm.imgur.com%2Fa%2FNQdhY&t=NTAxZGE5OTgwYTdhNWM3YmMzZDkyOTllMzg1NTg1ZDg2ZDhmMmJiNixXTXg5S1Z1Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3ADot-3uIC7-AK1kC9dcIXsw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnamelessarcher.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170048814768%2Fhi-can-i-please-have-how-a-date-with-merlin-would) in your head the entire time. I know this is kind of OOC, but I feel like if Merlin were to get attached to someone he’d go all out for them; even if he looks like a fool.


	134. Jekyll | Book Store Date HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thetinylostsoul  
> Can I ask for some platonic headcanons for Jekyll and Hyde? Like a day at a book store. I just love both of them so much.

  * Considering how much of a scholar Jekyll is, once you enter that book store, you guys will NOT be leaving anytime soon.
  * If you’re someone who enjoys reading just as much as he does, this is perfect for you guys.
  * The two of you enjoy the presence of the other, and simply enjoy the calming and soothing atmosphere at the bookstore.
  * If there’s anything in particular that either of you get super excited about, you both can’t help but eagerly explain your delight in hushed whispers to each other until it gets a bit too loud and you’re reminded of your location by a soft ‘ahem’ from the staff who work there.
  * Though honestly the two of you can’t help but get too invested in the book that you guys are reading.
  * By the end of the day, it’ll be a struggle for both of you guys to leave the bookstore, but it’s a guarantee that you’ll be coming back pretty soon.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m only doing Jekyll because Hyde makes me SUPER UNCOMFORTABLE. As much as I want to try to make something for him, my brain continually rejects him so I apologize that I can’t write for the other side of Hyde.


	135. Karna, Emiya, Arjuna | Pseudo-Servant S/O HC's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I really like the scenario you wrote about the servants s/o dying in battle so what if karna, emiya and arjuna's s/o came back as a pseudo-servant but didn't have any memories of them? ovo

  * When you’re summoned as a pseudo servant, regardless on whether you’re summoned before or after they are, they’ll be in disbelief that you’re here before them again.
  * Unlike other servants who remember their original timeline, their times when they were humans, you don’t remember your past life too well, and it’s a clear sign to them that you won’t know them or what they used to mean to you.
  * Should they pursue a relationship with you again, they’re all going to take it slowly. It still hurts them a bit seeing you alive, yet you can’t remember them.
  * But they also know that you’re probably disorientated, so they’re going to be rather… protective in a sense by constantly checking in on you.
  * It’s likely that your past personality is still going to shine through. And it’ll remind them of how important you are to them.
  * They won’t push for anything that you once had in the past, but should there ever be even the slightest possibility that there would be a second chance for the two of you, they’ll do their best to keep you safe this time around.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As cool as this idea is, that means that both you and said servant have to be summoned in a different timeline from the original one in which you died. Which, you know, is slim and unconventional, but hey, I’m all for it. I kind of generalized most of it because otherwise I may sound redundant.


	136. Cu Chulainn (Caster) | Hockey Stick HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zodiac-tsundere  
> Cu (Caster) 's reaction to his staff being called a hockey stick. (Him finding saod staff being used as one).

  * He was suspicious the moment you asked to borrow it.
  * He should have known something was wrong. 
  * Though when he saw you playing hockey with it, that was probably the last thing he expected.
  * He wasn’t sure where to start. Does he reprimand you for using his weapon as a hockey stick? Or does he just… let you.. Be?
  * A part of him wants to just leave you be because of the happiness exuding from you as you played 
  * Though once the game is over, there’s exasperation in his voice as he’s telling you that weapons are not meant to be used as sports equipment.
  * But you can tell from the teasing smile on his lips that he’s not really mad at you, just maybe next time, don’t use his.




	137. Vlad | Scared Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> how would Vlad (Berserker) deal with a Master s/o that was afraid of vampires? he very much embraces the darkness

  * He’s going to be very confused as to how someone like you managed to not only fall in love with him, but also snag his heart.
  * He’s everything that you’re scared of - vampires, darkness, horrific.
  * But in your eyes, you see past the more brutal parts of him that relate to your fear of him.
  * He wouldn’t ask you to do anything you felt uncomfortable with, and once he knows of your fears, he’ll do his best to gradually ease you into it.
  * He doesn’t want you to reject him because of your fears, and he doesn’t want to reject you. He truly cares for you so he doesn’t want to hurt you.
  * Should he ever scare you in any way, know that he’ll apologize and do his best to comfort you. 
  * Though honestly, he may double his efforts in trying to get you to see that they aren’t all that bad. After all, there’s him and you love him fine.




	138. Bedivere | Dating HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Get better soon Jenn :) and if you don’t mind could you do some romantic hc‘s for Bedivere and his Master? The cinnamon roll needs more love thank you :)

  * This cinnamon roll was extremely devoted to you, if it’ll make you happy, he’ll do it.
  * He really likes spoiling you and seeing you smile. 
  * He’s the type to give you flowers because they reminded him of you, or buy you a necklace because he thinks it’ll look good on you.
  * Whenever you’re stressed out, he’ll give you a massage or let you vent it out.
  * He’s really doting on you and constantly worried for your health.
  * Did you eat well? Did you sleep well? He just wants the best for you and wants you to be happy.



 


	139. Arjuna, Karna | Idol AU HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Headcanon for any of the idol groups in shown in FGO/Fate collabs? (i.e. Prince of Slayer/Noisy Obsession/Knights of the Round Table/the Pasela Resort Karna/Arjuna duo)

  * Karna’s always polite to his fans. But also the type to casually use social media to declare his appreciation to them.
  * Don’t be surprised when he says something super corny or sappy to the fans that’ll make your heart stop.
  * Arjuna’s rather quiet, but during fansigns, the’s the one who gently takes his fans hands in his and holds onto it while talking to you.
  * Though Arjuna gets super flustered whenever fans call him cute or adorable. Or you know, screencap and print out embarrassing moments of his.
  * Both of them are awkward on variety shows because communication???
  * Karna’s the idol who tells his fans to not spend money on him and to use that on donating to charity
  * Arjuna accepts gifts, but tends to donate a lot back to charity in an attempt to one-up Karna.
  * In fact, Arjuna always tries to one-up Karna. He practices twice as hard and spends more time in the practice rooms, etc.




	140. Karna, Merlin | Memey Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Headcanon for karna and merling having a master s/o who is really just a walking meme and doing meme references who loves to have fun and prank other although at time they could act very wise being good at giving advice and such?

Karna

  * Honestly he doesn’t understand half the meme references you make. 
  * All of it kind of flies over his head and he’s just super lost
  * One day though, you promise him one day he’ll understand. He’s not too sure he ever will.
  * Though despite your weird references to things that make no sense to him, he appreciates your relaxed nature. 
  * He’s surprised the first time he hears you so serious, but it makes him respect that you’re able to distinguish when to use certain demeanors.
  * Still though, every day he still questions your memes. Why are you screaming McDonalds and why does his stance on it matter?



Merlin

  * Competition to who can out-meme the other began the moment you first brought this boy back to Chaldea.
  * It does not help that Merlin actively encourages your ridiculous pranks which only leads to disasters when someone turns on their shower and the water is red.
  * Merlin’s always happy to help you expand your meme knowledge.
  * He synchronises well with your personality.
  * As playful as you are, both of you know when to be serious.




	141. Karna | Child Raising HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Okay, so Karna is the Hero of Charity. In an AU (maybe), if he had children, do you think he would get them what they want?

  * Karna’s children will be both loved dearly, spoiled greatly, and taught to experience the world with their own senses while respecting and treating others kindly.
  * As doting and loving as he would be, Karna’s the type to make sure that his kids are raised well.
  * He’d probably want them to live a better life than he has, considering how he’s struggled in the past due to poverty.
  * Though he wouldn’t want them to grow to arrogant or cocky, he’ll have some discipline put into them.
  * But for sure if his kids are super young, he’ll buy them whatever it is they want as long as it’s reasonable for their age. 
  * After all, he wants them to be happy and enjoy life. And what better way to show them the greatness of life than to shower them with love and affection?




	142. Holmes | Romantic Fluff HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rikkafujimaru  
> ah, is it ok if i request? i want anything holmes x gudako, even if it's one sided or romantic fluff or anything- i'd love fluff tho. thank you before~

  * Holmes always knows what it is you want before you even want it yourself. 
  * So don’t be surprised when he takes you on the most brilliant and perfect date in your life. 
  * Outside of dates though, Holmes tends to be extremely keen on your feelings and thoughts, and at times, even on your insecurities about things that you don’t quite notice yourself.
  * On special dates, such as anniversaries, birthdays, or a certain amount of days in which you may or may not remember, he will. 
  * You’ll soon get used to walking into your room to find a neatly wrapped present from him to you. 
  * He may not be physically affectionate with you, but his words, the tone of his voice, and how he constantly watches over you is enough for you to know how much he cares.




	143. Edmond | Valentines Day HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> February request: Valentine's Day with Dantes (s/o is Master.) Thanks! your writing is always awesome

  * Honestly, no matter how ironic it is that he, the personification of hatred and vengeance, is actually doing something for Valentine’s day - he’s already broken away from the image he’s had since he’s met you.
  * Though he sees the world in a rather negative and quite hates it, you are the exception to it. 
  * So of course, no matter how much he thinks Valentine’s Day is meant for the exploitation of the romantics at heart, he’d still do a little something for his S/O
  * It may just be a cup of coffee in the morning, or buying you a simple necklace that reminds him of you - but it means a lot coming from our resident avenger.
  * He can’t physically show his affection to you. No, he fears corrupting and tainting you far too much to succumb to his desires and hold you close.
  * But he’ll definitely whisper his affections to you and treat you extra special for this special day.




	144. EMIYA, Astolfo | Proposal HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> EMIYA and Astolfo proposal headcanons with a fem Master please?

Emiya

  * As calm and collected as he looks on the outside, his heart is beating too quickly and his thoughts are like a freight train without a brake.
  * There’s too many things that could possibly go wrong and he’s honestly nervous and scared that he might mess up somehow.
  * But he’s confident that your answer will be yes, it’s been too many years after all. 
  * He wants things to be memorable, but also wants to stay classy at the same time.
  * Emiya’ll take you out on a fancy dinner date, and then after that, take you to get a small dessert while going on a walk in a nicely lit and aesthetically pleasing park.
  * Once he reaches the destination of his choice, he’s going to ask you the big question.
  * But knowing his luck, either he’s going to choke up mid-way, or you’re going to notice he’s up to something before he can even ask.
  * Regardless, once he hears the answer that he’s been waiting for, it’s certain that our generally calm and collected archer will end up being a bit too overwhelmed as he brings you in for a tight hug



Astolfo

  * Planning and subtlety are not his forte.
  * Please help the poor sunshine boy.
  * Astolfo is going to be so nervous and just super fidgety the entire time as he tries to keep himself calm.
  * He’s going to treat you like a princess, and though you might find it suspicious, you can’t help but doubt your own suspicions of him.
  * After all, it’s Astolfo. This precious bean is so spontaneous and unpredictable, every day is filled with energy, laughter, and smiles.
  * But gods, when he gets down on one knee and suddenly starts fumbling around his pockets for a certain something, you already know what went wrong.
  * There’s slight panic on his features as he tries to find the ring but to no avail. Though he apologizes for messing up and forgetting the ring, you’ll accept his ‘incomplete’ proposal anyways.




	145. Gawain | Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Gawain as a husband HCs please?

  * Waking up in his arms is a blessing and a curse. Gawain is always warm and if he’s awake before you, the gentle petting of your head and the sweet whispers in your ears are tantalizing.
  * But man, if you have to get out of bed early? Good luck, sometimes you’re not sure if it’s hard to get out of bed because Gawain’s embrace is that tight around you, or if you’re just unwilling to leave his arms.
  * Throughout a busy day, he’ll make sure you aren’t overworking yourself. He’ll massage your shoulders or gently pull you away from paperwork to let you get a quick breather and relax yourself before tackling the task at hand.
  * He loves taking care of you. This could be small little details like checking in on you after each meeting, or it could be things like making sure you’re uninjured after each mission.
  * Each night before you sleep, he always makes sure that you sleep before him. He doesn’t quite need to sleep, but he knows you do. So as long as you’re resting well, he can sleep at peace too.




	146. Cu Chulainn Alter, Jekyll | First Date HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thetinylostsoul  
> -busts in.- Okay, okay. I know I've already asked for stuff Jekyll, but! Can I ask for some first date stuff for him and Cú Alter? Pleasevand thanks, loves!

Jekyll

  * Jekyll’s rather… nervous and quite unsure about himself.
  * He’s not entirely sure how he’s managed to catch your attention, especially when he views you as someone who deserves more than what he has to offer.
  * He wants to make sure you enjoy this date though, so before the date, he does his best to choose locations that he knows that you’ll enjoy going to.
  * He may be a bit too nervous to hold your hand right away, but instead of just grabbing it, he’ll ask you if he’s allowed to. Just say yes or take his hand first and there will be a soft yet radiant smile on his features.
  * He may be slightly awkward every now and then as it is his first date with you, but whenever he sees the happy smiles on your face, he knows all the planning and sleepless nights researching places was worth it



Cu Alter

  * Cu Alter did not do sappy romantic things. It doesn’t match his personality, and even he finds it to be rather… tedious.
  * But damn, there was something oddly attractive in your smile and something captivating about you and especially so whenever you gently called his name.
  * He has no idea how to handle this whole dating thing, but gods be damned if he doesn’t do his best for you.
  * As cold and indifferent as he may be, he does remember the things that you enjoy and the things that you like, so he will - as casually as possible - take you to those places.
  * He may not hold your hand or walk super close to you, but he has his eye on you and he’ll walk just close enough to keep you out of trouble.
  * He’s gruff and at times bad with expressing himself, but he’ll do his best to convey his affections across to you.




	147. Bedivere | Given Chocolate HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Bedivere's reaction when given chocolate in valentine's day? :D

  * Honestly, this poor boy is going to be absolutely shocked that you would give him of all people chocolate.
  * As a Servant, he’s not quite a proper heroic spirit, so he doesn’t quite believe that he is deserving of chocolates.
  * But he is, and you gifting him chocolate is proof of that.
  * He’ll get rather flustered and honestly just stumble over his words as he tries to thank you.
  * He feels bad that he can’t repay you with something, and though you may tell him it’s okay and you just wanted to convey your feelings towards him; he’ll continue to insist that he wants to give you something in return.
  * Though he won’t know what to give you or what he can give you that will reciprocate your feelings, he’ll continue to do his best for you to ensure that you can continue smiling




	148. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias | Proposals HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caroonviedry  
> Can you make some HC(s) (or scenario or anything you are comfortable with) about how will gilgamesh (archer) and ozymandias propose?

Gilgamesh (Archer)

  * Gilgamesh proposing will most likely end up with him going on and on about how lucky you are to be with someone as great as him.
  * Though honestly he only has your best interest at heart.
  * Gilgamesh’s proposing is basically him declaring that you’re his, or that you should be a part of his collection.
  * But man, he’s probably going to be very confused at first if you just accept it as is.
  * Things may be confusing for a while because you won’t know if you two are exclusive, but it’ll definitely settle down once Gil’s jealousy streak strikes again.



Ozymandias

  * It’s not easy for Ozymandias to love someone to the same extent as he did Neferati.
  * But he’s not one to compare his spouses, and that includes you.
  * He’s experienced with proposing, he had so many wives during his lifetime, he knows how to do this.
  * He’ll have an entire banquet - food, festivities, games, you name it - prepared just for you.
  * And by the end of the night, once the slow dance ends and he takes you center stage, he’ll propose then and there.




	149. Cu Chulainn Alter | Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Husband altered cu chulainn HC please?? :D oh and i like your system, posting everyday and making queue list, makes me wait for something everyday

  * It doesn’t matter if he already has a ring on you, he’s still going to be super jealous and protective of you.
  * Honestly cuddles you whenever and wherever he wants. He doesn’t care what people think. If he wants to hold onto you, he’s gonna do it.
  * Has all the right to wrap his tail around you, pick you up and take you away from other people.
  * He’s still not super affectionate, but he’ll initiate it a lot more than usual.
  * You can never get out of bed before him though, he simply won’t let you




	150. Diarmuid | Proposals HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> (February request)- What about Diarmuid proposing to his S/O? Or if that’s already taken, then Diarmuid giving them his Valentine’s Day present

  * A part of him is extremely nervous. Although he knew this day was coming, he wasn’t entirely sure how soon it would be coming.
  * He wants it to be perfect. 
  * He has the entire day planned to a T, from the moment you wake up, to the very end of the day when he pops the big question.
  * He’s reserved all your favorite restaurants, and made sure to check what time things were open, when they close, if he was allowed to make reservations, etc.
  * During the proposal, he’s going to recount every single moment he’s had with you that has made him feel special and loved. 
  * He’ll recall every memory spent with you, all the while declaring his love for you.
  * He vows to keep you safe, to make you happy, and to spend the remainder of his days with you… as long as you’ll have him.



 


	151. EMIYA Alter | Dating HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Could I have domestic and dating headcanons for EMIYA alter? ovo

  * No Cu Chulainn, regardless of what class he is, is allowed near you. None.
  * It’s hard to get him to open up to you, but over time and gradually, somewhere and somehow, you’ve become someone he trusts far more than ‘just a master’ and cherishes more than ‘just an employer.’
  * As ugly as the world looks like to him, you make a slight difference to it.
  * What starts off as a simple contract turns into something more as he begins to see you as ‘hope’.
  * He sees in you what he tried to be, and though he may not have a good perspective of it - after all, look at him - he’ll do his best to protect you and your dreams.
  * After all, all he’ll ever want for you is to be happy.




	152. Nitocris, Nobunaga | Married Life HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I get some Married Life HCs with Nitocris and Nobu?

Nobunaga

  * Sometimes you wonder how you ended up together with Nobunaga. It’s a mystery that you’ll never solve, but you’re okay with that.
  * Married life with Nobunaga is never a bore with her energy and desire for adventure.
  * Please make sure to dissuade her of using bombs, Chaldea cannot afford to be blown up.
  * Being married to Nobu includes listening to her ramble for 3 hours, only for her to go and state a random point that DOES NOT relate to the original topic at all. But man, seeing that smile on her face as she talks on and on is just too captivating.
  * While physical affection with Nobu is usually her giving you a big slap on the back or pinching your cheeks, she’s rather sweet when it’s just the two of you. Although it’s not often at all.
  * But at night right before either of you drifts off to sleep, the gentle ‘sleep well, i’ll see you tomorrow’ is always soft and filled with love.



Nitocris

  * Sometimes, she’ll get mad at you for no apparent reason.
  * It could be as simple as not cleaning your side of the room, or it could be over something that went drastically wrong.
  * However, when it’s the smaller things, she’ll apologize for her temper.
  * Honestly, you’re used to it, just tell her it’s fine and you understand.
  * In public, she’s as graceful as a queen, a true pharoah. But when it’s just the two of you, she relaxes a lot more and is free to be however she wants to be.
  * Mornings are spent with her gently curled up beside you, or sometimes you’re being smothered as she holds you close.
  * But to start the day with her brilliant smile? It’s worth it.




	153. Arthur, Sherlock | Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> femalemainchara  
> Thank you for quality headcanons! Can I ask a marriage headcanons for Sherlock Holmes and Arthur Pendragon? Thank you

Holmes

  * Holmes is impressed that the two of you have gotten this far. After all, the probability of this relationship of yours reaching this stage? 6% at most.
  * Though he really isn’t complaining. Holmes enjoys waking up to see you curled up against him, your hands gently resting against his chest.
  * He’s still mostly the same as when the two of you are dating though.
  * Holmes is even more aware of small habits that you’ve picked up, some are good, some are bad; but whatever they are, he knows them and has found a system in working around them without you realizing it.
  * Your life feels 1000% more productive and easy and you’re still clueless about how this happened. Did you suddenly get your life together or is Holmes putting it together for you?
  * Being with Holmes makes you appreciate even the smaller things in life. His knowledge of the world is always welcomed. 
  * Though you may be slightly overwhelmed at first with all the information that he unloads on you, watching your eyes light up with awe and curiosity as you soak it all in is all that matters.



ProtoArt

  * Precious boy always spoils you with affection while still teasing you at the same time.
  * He’ll still be protective and a bit doting on you at times, but really supports and encourages you to be a strong individual.
  * Always the supportive husband that encourages you at every new endeavor you start upon.
  * At the end of a long day, he’d massage your shoulders to help you relax, and if you want him to, he’ll gladly carry you back to your shared room.
  * Your nights are spent with him letting you ramble on about your day until you fall asleep, all the while his fingers gently thread through your hair or massage your back.
  * But the mornings are the moments where your heart flutters the most. There’s a soft smile on his face and his usually calm and tidy hair is fluffy mess, but the husky tone of his voice greeting you good morning is always a great way to start the day.




	154. Scheherazade | Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I request headcanons for how Scheherazade and her s/o would spend Valentines Day? Thanks

  * When you wake up, there’s a small neatly wrapped present sitting beside your pillow and you already know who it’s from judging by the lettering of your name.
  * She won’t ask it to you directly, but judging from the small smile on her lips you know it’s her.
  * The day is spent quietly enjoying each other’s presence in your room. Whether she recounts tales of her time, or you tell her stories about the traditions of Valentine’s - there’s comfort and relaxation for the usually hectic day.
  * You may not have anything for her, but she still appreciates the time you spend with her.
  * But when White Day comes around, she won’t be ready for the amount of love and affection you have for her as you make sure that she’s happy.
  * She’s spent her life serving others, it’s time for her to find her own happiness. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these weren’t all that good. ;-; I’m not too familiar with her and even after reading translations and char info, all I could get was that she was scared of death and really appreciated how much trust and faith her Master had in her…


	155. Achilles, Merlin | Valetine's Day HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> If February requests are still open, how about some Valentines Day hc‘s for Achilles and Merlin & what they’d do with their s/o? :) like would they prepare something fancy or just stay at home and order some pizza like me? :D Thank you very much xx

Achilles

  * Honestly, Achilles is going to be expecting something from you. Or you know, just expecting you.  

  * He already has a good idea of what you have prepared for him because he can’t help but watch over you. So no matter how hard you’ll try to hide it from him, he’ll figure it out eventually  

  * But man, he thought you were cute enough as it is on a daily basis? There’s something even more endearing seeing you handing him the neatly wrapped homemade chocolate sweets.  

  * He’ll just wrap you into a super tight hug before taking you by the hand and dragging you off to your room.  

  * Who needs a fancy date when he can just cuddle up with you and shower you with affection all day instead?  




Merlin

  * Being stuck in one location is basically the definition of Merlin’s life, please let him take you out on a date and keep Fou away from him  

  * Sure the date may be a bit… awkward at first as Merlin only knows so much from what he’s seen, so his experience may be a bit lacking.  

  * But his enthusiasm makes up for it as he attempts to woo and wow you by taking you to places that you may not have been to before.  

  * When it comes to being romantic and sappy, Merlin’s ability to create flowers regardless of where he is or where he goes turns into a whirlwind of a mess as he attempts to be a typical male shoujo protagonist. Please stop him.  

  * But when he sees your laughter and amusement at his ridiculous antics, it’s all worth the chaos that he created in that moment.




	156. Okita | Date HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hey can i have okita going in a date with her master? Like who grabs who's hand, who easiest to embarrass and just cute okita in a date pls

  * When you take Okita for a teahouse date, she’s more than excited, she’s exhilarated.
  * She’s a bit flustered though once she realizes that it’ll only be you and her, no one else to interrupt, no one else to watch over.
  * You pamper her and treat her like a princess; whether it’s opening the door for her, preparing her seat for her, or letting her try everything first before indulging yourself - you do it all.
  * After all, today is about her, not you.
  * She’s adorably satisfied as she chews on the dango, but of course, every date cannot be perfected until you gently and carefully wipe away at her lips for her.
  * Her cheeks would flush red, and there’d be a subtle stutter in her words as she thanks you, but you can see that there’s a clear effect on her. 
  * After the teahouse date before heading back out, the two of you would take a stroll around the park, savoring the peace and its natural beauty.
  * But before she gets too caught up and enraptured in the landscape, gently take her hand in yours. I’m sure the sight you’ll see before you will beat the view any day.




	157. Arash | Birthday HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rainyau  
> Well since my birthday is on 16th of Feb is it okay if I request Arash (if a prompt is needed maybe something that has to do with how he feels about his noble phantasm)? I'm fine if you choose another day or even month entirely ^^

  * When you walk out of your room, you’re showered left and right with well wishes and hopes of happiness and joy for your birthday.
  * Some staff and servants had presents. Some just gave you a small smile before gently patting your shoulder, or smothering you in a big tight hug.
  * Regardless, you felt loved and appreciated.
  * But despite trying to juggle yourself between so many people trying to get you to celebrate in some shape or form, you find yourself being saved from the chaos by Arash.
  * He gives you a big proud smile before recounting how he met you as just a new master, foreign to the workings of the Throne of Heroes and still a fresh face in the business of saving the world.
  * But he can’t help but express how proud and grateful he is that _you’re_  his master. 
  * He knows he’s only considered a one star, but he promises you that from here on out, no matter how tough things become, or how rough the road before you may be, he’ll be by your side to protect you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a wonderful birthday my dear. I do hope you enjoy this day to the fullest wherever you are in the world. May you have a happy and joy-filled day!!! I wasn’t sure if you wanted it to be platonic or romantic so I made it.. ambiguous-ish.


	158. Gilgamesh (Caster), Merlin | Amusement Park HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Dating at the amusement park hcs w merlin and caster gil >~<

Merlin

  * As excited as Merlin is about going on an amusement park date with you, he’s willing to go on everything.
  * Everything except that one with a 90° drop, yeah nope he’s not ready to die.
  * Though as much as he wants to go on all the rides, he gets winded far too easily. Two rides in an our poor boy is probably already at the limits of his stamina.
  * It’s okay though, cause amusement parks aren’t all about rides. There are carnival/festival games, adventuring, photo times, and of course - theme park snacking.
  * Merlin probably enjoys the last option the most, but he also enjoys having your fingers intertwined with his as you pull him through the amusement park.
  * But if there’s one thing that Merlin enjoys the most, it’s seeing and hearing the screams of other amusement park attendees as they face their greatest fears or have adrenaline pumping through them to the point where all they can do is scream.
  * That is, he enjoys them until you imply that you want to go on that ride or go through a haunted house. 
  * As much as he wants to say no, the excitement and amazement in your eyes makes him yield to your wants. After all, when it came to you, he’d never win, no matter how many times he tries to plan around it.
  * And though he may come out of the ride/haunted house feeling like an old grandpa, the happiness and joy that radiates off of you is all worth it.



CasGil

  * Seeing the roller coasters reminds Gil of his own personal flying machine, Vimana.
  * And of course, being Gil, he can’t help but compare those measly roller coasters to his own personal jet, and if it’s speed you just wanted… Why my dear Master, why didn’t you say anything?
  * It takes a bit of convincing to get Gil to accompany you to an amusement park date, but he concedes in the end.
  * Gil willingly goes along with you on every ride, regardless of how childish it may be, or how dangerous it appears.
  * He hates to admit it, but even he can feel himself getting caught up in your child-like excitement and joy.
  * Gil hasn’t realized this, but there are cameras on every roller coaster. So while you have a stupid face on every roller coaster, the speeds will never match the speed of his Vimana so his face is just ._.
  * But once he finds those pictures, he’s going to do everything in his powers to get them.
  * After all, as adorable and endearing you usually are, seeing you look like a fool is just another side of you that he loves as much as he loves the rest of you.




	159. Achilles, Chiron | Romantic HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I ask Achilles and Chiron for romantic/domestic headcanons, please? good luck with the february requests!!

Achilles

  * He’s honestly going to wake you up with kisses all over. It doesn’t matter if it’s barely 5 am in the morning, he’s going to mark you as his.
  * It’s either showering you with his affections or just snuggling up and holding you close.
  * As much as he wants to be by your side all the time, he knows it’s not reasonable when the daily missions change so frequently.
  * But it’s definitely known to all in Chaldea that the moment you Reishift without him, he’ll be in the command room, monitoring everything you do to make sure you’re safe.
  * He always has to confirm that you’re okay once you’re back. Just because you’re able to walk on your own two feet does not mean that you’re fine. So he does a very thorough check up on you to make sure you’re fine.



Chiron

  * Snuggling with Chiron is sweet and lulling paradise.
  * His warmth and the way he gently rubs soft circles onto your back to relax you even more - there’s no reason for you to ever leave.
  * Though Chiron is sweet, he’s also good at keeping you in check and in pace with things that you should be doing.
  * With Chiron around, you’d never have to worry about ruining your health. He’ll end up making sure that you’re fine
  * Though the greatest thing about being with Chiron is knowing that you’ll always be kept grounded.




	160. Altera, Karna | Valentine's Day, Marriage HC's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miracleheart14  
> For Valentine’s Day, could you do for Karna and Altera/Attila? Thanks.

Karna

  * Karna loves waking up before you. You’re already stunning when you’re giving commands on the field. But when off the fields of war, the peacefulness and soft smiles that lingered on your face were always more welcoming.
  * There are many moments, although few are spoken out loud, in which Karna will be caught gazing at you longingly. He still doesn’t believe how lucky he is to have you by his side, but he’s grateful that you chose him.
  * He whispers sweet compliments in your ear, and sometimes boldly proclaiming them whenever anyone questions your worth.
  * Karna is always ready to defend your honor. A l w a y s 
  * Before a mission, during a mission, after a mission, regardless of whether or not he accompanies you, he’ll always monitor and double check to make sure you have no injuries.
  * With each successful mission though, Karna always commends you for your hard work and will ask you to take a break. You may deny him at first, but in the end both of you know that all it takes is a kiss on the cheek or a gentle massage of the shoulders for you to join him in a cuddle session together.



Altera

  * The chaos of Valentine’s day preparation throws Altera into a frenzy of confusion.
  * Why is it that despite knowing Master was taken, people still persisted to try to give you something?
  * Vying for your attention was something she never thought she’d be doing, but honestly after meeting you, she’s learned about so many things beyond fighting and war that she can’t help but appreciate the smaller things now.
  * Though she’s still… struggling to properly make chocolate for you, the feelings are easily conveyed through her words, regardless of how clumsy they are




	161. Gilgamesh, Amakusa | Valentine's Day HCs

Gilgamesh

  * Lavishing you with presents - both sweet edibles and flashy trinkets - is Gilgamesh’s idea of celebrating with you the first time it comes around.  

  * But as the years pass, his sentimentality increases as well.  

  * He’s become accustomed to finding or creating gifts that were customized for you, with thoughts of you.  

  * He may be haughty and state that his mere presence is already a gift to you on Valentine’s Day (and every day), but he really does enjoy being around you.  

  * Whether it’s him spoiling you, or you making homemade chocolates for him, just being with you makes him happy.  

  * Ah, but I can guarantee that he won’t let you leave his side. After all, Valentine’s day is a day of love, and what’s a better way to show his love for you than through his physical affections?  




Amakusa

  * He gave you homemade cookies once, but that was before he realized how attracted he was to you romantically.  

  * Though your relationship holds a new title, the dynamics between you are still relatively the same as before save for the moments of affection.  

  * He enjoys spoiling you, moderately of course. But you like spoiling your hard working Ruler as well.  

  * The two of you spend majority of your day in the kitchen making sweet treats for each other.




	162. Arjuna, Siegfried | Domestic HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goldenlapislazuli  
> Cupid Jenn, domestic headcanon of Siegfried and Arjuna please (I'm in tears LMAO 

Arjuna

  * Arjuna still wakes up to your peacefully sleeping face with his heart filled with gratitude and love.
  * He still can’t believe how lucky he is that he’s with you, the Master that he’s looked up, admired, and promised to protect as long as he’s allowed.
  * Even though he knows that the two of you are sworn together til the very end, he’s still easily flustered whenever you whisper sweet praises or whenever you shower him with your affection and love.
  * But gods, he loves it so much when he can see and feel the love and appreciation you have towards him. Because with you around he knows he can face even the parts of him that he himself despises the most because you accept him for who he is.
  * He’s the cuddliest when he’s half asleep, whether it’s when he’s about to wake up or about to fall asleep, he always pulls you close to him, placing you on his chest where you can hear his steady heart beat.



Siegfried

  * Any time you initiate any affectionate touches, his appreciation is always visibly seen and heard as his tail slowly swishes side to side contently.
  * He always wakes up with a bed head, but that’s okay because he enjoys the feeling of your fingers running through his hair as he holds you close, snuggling against your stomach.
  * There are times where you’ll find Siegfried awake before you. It’s not often, but when it does happen, he’s always donning your apron with his hair messily tied back as he attempts to make you breakfast. The presentation may not be 100%, but the taste sure is.
  * After a long day of missions and dailies, Siegfried always spoils you with a massage or some cuddles.
  * You always fall asleep comfortably snug against him. His arms are around your waist as he gently rubs soft circles on your skin, soothing you and helping you drift to sleep. But before you go off to your dreams, the brush of his lips against your forehead and the soft murmur of ‘good night’ and ‘I love you’ are all that you need for a good night’s rest.




	163. Merlin, Robin | Crushing and Confessing HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zodiac-tsundere  
> Crushing on and confession to Robin and Merlin?

Robin

  * Robin is in disbelief with himself when he finds himself crushing on you, his Master, of all people.
  * He was already captivated by your dedication and your willpower, he didn’t think he’d end up falling so deeply for you.
  * His behavior around you doesn’t change much, but there’s definitely a slight change.
  * He’s very attentive to you. It could be the smallest mood change or even a slight cut and he’d be at your side right away.
  * He wasn’t too sure if he should confess to you, after all, he’s just another 3 star servant
  * But damn, when you hand him those homemade chocolates with that faint blush on your cheeks, he can’t help but blurt it out.
  * He expects rejection, after all, he’s no hero, he’s no knight - yet the adoration in your eyes was all he needed to know that you’d accept him regardless of it all



Merlin

  * Crushing on Merlin was not easy, especially not when he clearly knew about it.
  * You can tell he did his best to play it off as though he didn’t know, but that doesn’t really help when he’s always on your team accompanying you for every single mission.
  * You couldn’t even replace him, his role was far too important.
  * But you can’t pretend that your feelings can’t exist. Even if Merlin did his best to act normal, even you could begin to feel the awkward tension between the two of you.
  * So when Valentine’s comes around and you shove that homemade chocolate into his mouth to prevent him from rambling on and on in an attempt to dissuade the tension, he has no choice but accept your soft and almost inaudible confession.
  * You weren’t expecting anything in return, not from Merlin of all people. But when he softly sighs in defeat and gently pulls you close. His soft, “finally” confirms that you were wrong, and that your precious Caster was simply just waiting for you.




	164. David, Mozart | Dating HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Dating Mozart or David hc?

**MOZART**

  * Mozart occasionally drops dirty jokes on you without you realizing it, and though he knows that most of the time it’ll fly over your head, when you do realize it, he enjoys seeing that flustered expression of yours.
  * He doesn’t do it often, but there are a few pieces that he’s written solely for you but hasn’t shown you. After all, what’s better than surprising you with music that was created from thoughts of you?
  * Going on dates with Mozart is often filled with laughter from his random commentary. There’s never a dull moment with him around.
  * He really loves seeing you and Marie getting along. The two of you were dazzling in your own ways, but gods, having the two most important people in his life enjoying each other’s company and simply getting along gave him so much life.
  * Mozart doesn’t get jealous easily, he knows you love him. But damn, if he sees Charles Sanson anywhere near you, he’s going to blast that measly assassin to the damn moon.



**DAVID**

  * David is filled with sweet words for you that are certain to either have you cringing from how embarrassing they are, or swooning from how smooth they are.
  * Though honestly you wished he would stop being so bold as to declaring such praises out loud. Sometimes it was just too much.
  * He’s super sweet and doting of you. He’d hug you before and after you reishift.
  * But honestly there are moments where the two of you may get into arguments because of his personality, but he’ll persistently promise you that you’re the only one.
  * It may take a lot of work, but it’s worth it when you notice that loving gaze that lingers on your retreating figure as you proceed to the next mission. And though he doesn’t go along with you, he’ll hope that you’ll come back safely.




	165. Gawain | Jealous HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Really love that HC about gawain with his sick s/o :D i want to request some HC(s) what if Gawain is the one who is sick, and then see his master or s/o receives chocolates from other guys in chaldea

  * There is pure confusion on Gawain’s features at the amount of servants walking in and out of your room. He knew you were loved and cherished by your Servants, but for this many of them to drop by while you were sick is something new.
  * But when he opens the door to your room, he wasn’t expecting to see the large variety of presents ranging from chocolates to plushies. You’re holding something that looks oddly like a certain Berserker with a tail and he scowled.
  * In all honesty, he’s not happy with what he sees and he knows that you can see that on his face from the amusement and mischief in your eyes.
  * He doesn’t openly express his dislike for the gifts, but he sure does do a good job at putting them somewhere else that’s not your bed and definitely not in your reach.
  * As for those plushies? You don’t need those, not when you have him to cuddle with instead. And trust, even if you try to tell him that you’re sick and you feel disgusting or gross, that’s not going to deter him from showering you with all his love and affection.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since servants can’t actually get sick, I kind of changed it to Gawain seeing you, his sick s/o, receiving gifts and the like from others in Chaldea. I hope you don’t mind and you still enjoy this!


	166. Sanson | Domestic HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Charles Henri Sanson domestic headcanons?

  * There are many times in which Sanson questions why you chose him. But he’d be damned if he’d let anyone else try to take you away.
  * He’s extremely protective over you, though he shows it in rather subtle methods, such as making sure that you aren’t overworking yourself and the like.
  * Surprisingly, he’s affectionate when it’s just the two of you are alone. He enjoys holding you close in the mornings before you leave to fulfill your responsibilities and at night before you drift off to sleep.
  * He does his best to give you presents on special occasions, but he also has a tendency to give you presents whenever he happens to see something that reminds him of you.
  * He always thinks that you deserve the best, so no matter how small of a request or favor you may ask of him, he’ll do it.
  * He finds himself combing through your hair or gently massaging different parts of your body to help you relax throughout the night. But in reality, it helps him relax too, knowing that you’ve come home safely yet again.




	167. Cu Chulainn | Domestic HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Eh i hope the asks havent reach 28... Lancer Cu husband HC? Thank you!

  * Honestly cuddles you at every single chance he gets.
  * He enjoys seeing you flustered, and even though you’ve been together for so long he can’t help but tease you to see that flush of pink on your cheeks.
  * Cu’s protective and quite possessive over you, he doesn’t even want any of his other versions of him to be near you. After all, you chose him, not his other forms, but him.
  * Surprisingly Cu is really good at doing housework such as cleaning and cooking.
  * Cu really likes learning how to cook new things from his culture, not only does it bring a smile to your face, but it makes him feel even more at home.
  * He still does his best to impress you as much as he can, so don’t be surprised when he randomly throws random events for you.




	168. Yan Qing | Confessions and Married HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> For the February headcanons, yan qing confession and domestic pls!

  * It’ll take a while for Yan Qing to confess. He just doesn’t believe that someone like you should be associated with someone like him.
  * Though should he ever confess out of his own will, it’d probably be a very quiet admission. The two of you would probably just be talking comfortably before the conversation slowly takes a path towards that route.
  * Once the two of you are married though, honestly this outlaw may be an outlaw, but he’s a ball of sunshine.
  * Yan Qing enjoys pampering you, whether it’s stealing you away from your work to give you a break or cuddling you when you wake up before you sleep, he’ll do it all.
  * He really loves holding your hand, taking walks through the halls, and just being near you. You’ve shown him that better things in life and all he wants to do is to repay you back by bringing happiness and joy in your life.




	169. Ozymandias | Domestic HC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> one more spot left... BDKDBFK i only saw one for ozy so maybe ozy husband hcs???

  * Ozymandias knows how to take care of his spouses, and though you may be one of the many that he once had, you are not any less special.
  * He still cherishes you with all his heart. He knows your likes and dislikes even if you’ve never said it to him outright.
  * He usually wakes up before you, but whenever he does he can’t help but gently pet your head, hoping that you’re having good dreams and a peaceful rest.
  * Though if you’re both awake and just cuddling together in bed, he’s always entranced with the beauty of your eyes and how they seem to hold more than just life in them.
  * He’s rather protective of you though, as he hates seeing you overwork yourself. He knows the responsibility that you carry on your shoulder, so he’d like for you to know that even when things get rough, you have not only the support of all of Chaldea’s staff and servants, but his as well.




	170. Cu Chulainn, Diarmuid | Master with Tattoos HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acemoj85  
> Ok so how bout somw headcanons for our boy with the beautiful spot and lancer cu think about a master with tattoos? I mean full on arms and back tattoos?

  * Cu and Diarmuid honestly don’t mind that you have tattoos. Whatever makes you happy makes you happy.
  * But damn, Cu really does think you look great in them and he’s tempted to get some himself.
  * All the body markings on him are for war related purposes, but he can’t help but think that tattoos like yours that were aesthetically pleasing yet also so badass are really cool.
  * Diarmuid on the other hand wonders if it hurt a lot. Every now and then you would catch him staring just a bit too long.




	171. Arjuna | Cuddly HCs

# Cuddly Arjuna

>   * In private he’s pretty cuddly and clingy to you. He tends to hold you close so he can listen to your heartbeat or just listen to your voice ramble on about your day
>   * In public though, he tends to only hold your hand, but only when he really feels like it.
>   * HE still gets embarrassed whenever you compliment him about things he rarely receives compliments about
>   * He has a super nice voice even if he denies it, and whenever you two are cuddling and he’s just rambling to you about something, the first couple of times you accidentally fall asleep in his arms he’ll think that you’re either tired or he’s boring
>   * But just tell him that it’s because his voice is really nice and soothing and it’s just- it’s a pleasure to listen to
>   * He’ll be b L u s H y
> 



	172. Arjuna | Nicknames HCs

**Nicknaming Arjuna**

  * The nickname: Juna
  * Honestly he finds it really confusing that you would call him that
  * It takes him a while, but it’s mostly confusion at first before he finds it super cute
  * You say it with so much love and adoration it always makes him melt a little inside, but he’s always grateful and thankful that you do it anyways.
  * He tries to find one for you, but he gets so embarrassed whenever he tries to say it.
  * HE’s only ever whispered it to you once, and the effect it had on you was so profound that you asked him to never say it in public because your heart just can’t handle it




	173. Arjuna | Playing with his Hair HCs

  * The first time you ask him if you can play with his hair he’s partially embarrassed and he’s partially confused.
  * But he’ll still say yes. 
  * He ends up enjoying the massage and the soothingness of it. 
  * It’s during times like these where he may end up having a slip of the tongue and confessing his insecurities to you
  * Of course he may apologize right away because you wouldn’t want to hear that, or so he believes, but just reassure him and tell him how much you love him.
  * Hold him tight and just confess to him every detail about him that you appreciate and love
  * He’ll be so overwhelmed, but at least he knows for sure that he can trust you with everything and anything




	174. Siegfried, Sasaki | Prince of Slayer HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> The idol one was great! Can i request a similar one for the Prince of Slayer CE please?

>   * All the fans know that when it comes to receiving fan service, the two deliver with the utmost quality.
>   * Siegfried’s still getting used to being flashy and being affectionate towards a camera. He gets flustered the easiest.
>   * During fansigns, Sasaki wears any headband, bracelet, ring, or accessories that his fans give him. He’s super attentive and talks a lot to his fans but tends to get in trouble with his manager as a result.
>   * Fans enjoy seeing what they can do to make Siegfried blush, but honestly it’s pretty easy to get this poor boy all blushy. Get him blushy and the fans also die cause damn he’s just. So. cute.
>   * Siegfried is hands down the power vocalist but also the one who sings very soulful ballads.
>   * Sasaki is a master at trot and also at pop music in general. He has good control over his vocal range, but all the long notes? That’s all Siegfried’s. High notes though? That’s his.
> 

> 
>  


	175. Nobunaga | Wandering through the City HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hey, can I request Nobunaga and her master hanging out in the city (despite them being in the middle of a holy grail war?)

  * Nobunaga loves spontaneously taking you out. 
  * She uses every excuse and reason in the books to get you away from stressing out over life to enjoy it and just live freely.
  * Da Vinci purposely gives Nobunaga all the errands to bring stuff back to Chaldea to help you get some fresh air.
  * Though you’re hesitant at first, Nobu always brings you out to the shops that she saw last time you guys Reishifted. 
  * Please don’t let Nobu feed the pigeons though, she ends up getting surrounded by them and always screams and shouts to scare them (and other people in the area) off.
  * If Nobu can put a smile on your face, it’s worth the trip.
  * Though honestly, she also just does it so she can indulge herself a bit too. Plushies? Heck yes.
  * The city outings aren’t often, probably a month in between at most, but damn you’d be lying if you say you weren’t looking forward to walking around the streets aimlessly with Nobu.




	176. Chaldea | Fanfiction Discovery HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> The servants discover fanfiction, what do?

  * First off, mod Jenn digs a hole and never appears ever again.
  * Honestly, depending on which servants find the fics and what kind of fics they find, the reactions vary.
  * Some will cringe. Some will be appalled. Some are just flustered and blushing because- wow people like us?
  * The Servants that were formerly authors will probably critique the writers, or they’ll praise them for their creativity




	177. EMIYA | Memey Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j00oo  
> But like could you imagine Emiya with master that's actually funny?¿Like a meme™ and uses so much slang from the internet/twitter¿Emiya just blew a enemy up and master is so impressed that they say"Wig just flew"or someone tries to bad-mouth Emiya and master defends him"Emiya, sweetie I'm so sorry that ugly hating bitch would ever say that about you"

  * Honestly, it’ll take Emiya QUITE a bit to understand what you’re referencing.
  * He may take it literally, “what do you mean a wig flew?”
  * It may be a bit… tiring to explain the memes to him, but soon enough he’ll get it.
  * Emiya’s partially amused and partially smh’ing because please- we are in public - please speak normally
  * But you don’t and he just lets you do you.
  * It wouldn’t be a lie to say that Emiya ends up picking up parts of the memes and using them himself.
  * But damn he’d never let you hear it cause he KNOWS you won’t let him hear the end of it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I apologize now, but I’m out-dated friends. I live under a rock and honestly, I’m so- I’m so bad when it comes to memes because I’m just- I’m just… behind. (((((:


	178. Beowulf | General HCs

  * Beowulf is both amused and slightly, just slightly, irked that you’re scared of him at first.
  * But can he blame you when he’s so intimidating?
  * Though once you’re used to his frank way of speaking and look past his Berserker class traits, he’s not too bad to be around.
  * Beowulf doesn’t mind recounting tales from his living days. He may over exaggerate a few parts, but that’s all because your reactions to his stories are super entertaining to watch
  * He keeps his word when he says that he’ll protect you. If he sees that you’re life is endangered, don’t be surprised if he throws himself in front of you to keep you safe. A Servant’s wounds can heal, but your life? They can’t reclaim that.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely remember someone sending in a fan-mail saying they got Beowulf and asking for headcanons. I had turned you down at that time because I was honestly at the worse of my condition and I am truly sorry if I came off harsh or rude. Here’s some Beowulf headcanons to make up for me being a butt. Congratulations on getting Beowulf again!!


	179. Arjuna | Soulmate HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Pardon me, but could you do a soulmate hc with Arjuna please.

* * *

  * Honestly Arjuna doesn’t really search through the entire world for you, but he definitely does talk to you every now and then.
  * He finds it a bit daunting that one person in the world is truly destined to be with him for the rest of his life so he doesn’t really… confront it.
  * But your small messages to him always lift his mood and encourage him to be the best person he possibly could be. 
  * Arjuna doesn’t really know what to write to you about, but when he does, he hopes it manages to make you smile.
  * It isn’t until after years of sending motivational messages and recalling interesting stories to each other that you finally confess first that you want to meet him in person.
  * It takes a while for Arjuna to be completely on board, after all, what were the chances? And it’s just so unlikely that in this huge planet, you’d run into him so easily.
  * But he takes the challenge because, honestly, he wants to meet you too. And though he doesn’t want to admit it via words on your skin, he can’t wait to see you in person just so he could tell you how much you mean to him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been so eager to fulfill a req and have it posted on the same day. But gods I wanted it posted so bad cause please scream to me about soulmate aus, I love them with every fiber in my being. Also, since there wasn’t an au specified, I figured I’ll just choose one. So the one written in mind here is the soulmate au where if you write on a part of your body it shows up on your partners.


	180. Karna | Adopting a Pet HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Some HCs if Karna adopt a pet please? :) (you can decide what animal the pet is ofc)

  * Karna may not have intentionally planned on adopting a cute golden retriever pup, but after playing with it at the adoption center for over 5 hours he might as well bring it home.
  * The pup is Karna’s small bundle of joy. He teaches it to do the necessities, but also ends up teaching it more intricate tricks and patterns.
  * He can spend hours with it and he wouldn’t get bored
  * Karna relaxes while petting his pupper. 
  * He also gets excited to come home after a long day because he knows there’s always a fluffy and loyal companion waiting to snuggle up with him




	181. Hector | Befriending HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Will you do befriending Hector HC(s)? I hope you are comfortable writing about him

  * Hector knows that his Master is slightly wary of him after seeing his actions in Okeanos.
  * I mean, how many times did he attempt to kill them? Too many.
  * Regardless, Hector will give his master time to get used to his personality.
  * At some point, you come to realize that this man is one of those lazy uncles.
  * You have no idea how to talk to him, because really he’s rather aloof. He’s amiable towards you, but sometimes he avoids you so as to avoid being taken out on missions.
  * This will most likely cause misunderstandings, but he’ll come around eventually.
  * Once you guys finally become friends though, Hector will most likely try to convince you that taking a day or two off to relax is good for you.
  * These relaxing moments are often cut short when Mash interrupts.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually really fond of Hector. He gives this lazy single aura and I feel like he’d be the type to spoil you with random bits of candy that he finds-


	182. Arthur | Idol AU HCs

**Idol Arthur**

  * Arthur is honestly one of the most down-to-earth and modest idols anyone fan think of. 
  * He’s super sweet to his fans and tends to hold their hands during fan meet and greets and fansigns.
  * He uses social media a lot because he enjoys talking to his fans
  * He always asks his fans to not spend money on him and to save it for other things or to use it on charity. Like please, don’t spend it on buying him lavish gifts, the love and appreciation he gets from them is enough.
  * He enjoys spoiling his fans during his concerts and tries to get as up close and personal as possible.
  * This means taking their phones to take selfies on, or sitting at the edge of the stage to serenade a certain lucky fan.




	183. Gawain | Smol S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Gawain with a small S/O headcanons? :D

  * There’s something absolutely adorable about the height gap between the two of you that Gawain can’t quite but a name to
  * He enjoys sweeping you off your feet and into his arms. 
  * And just as much as he enjoys carrying you around, you enjoy being in his arms. You always feel safe and secure with him around.
  * Snuggling is the best because he’s always the big spoon and whenever he pulls you close and snug against him it’s just perfect.
  * He feels reliable because you always turn to him for help to get things in out of reach areas.
  * But damn, he hates knowing that if he lost you in a crowd it’d be horrible for you because of your height.
  * And this is why no matter where you guys go, his hand is always laced with yours to keep you close by his side.




	184. Karna | Assassin Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Karna's reactions when he found out his new master is an assassin (not servant) sometimes as sniper, sometimes just poison target's drink etc etc. I hope you don't mind hehe

  * As… dirty the tactics are, if it gets the job done then it gets the job done.
  * As his master, Karna really can’t say anything to you except for telling you that he doesn’t quite approve of you doing such underhanded activities.
  * But it’s your lifestyle and you grew up like that so he can’t really completely change you overnight.
  * As long as it doesn’t cause any negative side effects to you and you’re still okay in all aspects, he won’t do much.
  * Though you can expect him to try to dissuade you from doing such dishonest work because honestly, he’d rather you not dirty your hands, but what can he really do when that was your entire life prior to meeting him
  * He’ll still do his best to make sure that you’re not overworking yourself too much though.
  * You can expect him to call you out every now and then though. It may come off as harsh, but he means well.




	185. Karna, Arjuna | Mahabharata HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Karna and Arjuna reactions when their master read Mahabharata to know them better

  * Arjuna may be slightly uneasy about this because it’s - you know, it’s almost a written biography of his life.
  * But damn, those stories may be a bit skewed and he just… He doesn’t mind letting you read it, but he is slightly insecure that you may change your opinion of him. 
  * Karna doesn’t really care, if anything he will be interested in the script itself and also what it entails. 
  * Like yes, he knows it’s about… their history and lore, but he can’t help but be interested in it because it’s interesting how the translation of it may change between languages.
  * Though both of them feel like they’d rather have you ask them about themselves personally than for you to read a documentation to get to know them better.
  * At least, Karna wouldn’t mind if you asked about him.
  * Arjuna on the other hand might still be a bit hesitant. He’s not used to people being so interested in him.
  * Regardless, both of them will be happy to know that you’re interested in getting to know them better.




	186. Edmond | Timid Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello, can I request Edmond Dantes with a timid master that has a crush on him?

  * Edmond’s rather intimidating personality doesn’t deter you from liking him, but it definitely deters you from straight out confessing.
  * Edmond doesn’t notice it at first and thinks that his personality is just scaring you off, but it isn’t until he spends more time with you that he notices that you’re not scared of him at all.
  * It’s the way you avert your gaze from his, or how your cheeks flush pink whenever he praises or compliments you on your hard work.
  * It’s evident in the way you make time just for him.
  * He isn’t too sure what to do about you, but he’s both flattered and slightly unsure as to what he should do about it. 
  * A big part of him wants to push you away, after all, he’s an avenger - the epitome of all things negative and hatred. Someone such as you should not be associated with him.
  * Yet he’s already.. Inevitably attached to you. The contract that binds him to you makes it so that he has no choice but to watch over you and also be around you more often than not.
  * Should he end up being charmed by you, it’s likely that Edmond will deny it as much as possible, even going as far as to push you away. 
  * But if he realizes how it’s negatively affecting you, even he’d succumb to spoiling you every now and then by being just slightly more affectionate in his own ways (whether it’s making you coffee in the morning or tucking you into bed)
  * Though if he doesn’t like you back, it’s likely he’ll just leave things as they are since it’s a potential risk to your emotional health if he shoots you down.
  * But if things get too bad, he may have to turn you down as nicely as he possibly can (whatever that is). After all, he can’t have you pining over him when he clearly doesn’t like you back.
  * Honestly, if Edmond does like you back, you can expect him to take full advantage of your timidness to occasionally tease you just to see your cheeks all pink and hear you struggle to find words to respond to him




	187. Robin Hood | Teased HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I ask for Robin Hood with his master taking his things and shoving them down her bra so he can't take them back? Just to tease him?

  * Honestly it frustrates Robin to no end. He had known you used your… assets wisely, but he didn’t think it would drive him to the brink of insanity.
  * He had thought nothing of it when you had casually mentioned putting the things most important to you close to your heart.
  * After all, he never thought you’d take it literally.
  * Yet here he was, clearly flustered and absolutely embarrassed that you keep taking things that belong to him and stuffing into places where his eyes and mind should not wander to.
  * Of course, the first time you did it, Robin just threatened to take it right back, and he had expected you to get flustered NOT dare him to do it.
  * Oh how his plan had backfired on him. He had the decency to not look in that general direction, but damn how was he supposed to get back his stuff when they were.. There???
  * Frankly, he doesn’t know what to do about it, but so far you’ve been merciful and returning things within a week or when he desperately needs it. But for now? I guess his stuff can stay there. 




	188. Amakusa Shiro | Crushed On HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello~ Can I request Amakusa Shirou with a timid master that has a crush on him?

  * Amakusa will notice it. I promise you. He’ll notice it before his master is aware of their own feelings.
  * He’s a smart man, and of course, one devoted to his faith. So it’s not likely that he would have time for love.
  * However, he’s rather considerate of his master. If being too close or being too affectionate could cause you to get super flustered, he’ll make sure that he doesn’t overstep any boundaries.
  * He doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable around you, but honestly he’s not too sure what to do about it because it’s your feelings after all. 
  * If he ends up having to reject you because it’s affecting your performance, he’ll feel bad - yes. But he believes it’s for the best that you find someone who would like you the way you like him.
    * In this case, he sees you more as just a Master. Someone to protect and make sure that your dreams come to fruition. 
  * Though if he ends up being charmed by you, it’s likely that Amakusa will take his time to get to know you even better, and for you to get to know him better.
    * His obsession with the grail will never cease. He believes in his dreams after all. But he also may end up wanting to support yours as well.
    * His consideration and growing dedication towards you may be a bit much for your timid heart to take in. But he’ll make sure to take it slow that you can get used to it.




	189. Emiya, Cu, and Gil | Idol HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Emiya, Cu and Gil form an idol group (or seperately to outcompete each other). 2 questions: How did it happen? and How did it go? (your idol prompts are fantastic)

  * The most chaotic group ever to be formed - but only done so because Da Vinci truly believed they would be a big hit in the industry.
  * Of course, Emiya was the most vocal about the formation. Cu didn’t care as long as he got to hold a mic and a guitar, but Gil insisted that for every performance he had to be center.
    * This didn’t go well with Emiya or Cu because really??? Gil??? Center??? Who does he think he is?  ~~The King of Heroes~~
  * In the end, all three end off switching between center, but it’s a given that Gil ends up having the most time as center in order to get him to shut up.
  * However much they argue off stage, it helps them work out all the weird kinks in their dynamics. And surprisingly, to their surprise and to Da Vinci’s delight, the three of them actually do amazing on stage and off stage.
    * Just make sure they each get their own mirror and closet section in the waiting room to prevent any overlaps of make up and clothes because Gil absolutely despises it when Cu or Emiya uses his stuff.
    * Like do these two not realize how much Gil spends on his skin care and his make up???? Stop using it you mere mongrels.
  * When it comes to fans though, all three have a very strong fanbase and together they are unstoppable. Tickets for concerts, meet and greets, and fansigns sell out within a few minutes and it’s honestly terrifying.
  * Receiving gifts, they’re all about the same, but when it comes to giving love to the fan, Cu is the best - hands down.
    * To him, all the fans are beautiful regardless of gender or age. He showers all of them with equal amounts of love and attention. 
    * Cu’s the one who recklessly charges into the crowd during concerts to mingle with his fans, shake their hands, serenade them, and take selfies with them.
  * Emiya is willing to shake their hands from the safety of the stage and take selfies with them.
  * Gil? Gil’s this weird man who does everything and nothing. He isn’t too fond of his fans touching him unless he deems them worthy. But he’s a public figure, he has to give up some of his privacy. So while he doesn’t shake every fan’s hand, he does make sure to serenade one lucky fan every time there’s a ballad.




	190. Arjuna | Tickle Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Mod Jenn seems to really like Arjuna (me too!!) so we already saw Karna getting into a tickle fight with his s/o (which was adorable) I would love to see that scenario with Arjuna! He would be so cute and flustered omg

  * Okay, but the first time you even try to touch him anywhere besides his hands or his cheeks this man is going to startle so badly or just question you, narrow his eyes, and ask what the heck you’re doing.
  * It’s not until you catch him off guard when he’s barely awake after taking a nap with you. He’s so out of it and so vulnerable that you can’t help yourself. 
  * So when first experimentally run your fingers down his side and in areas you would assume are sensitive such as neck, you’re pleasantly surprised to see him squirm just slightly.
  * But what gets you the most is when you tease the back of his neck of the sides closer to his armpits. He starts squirming and complaining and weakly shouting at you. But you are far too powerful in this tickle fight and leave him helpless as you continue to tickle him.
  * You don’t stop until he’s breathlessly laughing. There are tears in your eyes and his cheeks are flushed red, but you hope that this tickle fight helped him relieve whatever tension that was in him.
  * Of course, he’ll be slightly pouty and may complain that you were unfair. But after that he may just ask why.
  * You can either tell him it was a perfect opportunity to which he’ll warn you to be wary of the future together.
  * Or you can tell him honestly that you just wanted to help him relax and you can see his face just grow red and he’ll avert his gaze from yours. He doesn’t know how to handle it when you’re so loving and kind towards him, but he’s slowly getting adjusted to both receiving love and expressing his love and affections towards you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reality, the one who truly loves Arjuna is Mod May. She loves him so much I wish he came home to her. I’m just weak and end up loving a lot of people. Also I’m glad you enjoyed the Karna tickle fight! I hope this one is good too! (:


	191. Arjuna | Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Marriage headcanons with Arjuna and Karna please!!

  * Arjuna loves being with you. Just being by your side and being able to hold your hand or wake up to you in the morning fills him with warmth and happiness.
  * Depending on what kind of marriage you guys have, as in what medium you guys used to be wedded, the ring or bracelet, or whatever it is - Arjuna has a tendency to stare at his counterpart of it for hours in a loving daydream. It reminds him that you’re truly his and he’s truly yours.
  * He’s gotten much better at being affectionate with you but sometimes it’s still hard to be so expressive without getting embarrassed or flustered on his part. But if it means seeing your lovely smile and a tinge of pink on your cheeks? He’d gladly do it more often.
  * Over time, he’s grown fond of every little nuance of yours. Whether it’s how you play with his fingers when you’re talking to him, or how you always HAD to have the blanket on you regardless of how hot it was to sleep - he loved each and every little thing. 
  * He’s grown so used to it that he’s able to predict what it is you want from him or from others just from a slight shift in your stance or tone of voice.
  * Arjuna hates it when you leave for a mission or singularity without him. He gets worried sick, but he understands that sometimes he isn’t the best option. But regardless of whether he’s there or not, he makes sure that those who are going with you will keep you safe. HE’s always with Da Vinci and Romani when you’re away so he can also monitor your health and status.
  * The moment you come home though he always, without fail, brings you away from the eyes of everyone else to hold you tightly in his arms and just mumble sweet words of love and affection.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karna's marriage HCs were done in a previous chapter!


	192. Cu Chulainn Alter | Relationship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ketchupkatz  
> something with cu alter pls im begging u he's my soulmate and i just want him on my na account ;;_;;

  * As his S/O, you’ve often seen the rare occasions of Cu Alter swishing his tail languidly. Not as an intimidation tactic or to threaten someone, but rather out of contentment from merely being around him.
  * It was a bit hard at first being his s/o only because he was still so protective (in the nicest way to put it) over you. He hated seeing you doing stupid things and often harshly called you out for it, but you can tell that he truly meant well.
  * This was evident whenever the two of you cuddled together in bed. His hands tended to trail all across your skin, gently pressing against it to make sure you weren’t hiding any bruises or cuts from him.
  * He often takes naps while holding you close to him and using your stomach as a pillow. If you run your fingers through his hair and carefully massage it, you may be lucky enough to hear him hum contently and his tail may just wag a bit like a dog. But don’t ever tell him that or he’d just deny it with a red face.
  * He’s still very cynical about life in general. Though being with you has made him start to see things in a slightly nicer perspective, but it wasn’t too big of a change that others noticed.
  * In fact, Cu Alter was still relatively cold to you and everyone else outside of your room. But once he was alone with you, the rarer affectionate side of him that often reminded you of his other versions were evident. 




	193. Karna, Ozymandias, Solomon, Gilgamesh | Seal Transfers HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How would Karna, Ozymandias, Solomon and Gilgamesh handle seeing their s/o and master transferring their command seal to someone else since they have been wounded in battle and won’t be able to recover. I’m not sure if this works in FGO but in the animated ones, the servants disappear when the master die. Thank you and mod Jenn I wish you the best in the future and that your wishes will come true. The fact that you are back means that you’ve fought well. Cheers to that.

Karna

  * Karna strongly refuses to believe that you’re on the brink of death. Even if he witnesses the entire thing and knows that it’s for the best, he can’t help but feel like it’s unfair towards you.
  * He had sworn loyalty to you not to this Master, but in the end, he trusts your judgment.
  * But it’s without a doubt that Karna feels guilty for being unable to protect you properly as your servant. He feels as though he is to blame that he couldn’t keep you safe. 
  * But deep inside, Karna’s devastated. You were the one person that he trusted with his life. He had just began to understand what it meant to love someone and was finally starting to express his affections towards your properly.
  * Even if he knows that you’re doing this because you want him to continue experiencing the world, it absolutely destroys him inside that he’s going to be continuing on without you. And though he’ll be hurting deep inside, he’ll follow through with his duties as your friend’s servant, and living whatever time he has left as a servant to the fullest.



Ozymandias

  * Ozymandias will be furious with the situation. It drives him to the end of his wits that this has happened.
  * He’ll probably - no, he’ll definitely argue with you that he’d rather fade away with you then be handed over to a Master that he doesn’t really trust.
  * But how can he say no to you when you’re so determined to let this Holy Grail War as quickly as possible by giving him and his strength and capabilities to another Master?
  * There is a moment of self loathing where he can’t believe he let this happen to you shortly after vowing to protect you. It was a shot to his pride, but it was also a hit directly to his heart.
  * If given one last moment with you, it’s certain he’ll hold you close and give you one last kiss on the forehead before letting you go.



Solomon

  * Solomon really doesn’t want to believe what you’re saying as he overhears you asking the other Master to take your command spells.
  * Their servant has been long gone, and it was you who had ripped their servant from them. But ultimately in the end, you guys were old friends and they, just like you, were never ones to argue over each other over such things for long.
  * But Solomon will immediately finish whatever it is he’s dealing with to rush to your side. He’ll immediately cradle you in your arms, and he finds himself at a loss for words. What does he say? What can he say? He’s just so overwhelmed with grief because you’re going to die.
  * Though you reassure him that things will be okay, both of you know it’s only going to be physically okay for him. His heart is going to be in pain and it absolutely tears him apart that he failed to keep you safe.
  * The tears that gather at the corners of his eyes will remain unshed, but he’ll definitely keep his promise with you to see that the war ends quickly.



Gilgamesh

  * Furious? Enraged? Devastated? Combine all of these emotions and that’s probably the best way to describe how Gilgamesh is feeling. Gil’s is livid with rage at whoever it is that has done this to you, and is extremely upset that you’re going to leave him like this.
  * He hates the idea of you leaving him. He hates that you’re being taken away from him and that’s there’s nothing he can do to stop it.
  * A very large part of Gilgamesh wants to just die with you. Yes, he’s the King of Heroes, and yes, he does pride himself in being one of the most powerful Servants. But no, he does not want to suddenly be placed in the hands of a Master that he has no knowledge of and deems unworthy of him.
  * And god damn it, you’re his S/O, could you be any dumber than to just leave him like this? There may be some choice words exchanged between the two of you, but ultimately Gilgamesh will concede to your choices and even disregard everything around him to spend the last few moments with you.
  * Should his new master not agree to this, Gilgamesh will have some things to say to them later on.
  * He doesn’t shed any tears, nor does he let go of his usual haughty and arrogant demeanor. But the way his hand gently cups your cheek and how he whispers close to your ear to remind you just how much he loved you is all that you need to know that he’s just as upset at you are that things have ended so quickly.




	194. Ozymandias, Karna | Blind Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How do you think Ozymandias and/or Karna would act with a blind Master?

Ozymandias

  * Ozymandias is very caring and almost overprotective of you.
  * At first, he feels like it’s a burden, but upon noticing how you’ve basically memorized Chaldea’s halls and your intuition is just uncanny, he can’t really say it’s a burden
  * If anything, a part of him is glad that you can’t witness the brutality of the battlefield. Despite all the years that he’s seen and experienced war, even he gets tired of how disgusting it is.
  * Ozy has a tendency to still get lost in your eyes even though he knows you can’t see. It’s not often that he does it, but whenever he’s talking to you or letting you go over a debriefing for a mission, his gaze is focused on your eyes. Because even when he knows you can’t see, he still finds them absolutely beautiful.
  * You know this because you can feel his gaze on you. But you never say a word. After all, that would be rude to call him out, and it’s rather amusing to you.
  * Ozy also has a tendency to dress you up according to what he likes. Mash has come to realize the two of you are always wearing a matching accessory or outfit of some sort and she can’t help but find it rather cute how you have no clue about it.
  * Ozymandias makes sure to always keep you by his side during an actual battle. He can attack from a distance anyways, so he’d rather keep you safe by his side than to have you wander off or be taken away by the enemy



Karna

  * When he first hears about it, he’s surprised because he knew there was something off about how you never looked straight at him, but he wouldn’t have figured it out if you hadn’t told him that you lost your eyesight in a former singularity. You manage perfectly fine on your own though after a lot of adjustments.
  * There are times where Karna takes the time to describe the scenery of a new reyshift location to you. He’ll do his best. It helps him get better at communicating and it helps you to try to visualize.
  * Often times he offers you his hand whenever you guys go through rather treacherous regions. He wants to keep you safe after all.
  * Almost doting and overprotective like an older brother, Karna’s always offering to help you out doing mundane things. It’s rather endearing when you think about it though because he really does make your life a lot easier.
  * Karna has a habit of constantly fretting over you, even if you’re perfectly capable of doing things on your own.




	195. Solomon | Fluff HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Some fluffy fluffs with Solomon would be nice.

 

  * The Solomon you know is not the Solomon that you would have pictured. You expected someone grand, wise, and having an aura that would command the room he stepped in - not this dork who at times gets scared over simple things like a tap on the shoulder when he’s super focused.
  * He’s rather attentive towards you, both as a friend and if you’re lovers. He always wants to make sure you’re doing well, whether it be via long health check-ups or from quickly popping into your room to make sure you’ve had enough food to eat or enough sleep the night prior.
  * Should you be in a relationship with him, he may not be super affectionate in public, but whenever it’s just to the two of you alone he’ll hold you close and listen to your heartbeat. It’s reassuring and soothing to him to know that you’re safe.
  * He’s loves it when you play with his hair. When your fingers thread through his hair or when you lightly massage it, he hums contently. Often times ends up falling asleep in your lap.



 


	196. Kiyohime | Soulmate HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> TIME TO TURN UP THE ANGST-- what about a soulmate au where kiyohime finds out she's the master's soulmate but they aren't her's?

  * Kiyohime would honestly be devastated. She loves you. She loves you so much it makes her smile, it brings tears to her eyes, it makes her feel warm and happy inside, but it also tears her apart, makes her want to cry in anguish and completely destroy the person that has you while she can’t.
  * There’s a moment in which she’s torn between letting things play out on its own or interfering. A big part of her is likely to interfere, after all there’s no one else that loves you like she does. No one can compare to her. 
  * But she fears that interfering would enact your rage upon her. And though she finds you absolutely breathtaking despite the emotions and tone you use against her, a bigger part of her dislikes it when she sees you so upset with something that she’s done.
  * Ultimately, she wants you to be happy. But it makes her feel numb and empty inside when you don’t like her back. She desperately wishes it can be her and finds it unfair that it can’t be her. 
  * A larger part of her is angry at the world though. Her soulmate is you. She knows it is. She’s known it since the very first moment she’s laid eyes on you, and yet the world has denied her of her happiness with you once she found out that your soulmate isn’t her. 
  * There will be a some awkwardness between the two of you. After all, prior to you meeting your soulmate, you thought maybe you were the one that got messed up by the system.




	197. Romani, Queen of Sheba | Interactions HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Do you have any headcanons for queen of sheeba meeting Romani for the first time? (they'll never meet due to plot reasons but I still want to dream ;;)

  * She knew something was oddly familiar with the sound of Romani’s voice via communication signals, but she could not believe that it was who she thought it was.
  * So color her surprised when she’s finally summoned to Chaldea only to come face to face with Romani himself. Of course, Romani may recognize her and not say anything, after all, it’s Romani - when has he ever given someone a straight answer if it’s stuff regarding his past? But even he can’t help but feel glad to see a familiar face - and to see them doing well.
  * Sheba will most likely pester Master and Mash for all the information possible regarding Romani. There was too much about him that reminded her of King Solomon, but there was also a difference between the two of them.
  * She’s going to figure out everything about this man who seems to be Solomon yet doesn’t quite seem like him. Honestly if there’s anyone who’s going to figure it out, it’ll be Sheba. David may know and just not say anything - or he may not know at all who knows. But Sheba’s genuine desire for knowledge and her resilience will eventually get Romani to crack ever so slightly.




	198. Ozymandias | Insecure Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Ozymandias’ s/o and master crying in secret in fear of being unloved or replaced the moment Nefertari is summoned. S/o knows how much Ozymandias loves her and that they can never compare to Nefetari. What and how does Ozymandias react when he secretly finds out? Thank you sweetie! I hope you’ll have a nice day!

  * Ozymandias doesn’t realize that the reason behind the redness around your eyes are from crying. It isn’t until one day he happened to pass by one of the empty hallways in Chaldea when he was looking for one of his missing lion cubs that he had overheard your sniffling as you confided to Mash about your insecurities.
  * A strong part of him is tempted to barge right in and dissuade you from all of your thoughts, but even he doesn’t know of how strongly he feels towards you in comparison to Nefertari. It was something he never considered. As the king to both of your hearts, he loved both of you dearly, and never had he considered replacing you or Nefertari. After all, he had fell in love with both of you for a reason. It wasn’t for the physical pleasure, though that was always a blessing.
  * He finds it hard to stop himself from confronting you about it, but he hates how disheartened and almost numb you are whenever your thoughts wander there. It isn’t until he notices you almost falling asleep mid-battle from exhaustion and lack of sleep from those thoughts that he finally asks you to talk to him about it. He won’t demand you to tell him, not unless you’re really stubborn and uncooperative.
  * After he finally coaxes the truth from you, he’ll reassure you by repeating the same words of praise and love when he first fell for you. He’ll recount every feature and trait about you that he loved and he’ll hold you close as he continued to let you cry and confide your deepest fears all while he consoled you.
  * He wants you to know how much you mean to him, and that he’s sure that should Nefertari ever be summoned to Chaldea, even she would be charmed by you. So please, don’t worry about it. After all, he chose you for a reason. He stayed with you for a reason. And that’s because in the end, he loves you too.




	199. James Moriarty | Fluffy HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Fluffy headcanons for Shinjuku Archer?

  * Although an evil mastermind, this man - despite all of his schemes and plans - will protect you and fight by your side to keep you, and humanity, safe. 
  * Moriarty does occasionally play pranks on you, but all of them are mild in manner and never out of harm. But should something wrong ever happen to you because of his schemes to tease you, he’ll probably never attempt it again.
  * You? And Sherlock? In the same room? Without him? You can only dream of that. He’ll never let you be with Holmes alone. There’s no way he would. He can’t allow Holmes to do anything to you.
  * Should you be in a relationship with him, he’d be even less likely to let Holmes anywhere near you. Of course, if there’s no other choice then.. He supposes he will let it go. 
    * He quite likes holding your hand or cuddling you whenever it’s just the two of you alone. 
    * Whenever you guys go out, he always makes sure that you’re dressed appropriately for the weather. But, if it does end up getting too cold, he’ll gladly give you his jacket.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> namelessarcher
> 
> Cries. I hope I did this man justice


	200. Edmond | Cuddles HC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I request some cuddles hcs with Edmond Dantes?

  * Edmond has been and will always be wary of touching you. He’s an Avenger and is filled with negativity and hatred, but you? You were that small amount of light in his life.
  * He’s content with simply holding your hand or sleeping next to you, but he’s honestly still rather hesitant to touch you. It’ll take a lot for him to initiate it, but it’ll start off with hand holding to small pats on the head. 
  * If you initiate the affection first by hugging him, he’ll probably be startled. But instead of pushing you away he’ll awkwardly kind of return the hug and pat your back softly.
  * Just keep doing it, he’ll get used to it eventually.
  * He’s not SUPER affectionate in public, but in private? After a long day of mission after mission after mission, he’ll gladly hold you in his arms while giving you a cup of coffee.
  * Edmond has a tendency to massage your shoulders or any sore muscles. Of course, his hands may wander to tease you, but in the end he’ll always finish his work of relieving you of your soreness and hard work. 
  * Whenever you hug him first and just don’t let go, he’ll return the affections wholeheartedly. Whether this means gently running his fingers through your hair or rubbing circles on your cheeks, he’ll gently help you relax until you end up dozing off in his arms.




	201. Gilgamesh, Merlin, Arthur, Semiramis | Master Turned Child HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> S/o which is also the master gets turned into a child for a limited amount of time. They have no knowledge of their future; what does the servantsn Gilgamesh, Merlin, Arthur and Semiramis do? If I’m over the limit, I’ll request again at some other point. Thank you for your hard work! I really love seeing you on my dash!

Gilgamesh

  * You know, he’s probably going to be super amused. 
  * Since you have no knowledge of your future as a master, nor do you have any knowledge regarding Gilgamesh, this king is going to educate you in his own fashion. Aka the lore, history, and all of his bragging rights about himself as a person.
  * Of course, he may also get irritated with how your attention span is nearly nonexistent, but you are but a child, what does he expect?
  * He finds it adorable though how innocent and small you are.



Merlin

  * Humans have always been interesting to him, but you? A smol baby? Definitely entertained.
  * Merlin is both intrigued but also super overprotective. He’s heard of how curious children could be, so he can’t help but make sure that you’re constantly in sight or holding his hand.
  * He finds it cute how he can hold you in his arms and you’d just… dangle. May carry you around with one arm simply because it’s an entertaining sight
  * Merlin may not be the best person to leave a child to, but he loves you regardless of how you look. So this time, we can guarantee you’re in safe hands.



Arthur

  * Lord help our King cause he’s probably going to panic for a moment before calmly figuring it all out that it’s just a temporary thing
  * Arthur is honestly going to spoil you senseless. He’ll make you meals, carry you around on his shoulders and just treat you like you’re his entire world (cause you are)
  * Will read books to you or play hide-and-seek with you.
  * Definitely will not let anyone else see you this way though. He wants to reserve this for himself.



Semiramis

  * Our lovely assassin is going to try to figure out how this happened to you. But while she’s trying to do that you may wander off and stress her out even more so she ends up just keeping you on a leash as she tries to figure things out.
  * Sooner or later you’re going to throw a fit because, please, just because you’re a child doesn’t mean you have the same knowledge and intelligence and maturity that you had when you were an adult. And besides, you don’t even know her the way she knows you.
  * Once this hits her she’s going to focus on keeping you entertained for the time being because really, she loves you, but she’d rather have you in your actual age than as a child.
  * You grow on her though and starts to wonder about your childhood. She’ll make sure to ask you about it when you’re back to normal, but for now she’ll just focus on keeping you happy and safe from other mischievous servants.




	202. Anderson, Shakespeare | Writer Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> May this anon ask for Anderson and Shakespeare finding out their master is a writer please.

Shakespeare

  * He’s going to be absolutely ecstatic over it. You, his Master, a fellow writer? Oh the stories they can tell and the ideas they can talk about.
  * He’d also ask you how you think of his works: Did any of them inspire you? What made you become a writer? He has so many questions for you he can write a book on that alone.
    * He gets rather intrigued over how generations after his passing still end up reading his tales and interpreting in ways he may have thought of it. But you know, he may admit to you that when writing certain scenes, they never really came across as anything more than what it is.
      * “The curtain is blue, that’s all there is to it really.”
  * Shakespeare will end up being the best person to bounce ideas to back and forth because this man just goes wild with his ideas.
  * Shakespeare also is very helpful when it comes to getting advice on writer’s block and the like. “Those existed back then as well!” 
    * And though many may presume that the writer is loud and annoying even during his writing process, Shakespeare can actually get so invested in his writing that he may end up never leaving the room. Put you and him together and you two may end up starving to death if it weren’t for Mash



Andersen

  * Considering he is rather outdated, he’d love to know what kind of stories and genres are popular today and who best to ask then you?
    * Though it’s more along the lines of demand then it is him asking. He’s rather brutal in terms of bettering his writing techniques and styles.
  * He tends to enjoy talking about writing processes, world building and lore of a certain book that is currently in existence, or one that you’re working on.
  * Though he may claim that he isn’t here to help you or give you advice, whenever the two of you start up one of your ridiculous conversations about a ‘what if I wrote this’, it goes on for hours and hours and you end up learning more than you would have expected.
    * He’d never admit it to you, but even he learns something from those debates you guys have.




	203. Diarmuid | Love Tattoos HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> ok so I saw this au where everyone has a unique tattoo on their ankle and when you fall in love with someone their tattoo shows up somewhere on you and just. imagine the reverse-- poor diarmuid with half a dozen freaking tattoos just everywhere because everyone keeps falling in love with him due to his mark. ; w ;

  * Honestly Diarmuid has it bad, I mean, of course, many others in a similar state to him have it bad too, but Diarmuid has it bad.
  * Anyone who didn’t know where Diarmuid was coming from may have thought he just loved tattoos and got his arms, legs, and back tattooed just to look good. The reality though? Diarmuid has had these tattoos appear out of nowhere, speckled across his skin and all over his back. 
  * He’s thankful that so far none of the tattoos have made it to his face or his hands, but he can’t help but wear long sleeves at all times due to their troublesome appearance.
  * While he is rather tired of having the tattoos appear all over the place, he’s also flattered that people are interested in him.
  * He does partially feel bad that whoever he ends up falling in love with in the future would probably feel bad or have issues with the amount of tattoos on him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if I got this right, if someone falls in love with you, their tattoo shows up on you.


	204. Beowulf | Fluff HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Some fluffs with Beowulf please~

  * Despite being rather gungho about getting into good fights with people stronger or on par with him, Beowulf is surprisingly gentle with you when he needs to be.
  * Now, that’s not to say he has a gap moe or something, but he’s definitely kinder to you. 
  * Should this berserker be in a relationship with you, he’ll take into consideration many things that you say, regardless of how trivial it is.
  * He’s very considerate of you, if you’re not ready or not feeling up to something, he won’t push you to do it. However, if it’s something like helping you overcome an obstacle that’s been in your way, he’ll continue to encourage you all the way through.
  * Has this tendency to give you very tight hugs whenever he feels like it, or when he’s feeling extra protective of you. 




	205. Karna | Jealous HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> So.... i hope the request box is still open and, eh, may i request some jealous Karna HCs or scrnario... ( i know it i kinda OOC but......) TY IN ADVANCE

  * Honestly Karna wouldn’t know that he’s feeling jealous until he ends up asking Arjuna and has someone else like Mash or Emiya overhear the Lancer confess his deepest feelings regarding you.
  * It may be noticed in the way he pulls you to his side whenever you’re about to rayshift, or how he would ask to accompany you even though someone else is already going to go with you somewhere.
  * If he’s in a relationship with you, it’s likely that the jealous feeling will nag at him enough for him to bring it up to you. It isn’t until after he talks to you about it and you put a name to the feeling that he comes to realize what it is.
  * Of course, if he asks what he should do in order to mitigate this feeling, you can easily respond by asking him to tell you next time. After all, whoever it is he’s jealous of, he has no reason to be since you’ve only got eyes for him.




	206. Miyamoto Musashi | Date HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I request date headcanon with Musashi? I love her ^^

  * You know, when you first propose the idea of going on a date with Musashi, the poor girl is going to explode. Her cheeks, ears, and face is just red, red, and red. Like, a date? An actual  _date_? Yeah, please help her.
  * Take Musashi out on a date where there’s good food and an amazing scenery. She’s likely to be in awe and also very blushy over how romantic the entire thing is. 
  * Hold her hand, I guarantee you it’ll probably cause her to startle when you first do it, but just give her a reassuring squeeze and she may just melt a little inside because of how sweet the gesture is. 
  * Of course, if she pulls away at first, don’t feel too disheartened, she’s just not prepared to handle your boldness. And well, she’s just not quite ready for the physical affections you have for her since she is rather new to dating and all that.
  * Don’t wanna take her out to a teahouse? That’s fine,  _make her a bento_. 10/10 can recommend that she’ll be not okay.
  * But once the day comes to end, if she shows slight disappointment that the day is over, reassure her that there’s always more dates to come. I’m sure she’ll cheer up right away, and have an adorable blush on her cheeks.




	207. Edmond | Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> soulmate hcs with Edmond Dantes please!

  * Though Edmond knew of the concepts of soulmates, he never would have imagined that he would experience the sensations of it as a Servant. 
  * Throughout his lifetime, he had never, not even once, experienced those flashes of searing anger or the despair of sorrow that everyone else around him had the chance to experience. 
  * But when he first ran into the Master of Chaldea, he felt a small part of him be gripped by the claws of fear, yet also felt the thrill of being filled with determination and courage. It frightened him, as much as he hated to admit it. He refused to believe that after dying once he finally met his soulmate.
  * Of course, throughout your entire experience with him in the tower, he had slowly grown accustomed to feeling your emotions. He can’t believe that, as much as he tried to keep you away by bursting out in anger or denying you real answers, your confidence and determination never wavered.
  * He’s almost regretful when he has to let you leave after those runs, and he’s unsure if you’ve picked up on the fact that your soulmate is him. Whether or not, you don’t notice it until the very end when you feel this tinge of regret and remorse that wasn’t yours. So of course, when you finally put two and two together. 
  * It’s not until you manage to summon him again and he’s literally slammed with a wave of joy and surprise that he’s unsure what exactly to do with you. He wasn’t, and doesn’t think, that he’s the best person to be soulmates with. But when he sees just how happy and thankful you are that he finally came home, he figures that maybe… just.. Maybe this isn’t as bad as he thinks it will be.




	208. Solomon/Romani | Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Soulmate hcs with Romani/Solomon please!!
> 
> anonymous  
> How about a soulmate au with Solomon/Romani? Like Solomon never meet his soulmate when he was alive but met them when he became Romani.

  * Throughout all of his life, and many of his summoned lives, he has never seen color. He knew how hard it was to meet a soulmate, and though he could see the future, even he couldn’t predict the exact moment that he’d meet them. The only hint he had was that it would be the one meeting that was completely unexpected and be both a blessing and a curse.
  * Even after becoming Romani, the last vision he was given was something he didn’t want to think about, yet here he was in Chaldea, sulking after being scolded by the Director for making the mood too soft. But when the door slides open to reveal someone slightly younger than him, he’s left confused and baffled, but something deep inside tells him that this person was important.
  * It’s not until he offers to make you coffee and his fingertips graze yours and - both of you - nearly drop your coffees that the identity of the person before him was his soulmate. It was at that moment that he realized why it was both a blessing and a curse.
  * Romani honestly spends almost all of his time (when you’re not Rayshifting and he’s not maintaining Chaldea’s systems) doting on you. He’s rather shy about initiating, but for yours and his sake, he does his best. He’ll hold your hand whenever you guys are just relaxing in your room or when you guys are drinking a cup of coffee.
  * He’s tempted to tell you about the future he foresaw, but it was nothing more than a glimpse, but it isn’t as though it was completely solidified. So he holds back, but continues to make good memories with you.
  * As your soulmate, he knows you better than you think. He’s waited years to meet you, and he’s always daydreamed about all the things he’d do and all that he wanted to show you, but he also knows that as your adventures and accomplishment continues, his time spent with you is slowly running out.
  * It’s at this realization that he does his absolute best to tell you just how much he loves and appreciates you. He’ll tell you repeatedly until you manage to stop him by covering his mouth with your hands about how much you’ve brightened up his world and how important you are to him, and how all he wants is for you to be happy.
  * So when he sees the tears in your eyes during his final moments. He apologizes. And he’s okay if you don’t forgive him. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever see you again, but at least, before he leaves, he’ll ramble about how thankful he is that he’s had the chance to meet you and that all he’s ever wanted was to make you happy. 
  * And even if you tell him that things won’t be the same, and that you won’t be okay. He’s certain that with all the friends you make along the way, you’ll be okay. And they’ll keep you safe. Until the day you can meet him again.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly prompted, but no specific soulmate au, so I chose being able to see color when they finally come in contact with each other.


	209. EMIYA | Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How about some Soulmate AU headcanons for Emiya where only your soulmate can kill you? Like you're a threat to humanity but he has to kill you for counter guardian business?

  * “How unfortunate that it’s you.” When EMIYA saw these words, he had always assumed it was because his soulmate already had a bad image of him. Of course, when he never, not even once, heard those words as his original self, he figured maybe in this messed up system, he’d meet you in another lifetime of his.
  * But not once did he think that he would hear those words when he was merely doing what the world asked him to do. 
  * “Your life ends here, my apologies.” Those words were inscribed onto your forearm since as long as you can remember, but never did you think it would be in such an unfortunate situation as your soulmate aims his bow at you. 
  * There’s a moment of hesitation and he ends up not shooting, but whether it was because of the shock or a small part of him that pitied both him and his soulmate, whatever it was - he didn’t chase after you that night.
  * It’s not until the second time you guys meet up on more civil terms in broad daylight that he ends up confronting you. He wants to feel detached and dissociate from the fact that you two were soulmates, but it was undeniable that there was a pull that continuously brought him back to you even when both of you knew better.
  * But in the end, he knows that one of you has to go. He can’t let you run rampant and you’re too much of a threat otherwise. So no matter how inclined he is to just be with you and live a happy life with you, he can’t.




	210. Ozymandias | Soulmate AUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hi! :D I really found the soulmate!Arjuna headcanons to be a pleasant surprise, as I also LOVE soulmate AUs. So I was wondering, what about some Soulmate AU headcanons with the writing on their skin for Ozymandias, but they aren't able to meet up until they're already heroic spirits because of so many obstacles?

  * When Ozymandias first scribbled nonsense onto his arms, though most of this nonsense was actually notes and tips on his studies, he never expected a response in a foreign language. He remembered staring at it for hours before he went to find his tutor to explain, but the only real answer he got was, “Your soulmate must have responded.”
  * Throughout his living life, Ozymandias had hoped that maybe he’d get to meet you, but after coming to realize that there was no way he’d be able to meet someone from a foreign land. So he had given up on you sometime around the time he became king.
  * Though when he was summoned, he hadn’t expected to suddenly have the re-emergence of words and random phrases scattered across his arm again. He stared at them incredulously and asked, “Summoned?” 
  * It was a one word question, one that was broad enough for the system to still let it pass him, but not too vague that you wouldn’t understand. So when he saw the response of a simple emoji smiling and an indication showing the emoji nodding, he had to refrain himself from cheering loudly. 
  * It didn’t take him long to figure out that you were a Heroic Spirit under the same master. Of course, that was the only logical answer, there were no other Masters in existent. He didn’t think it’d be too hard to find you, but considering he was a new servant and still underleveled, he had no choice but to be dragged along every mission possible.
  * It’s not until several weeks after he’s joined the party and fully ascended that he finally runs into you when Master throws a celebration for his full ascension.
  * When he runs into you, there’s plenty of things he wanted to say to you, though the way you casually greeted him with a congratulations and the familiar tone you used with him made him slightly speechless. 
  * But that’s fine, because when he sees how your features softened into a fondness that couldn’t be described with words, the two of you knew there was a lot to go over between each other. And he’s certain, that you two will get along perfectly fine.




	211. Gilgamesh | Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Could you do a soulmate AU for Caster Gilgamesh, where the first thing they say to each other appears somewhere on their body? Much mongrel. Such wow.

  * “Well then, who are you and what do you want?” - “Me? Just your soulmate, and I’d want to get to know you better.”
  * These words have been inscribed around your ankle almost like an anklet and it honestly frustrated you no matter how many times you read it. After all, no matter what tone you use, it comes off arrogant.
  * But everything makes sense once you’re warped to Babylon for a Rayshift and Shiduri introduces you the King. You were speechless for a split second, but it wasn’t enough for the others to notice.
  * When you respond to Gilgamesh with the slightly teasing phrase, he’s almost about to snap at you until he realizes what you just said. The irritation fades into surprise and he’s honestly shocked that the person who would be his soulmate is actually the last remaining Master that’s supposed to save humanity.
  * Outside of missions and helping around town, Gilgamesh also requests you to come to his office just to talk to you and get to know you better as well. He shares the same sentiment that you expressed when you first met him, and for him, he’s rather surprised that the person he’s supposedly destined to be with happens to be the one master that carries the weight of the world on his hands.
    * You find it almost depressing, but he finds it rather befitting. After all, if you’re to be the partner of the King of Heroes, you too must have a befitting title.
  * But whenever one of you push yourself too far, the other immediately worries. You’re surprised at how quickly you’ve grown attached to each other and Gilgamesh finds it oddly suffocating knowing what’s to happen upon correcting this timeline.
    * So when the inevitable happens, there’s so many things Gilgamesh wants to say to you. So much more he wants to show you, but all he can do is gently pat your head and reassure you that he’ll come back soon.
    * And when he does finally come back to Chaldea, however long it took him, you’ll probably scold him all the while hugging the life out of him. 




	212. Servants | Tumblr Blog HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> What kinds of tumblr blogs do you think your servants would have? Who's the biggest shitposter? Who runs an a e s t h e t i c s blog?

  * Some servants may not even know what tumblr is. Like really? Tumblr? Is it edible?
    * Jeanne has no clue and all the children servants aren’t allowed to touch it. Atalante won’t let them.
  * Nobunaga runs a shitpost blog. She tends to randomly go anon to send people random asks, but everyone knows it’s her.
  * Emiya, Tamamo, and Nero run a food blog together. Tamamo is in charge of making it look nice while Nero responds to any asks and Emiya is in charge of drafting all the recipes to each and every little detail.
    * They’re surprisingly famous and sometimes you can catch other servants going through their food blog for tips and recipes.
  * We don’t know how it happened, but Gilgamesh ended up opening a travel blog. We’re not sure if it’s because he has the resources to go everywhere, or if it’s because he’s rich - whatever it is, people love looking at his blog simply for landscape and vacation aesthetics.
    * Plus Enkidu’s a pretty damn beautiful model. They put the landscape to shame.
  * Elizabeth and Kiyohime are both the ones that run aesthetic blogs. They actually take requests and help people on their blogs too. But both of them are horrible in terms of responding to people.
  * Shakespeare has a headcanon blog, and trust me, people love him. He has so many ideas to share with people, you cannot run him dry. Though he has a notorious tendency of disappearing into thin air for months on end.
    * His queue is endless though, he somehow manages to post 5 things a day even when he’s technically MIA. It’s magic.




	213. Karna, Kid Gil | Soulmate AUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I saw this au and thought it'd be perfect considering another headcanon I saw on another tumblr. What about Karna and Child!Gil with a soulmate au where when you meet your soulmate you automatically engage in an elaborate handshake? Can you say "Hey yo chandeluxe?" xD I feel that Child Gil may try to play it cool in public but would otherwise be a huge nerd.

Kid Gil

  * You know this boy is honestly intrigued by the idea of it. He’s heard of it, he’s seen it happen to the people around him, but never did he think he’d find his.
  * He was expecting something cool, something fancy, not something like this where the two of you slap each other’s hands (palm and back) so hard that both of you start whining and holding onto each other’s wrists in pain.
  * Both of you are glad it happened in a rather isolated hallway, otherwise the amount of embarrassment would have been tenfold what you guys were already feeling.
  * Kid Gil may tease you a bit about it, but he knows that your strength is no joke when he sees how red his hand is. 
  * You could probably squeeze the life out of him if you had wanted to.



Karna

  * Karna had expected the simplest handshake - yes and when I say simple I say the usual, hello, nice to meet you, kind of handshake.
  * He didn’t think he’d lace his fingers with yours only to raise your hands up into the air while simultaneously shouting “HEY YOU CHANDELUXE” at the top of your lungs.
  * The embarrassment was real. If Karna could feel embarrassed from it, you know it’s real.
  * And gods, the looks everyone gave you guys had a range from embarrassment, to wistfulness, to just straight up snickering.
  * Karna had wanted to apologize, but you had dragged him away so quickly, he would have been left behind were it not for your interlocking hands. But hey, at least this is one soulmate discovery no one could beat out.




	214. Cu Chulainn | Reunion with Former Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Could I please request some headcanons for Chu Chulainn where a former master of his becomes a counter guardian and they meet again in Chaldea?

  * Cu will honestly be shocked. He isn’t sure what or how you ended up like this, especially considering the results of the Holy Grail War where he was once your Servant.
  * Of course, he may not coax it out of you immediately, but he does want to know what happened for your personality and view on life to have taken such a drastic change.
  * You’re aloof and rather indifferent towards many of the Servants save for him. And it’s only around him where Cu can see glimpse of your former self.
  * Even though you’re no longer his master, you’re still someone that Cu considers important. You were one of his Masters, and one that had reminded him of just how precious a human life is.
  * It’ll take him a while to get used to your more solemn personality, but whenever it’s just the two of you, he always manages to bring back to surface the master from a former life.




	215. Arjuna, Karna | Flexible S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Some hcs with how Karna and Arjuna deals with a flexible s/o!!!

Arjuna

  * Arjuna is as stiff as a log, so when he sees you doing stretches he’s honestly shocked. Is a human body capable of moving like that? aren’t you going to break something?
  * Everytime you stretch you try to get him to stretch with you, but he just “how do i reach toes??”
  * It’s now a requirement for Arjuna to stretch with you every day at least twice. Before and after missions.



Karna

  * You know, Karna’s impressed, but he’d never say anything about it. 
  * He actually finds it impressive with how much the human body can move, he never knew that you could bend over that much.
  * Karna himself isn’t as stiff as people would have assumed, but he claims that it’s mostly out of training.
  * You gotta be somewhat flexible to be able to wield such a hefty lance.
  * He gladly helps his s/o stretch whenever they need him.




	216. Waver Velvet (Zhuge Liang) | First Date HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello! May I please request fluffy headcanons for Zhuge Liange (Waver/Lord icantspellit II) and his first date with his s/o?

  * It doesn’t matter which version of him it is, he’s going to be nervous no matter what. 
  * Whether he’s the great tactician Zhuge Liang, or our young former Master of a Holy Grail War, he’s going to be so nervous of things possibly going wrong with his s/o.
  * But when he goes to get his s/o, he has flowers for you. He gets them while thinking about their meaning, and also because they remind him of you. 
  * Throughout the date, he’ll try his best not to ramble about things like the nerd he is. But if you guys go on a movie date and he ends up being super excited about the ending and plot line, there’s no stopping him.
  * He may feel super embarrassed for rambling and analyzing the movie, but when he sees the fond smile on your lips and the way you actually paid full attention, his cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink. Save him.
  * He’s a complete gentleman though. He opens doors for you, pulls out the chairs, and even gives you his jacket when you get cold. But as a result, he may not hold your hand first. But I’m sure if your finger graze his enough times, he’ll get the hint.
  * He’s keen to every little detail about you, and if your gaze ends up lingering on something for a bit too long… rest assure, you’ll probably end up getting it from him even if you tell him not to.
  * By the end of the day, he’ll have a little bit more confidence in himself and will most likely ask you to go on another one soon. After all, he enjoyed it a lot, and he can tell you did too.




	217. Siegfried | Master's Death HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amelimiles  
> Hi, I'm back! If the requests are open, may I request Siegfried with a dying master s/o and he can't do anything to help them?

  * When Siegfried comes to realize the state of your wellbeing, he’s going to drop everything to rush to your side.
    * Should this be in the middle of a battle, he’ll completely decimate the enemy before him with no hesitation if it means that he can come back to you.
  * He can feel his bond with you weakening and the fear it sends to his heart causes it to palpitate faster than any battle could do to it.
  * He’s going to pray that there’s something he can do. Maybe if he gets you to safety fast enough, find a healer or a hospital near by - whatever it is, he’s desperate.
  * But when he sees that moving you isn’t an option and all that’s left is the inevitable, Siegfried is honestly close to tears despite your request to see him smile.
  * There are no words that can express the amount of despair and sorrow that slowly engulfs him. He just wanted the best for you. He had wanted to see you happy, and to see your smile again.
    * But not like this. The weak smile - if he could even call it that - that barely brought the corners of your lip up hurt him beyond what any physical wound could do to him.
  * He’ll cradle you in his arms, all the while interchanging between thanking you, apologizing, and just being both remorseful and grateful that he had met you.
    * He’s absolutely grateful that the Master that he managed to be summoned by was you. He had loved every moment spent with you. From the teasing smiles as you messed around with him, to the fond smiles as you braid his hair, or the ones that were filled with overwhelming love for him.
    * But he’s absolutely filled with remorse and regret. Regret that he couldn’t protect you like he promised he would. That you’re leaving him this soon, and he’ll never be able to show you just how much he loved you.
  * Yet even during those last final moments, all he can hear is your soft voice that, although weak, was filled with so much love that it filled his heart and made him cry even more. All he can recognize are your soft whispers of gratitude and love, and all he wishes is for you to stay just a bit longer. 




	218. Yan Qing | Soulmate AUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello! Mind if I request some soulmate au modern headcanons for Assassin of Shinjuku where whatever you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate's arm? But with one of them doodling art on their arm and it turns into a little doodlefest like with Draw With Me?

  * You’ve always wondered why your soulmate always drew in the same spots every single day. You don’t really realize this until - well, until you manage to summon the man.
  * Prior to meeting him, he’d always just doodle flowers. Flowers of every kind. They bloomed all over your arm and you’d counter it with small adorable animals. 
  * At some point though, the two of you went from fighting over space on your arms to interactively drawing an entire landscape on your arms. 
  * As you were traversing through Shinjuku, you had no idea it was him. After all, his arms were already so beautifully decorated with tattoos that you couldn’t even see the doodles that you added onto that canvas.
  * Yet he had known, from the moment he saw you up until the day you finally summoned him. He had purposely drawn small pieces of art that would remind him of you during the time apart. And honestly, when you realized it, damn you were just so embarrassed.




	219. Chaldea Servants | Tumblr Blogs Round 2 HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thetinylostsoul  
> So, for your blog thing, I had a small idea. If it's okay to add. Moriarty and Sherlock have a mix shitposting and life hacking page. The more artistic/scientific servants (Vlad, De Vinci, Telsa, Edison) run blogs that give art/experiment ideas.

  * Moriarty and Sherlock are most likely - no, they’re definitely - rivals. Every time one of them post something, the other one has to chime in their opinion and it always turns into one of those huge reblog threads. Like please- please stop.
  * Da Vinci’s blog true aesthetics. I kid you not she’s a legend for a reason and everyone goes to her blog. Also the person who reblogs her own art while reblogging fanart of her art.
  * You know those blogs that always have all the information about supernatural/fictional beings from lore in certain countries and the like? Vlad’s blog is the one and true master blog that contains all the info. Whether it’s a collection of reblogs, or his own personal input and research, with how detailed and organized his blog is, you can find anything.
  * Vlad secretly runs a side blog on easy knitting tips and tricks and he finds it easier to interact with his followers there because people are actually genuinely interested in how he manages to create such high quality work in such a short period of time.
  * Tesla and Edison should never be allowed on tumblr. Besides the fact that they are even worse than Moriarty and Sherlock in terms of being rivals, they don’t even have a proper tagging system and it’s an absolute disaster.
  * Edison actually tried, but he fails to remember his own “cool tagging names” and Helena goes insane helping him.
  * Although both of them are actually renown for their intelligence, sometimes they’re just not… the best tumblr users.




	220. Edmond | Domestic Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Domestic marriage HCs with Edmond Dantes please!!!

  * Breakfast is always done by Edmond. You have, not even once, woken up before him. He doesn’t drown you in coffee like he does himself because he believes that getting too addicted to it isn’t good for you.
  * It’s not like he wakes up before you, it’s more along the lines of him not sleeping well to begin with.
  * On the few days that he does sleep properly, he’s usually facing away from you. He’s still not super adjusted to the fact that the two of you are tied together, but he doesn’t reject it.
  * Though if he wakes up in the middle of the night and notices that he’s no longer holding you close, or if you’re further away from him than he last remembered, he’s going to make his way over to you to pull you into his arms. He’ll readjust the blanket until you’re snug and warm.
  * Should you not be facing him during this, you almost always end up rolling over and wriggle towards the avenger until you’re snug against him. You may be asleep, but your body knows.
  * His protectiveness over you is even more noticeable. Like, are you really going to wear that out? No. He tries to be discrete about this, but he really… isn’t. Like Edmond, we can practically feel you staring down everyone else to death. It’s okay, we’re not going anywhere.




	221. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, Iskander, Arthur, Artoria | Descendants HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> May I request the Kings eg Gilgamesh, Ozymandias,Iskander, Arthur/Artoria etc (your pick, or do all of you wish) finds out their masters is actually their descendants? We do have an case in Fate ie Kayneth (Diarmuid’s Master during 4th HGW) was said to be Fionn mac Cumhaill’s descendant, I think?

Gilgamesh

  * You know, he really isn’t going to believe them when they first claim it. But once you declare that it’s the truth and make him think about what pulled him towards you during the summoning process, he really has no argument against it.
  * Gilgamesh wishes to train you to become a worthy descendant of his, but you don’t take any of his pompous nonsense. The only time you really listen to him is when it comes to war strategies, historical knowledge, and the occasional stories about the great kingdom of Uruk.
  * He finds it almost strange though that the two of you are essentially family, but it peeves him that you know nearly nothing about your heritage except for the one fact that you’re his descendant. 
  * “I think our family heirloom is actually one of your stupid earrings.” Don’t call them stupid, that’s mean.



Ozymandias

  * He’s proud; proud and also intrigued by how in the world you ended up being where you are now. A nearly no-name magus contracted him and it’s only because you have actual blood ties with him.
  * If you mention though that it was from a child of his and Nefertari, oh man, the sheer pride in his eyes is almost palpable.
  * Ozy is certain to spend all the free time that you two have recounting tales of old. About his legends and his feats. And about how much he had loved Nefertari with his entire heart.
  * He may even claim that your eyes remind him of hers.
  * When he asks what the catalyst was that summoned him, he’s actually surprised that the heirloom ring that you’re carrying around on a necklace is the same one he had given to his beloved wife in a life so long ago.
  * He is slightly peeved that the ring was no longer in her resting place, but since both you and he have no idea what happened or how it happened, at least it’s in your hands and not someone else.



Iskander

  * You think Ozymandias was proud? Damn Iskander is boasting about it to anyone who’d listen. But you don’t let him do that, please, calm down Iskander, you’re embarrassing me.
  * As proud as he is that you’re his descendent, he feels slightly bad for the reputation that he has left to the family. There are many atrocities that he has admitted, so he knows that he isn’t quite the best person to be a descendent of.
  * But even when those short and rare moments of a slightly vulnerable Iskander are present, I’m sure a simple reassuring smile and brushing it off will clear his mind of it. After all, it’s not like it effects you in the modern times.
  * It’s surprising, but the gemstone on the pendant that was passed down as a family heirloom is actually one of the many gemstones that were once embedded into his sword.



Artoria

  * A… descendent. The mere thought of it throws her into a fit of confusion. Like what do you mean she has a descendent. Did she have kids she never knew of?
  * Turns out you’re actually like, her cousin’s side of the family, but that doesn’t matter to either of you. Because Artoria is pleasantly surprised to hear about how educated you are about your heritage and also how your personality meshes so well with hers.
  * She’s surprised that a mere sliver of the hair ribbon that she was currently wearing was the catalyst that brought her here.
  * She vows to protect you, not just as your Servant, but also because you’re family.



Arthur

  * Arthur is grateful that his master is someone who is distantly related to you. But he’s also slightly fearful of putting you through a Holy Grail War.
  * Whereas many of the other kings are ready to win the war for you, Arthur is honestly scared of you losing your life here. You were too young, or at least, you haven’t experienced everything in life yet and it’s a shame that you’re thrown into this mess.
  * Arthur does appreciate having you as his master though. You understand even the smallest facial changes, whether it’s a flicker of emotion in his eyes, or the slight twitch of his lips as he tries to remain composed despite wanting to laugh at you.
  * He does his best to help maintain a ‘normal’ life for you since he wants you to live normally without the pressure of your heritage or the war on your back.
  * But he also works hard to train you as much as he can.




	222. Asterios | Fluff Therapy HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Brushing Asterios' hair because fluffzerker needs more love

  * FLUFF THERAPY. Not only does Asterios get pampered, but you get to relax in the best way possible.
  * The first few times you do it, Asterios is confused. Like.. is this fun, Master?
  * Asterios doesn’t really mind how you decorate and beautify his hair. He enjoys the soothing movements of having his hair brushed through and slowly untangled. He enjoys it when your fingers lightly graze against his scalp, but really likes how it’s basically a massage.
  * He’s offered to do the same for you, but his hands and fingers are bit too big. And besides, his hair is just so floofy and soft, it’s so much more worthwhile. He does want to do something in return, and usually you just end up sitting on his lap as he pats your head. He can’t do intricate braids like you do to his, but these precious moments are always well spent.
  * Though sometimes he gets embarrassed by the more… feminine hairstyles you give him. But when he sees the happiness on your face, his features end up mimicking them, bringing a bright smile to his face. 
  * You’ve taught him a few braids, and had him practice on his own hair, but his fingers are clumsy and he gets frustrated. But he knows that if his hair ever gets too tangled or he messes up, you’ll be right there to untangle it, all the while talking to him about how your day has gone and what you plan to do.
  * Asterios looks forwards to these moments because he gets sweet one on one time with his Master and it’s always great knowing that letting you play with his hair helps you relax and calms you down, because it does the same for him too.




	223. Cu Chulainn | Master with Dog Allergy HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> A hc about Cu finding out that his master is allergic to dogs?

  * Cu’s a mix of disappointed and amused. Like, thank god he’s only figuratively a dog and not so much an actual hound or he’d just suffer with a Master that’s constantly sneezing around him.
  * But you’re even more disappointed than Cu is. Because LOOK HOW CUTE THAT FLUFF BALL IS. WHY ARE YOU ALLERGIC???
  * On occasions, you have muttered that you’d willingly drown in a sea of fluff and “that’s how I’ll end” - Cu honestly gets so scared that you’ll do it that he always ends up grabbing you by the wrist and leading you away from the dogs.
    * Like Master it’s okay, you don’t need to pet every dog. 
    * Yes, I do Cu, you dO noT undErStaNd.
  * Cu always tells you that you don’t need a dog cause you have him, the hound of ulster. The first time he said that, you claimed he wasn’t fluffy enough, and he didn’t have a tail. The second time he said that, you jokingly said you were allergic to him.
    * Both times he looked so sad and disappointed you immediately hugged him. Like, I’m sorry, Cu, I really didn’t mean that.
  * Cu always wonders if you prefer Cu Alter only because he has a tail - he regrets asking this because now you’re always tempted to pet his other form and Cu  **SWEARS** that one day Cu Alter is going to bite your hand off.
    * Cu doesn’t know this, but Cu Alter actually does like getting petted by you, but it’s much too dangerous. Chaldea doesn’t have the time or money to replace those broken walls/doors.
  * Ultimately though, you can survive without an actual dog because you have the  **BEST DOGGO - CU**. 
  * Cu’s loyalty and unwavering faith for you is more than you can ever ask for and that makes everything better despite your allergies to actual floof balls.




	224. Cu Chulainn | Adopting a Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Cu Chulainn and master s/o adopting a puppy hcs??

  * Adopting? More like literally picked it up off the street. The poor golden retriever pup was so tiny and whimpering you couldn’t not take it home.
    * Cu didn’t mind, he found it cute. Oh how he regrets it though.
  * For a good several month, you’ve neglected Cu to shower the pup with love and affection that normally only he would receive. Though he’s also mixed with pride and fondness to see you take care of the puppy so much. Is this how it’ll be if you had kids???
    * Though Cu finds himself conflicted over the thoughts. Maybe kids is too early for you two.
  * But the puppy is both a godsend and also the biggest trouble maker ever.
    * You didn’t need two dogs, but you suppose the pup and Cu are a chaotic duo of a mess due to the amount of trouble they go through.
  * How many times have you seen Cu and the pup just running through mud, grass, and water all at the same time? Too many. But it was so cute seeing your two favorite boys just messing around and playing.
  * Cu playfully growls and messes around the pup. He plays hide and seek and lets the pup “tackle” him down and then feigns defeat.
    * On several occasions, Cu has also played dead and caused the poor puppy to whine and panic and run around in circles. It wasn’t until it bit at your heel to go find Cu that you realized he was playing dead to scare the pup.
    * At least now you two know that you guys have a very smart puppy in your hands.
  * Cu trains your pup to do all sorts of things. Some of the weirdest things he’s taught it was how to growl at every man that wasn’t Cu whenever you and the pup go on walks without him.
  * You didn’t find out until one day when you were complaining to Cu that the lancer started laughing uncontrollably about how well disciplined your pup is. You regret giving Cu the liberty of teaching your puppy tricks.
  * Cu no longer gets jealous of the dog, and often times you’re the one jealous of how close the two are to each other. They’re often found sprawled out on the couch with Cu snoring away and your large fluff ball settled on his stomach, also asleep and dead to the world.
    * But Cu suffers whenever you wake it up, cause it just stands up on all fours and starts pacing around on his stomach. Like please, he has abs, but he cannot deal with a giant ball of fluff causing an earthquake on him.




	225. Ozymandias | Little Sphinx HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> May this anon ask for some fluffy fluffs with Ozymandias and his s/o involving his little sphinxes?

  * When Ozy gave you the small sphinxes for Valentine’s Day, they were the cutest things you could ever ask for and probably the greatest mistake.
  * One was already a lot to ask for - I mean, they are.. His noble phantasm… aren’t they? - But this king gave you three of them.
  * They weren’t fluffy, but they were smooth to the touch, almost like touching cold glass. Thanks to their lack of… mouths (and faces), the sphinx cubs tended to nudge your hand or nuzzle your cheek - and any other part of your body - for your attention.
  * And attention they got. You’d spend more time pampering the three of them by playing with them much like you would play with cats, and rubbing their smol little heads and backs while doing trivial tasks such as looking over paperwork and the like.
  * Ozymandias regrets it so much because there are days where all he wants is to spend time with you, yet your attention is fully placed on the adorable sphinxes he gave you. 
  * But Ozy also spends time with them. He trains them to learn how to fight as a sort of bodyguard/security system for you. If he’s ever not near you, at least he knows the sphinxes will be by your side.
  * On more than one occasion, they’ve snuck into a rayshift with you and it leaves you both amused and exasperated. Like please, stay home my precious babies.
  * Ozy is rather proud though, when he sees how well they’ve grown with your love and nurture. The king can’t help but wonder how great you’d be as a mother though considering how good you are at taking care of the sphinxes.




	226. King Servants | Protective Levels HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super-just-because  
> Hey there! Can you maybe please list all the king!servants from the most protective to the least protective? Thanks in advance. Love your work!

“I would die for you, you’re not allowed to die, expresses their love at the drop of the hat” Protective

  * Artoria, Siegfried, Nero, Rama, Arthur, Ereshkigal, Boudica



“You’re not allowed to die, but you better be on the battlefield anyways” protective

  * Caesar, Altera, Ozy, Ivan, Beowulf, Iskander, Semiramis,



“Protect? What’s that? Is it edible? Just charge into battle!” Protective

  * Nobunaga, Caligula, Darius, Penthesilia



“I’M NOT HERE TO PROTECT YOU, YOU FOOL” Protective

  * Gilgamesh, Mebd, Wu Zetian, Scathach



Neutral Protective

  * Nitocris, Sheba, Cleopatra



“I’ll protect you, but can you also protect me?” Protective

  * David




	227. King Hassan, Vlad | Gramps HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Old man servents adopting their master as their grandkid, headcanons???? Please 

King Hassan

  * GRAMPS!!! He doesn’t call you Master, but contractor. It’s like how you just refer to him as gramps and he’s a-okay with that.
  * Very protective over you and tends to be that servant who constantly makes sure that Master is eating well, sleeping well, and isn’t being bothered by servants that are prone to being too flirtatious. 
  * He’s very attentive to you and other servants and makes sure that you get enough time to spend with other servants as well as other people outside of himself.
  * Truly cares for your well being, and is always reliable when you need a source of fire/heat.
  * He tends to loiter around your room to make sure that people don’t bother you when you’re resting, or to make sure you’re actually resting.
  * Knows every little detail/weakness that you have and tends to use it against you for the sake of making you work harder. He always does it out of the best intentions, but his words may come off as harsh. 
  * Can, and will, carry you if needed. If there’s something you need to reach you can rely on him.
  * May attack other servants that make you cry or upsets you. If it’s not that, he’ll personally make sure that you and said servant get the chance to talk it out because letting things sit there is not good for your health.



Vlad

  * The gramps that knits clothes for you in the winter and new outfits for you whenever you feel like there isn’t enough.
  * Do not call him gramps, I don’t think he’ll appreciate being called old. Save the poor man.
  * If you have problems sleeping, he’ll actually tuck you into bed and read children fairy tales to you.
  * Often has Nursery Rhyme and Jack following him around and he does not know why. Even Liz follows him around, but it’s mostly to pester him into making new clothes for her, which he doesn’t mind doing.
  * Has made you a blanket and a plushie to bring to singularities so you can sleep better.




	228. Cu Chulainn | Sick Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How about a headcanon of Lancer Cu and Caster Cu taking care of a sick master? They get a little too competitive between them over who is better at it.

  * Tbh if they’re competing over who can take care of you better, at that rate you won’t get better because it stresses you out.
  * Both of them compete to make you food, but Caster Cu tends to be better only because he has the magic to keep it warmer for a longer period of time.
  * With both of them doting on you, at least you don’t have to worry about being neglected, or not having enough water, or not getting a change of towel on your forehead.
  * Both of them have offered to change your clothes but you always kick them out and do it yourself. 
  * Every now and then though, Caster gets the upper hand when you request for his hand on your forehead. After all, for some strange reason his hand is always cooler than Lancer’s.
    * It isn’t until you get better that you find out it’s because he was using his runes to cool down his temperature.
  * Lancer Cu just holds your hand and reassuringly tells you that you’ll get better. He’s super sweet and constantly makes sure that you’re not alone and you have everything you need.
  * Ultimately, there is no winner over who took care of you better since both of them just stayed by your side constantly until you got better.




	229. Chiron | Fluffs HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> May this anon ask for fluffs with Chiron?

  * The epitome of a gentleman, Chiron treats you with all the care in the world.
  * He pulls out your chair for you, holds the doors open, and is always ready to help you if you just ask.
  * However, he’s also a great mentor and is more than happy to be a tutor of some sort for you. 
  * Chiron’s the Servant that would bring breakfast to your bed when you had a long day the night before, but also would be the servant that made sure you got sufficient sleep and rest and doesn’t let you sleep in. After all, being productive is good.
  * Please ask him to teach you archery, he loves helping you out. And you know, extra skinship ain’t bad.




	230. Arash | Timid Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Some HCs with Arash having a timid, but caring master please!

  * Whenever he gets injured or hurt, as shy as you are, you are always ready to help him. 
  * Arash knows that even if you don’t initiate the conversation first, you’re always willing to listen to him talk about his day and the like. 
  * Arash is comfortable with you even if it’s mostly silence or a one-sided convo from him to you, but whenever you do manage to say a few words to him, he always ends up stopping mid-sentence to listen to you attentively.
  * Should you ever want to grow out of your timidness, or just make an attempt to be more outspoken, Arash will gladly be your conversation partner. There’s so much about you that he doesn’t know, and he’d love to get to know you better.




	231. Edmond | Smol, feisty S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hcs with Edmond Dantes having a smol, but feisty s/o!

  * You don’t take any of his nonsense. Honestly. He can be as blunt or crude with you and you’ll just brush it off, dismiss it, and carry on with life. Or you know, if he touches upon something he shouldn’t have you’ll bite back so sharply he’ll flinch.
  * Edmond’s not sure how the two of you even ended up together considering how often the two of you bicker over things. But it’s usually for good reasons that you two argue a lot. At least, if anything, the constant confrontations help the two of you clear out any future misunderstandings.
  * Edmond cannot make fun of your height. Just because you’re short doesn’t mean that you aren’t tough. You’ve made it a point whenever you headbutt him in the stomach or against his chin. The amount of pain is not worth the few seconds of amusement at teasing your stature.
  * He knows you can stand up for yourself and fend others off should you ever need to, but that doesn’t stop him from being protective over you. Though he does find amusement in seeing others suffer whenever you show them that you’re not one to be taken lightly.




	232. Tamamo, Nero | Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How about some marriage headcanons with Tamono and Nero please!!

Tamamo

  * You guys will most definitely have a Shinto-styled traditional Japanese ceremony. Tamamo would absolutely not invite her other tails, after all, if they’re similar to her in personality, she’s scared that they’ll attempt to whisk you away. 
  * Tamamo is a great wife as she’s attentive to you in every aspect. She always makes sure that you’re happy and content while being with her. After all, Tamamo - as grandiose and energetically cheerful that she is - still has her insecurities and is scared that you’d leave her for someone else. 
  * Please reassure her with all the cuddles, kisses, and head pats that you won’t be leaving her.
  * Always makes your favorites for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Her meals are always nutritionally balanced and she spoils you by making them super aesthetically pleasing.
  * Whenever you two sleep together, you’re always super warm cause Tamamo clings onto you for dear life. She loves snuggling up against you and just basking in your warmth.



Nero

  * When you two get married, I can guarantee you everyone will know about it. It doesn’t matter where they’re located in the world, they will know about it.
  * She spoils you with all the luxuries you can ever ask for. The bath is large enough to be considered a pool and she always, without fail, gives you the greatest massage and scrubs all the dead skin off your body.
  * The first few times she may be too rough and your skin will be super red, but that’s okay, you’ll live.
  * Nero’s cooking skills are also top-notch. But sometimes she doesn’t seem to really understand what it means when you say it’s too much.
    * “A simple feast like this is never enough to proclaim my love for you!”
    * “Nero we can’t finish this on our own!!!”
  * Despite how big the bed is though, Nero always makes sure to be sleeping right by your side - where she belongs.




	233. Medea | Fluffs HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can you maybe write some fluffy fluffs for Medea? She deserves so much love!

  * Medea loves model making, but she also loves styling other people’s hairs. If yours is long enough, I’m sure she’d love to be your personal stylist and dress you up to suit her tastes.
  * Of course, Medea also enjoys being pampered too. So if you’re ever interested in spoiling our dear caster, please feel free.
  * Medea doesn’t handle your compliments to her well, after all, she’s had so many betrayals in her life, what if you’re just another? But whenever she sees your genuineness a small part of her melts and she can’t help but feel fond of you.
  * There are various types of fondness in the world, but Medea’s one towards you is either a mother to a child, or a mentor to a student. She treats you kindly, while making sure you’re still growing nicely as a master.




	234. Ozymandias, Karna | Proposal HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> (proposal anon) whoops sorry! Ozy and Karna then please?

Ozymandias

  * He has it planned to a T. He knows what you’re fond of and how you like things to be. So even if it’s a small mini event, he’ll make sure that it’ll give you memories that you’ll cherish for the rest of your life.
  * Now he knows you have insecurities about the thought that one day he may just disappear. He understands those worries and he also fears that one day he’ll have no choice but to leave you, but this is why he’s going to love you as much as he can now so that you won’t have any regrets.
  * A trip down memory lane is exactly how he tackles his proposal, everything goes well until he remembers just how aggressive the monsters in a particular singularity that they frequently visit. Though it’s great showing off his strength and prowess to you, he hates that it disrupted the good mood that he had going.
  * But regardless, by the end of the night, he has you completely wrapped up in good memories and feelings of love and warmth as he recounts your time together.
  * The two of you may have started off on the wrong footing, but that was only because of the timing of his summoning and the desperate situation you two were placed in. But regardless the time spent together had made a clear difference. 
  * He went from being an advisor/mentor of a sorts to being someone you could confide to about your insecurities as a master. He was understanding, although intimidating at first, he still understood your position and where you were coming from. It was inevitable for him to fall in love with you.
  * After recounting the moments you two spend together, he’ll calmly ask for your hand in marriage. 



Karna

  * Karna has heard of the idea of marriage, and while he has read various books and heard of many stories from female servants who have gone through the experience; all of them vary from what he imagines that you’d be interested in.
  * Prior to proposing to you, Karna focuses more on spoiling you with affection. He’s not stellar at it, but he does the most he can. Often times he gets lost in thought of just daydreaming of you.
  * Karna’s doesn’t externally express his nervousness about the idea of proposing to you, but he sure does have a lot of thoughts about it internally. He’s worried that he may do the entire thing wrong, and that his original intentions may get lost in translation yet again.
  * He will never let himself forget how embarrassing it was when he had first asked all the female servants about proposals and the like- many of them had mistakenly believed that the Lancer was proposing to them.
  * When he does propose though, it’s after a romantic dinner night. Karna has taken weeks worths of cooking lessons from Emiya, Boudica, Tamamo, Nero - you name it, he’s asked them.
  * It was all worth it when he saw the smile on your face and the way your eyes lit up with immeasurable joy that he had gotten all your favorites correctly and he made them just the way you liked ‘em.
  * It’s post-dinner and the two of you are back in your shared room that he finally decides to ask the question. He doesn’t do it immediately, but he certainly will once he proclaims his adoration and love for you all over again



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to you I saved the previous part of this ask but it’s missing??? I had it saved and it’s gone?? SMH at myself.


	235. Nobunaga | Injured Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Henlo my dear Can i please request some Nobunaga angst? Like maybe her master taking a critical hit for her in a battle I love crying so please do go wild.

  * When you said you got her back, she did not take it literally. This… This was not what she wanted to see when she turned around.
  * She wanted to see your bright smile as you praised her for her great work. She was hoping to hear your soothing voice as you told her just how great she was today.
  * She didn’t want to see you weakly holding your sides as you tried to stop the blood from bleeding out. The pristine Chaldea uniform was slowly being dyed a crimson red that resembled her cape and she’ll never forget how quickly she had removed the article of cloth to use as an impromptu bandage.
  * Nobunaga wasn’t ignorant about first aid and medical techniques. She knew how to use them properly, but even then she the fear of losing you overwhelmed her immensely.
  * When you’re in recovery, Nobunaga does not leave your side. She nearly neglects her own health just to make sure you’re fine, but during the short time periods you’re awake and you chide her for neglecting herself does she do so.
  * She vows to never let this happen to you again. Once you’re out of recovery she spoils you as much as she can.




	236. Karna | Parenting HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I request Karna parenting if that is okay with you? Thank You.

  * Karna was rather nervous when it came to parenting. After all, he grew up without his and he’s not too sure how well he’d be as a father. But seeing as how well his kids are growing up, it’s safe to say that he’s doing well.
  * Karna teaches his children how to defend themselves. It’s a necessity in a world that’s so cruel.
  * He spoils them with both knowledge and material goods, but not excessively. He knows when to stop and he tends to always double check with you before he does anything.
  * Both you and Karna are the type of parents that don’t deal with your children’s bullshit. Like, if you know they messed up, they gotta learn from it and not get away with it. You both believe it helps build character.




	237. Arjuna, Edmond | Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hi, I just requested Edmond D., Siegfried, and Arjuna with a blind master, but I just read how you said the limit was 2 characters so can you please just do Edmond and Arjuna? Sorry.

Arjuna

  * Knowing that you’re blind had him more protective of you than he had expected. He has this fear that you may wind up in an unfavorable situation due to it.
  * He makes sure to stay near you during combat, but never too close that attention is drawn to you, but never too far away that they’d notice you.
  * He’s always surprised by how well you can navigate on your ow, and how you always seem to know where you’re going.
  * Whenever you playfully point out how in awe he is, he’s always surprised that you know. Like, how do you know? It was only after this incident that he knew you could sense even the most minute details - all from intuition.
  * He does his best to describe things to you in detail when you ask. He’s also glad that you can’t see his expressions though. Honestly, a small part of him is glad because he’s scared that you’ll notice his less… favorable side.
  * He comes to realize that you being blind means that all the trust you place in him is NOT superficial, and that alone encourages him to do his best for you.



Edmond

  * A small part of him is GLAD that you can’t see him. He’s an Avenger, nothing good to see here, move along.
  * He knows the feeling of being unable to see, but his situation is different from yours since he had his vision taken from him while imprisoned, whereas you were born without it.
  * He tends to trail behind you during missions just to make sure you don’t wander off. So far, you’ve never done so, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.
  * At first, he didn’t openly express his concern towards you. Over time though he starts to do openly and may occasionally offer his arm to you as support as he leads you through the new singularity.
  * He’s also very fond of listening to you describe the world as you experience it. He’s had a vague experience, but you’ve had an entire life of experiencing it and he can’t help but be interested in how you experience the world around you even though you can’t see it.




	238. Arjuna, Karna | Deaf Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Could you please write Arjuna and Karna reacting to having a deaf master?

Arjuna

  * He’s surprised, and often flustered. Though he’s learned to communicate with you via sign language, whenever he’s surprised by something he tends to react through speech first.
  * He always feels bad afterwards, but you know that he only means the best. He always explains himself afterwards, and though it may lack the extreme facial expressions or the loudness of his voice when he’s surprised - at least he can still bring a smile to your face.
  * In combat, he purposely makes sure to keep an eye on you. He knows that your combat orders are usually given out prior to the actual combat, but should anything happen in combat, there are things that he has to know.
  * He’s worked with you for days before on making emergency combat order signals with your hands. Those signals now come in handy whenever emergency situations pop up.



Karna

  * Karna is pleasantly surprised and personally goes to you for lessons on sign language instead of asking Chaldea staff.
  * He enjoys seeing how passionate you are about sign language, and surprisingly, Karna finds it relatively easier to communicate via sign language since it was honest in conveying messages.
  * Like Arjuna, Karna prepared beforehand the idea of combat specific hand signals, but also encouraged you to use your voice.
  * It wasn’t like you couldn’t speak, but rather you were scared of doing so since you rarely ever did.
  * Karna encourages you to practice, and purposely takes time out to help you with pronunciation and learning how to say certain words that you’ve only ever managed to convey through sign language.




	239. Emiya, Artoria | Food Tasting Show HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> (appreciate idol anon here) If its ok, can i request Emiya and OG Artoria running a food tasting show of the cooking of Chaldea? I know it sounds wierd but ive watched too much of Worth It, forgive me.

  * To Artoria, as long as she gets to eat, she’s happy.
  * Emiya though? Emiya scrutinizes everything, from the way the food was made to the type of seasoning and so on.
  * Though it should be noted that Emiya isn’t an expert on every cooking detail - it’s not like he studied that stuff. But from experience, he has enough credibility and reputation to judge food.
  * Tamamo, Nero, and Boudica are not allowed to participate in creating food for them to taste because they already know those three can cook, and cook very well.
  * Artoria praises nearly every dish and is often not the best person to ask about. However, she is very blunt about dishes that are just not good at all.
  * Emiya is more… reserved in his critics as he doesn’t blatantly state their horrendous, but will go through every possible reason as to how bad it is and why things had gone wrong.
  * Though when a dish deserves praise - expect it to receive the praises to the heavens.
  * It is highly likely if Gilgamesh participates in this event, he will automatically be dubbed a failure no matter how good his dish is. Though Artoria and Emiya may reluctantly admit that it is good.




	240. Arjuna, Karna | S/O in Traditional Wear HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How do you think Arjuna and Karna would react to their s/o wearing traditional clothes from their home, India? Love your blog!

Arjuna

  * Stunned into silence? Yes.
  * He’s going to be unable to say anything for a second because you’re just so beautiful that he can’t find words to express it.
  * Blushy? Also yes.
  * Approach him and ask him if it looks okay. Guaranteed to malfunction.
  * He won’t know what to do with his hands. is he allowed to touch you? Are you even real? He’s not too sure.
  * Just take his hand into yours, because this is real and you are standing here before him.
  * If this is during the actual ceremony, man, he’s such a mess that even the guests can tell that he’s stunned. But do you blame him when the love of his life is dressed in such a stunning and traditional attire? No, no you don’t.
  * It’s likely that once he has his own one-on-one time with you, he’ll whisper the praises and compliments that he wasn’t able to tell you in public.



Karna

  * Karna’s generally very expressionless, but damn, the awe and surprise mixed with appreciation and unadulterated love that he has for you is evident.
  * There’s a faint blush on his cheeks and the smile that pulls on the corners of his lips are soft and filled with fondness.
  * He praises you the best he can, but at the end of his sentences, his voice always drifts off super slow and all that’s left is just an appreciative smile as his gaze sweeps over you.
  * Even during the ceremony it’s obvious that he only has eyes for you. Though more composed than his brother, Karna is still so dazed by your sheer beauty that he can’t focus on anything outside of you.
  * Once he gets the chance to just have alone time with you, he’ll just repeatedly tell you how much he loves you and how beautiful you are to him.




	241. Solomon, Ozymandias | S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Solomon and Ozymandias x S/O headcanons?

Solomon

  * He spoils you rotten, he knows how precious time is and he knows that you and him are different due to the way you guys manifest. He hated the difference, but he disregards it to make sure that the time spent with you is filled with love and joy.
  * He loves making you smile and laugh. Your smile brightens his day and your laughter is filled with so much genuine joy and happiness that even he couldn’t help himself from joining you.
  * Run your hand through his hair or softly comb through it for him whenever you two are cuddling in bed. It’s a luxury to him and he loves enveloping himself in the amount of warmth and love that you have dedicated to him.
  * Whenever he wakes up before you, he tends to gently cup your cheeks and squish them ever so lightly (cause he knows you won’t let him when you’re awake). But if it’s not that, he leaves butterfly kisses on your forehead while gently rubbing soft circles on your arm and your waist.



Ozymandias

  * Oh, Ozymandias loves showing off to you, but only within reason. If you don’t like him being extra, he’ll reign himself in ever so slightly, but it’s rather hard when he wants the world to see his prowess.
  * He’s an absolute sweetheart to you and it’s no lie that he treats you like a fragile flower. He’s gentle to you and makes sure that things are appropriate for you before caring about himself.
  * He knows all the smallest details about what you like and what you don’t like, but he’ll never call you out on things unless it’s perfect teasing material.
  * He lets you pat his cheeks and his head. He’s come to realize you do it more often when his hair is flat against his head, so now he’s gotten used to leaving it down, much to his chagrin. But when he sees that soft smile on your lips as you absentmindedly run your fingers through his hair, he’ll gladly submit.




	242. Archimedes | General HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Have you ever played Fate Extella? Archimedes is character in it and I find his character interesting. I was wondering if you could maybe write some hcs about him?

  * Archimedes lust for knowledge is his downfall. Perhaps his original role was to be the SE.RA.PH’s technician, but now? Now that has all changed.
  * Archimedes is corrupted by the Umbral Star’s influence, but that doesn’t mean that he is beneath it. He just wants to learn more. He wants to know if lifeforms outside of Earth are knowledgeable. Are they as intelligent as humans? He wouldn’t know unless he gave them a chance.
  * Very objective about things in life. He observes people like he would observe machines and algorithms. If it doesn’t work, what’s the best way to fix it?
  * Emotions are foreign to him. He doesn’t really know anything outside of the fascination of learning new knowledge or the excitement of a new discovery. He faces everything else with disinterest, or feigns interest in order to get to whatever it is he wants to achieve.




	243. Solomon | Blind S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How do you think Solomon would deal with a s/o that's blind?

  * Solomon is so very protective over you. He can’t help it. He personally knows how cruel the world is, and though it is great that you don’t have to personally see how disgusting it is when humans turn against each other, he still worries that you may experience other things.
  * Tends to lead you around Chaldea and singularities even though he knows you’re fine on your own. He likes being helpful, even if you may not need him.
  * You tend to hold onto his hand, not quite for reassurance, but just because. You can always rely on him to guide you around. Plus, you just like holding his hand, you can feel him tense up whenever you give him that small squeeze and right after he tends to squeeze yours every so tightly before lacing his fingers with yours.
  * Really describes things in detail, and though you’ve never seen things before, he tells you just how beautiful the world can be despite its flaws. But always ends it by telling you just how beautiful you are.




	244. Edmond | Legs HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> So, I have this idea about Edmond Dantes. I like to think he has leg kink. Because if I'm correct, he lived around the 1800s, the time of full skirts and dresses. I mean if he did, can I ask for some hcs about this involving Edmond with him reacting to his s/o wearing skirts or just showing off their legs?

  * So while it is true that Edmond hasn’t had the chance to admire legs during his time alive, at least he gets to now.
  * He’s rather amused by how often you wear exposing clothes around him, and only around him.
  * But when you dress like that while going outdoors? Mmm, no. He’ll make sure that your legs are covered, if it’s not with his jacket, than at least with your own pair of pants. He just prefers that you’re well dressed for combat, exposing yourself means more danger to you. And well, maybe him too.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while answering this ask, a strong part of me kept wondering if this is considered NSFW because of the mention of the word kink. But uh, content wise it’s pretty clean so not NSFW.


	245. Gilgamesh | Love Letters HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> how would either of the gils react to their master confessing to them through a letter?

  * Caster Gilgamesh is honestly amused, but also pleased to see such a traditional method of conveying one’s affections. 
  * He had noticed your affections, but never did you act on them, so neither did he. Though he is rather glad that you decided to confess, he’s not too sure where he stands for the time being. 
  * It’s likely that he’ll conjure/request (read that as demand) for a paper and pen to draft his own letter in response to yours. He doesn’t quite turn you down, but he doesn’t quite give you false hope either. 
  * Somehow or another, the two of you end up exchanging letters on a daily basis. Where it was once just slipped underneath his door and his magically delivered to your desk, at some point it slowly becomes and excuse for him to drop by your room to deliver to you personally.
  * It may not be a relationship yet, but hey, it could be the spark of one. 




	246. Emiya, Boudica | Master Chef HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Master Chef Chaldean edition, with Emiya and Boudicca as the judges? (gonna give everybody else a sporting chance after all)

  * These two are merciless, and though they are both the Respective Mom™ Figures in Chaldea - they’re more like Gordon Ramsey when judging those who risk to have their cooking skills evaluated.
  * Emiya and Boudica don’t take it lightly when the food is undercooked or when the plating is off. Like really? That is what you plan to feed our only Master and the one person in charge of saving humanity? You’re not allowed in the kitchen ever again.
  * Though the two of them are harsh, they don’t shut people down. Encouragement and advice is given to each contestant. 
  * If you’re lucky enough to be competent enough for a praise, a praise you’ll receive. These two aren’t easily impressed (though Boudica might be if you’re her Master), but once they are they will point out every good thing you’ve done.
  * Emiya and Boudica originally thought they’d be the only judges, but after deeming Tamamo and Nero masters of their own respective cuisines, they too have been added to the board of judges.




	247. Jeanne Alter | S/O HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello, can you do a HC about Jeanne or Jalter x master?

  * Look, she loves you, really she does - But you gotta stop embarrassing her in public. She gets it! You wanna hold hands, or you want to give her a kiss on the cheek, BUT PLEASE - her heart really can’t handle it.
  * She’s bad with expressing herself words. It may sound like she’s pushing you away, or yelling at you, but that’s just how she talks. She really doesn’t mean it 90% of the time. How do you know that? You just do. Everyone else always wonders if you guys are okay though.
  * In the privacy of your room, Jalter loves it when you comb your fingers through her hair. She likes the soothing feeling as you play with it, or braid it. There’s just something very intimate and relaxing about it that she can’t help but sink into your warmth.
  * Tends to cuddle up to you whenever there are thunderstorms. She usually sleeps in her own room, but when she just wants someone nearby, she always sneaks into your bed at night and lay on top of the blanket unless you pull her in.
  * Wake her up with featherlight kisses in the morning or by gently rubbing soft circles on her waist. It’s likely she’ll cuddle up closer to you during her sleep-induced haze, but once she wakes up to your affections, the flustered expression and blush that blossoms over her cheeks is worth it.




	248. Vlad, Chevalier D'eon | Domestic Fluff HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Whenever you get to this point, I'd like to ask for some domestic fluff with Vlad III, Caster Cú Chulainn, and D'Eon with his/their master s/o? I hope this makes sense. Thank you!
> 
> Caster Cu dropped to fit the 2 character limit

Vlad III

  * Vlad’s super sweet towards you. He enjoys spending time with you, whether it’s holding you close against him as you’re snoozing away or waking up to you tracing circles on his arms.
  * On several occasions, he has made you some outfits to match with his. He enjoys seeing you dressed up in the same style of clothing that he wears, and it’s always nice seeing your appreciation.
  * He doesn’t really cook, but will gladly help you out in the kitchen. He helps you by prepping parts of the meal, such as measurements or chopping and dicing. He prefers that you don’t handle the knife as often even though you are extremely skilled at it, but that’s only because he would hate it if you got a cut. 
  * Tends to sleep after you. He’s not exactly sure when it happened, but he’s gotten so used to watching over you as you sleep that he’s always making sure that you’re resting peacefully before he is.



D’eon

  * D’eon prepares bubble baths for you after a long day and would massage your shoulders or back, or anywhere that’s sore, while you rambled on about how your day went.
  * Super attentive and sweet to you. D’eon goes above and beyond when it comes to you. If there is something they can do to help, they will.
  * Wakes you up in time for any appointments with enough time for you to get ready, eat a healthy breakfast and get there with some time left over.
  * When you’re sick, spoils you by bringing homemade food to your side. Although D’eon may not be as skilled in cooking, they’ll take as many lessons necessary to be able to make all your faves.




	249. Gilgamesh | Nightmares HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Gilgamesh w/ smol master s/o that's been getting nightmares?

  * He noticed it the first time you snuck out of bed in the middle of the night. Instead of laying there and letting your heart beat slowly calm to a steady rate, you had paced the hallways of Chaldea on your own in the dark. He had followed you secretly, but didn’t really confront you about it since he figured it would be a one time thing.
  * But as this keeps up for several nights and you’re always looking haggard and tired, he makes sure to talk to you about it. Even if you hide it behind a smile, he knows. So really, there’s no point in you being so stubborn it.
  * Once he finds out it’s nightmares about potentially losing and putting humanity at even more of a risk, he does his best to comfort you, even if it’s with rather crude words. In the end though, he’ll be holding you close to make sure you’re safe and sound. 
  * If you end up falling asleep around him and others, he’ll purposely make it a point to get everyone else out of the room. He doesn’t care if you guys were in the middle of a meeting or if this was for something important, your health and sleep is more important to him. So they better let you sleep peacefully or Gilgamesh will have some rather… interesting methods of keeping people away.




	250. Cu Chulainn's | Blind Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> HCs with Cu Lancer! and Cu Caster! having a blind master please.

Lancer Cu

  * He acts as your guide and always offers you his arm when the two of you go out. 
  * Sometimes he forgets though and may say something that’s rather insensitive but quickly apologizes and always attempts to fixes things.
  * Whenever you guys are in a new singularity, he purposely scouts out the surrounding area prior to letting you explore. By doing so, at least he can eliminate most of the areas that are considered unsafe for you to visit.
  * Is rather protective of you, even if he never admits it himself. He’ll keep you far away from the line of battle and he’ll purposely make sure that you don’t get involved with something that may cause you harm. 
  * He can’t be too far though or he starts worrying a lot.



Caster Cu

  * He’s learned to use his runes to act as your guide to him, that way, even if you feel like you’re lost, as long as you have that one runestone on you, he can still find you and vice versa.
  * CasCu is pretty blatant about his concern towards you. If he had it his way, he’d never even bring you onto the battlefield because he really does fear the thought of you getting hurt because of something that could have been avoided if you had your sight.
  * He works on finding a way to give you sight via runestones, but he knows the likelihood of it is impossible.
  * Purposely walks just a little bit behind you to make sure that nothing happens to you.




	251. Edmond | Polylingual Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I request a hc with Edmond Dantes having a master that can speak different languages. Example being, Edmond saying I love you in French, thinking his s/o doesn't understand him only for s/o to say they do.

  * Edmond has this tendency to whisper sweet words of love to you when you’re drifting off to sleep, but he usually says all of it in French simply to hide his affections.
  * But the one time you catch him teasingly telling you he loves you to the moon and back, and he lies to you about the meaning, that’s when you turn the tables against him.
  * If you decide to play along, you’ll probably do so for a short period of time before you decide to drop the bomb on him that you understood. 
  * You’d play along up until you have to separate from him for a meeting. With the usual parting hug and a kiss, just whisper in his native tongue how much you adore him and cherish him. If you’re lucky, you may just catch a flustered Edmond. And well, if you’re not, at least you got to see him all embarrassed for thinking you were clueless.
  * Edmond doesn’t whisper as many sweet words to you while you’re drifting off, but at least now, should he ever feel the need to, he can proclaim his love to you around others so long as those servants don’t understand him.
  * There are times where he’d purposely tease you by randomly provoking you or commenting on your outfit just to see your reaction. At least you don’t have to feign ignorance anymore though.




	252. Jeanne | Fluffy HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can you do a fluffy master x Jeanne?

  * She always gets flustered whenever you casually drop a praise or a compliment. You say it with so much genuity that she doesn’t know exactly how to react to it.
  * Jeanne enjoys long talks with you, regardless of what the topics are. Whether it’s over tea or coffee, or while you idly braid her hair, she enjoys those peaceful moments the most.
  * She won’t admit it, but she absolutely loves the feeling of your fingers through her hair. She feels like she’s being pampered.
  * Always wants to help out even though she knows you’re perfectly capable of doing things on your own.
  * Has a tendency to wake you up in the morning to make sure you’re up early enough to be productive. If you manage to wake up before she does and she finds you in a sleepy daze, she’ll offer to comb your hair for you.
  * She doesn’t usually expect you to say yes, so when you do she’s pretty flustered and it causes both of you to get blushy at the situation. In the end, she’ll brush your hair for you though.
  * Always sees the best of each situation, so you can expect a bright smile on her face to reassure you.




	253. Salieri | Fluff HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello! Could I possibly request some fluff headcanons for lostbelt avenger? I understand if it’s still too much of a spoiler for him though! Your blog is really awesome, I love reading the headcanons!

  * The small moments of sanity aren’t often, but when they are, the avenger always seems to treat you kindly and with such gentle tenderness that it makes you question who he is.
  * At times, the piano is his solace and he plays it for both you and him. But those moments are rare.
  * Impulsively drags you to the piano every now and then because he has the inspiration to play and write a song just for you. It’s unlikely that he’ll remember it after the situation is over, but during that short moment in which he writes and plays a song for you, he feels strangely at ease and at peace with himself when you’re sitting next to him.
  * Occasionally, you may be lucky enough to be able to tie or braid his hair for him. He’s still not comfortable with you touching him, but every now and then, when you fix his tie or collar, or even gently braid his hair back for him; he finds himself detached from the madness and darkness that usually accompanies him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fluff for this man is hard… especially considering his situation in which he’s just… not… completely sane.


	254. Karna, Siegfried | Master Turned Child HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post where the S/o /master getting turned into a child is the cutest thing I have ever read in my life. Could you do a similar theme with Karna, Siegfried and Diarmuid? I'm living for this kinda fluff.

Siegfried

  * Honestly, when Siegfried wakes up to see a smaller, younger version of you curled up against him, he’s confused. Is that you? Or did Chaldea suddenly get a kid that snuck into his shared room with you?
  * But when you wake up and just blink at him sleepily, he can see the resemblance you hold to your older self and he’s just lying there staring at you, extremely confused that you’re now a kid.
  * Of course, he takes it into stride and takes care of you regardless of your current age and size. He gently scoops you into his arms and soothes you when you’re frightened by other servants and he carries you around the entire time while showing you around Chaldea.
  * Judging by your lack of memories, Siegfried believes that it’s probably a temporary curse or something, so he just consults other Caster-type Servants for help while he babysits you.
  * You’ve taken an interest in his wings and tail and though he’s wary of you pulling on them too hard or potentially getting hurt, he plays with you much like a father would with their child.
  * He swishes his tail back and forth pretty often seeing as it distracts you easily. He’s started to do it just to keep you occupied.
  * He gets worried that you’ll hurt yourself considering how adventurous and playful you are. If he takes his eyes off you for even a second he’s certain you’ll run into trouble.



Karna

  * The first thing Karna does is go seek help from the Caster-type Servants. He has faith in their knowledge on these kinds of things, but he’s also just so confused.

  * He’s never taken care of a kid, and definitely not one that was supposed to be his master and significant other.

  * Karna reads up on how to take care of kids though and tends to spoil you a lot in the process. Whatever it is that you want, he’ll give it to you.

  * It isn’t until Emiya catches Karna feeding you too many sweets that Emiya scolds him and explains that even if this kid is you, he can’t just spoil you.

  * Although Karna lessens the amount of spoiling, he still teaches you all sorts of things. One of the new things being fighting techniques. It’s scaring some of the other servants though seeing their tiny master running around with a sword in their hand. You can hurt someone with that you know.

  * Getting you to sleep and getting you to listen to him is probably the hardest thing, your attention span is nearly nonexistent and he has no idea how to keep your attention besides through shiny things.

  * As much as he loves you and finds you absolutely adorable as a kid, Karna can’t wait until you’re back to your regular self again.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diarmuid was dropped to fit the 2 char limit


	255. Artoria, Gawain | Nerdy Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apollodread  
> Let’s see here...Headcanons for a Master whos a total nerd for Arthurian legends, summons Artoria and Gawain, and then is very enthusiastic to learn straight from the sources.

  * Artoria and Gawain are honestly shocked when you approach them so eagerly. Of course, you’ve had attempted to ask Lancelot, but he always closes himself off from you.
  * Artoria is flattered, and she’d love to tell you a lot more, but she’s also very embarrassed and flustered when she has to talk about her achievements and accomplishments.
  * But Gawain and Bedivere will gladly take over for her. They’d sit you down, pull out sheets and sheets worth of pictures and drawings of how great their king is and just gush over her greatness.
  * Artoria though, when not around Gawain and Bedivere, would gladly tell you about her personal life experiences, and often talks to you about her childhood that many have no clue about.
  * Of course, the best person to ask about Arthurian legend is Merlin, but Merlin speaks in riddles and honestly it drives you insane. Though every once in awhile, Merlin does acquiesce to your requests and tells you of stories that no one else has heard of.
  * It’s great though, hearing the first hand accounts of the legends that you’ve only ever looked up to and reread over and over as your childhood fascinates you and every now and then, the knights all notice it from the way you just stare at them for a bit too long.




	256. EMIYA | 100 Layer Lasagna Challenge HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> (idol anon - love your work aaaaaaa) Emiya tries the 100 layer lasagna challenge with artoria as an assistant, how did it go?

  * Emiya doesn’t know how he got roped into this, and honestly a small part of him curses Cu Chulainn for showing Artoria the video. He swears that if she never saw the video, she never would have forced him to create this monstrosity.
  * Just sitting before it has him wondering what he has gotten himself into. After all, this isn’t really what he wanted to do and he’s almost certain he’ll feel sick after 3 to 4 bites.
  * Artoria on the other hand feels extremely confident about this challenge. She’s almost certain that she can finish this on her own. Just because she’s kind of small doesn’t meant that she doesn’t have a good appetite.
  * Starting the challenge wasn’t hard, Emiya and Artoria did do a good amount of damage to it. And of course, the lasagna was absolutely delicious. 
  * But once they barely reach the 25% mark, Emiya starts getting sick of the taste and he feels extremely bloated. Artoria is still doing well, but her eating speed slows down immensely.
  * In the end, they don’t finish the lasagna and they refuse to touch anything similar to a lasagna for the next several weeks.




	257. Tamamo no Mae | Soulmate HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Requesting soulmate headcanons with Tamano no Mae please. Also, I love your blog! Have a nice day.

  * Tamamo always wanted to meet you, but she didn’t think that she’d meet you during the final battle of the London singularity.
  * She had recognized that the physical exhaustion and pain on her legs were not hers, but yours after she had noticed that she had sustained no physical damage.
  * When the two of you finally encountered each other, both of you were in pain. Her from the damage sustained in battle and you from your escapade.
  * Though you both don’t realize each other until you manage to summon her and she feels the pain from the injuries you sustained in Camelot. 
  * Since finding out, she rarely left your side. Not that you complained about it. 
  * Both of you are extremely protective over the other though. She hates it when you take on reckless tasks that threatens your safety. But you dislike having her on the frontlines for the same reason.
  * Though you guys often get into heated arguments over it, you both understand the reasons behind why the other is upset. You guys just both don’t want to see the other getting hurt.
  * Tamamo always makes sure to do her best while staying out of range. It’s a bit more work on her part, but if it could keep that sad smile off your face, she’ll do it. 




	258. Martha | Fluffs HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I ask for some fluffs with Saint Martha? Along with maybe some marriage hcs with her?

  * She gets extremely flustered with how kind and sweet you are in everything you did. Even though she knows the two of you are together, but she absolutely loves how sweet you are to her.
  * Occasionally she goes off on a daydream she stares at the symbol of your love with her. Every now and then, during her daydreaming, her face gets super flushed and red.
  * Martha enjoys cooking with you no matter how good or bad you two are together. She enjoys being able to do small things like this together with you. It warms her heart and brings a smile to her face.
  * Before you go off on mission, she always gives you a kiss on your cheek, or if she’s bold enough, on your lips. She hates being left behind, but she understands your actions so she doesn’t really call you out for it.
  * Will massage your shoulders for you if you need her to; or even if you don’t need her to and she notices that you’re tired, she’ll do it anyways. She likes being helpful to you, no matter how small the favor may be.
  * Tends to wake up before you, but she never wakes you up. She’ll just cuddle up close to you, and gently traces your features. She’s happiest by your side, and waking up beside you always warms her heart and makes her grateful that she’s with you.




	259. Arjuna, Karna | Bro-san HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Some hcs with how Arjuna and Karna would react to their master calling them big brother please!

Arjuna

  * He’s so confused. Did you really call him older brother? His eyes just widen and he kind of asks you to repeat what you call him, and when you refer to him as an older bro, and not jokingly, he’s amazed.
  * He isn’t too sure how to handle it since it’s been so long since he’s been called an older brother. 
  * His protectiveness towards you is enhanced, but this is both about those who could hurt you, and himself.
  * He doesn’t have the courage to show you the parts of him that are ugly, he only wants to show you the good. After all, he just wants to be a good role model to you.



Karna

  * He’s honestly so happy to hear it. He’s been called grandpa, old man, and many other things, but big brother isn’t one of them, and he’s always wanted to be an older brother to someone.
  * Karna is awkward in his attempts to be an older brother, he’s never really had the chance to be one so he’s just all over the place when he tries to be helpful to you.
  * He tends to baby you unintentionally, explaining things in more detail than needed. Though really you don’t mind since it’s nice to hear him talk easily even if he’s mostly rambling about things that you already know of.




	260. Karna | Soulmate HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How about a soulmate hc with Karna involving the first words you say to your soulmate are written on your skin. Since Karna tends to be bad at communication, what if he insults his soulmate without meaning too. While his soulmate says something kind to him.

  * He never intended to say such harsh words to you. And perhaps it’s almost cruel that he had given the person that he is naturally bound to in life such a horrible first impression. After all, it’s not always that the first thing your soulmate would say to you is “Your life is forfeited here.”
  * But he never would have thought that your response to him would be so kind after you managed to summon him to Chaldea. The simple, “Oh… It’s good to see you again, Karna” had warmed his heart and he’s honestly amazed by how kind you are despite seeing his rude words etched onto your wrist.
  * He isn’t too sure how to mend the awkwardness in the air between the two of you. You’ve seemed to come to terms with the words on your skin that linked you to him, but Karna felt guilty for the bad choice of words for someone he’s naturally connected to.
  * He does his best to clear the awkwardness between the two of you even though he’s bad at conversations. He really enjoys being around you though and is rather attentive to the smaller details involving you.
  * You’ll notice that he feels awkward though, and you often cull his insecurities or doubts about talking to you by initiating them first. You slowly come to realize that he just finds it hard to talk to you, and others, in general due to his personal communications skills. It’s not quite you guys, but rather him. 
  * Once the two of you grow more comfortable with each other though, he comes to love your presence. Simply having you around makes him happy, and though he doesn’t show it via large expressions, it’s noticeable in the way he gently holds your hand as the two of you walk around Chaldea or the way in which he watches over you.




	261. Archimedes | Bonding S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> If its all right, could I ask for some Headcanons with Archimedes. Like how he bonds with s/o and how he comes to love them.

  * For a calculating man like Archimedes, he needs someone who is equally interested in knowledge and craving it to the point that he does, but perhaps not to the extent that he does.
  * As his s/o, you worry that he may overextend himself in order to learn more, and whenever you try to express it, you have to express it as though you’re presenting a lecture. 
  * Archimedes is so stubborn though, it may take a lot of convincing for you to get him to understand your perspective. But as long as you explain it in a logical and rational fashion, he comes to understand your reasoning.
  * He tends to show off his knowledge to you in the most unconventionally brilliant ways. If it hasn’t been attempted before, he’s sure he can manage to do it somehow. Unknown to you, it isn’t fascinating you that Archimedes enjoys doing. He loves the way your eyes carry love and affection for him. Unspoken, yet so strongly conveyed from the way in which you gaze upon him.




	262. Artoria | Confessed HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hello! May I please request some Artoria x fem! reader? Like, how would she react to them confessing to her? Thank you!

  * As a king, and as another female, she’s never had the opportunity to properly love. So she’s flustered, and she just doesn’t really know what to do.
  * Of course, she respects and admires you, but she’s never thought about a romantic relation with you.
  * She asks for some time so that she doesn’t rush into anything or say something that she doesn’t truly mean.
  * Does she love you? She’s not entirely sure. She is fond of you, affectionate even, but were these really feelings of love?
  * Should she end up realizing that she feels the same way as you, Artoria isn’t quite sure how to approach it. The concept of it is new to her, but she knows that she wants to be by your side.
  * She understands that she wants to be with you, bring a smile on your face and share all the good and bad times with you.
  * And that alone is enough incentive for her to try.
  * But if your feelings are unrequited, she’ll politely turn you down while trying to maintain professionalism. 




	263. Medusa | Relationship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Do you have any cute relationship HCs with Medusa (could be either normal or Gorgon)? Hope you're having a nice day. :D

  * Medusa enjoys playing with your hair as much as she enjoys letting you play with her hair. There’s something soothing in being able to create a hairstyle that’s unique to you and that makes you happy.
  * She tends to be rather straightforward and honest with you when she needs to. But she still gets easily flustered whenever you point out that she’s cute, or being jealous. You find it endearing, but in her eyes she’s just embarrassing.
  * At times, she doesn’t voice out the things that she would want to see from you or want from you. Instead she kind of implies it through her actions or from her words. But if you question her about it, she’ll refuse it with an adorable little pout, though that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want it. 
  * She worries about her height around you. Is she too tall? Is it unsightly? She never voices it out loud, but when those thoughts plague her mind, she tends to curl up against your side.
  * She still gets flustered whenever you shower her with affection. Whether it’s kisses on the cheeks, good morning and good night kisses, or just a surprise hug out of the blue, she still blushes a pretty pink and has her tongue tied.




	264. Achilles, Chiron | First Date/Valentine's HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> May I request some Valentine's or First Date headcanons (whichever you prefer~) for Achilles and Chiron?

Achilles (First Date)

  * Achilles may seem overly confident at times, and even arrogant in a few occasions, but for this first date, he has none of those airs around him. 
  * He’s actually pretty nervous even if it doesn’t really show. It’s noticeable in the way he continues to check his appearance and readjust the collars and cuffs on his clothing. It’s evident in the way he nervously taps his feet, only to stop once he realizes it and suddenly starting again without noticing.
  * Spending the day with you means everything to him because he finally has you to himself. He doesn’t have to share you with the other Servants like he normally had to, and he got to see you all dressed up for him.
  * Achilles has everything planned, but some of the stuff he has planned are either poorly executed or are perfect to the point with the results leaving you either in awe at his attention to detail, or in awe at the chaos that the two of you have caused.
  * There is no boring moment with Achilles by your side. His enthusiasm for adventure and the way in which he leads you by the hand is already enough to bring a smile to your face. But factor in how sweet and attentive he is, whether it’s casually moving you inside when walking by the streets, or finding gifts that caught your eye - it’s no wonder that you find yourself falling in love with him all over again.
  * Achilles is actually super nervous about holding your hand the entire time he’s with you. He’s just… loosely holding it, not quite tight enough. But it’s not until later on in the day when he’s gotten so used to just taking your hand in his that he finds the courage to intertwine your fingers and his. He’s still a bit nervous that he may be moving a bit fast considering it is the first date, but upon feeling the reassuring squeeze of your hand on his, a brilliant smile lights up his face as he pulls you just a bit closer to him.



Chiron (Valentine’s)

  * At first, the time you spent with Chiron was simply one of a teacher and a student. Neither of you are quite sure when they had turned into something more, but neither of you are complaining when you get to be with the person you love.
  * The study schedule is never interrupted even when you two formally get together. Though there are some incentives in you mastering your skills. After all, cuddle sessions with Chiron are always nice.
  * Even when it’s Valentine’s Day and everyone is out and about trying to give out the affectionate chocolates, you sat in your room with Chiron, studying. But that doesn’t mean you weren’t going to celebrate the romantic event. The timing just wasn’t right.
  * But part way through the study, you notice that Chiron’s gazing at you far more than usual. His fingers gently tuck loose strands of your hair, and whatever chance given, he gently rests his hand on your lower back or your shoulders.
  * It isn’t until he starts idly tracing circles on your thigh that you can’t pay attention anymore. And though you want to whine and complain to him, you have no words when you see the teasing yet loving smile on his face and the amount of affection in his gaze.
  * Chiron has waited far too long for your attention on this special day, and honestly he was hoping that you’d be more selfish and request to go out. But you wouldn’t be you if you did so, so he’s rather glad he got the chance to tease you out of your studying habits just this once.
  * For the rest of the day after that, Chiron spoils you with sweets and romantic myths from his time period, all the while enjoying the homemade and handcrafted cake that you’ve made specially for him.




	265. Ozymandias | Tickle Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Tickle fight hcs with Ozymandias please!

  * Ozymandias is relentless when it comes to tickle fights with him. Of course, he is tickle-ish, but it only ever appeared to surface whenever you coyly trailed the tips of your fingers against his skin
  * Ozy tends to tickle you to get your thoughts out of dark places. If he can’t verbally get your mind out of those areas, he’ll just have to do it physically. 
  * He enjoys seeing you laugh, and he loves the way you just appear to lose all your worries and insecurities. 
  * Ozy, on the other hand, is very much ticklish around his neck and on the under parts of his biceps.They’re not areas you normally touch, but whenever you do, you relish that slight startle or jolt as he weakly glares at you.




	266. Holmes | Adopting Abigail HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rikkafujimaru  
> Hello! It is okay if I request a headcanon of Holmes x female s/o adopting Abigail in Chaldea? Thanks in advance~

  * As Abigail’s pseudo-parents, the two of you are opposites when it comes to the way you raise her. Holmes enjoys picking at her brain, purposely teasing her and confusing her in ways that would help her growth. Whereas you spoil her rotten with all her favorite foods, plushies, and games.
  * Every morning is filled with the sweet aroma of pancakes, hot chocolate for Abi, hot coffee for you, and hot tea for Holmes. Occasionally you’ll mix it up by adding in eggs, sausages, or bacon; or you’d add blueberries or chocolate into the pancake batter. But what Abigail loves even more than that is the way you’d make art out of the pancakes and then drizzle a heart or two with honey. It makes her feel warm, soft, and fluffy - just like her favorite meal.
  * Holmes tries his best to help her overcome her fears. He knows of her history and what it entails, but he hasn’t quite fully grasped the extent to how much it affects her yet. Regardless, he does his best to help her overcome her fears. Especially the one of dogs, Holmes knows you’re rather fond of them, and that you wish for nothing more than to see Abigail surrounded by soft fluffy dogs that would protect her.
  * Abigail enjoys cuddling between the two of you, it makes her feel as though she’s wrapped up in fluffy white clouds while sunbathing on a flowery field. 
  * If anyone ever makes Abigail cry though, it’s almost certain that Holmes will immediately be on their case, and if they don’t apologize first? Oh, don’t worry, he already knows it’s them.




	267. Nobunaga | Protection from Bugs HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amargatytanis  
> Can I get some Nobu hc pretty please. Like her master being afraid of bugs (and everything else for that matter) and she just starts shooting at them with 3000 matchlocks and she just protects her master overall bcs they are too pure too innocent for this world. Love your blog, keep it up!!!

  * You don’t care how many times Nobu insists that they’re ‘just bugs’, it’s creepy, it crawls, and they make the weirdest noises - and let’s not mention that MOST OF THEM are really creepy and scary looking.
  * And that spider that you swear to god was on the ceiling above you? Just nope. Nope, nope, and nope. Nobu can’t get you off of her even if you told her there was a demon pillar in front of you. Insects are the bane of your existence, and frankly speaking, the ones that have even more than the usual six legs have you scared to death.
  * As much as you’d love to have Nobu just blast them to death with her guns, last time the two of you attempted that, Romani and Da Vinci were not happy. 
  * Even though you’re scared to death of most bugs though, you’re also very much a pacifist and if given the chance, you’d rather let them go free. Though Nobu always insists on killing them. But if it makes you sad, she doesn’t do it.
  * However, Nobu will always do whatever it is that you ask of her, especially knowing that it’ll make you happy and smiling. So if it means letting you hold onto her tightly while she does her best to get rid of the poor bug, she’ll let you hold onto her 




	268. Arjuna | Laughter HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> hi! can i request HCs of arjuna's s/o trying to get him to laugh? and maybe just general headcanons of what you think he might find funny? i'm just really in the mood to think of this beautiful man laughing for some reason

  * Whether it’s attempting to tickle him or making silly faces, you’ve done many of them all to see him laugh, no matter how embarrassing it is.
  * Arjuna doesn’t straight up laugh, but he does have a small smile on his face whenever he sees you doing something silly or ridiculous. 
  * But sometimes, whether it’s you making silly faces, or attempting to mimic someone else in Chaldea, whenever you do something that’s a bit too much and you just look absolutely out of character - Arjuna cannot help but burst into laughter.
  * He loves seeing your expressions. You have such a wide variety of emotions and you portray each one so perfectly, it’s almost as if you express enough for him as well. He absolutely loves you for it. But sometimes you express so much, that he can’t help but find himself stunned in awe at your brilliance.
  * But whenever you end up laughing, unrestrained and genuine, he can’t help but feel like chuckling alongside of you. 
  * Whenever he does end up laughing beside you, it’s a small, low chuckle. He hides it behind his fist and his lips turn up into a small smile. And whenever he smiles and laughs, he knows that you end up laughing more and smiling brighter.
  * Though whenever you point it out to him, he ends up getting rather flustered and blushy.




	269. Chiron | Domestic HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I really liked the Edmond Dantes HCs and was wondering if I may request some domestic marriage HCs for Chiron please?

  * Chiron spoils you senseless, while making sure that you don’t get too comfortable. 
  * The two of you tend to wake up early in the morning, but with two different routines. Should you wake up before him, you tend to trail your fingers over his features, gently outlining each one while a smile grows at the corners of your lips. Meanwhile, Chiron is the one to wake you up with good morning kisses and gently ease you out of bed with him so the two of you can start your mornings together.
  * Breakfasts are always spent together, this includes the cooking and the cleaning. Though both of you have your own respective specialties when it comes to what kind of meals you guys can make. Regardless, breakfast is always filled with sweet affection as the two of you work in perfect harmony to make each other. 
  * Chiron is usually the one that packs lunch for you guys. He absolutely enjoys decorating your lunches with cute animals and characters. If you guys have spare time, as in free from any work and responsibilities, the two of you go on picnics in certain singularities. If you’re lucky, Chiron will let you ride on his back as the two of you enjoy the peaceful landscape and scenery around you.




	270. Tristan | Unrequited HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> I'll understand if you feel uncomfortable doing so. But if it's alright, may I request some crushing/romantic relationship headcanons for Tristan?

  * A one-sided love with Tristan was painful, yet also so bittersweet as his love for Iseult was palpable beyond belief.
  * Though you know that it will be unlikely for Tristan to ever see you the same way he does Iseult, and that it’s noticeable in the way he even breathes her name, you can’t help but feel the dull thump in your heart as it sinks deeper and deeper in pain.
  * It makes you so sad whenever you think about how it isn’t you, but you can’t help but feel happy for the man that you’ve grown to love. You can’t help but feel happy to see him in love with someone, and to be so content with them too. 
  * Though you hide your feelings relatively well, you’re devastated and can hear your heart shattering when he confronts you about it. Though he tries to be gentle and he purposely confronts you about it to make sure that it doesn’t distract you from the battles ahead, he doesn’t seem to realize that it only causes you to suffer even more on the inside.
  * Even if you appear okay on the outside, you’re suffering silently inside knowing that the feelings you harbor for your servant will never be returned to you.




	271. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias | Reacting to a Sickly Master HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> How would Gil and Ozy react to a sickly master that refuses to rest

Gilgamesh

  * He absolutely hates that you never listen to him. Not once have you taken any of his advice to heart.
  * He’s forced you to rest a couple of times by physically dragging you to your room. He’s tired of seeing you coughing your lungs out during the battle. He doesn’t have the time to worry about you collapsing mid-battle.
  * He’s even taken care of you once during your fever induced state, and frankly it irritates him that someone like you happens to be the last hope for humanity.
  * It takes a lot of care hidden behind condescending remarks for you to finally understand that your health is important, not just to him or Chaldea, but also to yourself. AFter all, there is no point in life if you spend all of it slowly wasting away and not enjoying it to the fullest. 



Ozymandias

  * Ozymandias is similar to Gil, except he’d probably be not as demanding. 
  * Ozy has seen the way sickness has taken those dear to him, and he truly wishes that you’d just _listen_ for once.
  * When you don’t listen and you do end up collapsing one day, the last thing you can remember is hearing the anger laced with desperation in Ozy’s voice as he called out to you. 
  * After receiving a very lengthy lecture about health and how important it is for you to stay healthy, you slowly start to take care of yourself more in order to prevent the situation from repeating.




	272. EMIYA | Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after getting into some sort of argument, Guda figured the best way to shut Emiya up is to call him "mom". Problem is, someone managed to overhear this, and long story short Emiya's the official Mom of Chaldea. How would he handle this situation?

  * The first time you call him ‘mom’, Emiya ends up looking at you as though you’ve grown a second head.
  * He didn’t really mind when it was you calling him mom, but after hearing everyone else call him that? He got tired quickly.
  * But he can’t help but admit he really is one with how often he nags at you and makes sure you’re eating well, resting well, keeping track of your hygiene, making you clean your room - yeah… he… has to admit they’re not wrong.
  * Somehow he takes care of even more kids than before and he’s honestly confused. He doesn’t remember having so many people relying on him as ‘mom’ and it’s weird how they all just expect him to fix their clothes, pack them lunches, and just be there for them.
  * Every now and then, Emiya sees this fond yet smug smile on you whenever you hear someone else call him mom and he wants nothing more than to wipe it off your face. But, he guesses it’s okay since it brings a smile to your face.




	273. Cu Chulainn Alter | Fondness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ketchupkatz  
> just saw that wanting to pet cu alter thing so like... hcs about cu alter having a master that's just rlly into him?? always takes him on missions, always wants to hang out... always wants to cuddle

  * Cu Alter did not understand why you were so affectionate towards him. His words were crude and blunt, his attitude and personality were cold and distant. He didn’t understand why you would want to interact with him, it just made no sense to him.
  * But whenever you’d take Cu Alter out on mission, he’s noticed how you always pat his arms fondly when he finished something well. Or if you had access - his cheeks. It catches him off guard, and honestly he’s always wanted to bite back at your fond gestures, but seeing that dopey smile on your face made him refrain from doing so.
  * He’s not quite used to you being around him all the time. You aren’t clingy like Medb was, and you definitely aren’t annoying like her too, but you’re just… always there. It confuses him. You’re there to bring him food when he forgets, even though he doesn’t really need it. You make sure he’s doing well, and that he has no injuries that weren’t properly healed yet.
  * At some point he gets used to it. It’s become a tradition after ever mission for him to just let you pet his arm, or his cheeks, and if you’re lucky, his head. He’ll never admit it verbally, but his tail swishes fast enough for you to know the truth.
  * Should the two of you end up in a relationship, it’s likely that people would find the two of you just cuddled up together in your room. Cu Alter doesn’t usually initiate the cuddling, but once you latch onto him or he makes himself comfortable on your stomach or your lap, there’s no way he’d let go. In addition, he really does enjoy the feel of your fingers running through his hair and gently massaging his head. It’s too soothing for him to leave.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this ask and this is literally how I feel with my Cu Alter all the time.


	274. Nobunaga | Tea Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Some Nobu HCs? Maybe her teaching her master how to fire a matchlock and her master failing misearably, or her lecturing the master about tea. Love your blog bby keep it up!!! <3

  * When Nobunaga goes into your room after hearing from Mash that you were looking for her, she was not expecting you to have an entire tea ceremony set up.
  * Honestly, Nobunaga can see the nervousness in you. You got a super quick rundown of tea ceremonies from Emiya, but you really don’t know if you got all of it down to the T.
  * But Nobu’s expression softens into something that you rarely ever see. She seems impressed, and even in awe that you have prepared all of this for her. 
  * Of course, after the ceremony ends, Nobu can’t help but nitpick the small details, but when you lower your head, she gently commands you to look back up. You were expecting her to laugh, or at least to tease you, but when you see that soft gaze laced with appreciation, you know that she truly did appreciate the tea ceremony.
  * Though you’re not surprised when she does end up giving you personal one-on-one lessons on how to perform a tea ceremony properly.




	275. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias | Pocket Sized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I want to summon my own little pocket servants oml....pocket sized ozymandias and gil tho

Ozymandias

  * Your pocket better be comfy and you better have a small packed lunch for him.
  * He keeps quiet most of the time, but when stupid things happen, even he cannot help but slide in a snarky comment or two.
  * Ozy purposely sits on your shoulder, he finds that spot the best for him to see the world, and it’s the best to give you commands directly without you not being to hear him.
  * Ozy doesn’t mind being held in your hand, but he really doesn’t like it when you squish his tummy or rub his cheeks. He’s okay with you patting his head though, he finds it kind of comfortable.
  * He’s slept on your stomach before or tucked into your sweater pockets.



Gilgamesh

  * Gil sits on your head or your shoulders, but gods, you hate it when he sits on your head. He purposely tugs and pulls at your hair for your attention and you swear he’s going to be the reason why you lose so much hair or the reason why you have even less hair when you grow up
  * Gil will not settle for anything less than the best. He wants an entire miniature mansion for himself. But he’s rather offended when you end up giving him a barbie mansion. That is, until he realizes how functional it is, then he’ll reluctantly admit you did well.
  * He doesn’t mind sitting in your pockets, but he prefers pockets that are at the chest/breast level so he can actually see things. There’s nothing for him to see when he’s in your sweater pockets.
  * You actually carry him around in your purse though, otherwise he may complain about everything possible. In the end, he’s unhappy with the amount of rocking motion your purse has though.
  * He’s okay with you holding him in the palm of your hands, but if you even attempt to squish him, Gil will definitely attempt to bite your finger.




	276. Jeanne d'Arc (Alter), Artoria Pendragon (Alter) | Sharing a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that while master is in shinjuku Salter will creep into their bed and Jalter notices and will also creep into their bed bcs she can’t let Salter hog all of master’s attention and master just wants to sleep please extend on this (u don’t rly have to but I would really appreciate and enjoy it)

  * The first couple of nights, the two of them kind of try to fight each other while you’re sharing the bed with them and- it doesn’t. It doesn’t work that way. You just suffered the entire night and you couldn’t sleep at all.
  * After telling them about it, they both try to blame the other, though upon seeing how distressed and upset you are that the two alters aren’t getting along, they decide to make a truce pact and start to organize what days they get to share you.
  * Salter is the type to steal your blankets while you sleep though, and Jalter has a tendency to hold onto you too tightly that it causes you to wake up at night in an attempt to shove her off.




	277. Elizabeth | Learning Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I request a pitch-perfect/musician! Master (and/or s/o) that help Elizabeth with her singing (with some aid from musician servants such Mozart and/or Salieri) and actually did improve! || She might not be my favorite but I think Eli deserves more love, maybe bc I didn’t play Extra/ CCC but I honestly don’t understand why she’s getting that much hate.

  * Liz isn’t tone deaf, nor is she beat deaf - but for some reason when she sings, she wasn’t completely on tune, nor was she on the right beats either. Whatever it was, it bothered you and many of the other musically inclined Servants.
  * Many of the Servants wanted nothing to do with Liz. It wasn’t their problem, and frankly they just enjoy being not around those that are not completely talented. 
  * As Liz’s master and as a musician, you strive to make Liz into a brilliant singer that would make others regret ever looking down or belittling her.
  * Liz is rather hesitant and is still slightly overconfident in her abilities, but after noticing how serious you’re taking this and how she truly doesn’t know all the details and basics in terms of mouth formation, vocal cord warm up’s, and the extent of her vocal range.
  * She didn’t show improvement overnight, but after months of working with her and helping her perfect her pitches and discover the perfect singing range for her, Liz became a wonderful singer who would often randomly hum in the hallways of Chaldea.



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, I never knew Liz was getting hated on? I never got to play CCC, but I don’t recall her being that bad. And honestly Liz is an almost tragic (tragic in the sense that she gets the short end of the stick every damn time) enemy/ally in Extella but she’s so lovable for her derpiness? Anyways, I’m so glad I got this request because I love music with a passion ahhh.


	278. Edmond | Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I get some protective Edmond headcanons please? thanks!

  * Edmond isn’t super vocal about how protective he is. Sure, occasionally he may scold you or make a snide off hand comment about how you could have done something better, but all of it is well intended.
  * HIs protectiveness is evident in the way he purposely keeps you near by or at least within his peripheral during fights. Whenever something comes too close to you, he immediately snatches you to his side and takes you to safety.
  * He also knows how much you dislike being badgered around by Kiyohime and some of the clingier servants. If he ever caught you mid-escape, he’d more than gladly help you if you just gave him that look for help.
  * Sometimes his protectiveness shows in the way he nags at you to get enough sleep. He hates it whenever you’re too sleepy or dozed off. He purposely doesn’t let you do your daily quests because your health is more important than your exp cards




	279. James Moriarty, Ivan | Grandpa Status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Different anon) I love the grandpa one omg, now i want king hassan in my chaldea.... Can i also request the same bur for Shinjuku Archer and Ivan(is he a granpa? Who knows)

Shinjuku Archer

  * Honestly, he’s not quite okay with people calling him grandpa. He’s a middle aged man, not an… old man. Though he’s relatively okay with the much younger servants such as Nursery Rhyme and Jack, calling him gramps - he hates it when Sherlock ever does it.
  * On several occasions, Sherlock has purposely teased him and called him Gramps, only for the younger children to physically hold back Moriarty to stop him.
  * He tends to teach the children and, of course, you basic mathematical skills that would be necessary in life. Though he tends to keep giving you harder and harder lessons that only serve to give you a headache.
  * The type of grandpa/uncle figure that’s the ‘cool’ one. He always spoils you guys rotten and is always willign to help you guys prank someone. Even more so if it’s Holmes



Ivan the Terrible/Great/What is he?

  * Ivan’s not really a grandpa per say. If anything his kindness is shown indirectly rather than directly.
  * He understands his presence is rather intimidating and many servants, and albeit sometimes even you, fear him. 
  * He does do small acts of kindness though. He protects those that are weaker and he purposely keeps them away from the frontlines. 
  * Whenever you happen to take some of the younger servants, or those that look as though they were far too young to be held accountable for the blood on their hands - his features soften and he tries his best to keep them away from most of the enemies.
  * But in the end, no one really calls him gramps or grandpa outright. But every Christmas he is gifted an adorably plushie teddy bear and some fresh warm homemade cookies with a card signed by Jack and Nursery Rhyme.




	280. Gilgamesh | His Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Semi-angsty I guess?? So what about hcs w/ archer gilgamesh and fem! master he's crushing on who didn't know a lot about him at first and what happened when they learned about his whole 955 wives thing and how he treated women.. idk if you're comfortable with writing that though ^^; just thought it would be interesting

  * When you suddenly went from being comfortable and rather open with him to suddenly shutting out and occasionally sending him a wary glance, Gilgamesh isn’t entirely too sure what went wrong nor does he know why.
  * It doesn’t deter him from trying to figure it out though. Beyond all those weak lies you called excuses or chores to escape his questions, he does end up singling you out one day before anyone else could get to you for you to answer his questions.
  * He’s not happy when he finally coerces the truth out of you, and it doesn’t hit him until he sees the cautiousness and fear in your eyes that everything he just did played into his bad reputation and how he had treated women.
  * He can’t change your opinion overnight, and frankly, he’s also offended that you would let his past dictate his personality and his mindset forever. People do learn, even if they’re someone as arrogant and cocky as himself. 
  * It’ll take you awhile to become comfortable with him again. The lingering thoughts that he would treat you as just another woman for the physical pleasure makes you feel sick to your stomach, but you can tell from the way he’s genuinely trying to change things, although still as condescending and rude as ever, that he does care for you - more than he’d ever say out loud.




	281. Sherlock | Blind S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Some hcs with Sherlock Holmes having a blind s/o please!!

  * Sherlock is super sweet and caring towards you. He’s attentive to all your needs and even pays attention to the smallest details that you may not have even came to realize yourself.
  * If you were blinded due to an accident, Sherlock will be there to help you readjust. He’ll comfort you when you display your insecurities and your fears to him about the impairment. 
  * Should you ever feel like you aren’t worth being around, or if you think that you’d only get in the way since you can’t see the world anymore. Sherlock reminds you that you still have so much ahead of you.
  * He reminds you of your other senses, and that even if you can no longer see, you can still feel the world. You can still feel the gentle breeze as it plays with your hair. You can still taste the delicious foods that Sherlock has personally obtained, and perhaps, made just for you. You can still smell the salty sea breeze that wafts up the hills to where the two of you spend your relaxing days together.
  * No matter how dark the world may be for you, he’s your light and he’ll make sure that you still experience everything to the fullest.
  * If you were blind from the beginning, Sherlock learns to ‘see’ things the way you do. 
  * He describes the world for you and also makes sure that everything around you is safe for you even if you end up bumping into it.
  * He’ll always offer you a hand or an arm and keep you close by so others don’t bump into you, or you into others. 
  * Regardless of whether or not you can see, he loves you all the same




	282. Medea, Kintoki | Magic and Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I ask for a headcannon that Medea teaches a master that doesn't has any experience with magic headcannon? Or a Kintoki with a weak and insecure master. Since there is nothing about these two

Medea

  * Medea is unwilling to give up on you, no matter how much you may be struggling on learning magic. 
  * But if she sees that you’re willing to learn and you have some potential, she’ll spend as much time with you as possible.
  * There are some things that cannot be learned unless properly understood in terms of concepts and the like, so she’ll actually create notes that will help you understand them better.
  * Whenever you study for too long and neglect your health or hygiene, Medea will always gently remind you and help you ease out of it. She’ll make you do a short summary to go over the things that you just went over as a quick refresher. 
  * She’s a patient teacher, and may shed a few tears when you end up mastering a few of the skills she tried to teach you.



Kintoki

  * Kintoki is very positive and optimistic, so he’ll always be there to cheer you on or pick you up on your feet whenever you feel down and just not good.
  * But he’s also relatively sensitive himself and is one to gently sit you down and have you talk to him, or he’d talk to you about his fears too and how he gets over them.
  * Kintoki understands your feelings, and though he may not be good with his words, or at least not enough to comfort you, he does his best to make sure that you’re feeling better or at least in the progress of feeling better.
  * He may be look intimidating due his stature, but Kintoki has a heart of gold and will always be there by your side to make you happy or to bring a smile on your face.




	283. Arash | Domestic Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can this shy anon ask for some domestic marriage hcs with Arash.

  * Arash enjoys surprising you with small little things. He always managed to bring small gifts to you.
  * He gives you massages whenever you’re tired and before you fall asleep to his administrations, he kisses you goodnight on your forehead.
  * Mornings are spent with him gently shaking you awake. Arash normally tries to wake you up with him so you can get ready together, but these often turn into him tickling you awake whenever you mumble for an extra five minutes
  * On rare occasions though, he concedes your request for a few extra minutes by cuddling up with you.
  * Arash loves introducing his favorite foods to you and even endeavoring to learn how to make them with you. Even if the two of you create a disaster in the kitchen, being able to spend it together makes him even happier. Of course, it gives him reason to kiss you whenever you have crumbs or sauce on your face.
  * He remembers how much he loves you every time he sees meets your gaze and sees your smile. It causes his heart to beat faster than expected and every now and then he finds his breath being taken away from just a simple radiant smile of yours. 




	284. Sherlock | Headpats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rikkafujimaru  
> headcanon of: asking headpats as reward from holmes?

  * Holmes recognizes that you want headpats without you even saying it. 
  * If you ever ask him how he knew, he’d say it was the glint in your eyes or the eagerness shown in your expressions. 
  * But honestly, he’s overheard you mention it to Mash, he just didn’t know what was a good time to actually fulfill your unspoken wish.
  * He feels relatively awkward the first time he gives you a head pat, but you feel extremely embarrassed by it
  * It isn’t until he gives you more and both of you get used to it that he gets more comfortable and starts ruffling your hair. 
  * Both of you don’t shy away from it and sometimes it feels weird if he forgets to give you a head pat. But all you have to do is ask and you shall receive.




	285. Mini Cu Chulainn | Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> could i have some hcs of mini cu-chan alter with his Master?

  * Whoever your favorite Servant is suffering. Mini Cu-chan always kicks them out of your room even if they’re allowed in and he watches over you when you sleep to make sure no unwanted visitors come by and visit.
  * Mini Cu-chan also takes up all your attention. He sits on your shoulder, snuggles up against your cheeks, all the while sending a smug grin to all the servants that wishes they were him.
  * Mini Cu-chan sneaks into your rayshifting, just like Fou, and serves as your mini bodyguard. Just because he’s small doesn’t mean that he’s not strong enough to bite someone’s fingers off or slap someone with his tail.
  * Cu-chan also growls at the other Cu’s, including Cu Alter who passed him over to you. Just because he’s not an official servant and is nothing more than a mascot/plushie, he’s still a Cu Chulainn, a hound of Ulster, and in his opinion, one of the better ones since you actually snuggle up and hold him close when you sleep.
  * Cu-chan doesn’t actually sleep when you do though, he doesn’t really need sleep so he wakes up throughout the night to make sure you’re still tucked in underneath the blankets and warm and safe.
  * There are times where Cu-chan has thrown himself at Kiyohime’s or any other clingy servant’s face to make them stop bothering you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send any and all requests to my tumblr blog @namelessarcher! (: As of July 11, 2018, reqs are still open!!! Thank you for taking interest and thank you for reading!


	286. Carmilla | Laced with Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous asked: No.5 new beginning please! With Carmilla (i hope she is in your comfort zone) and the master is horrified seeing all the fancy underwear his cat managed to steal”

[Please read it here! (:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036197)

This request was a part of the reincarnation/new beginnings prompts, but due to personal circumstances I was unable to finish them in time so they're slowly being posted in their own series on AO3! I'll be linking them back here whenever a new one is up! 

If you'd like to check out the series in general, [please click here on New Save File](https://archiveofourown.org/series/958479)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct any and all requests to the actual blog on tumblr (namelessarcher).
> 
> https://namelessarcher.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> The rules are posted on the introduction chapter, so please make sure to read those!
> 
> Also!!! If you're binging this, please remember to take a break - drink water, get some snacks, walk around - or like, maybe sleep... if you aren't doing that either.


	287. Arthur | All Over Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous asked: Can u do reincarnation no.1, with proto arthur being the soulmate who remembers and the master the one who forgets?”

[Please read it here! (:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039800)

This request was a part of the reincarnation/new beginnings prompts, but due to personal circumstances I was unable to finish them in time so they're slowly being posted in their own series on AO3! I'll be linking them back here whenever a new one is up! 

If you'd like to check out the series in general, [please click here on New Save File](https://archiveofourown.org/series/958479)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct any and all requests to the actual blog on tumblr (namelessarcher).
> 
> https://namelessarcher.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> The rules are posted on the introduction chapter, so please make sure to read those!
> 
> Also!!! If you're binging this, please remember to take a break - drink water, get some snacks, walk around - or like, maybe sleep... if you aren't doing that either.


	288. Ozymandias, Caster Gilgamesh | S/O Needing Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raechelpapaya said: Hellooo! I love your headcanons! May I request cuddling headcanons for Ozy and Caster Gilgamesh where their S/O initiates the cuddles please?

Ozymandias

  * If you just come out of nowhere and hug him, he’s going to question you thoroughly, but he won’t ask you to stop. His hands naturally rest on your waist and he gently rubs circles with his thumb
  * Whether you’re doing this because you crave attention, or you missed him, or just wanted cuddles - whatever the answer is, he’s okay with it. 
  * If it’s out in the open though, he’ll purposely lead you away to somewhere more private. As much as he enjoys having you in his arms, he doesn’t want others to see you in such a blissful state. Such an expression should be reserved for him and him alone.
  * Whenever you initiate cuddles, he knows that you’re stressed. It’s something that you’ve picked up from him. Ozy never openly complained about stress or worries, he’d deny it if anything. But whenever he was stressed, he’d find solace in your presence. Just knowing that you’d be there for him through the good and the bad helped release his stress. So if you’re in the same situation, he’ll gladly cuddle with you until you’re relaxed again.
  * Usually though, this ends up with you falling asleep in his arms. Ozy leaves you like so, all the while shifting you gently and ever so slightly until both of you are snuggled up to each other.



Caster Gilgamesh

  * You don’t initiate the cuddles unless the two of you are alone. You absolutely refuse to do it around others, especially since Gil tends to whine or slightly push you away. In the privacy of your room though, Gil will gladly let you jump into his arms or wrap your arms around his stomach as you snuggled up to his back.
  * Unlike Ozy who lets you silently hold him, Gil while try to get you to talk to him. He wants to know all the details about your day, how you’ve been, anything that will get you to maybe confide in him, or simply to hear your voice. Of course, there’s always the option of him talking to you about his day, complaining to you about how some people don’t understand or respect him enough - all the while gently rubbing soft circles against your skin.
  * He doesn’t mind how tight you hug him, as long as it doesn’t cause his back to hurt. He may feign pain, but you’re not actually squeezing him that tightly and he’s not as frail as his overworked back may say he is. 
  * If you are stressed out, or something is on your mind, Gil usually laughs them off, dismissing them as insignificant or unimportant. But shortly after doing so, he’ll give you advice, even if it’s the words you may not want to hear. His voice isn’t too stern with you, but it’s the perfect in between of fondness and lecturing. He really just wants you to do your best, and to be your best, even if it means telling you things that you may not want to hear.
  * But regardless of whatever it is that caused you to want to snuggle up to him, whether it’s just craving his touch or need for comfort, he’ll always be there for you. He’ll drop almost anything if it meant he could get your attention solely on him for a long period of time. Of course, he may be arrogant every now and then demand you to initiate the cuddle sessions (even if it’s him who wants the cuddles), but in the end, he’ll relent… but only to you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct any and all requests to the actual blog on tumblr (namelessarcher).
> 
> https://namelessarcher.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> The rules are posted on the introduction chapter, so please make sure to read those!
> 
> Also!!! If you're binging this, please remember to take a break - drink water, get some snacks, walk around - or like, maybe sleep... if you aren't doing that either.


	289. Angra Mainyu, Zhuge Liang | Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous asked: Game night (board/card/consoles are fine!) with angra mainyu and/or waver (older) hcs please?”

Angra Mainyu

  * Console games with Angra Mainyu consists of a lot of screaming from both of you. His competitiveness is no joke, but sometimes his skills are lacking.
  * Depending on what game you guys are playing, it seems as though he’s really only good at fighting games. He’s memorized every character’s combo moves, knows how to activate every skill, and he even knows the AI’s for the NPC’s. When or how he managed to do all of this is still unknown to you and to many others that play with him. It just doesn’t make sense to them.
  * Racing games though? God forbid you and him are on opposite teams. Angra Mainyu may suck at driving a race car, but his aim with those blasted turtle shells and bananas are perfect. He’s never missed with a green shell and his bananas are always located where the items spawn. It’s almost annoying to be on the opposing team since you tend to get caught in his cleverly placed traps. Though he loses to you in racing games and both of you are equally matched in FPS, at least he knows that if he ever wants to bet something - he’ll do it via a fighting game.
  * Board games though? Unless you can somehow manage to keep him seated long enough to actually learn the rules, they’re impossible.



Zhuge Liang

  * Where Angra Mainyu suffers, Waver is a mastermind and nearly impossible to beat in board games. He outsmarts you when you finally think you’ve found a way to beat him, and he’s managed to make you feel as though you really don’t understand the rules no matter how many times you’ve played against him. Don’t worry, it’s not you, it’s just him.
  * This man is stupidly competitive, and you find it adorable how he loses his mind when the two of you play console games. He’s not horrible, but he isn’t great either. He struggles to remember certain combo moves and his driving skills are decent at best, but the best part is watching his face scrunch up as he mutters over how hard it is to fight virtually compared to servant battles.
  * He’s willing to learn and get better though. Which is both a good thing and a bad thing for you. Good because more gaming time together and more time spent together. Bad because he’s slowly starting to learn all your habits and is finding ways to beat you every time. It drives you insane, but it also makes you proud and smug that this time around, it was you teaching him something instead of the other way around.
  * Unsurprisingly, Waver is great at tactic games regardless of what kind of setting it’s based in. The first time you catch him playing, he claims that it’s just nostalgic. But when you see how quickly he hides the game title and turns off the TV, you already _know_ which game he was playing.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of July 15th, requests are currently CLOSED


	290. Tesla | Geeking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Hi! May I request that the Master is a smarty, actually have a degree in EE and have frequent deep intellectual but friendly discussion(geeking out) with Tesla while most staffs & other Servants are just completely dumbfounded as if the two are talking alien 

  * Honestly, the first time that Tesla had found out about your interest he couldn’t help but be fascinated and amazed. To think that his master would share the same interest as he did, what a coincidence. 
  * Often times whenever the two of you talk to each other, whether around others or alone, your conversations can go on for hours. While Tesla does acquire modern knowledge upon summoning, he only has a vague idea - enough for the general concept of many things, but not enough information that gives him the opportunity to experiment and do some hands-on learning.
  * So when you’re more than willing to be his mentor/partner-in-crime, the two of you get so engrossed in learning more and more about the world that a few other intellectual (or those that claim to be so) servants come to join in as well. But of course, there is also another group of servants that just overhear the two of you talking and stare at you two as though both of you have lost your minds.
  * Sometimes the conversations grow late into the night, to the point that Tesla only stops talking when he realizes how sleepy you’re getting or how late it is. While he doesn’t need sleep, you do, so it’s best if you go to sleep. Besides, you always have tomorrow to talk to him more.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are currently closed


	291. Nobuese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “crystalsuicune said: Well basically it's just the chibi Nobus from the other GudaGuda events, except voiced by the FSN servants (with CA Hassan as assassin) :3”  
> I forgot the original req, but it was something along the lines of their reactions iirc.
> 
> Short hcs bc I went to Disney

  * The first time they encounter their Nobu counterparts, a few of them laughed, a few of them turned red in the face, and a few of them immediately did their best to get rid of them.
  * Though everyone’s Nobu’s were pretty accurate in terms of copying their signature catchphrases for their noble phantasms, **no one** was more accurate than EMIYA Nobu.
  * The amount of stifled giggling and awkward pauses after the Nobu started and finished their chant was evident when even you, the master, could no longer face EMIYA with a straight face. EMIYA was horrified and can never live this moment down.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are currently closed.


	292. Gawain | Post Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hi! Could I have some angst/fluffy hcs of Gawain and his s/o master after Camelot? Like there might be a scar from him when they were fighting. Cause we all know how much of a pain it was to beat him. I binged all your hcs on ao3 and now I’m here! >:3

  * The first time he welcomes you back from the Camelot singularity, he’s surprised to see how weary and exhausted you are. There’s soil on your cheeks and you’re slightly limping as you lean against Mash for support, but otherwise you look fine. Though when he approaches, he sees the momentary flash of pain and slight fear before you hid it with a smile.
  * When he offers to help you treat your wounds after Mash and Romani finish treating you, there wasn’t the usual immediate answer. You had hesitated, and he didn’t miss the way your gaze nervously shifted away from him before you said it was ok. He hides the pain in his heart with the ever fond smile filled with affection and love for you - but when he sees how you duck your head as though ashamed or scared, he can’t help but feel as though something must have happened in Camelot that caused you to be like this.
  * He hears a bit from Mash, but even the Shielder seemed to be wary of him. In the end, the answers all come from Da Vinci who overhears the problem. Though of course, Da Vinci being Da Vinci, answers many of Gawain’s questions in riddles and leaves him to ponder over it on his own. It’s not until he’s helping you change your bandaging that he notices the newer scars that mar your skin that he begins to wonder if the enemy Servants were people that reminded you of him. 
    * When he voices this opinion to you, you can’t help but freeze. Your entire body goes still, and even though he didn’t even touch you with anything lighter than his gentle fingertips, your breath left you as though you were punched in the stomach. Almost immediately, Gawain regrets his question, and though he wants to take it back, as quickly as his touch left your skin, you turn to tell him the truth.
  * Once he hears everything, he slowly takes it in before apologizing for not being able to be there for you. For not being able to protect you properly, and he apologizes that _that_ Gawain gave you such a hard time. His hands will gently take yours into his and he’ll rub comforting circles with his thumb onto yours, all the while murmuring his apologies and expressing wishes/desires to be by your side to protect you.
    * All of this makes your heart warm and you can’t help but let the tears spill out from the frustration and the difficulties you experienced. You also feel bad for treating him the way you did so soon after returning home and you can’t help it after experiencing such a hard time with the Gawain in that singularity.
  * After finding out all of this, Gawain spends all of his time treating you properly, though at times it is a bit excessive. He’s scared of reopening any physical or emotional wounds, so he’ll only touch you if you show that you want him to, or if you initiate it first. Regardless, he’ll be there for you every step of the way until you recover properly from the singularity known as Camelot.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed


	293. Okita | Birthday for 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can I please request this for my birthday? (July 19 I know a little far ahead but it would be special for me) Okita And the master going to celebrate the master's birthday (quick interesting detail: the historical figure Okita souji died on July 19 so maybe you can do something with that) thanks in Advance

  * When Okita finds out your birthday is coming up, honestly she’s flustered. She didn’t know and she really wanted to do something for you. But she wasn’t too sure what it was you liked to do, nor did she know what you really liked.
  * Though Okita does end up doing her best. She goes to Mash and EMIYA for help. Mash because she’s known you the longest, and EMIYA because he’s the one that always ends up cooking for you. With their help, Okita manages to gather the information she was looking for and needed to make your surprise birthday party a success.
  * On the actual day of your birthday, she ends up getting special permission to take you out for a picnic via rayshifting. Everything is perfect, and Okita takes pride in the surprise on your face upon seeing a picnic basket filled with all your favorites. If you ever express wonder as to how she found out, she’ll shyly admit that she worked really hard to surprise you.
  * She ends up telling you that she wanted to do something special for you, especially after the hard work you’ve put into taking care of all your servants and all the hard work you put into making sure that the world wouldn’t end. She really believed that you deserve the best, so she wanted to spoil you a little bit. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed


	294. Nobunaga | Arrow to the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Apollodread asked: New Beginnings #1. Master is a nervous anxiety ridden college grad trying to get his cat back, one of his only friends. Nobu, absolutely loving the little fuzz ball, invites Master in to his surprise, finding him pretty cute”

[Request answered here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305862)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reqs are currently closed


	295. Achilles | Convincing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: *slides into ask box* yo mod jenn, hc reincarnation, #1, master didn't remember and achilles is the one who remembers everything, please?”

[Found here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329421)

 

This request was a part of the reincarnation/new beginnings prompts, but due to personal circumstances I was unable to finish them in time so they're slowly being posted in their own series on AO3! I'll be linking them back here whenever a new one is up! 

If you'd like to check out the series in general, [please click here on New Save File](https://archiveofourown.org/series/958479)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed!


	296. Vlad III | Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Some marriage headcanons with Vlad and fem!s/o please?”

  * Still in a lot of disbelief that you could fall in love with someone like him. His reputation instilled fear in many and it was just hard for him to believe that you had not only accepted him and all the flaws, but have grown to love him for them despite it all. 
  * He really treats you with all due respect and a little more. He’s still a bit awkward with vocally expressing his love for you, but you can tell from all the small gestures. He opens the doors for you, pulls out your chair, gently wipes away at any tears that may spill down your cheeks or food crumbs that stick to your lips. 
  * In the mornings, Vlad almost always wakes up after you. You can stare at him as long as you want, even gently play with his hair or stroke his cheeks - but outside of the few sounds of sleepiness, he doesn’t wake up. 
  * On the rare occasions that he is awake before you, it’s normally because you stayed up too late studying material on your Servants or making sure that everything was accounted for. Vlad always hated those nights since he knew that nothing he said would make you sleep any earlier. Every morning he’d purposely lay with you in bed until you woke up, and once you did he’d gently ask you if it was really worth it - but every time you give him that same satisfied/accomplished smile and he can’t help but agree that it was.
  * Vlad tends to gently pat your head or kiss you on the cheek in passing. It’s very rare for him to initiate public displays of affection, but whenever he does - even after being married to each other, it still brings a flush of pink to your cheeks.
  * Occasionally, there are moment where Vlad is caught staring longingly at the wedding band on his hand. This is especially noticeable whenever you’re off on a singularity without him. Even if he can’t be there with you physically, his thoughts are constantly with you and he hopes that it’ll keep you safe so that you can come home to him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed


	297. Karna | Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to one of the sweetest babes I know, @fate-grandorder-imagines. I love you and I hope your birthday is filled with happiness and joy! - mod Jenn

  * It isn’t often that Karna finds out information about you that he already didn’t perceive from talking to you. But it’s not as though the two of you frequently spoke about birthdays, yet hearing that yours was coming up and he didn’t know made him slightly nervous.
  * You have, and still are, doing so much for Chaldea, the servants, and humanity as a whole - he wanted to do something, though he wasn’t sure what was considered too much or too little. After all, he’s had conversations in which he has been told that he’s doing far more than he needs to, or his words are so curt that it hurts - yet it never seemed to be that way with you. He was at ease with you, thus leading him to wanting to do something for you, no matter how small or big it may end up being.
  * He’s not too sure what you like, there are many things you seem to enjoy doing, but nothing really stood out to him. Yet he decided that if he was going to celebrate the birth of your existence - which at this point in time meant a lot to everyone - he should make it as big as possible.
  * He’s heard of cakes and many other sweets from Elizabeth and Marie Antoinette, and thanks to their neverending help he believes that he’s made the perfect gift for you. 
  * While Emiya and many of the other kitchen savvy Servants surprised you with the most extravagant and delicious dinner feast ever, Karna had the honor to provide you with one of the tastiest cakes you’ve ever had in your life. 
  * Your servants made you smile and had you absolutely surprised with the amount of presents and gifts that they had for you. But what surprised you the most wasn’t the gifts they acquired, but the sentimental letters each one quickly wrote for you. And as you though your heart couldn’t feel any warmer or more fulfilled, upon seeing the necklace from Karna and realizing it was a matching set to the earrings he gifted you a few months back - you felt your heart soaring with love and appreciation for the Lancer, forever grateful that he was considerate and thoughtful for you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed


	298. Caster Gilgamesh, Enkidu | Fan of Ancient Mesopotamia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: I really enjoyed the fate characters reacting to a master that loves mythology ask! Please may I have a headcanon of maybe Gilgamesh (any one lol) and Enkidu reacting to a Master that is a major fan of myths from Ancient Mesopotamia (especially Gil's epic)? Thank you (I really love this blog!)”

  * When you summon both Enkidu and Gil, both of them are surprised by how unfazed you are with Gil’s introduction. Though judging by the bright smile on your lips and the way your gaze was so piercing, both of them could only assume that you knew their lore.
  * It was harder for you to approach Enkidu about it than Gil, especially since you knew of Enkidu’s tragic end. Though once Gil found out that your curious gaze towards them wasn’t of malicious intent or strange ulterior moves, but just the need for knowledge, he finds himself amused and more than willing to correct the wrong translations from what you’ve learned and also to give you further insight on his tales.
  * Enkidu was rather surprised upon finding you so interested in their version of the story. After all, they were Gilgamesh’s epics, not so much of theirs. And while there were still rumors, myths, and many other sources of information, you found it better to hear it directly from the hero themself. Enkidu is surprised and almost stunned that you would be this interested, but is more than willing to tell you their perspective of the story.
  * Gilgamesh is actually slightly peeved at how Enkidu views themselves and ends up offering - no, providing - his own version of Enkidu’s stories. This causes a slight argument between the two since Enkidu firmly believes that Gil is being too extravagant about their tales, but Gil objects that this is the perfect amount of drama and flair needed to engrave their stories into your mind. 
    * At this point in time, you’ve already memorized all of their epics and just being able to see them and hear it from them personally makes you overwhelmed with joy.
  * In the end, the two of them alternate in telling you tales of their time, but also small personal stories that they’ve shared with no one outside of each other. While some of their stories do bring tears to your eyes and pulls at your heart, a few others causes you to laugh until your sides hurt, but truly, all that matters it the time you guys spend together.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed


	299. Arjuna | Archery Lessons with the S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Some headcanons with Arjuna with how he would react to his s/o asking him to teach them Archery.”

  * When you first bring it up, he ends getting very excited, but also curious. What made you suddenly want to do archery? It’s hard for you to tell him straight to the face that the cause was mostly because of how beautiful he looked when he was doing it, so when you barely manage to stutter the truth out, both of you are blushing to the point of no return.
  * Arjuna’s more than willing to help you, and he does a lot to help you get ready. He develops a training regimen for you that will help you build the muscles needed and he goes out of his way to help you obtain nothing but the most perfect bow for you. 
  * Both of you are okay with the physical intimacy, but the moment you’re basically pressed up against his chest and you can feel his breathing on your neck, you begin to lose focus on everything that isn’t him. He doesn’t realize his until he sees the flush of pink that tints your ears and blooms on your cheeks. At this point, there are two things that can happen, either both of you start getting blushy and embarrassed, or Arjuna purposely teases you to see how flustered you can get.
  * Should both of you get blushy and embarrassed, Arjuna will pull away from you just slightly - just enough so that both of you have breathing space. He’ll apologize for being too close and personal, but then you’ll likely end up apologizing for getting distracted by him. This does end up making Arjuna’s heart filled with adoration and warmth though, knowing that he had such a strong impact on you.
  * If he was in a teasing mood though, you’d be suffering the entire time. Arjuna would feign innocence, as though he didn’t know what he was doing to you. He knows that gently whispering instructions in a lower and slightly huskier voice did things to you, and even when he noticed your arm tremble slightly from his actions, he makes no implications of stopping. His fingers will purposely graze over your arm in a guise to steady your aim and to help you find the proper position, but really all it does is distract you and make you even more hyper-aware of him being this close to you.
    * At the end of the day, he’ll apologize for being too frivolous. While you may be slightly upset at him for teasing you like this, all he needs to do is gently press his lips against yours in a chaste kiss in apology.
  * By the end of your training though, upon seeing you hit the target, both of you are just so proud of your accomplishment. You end up staring at the target and then staring at Arjuna before dropping everything and tackling him with a huge hug. He’s taken by surprise, but he manages to not tumble over, all the while flustered by your sudden display of affection. He can hear you mumbling about how thankful you are to him and how happy you are that you finally hit the target perfectly. The happiness on your face makes him happy, so in the end, it was all worth it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed. - 7/25/18


	300. Anastasia | Sisterly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: How about some fluff with Anastasia with a master that treats her like a sister.”

  * As the youngest of her sisters, Anastasia may end up missing them a little bit. She may feel some sort of nostalgia. So when you end up treating her that way, she’ll surely come to realize that the warmth and slight embarrassment she felt around you was because your presence resembled their presence so much.
  * The first time Anastasia found you resembling her sisters was when you adjusted stray strands of her hair for her. The second time was when you offered to brush it for her. Now, you spoil her every now and then with intricate braids, or delighting her with soft curls that would later loosen into waves the resembled the sea. 
  * She’s still not too adjusted to your kindness or the loving way you dote on her. She feels like it may be too good to be true. She’s still not used to receiving small souvenirs from you when you go somewhere new without her. Nor is she used to you making her sweets and the like that she’s never tried.
  * However, even though you’re doting and at times too protective of her, you still don’t let her do whatever she wants. You’ll interfere whenever she may get into arguments, and if she’s at fault, you’ll ask her to reflect and apologize if needed. 
  * Anastasia learns a lot from you, but also picks up your weirder habits. The way you greet Karna, and your complaints about the summoning system - all of it is picked up. Mash has come to notice this and has, at times, told you about it. Though in the end, both of you think it’s fine considering how it’s one of the rare occasions that Anastasia didn’t seem to be burdened by a weight that she carried as a Servant.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed - July 28, 2018


	301. Arash | Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: If its all right, could I ask for some soulmate hcs with Arash”
> 
> Soulmate AU where you see color until you meet your s/o, which at that point, everything is gray scaled. - mod Jenn

  * Arash has always appreciated the beauty of nature and what the world has to offer. He found it beautiful and he knew it was so, but he also couldn’t help but want to know how it felt like to finally meet the person they were destined to be with forever. Despite his countless reincarnations as a Heroic Spirit, not once did he come across the person that he was supposed to be bound to. 
  * Meanwhile, you felt your heart sink upon the realization that none of the Chaldea staff or the Servants that you’ve currently summoned are those that were supposed to be your soulmate. While you appreciate that you can still see the world in such beautiful colors, if hurt you knowing that they were possibly dead - gone forever due to the workings of that so-called Solomon.
  * But when you finally arrive at Camelot and run into Arash, neither of you expected to see your worlds go gray. Neither of you expected it to be with each other. There’s a moment of shock that both of you share and neither of you know how to react to each other. A part of you is happy that you finally found your soulmate, but there’s a moment of devastation that it’s a Heroic Spirit. Yet both of you feel that delight and amazement upon meeting your soulmate, and that immediate pull upon finding each other. 
  * Arash has so much he wants to tell you, that he ends up rambling a bit more than he planned to. He apologizes for being too chatty, but he can see the fondness in your gaze, and the amused smile on your lips. He ends up telling you everything about him, all the while sharing a campfire together.
  * You do the same for him, you tell him everything about yourself. Your interests, your hobbies, and even your insecurities. You were scared of a lot of things, and Arash could understand why. You were the last remaining master for humanity, the last person to essentially save the world.
  * Arash knows about your fear of what will happen after the singularity was over. He knew that you were scared of losing him. Hell, he was too. He knew the risks of this war, and he knew that eventually, his time will run out - like it always did as a heroic spirit without a servant. But he had faith, he had faith that even if he couldn’t remember what would happen this time, even if his time would cut short, he had faith that he’d find you again.
  * So when you manage to summon him to Chaldea, the tears on your face and the way you hesitated to rush up to him - he already knew even if he didn’t _know_. He knew that you were the one meant for him, and that he’d do anything if it meant that he could keep you safe.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reqs are closed - 7/28/2018


	302. Ozymandias | Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: You know, I see Ozymandias as a cat person. So how would he do with a s/o that brought their kitty with them to Chaldea.”

  * Ozymandias always wondered why you would sneak food into your room. It made no sense to him. If you wanted to eat in your room, then just do it. It’s not like anyone would judge you about it - okay, maybe a few would - but you were the only master in Chaldea, do they really have the right?
  * Now, he was curious about it even before the two of you got into a relationship, but now that you two were together? He gets it. The small ball of white fluff that happily greeted you with a soft meow and some nuzzling against your leg made Ozy pause before smirking ever so slightly. _This_ was your secret? He can see why you never mentioned it now or many of your servants would be dying to pet the small fluff ball.
  * The first few times he interacted with the kitten, it pawed at his outfit curiously. Just enough for it to get close, but not close enough for Ozy to touch. It takes a few more visits until the cat is comfortable enough with Ozy that it greets him with a meow before staring at him for a bit. It isn’t until the first time that you offer to let Ozy feed her that the kitten finally warms up to him. 
  * From that day onward, the kitten greets Ozy with the same amount of affection and love as it does you. It lets Ozy pick her up and gently rub her and pet her. But what makes your heart melt is whenever Ozy is found asleep with the small kitten curled up in the crook of his arm or on his chest. Both of them sound asleep, completely comfortable together, and both of them completely melting your heart.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reqs are still closed 7/28/2018


	303. Boudica | Domestic Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Domestic Marriage hcs with Boudica please!”

  * She wakes you up with gentle kisses to your cheeks, or by nuzzling her cheeks against your chest. Her hands are almost always on you, gently rubbing circles on you or pulling herself closer to indulge in your warmth. 
  * Boudica makes you the greatest meals any time of the day. She knows just what you like, how you like them, and what you need. She doesn’t spoil you too much so that you begin to get picky with what kind of food you want.
  * Boudica’s very doting of you and often makes sure that you aren’t overworking yourself. After a long day of exp grinding, skill training, or qp grinding, she’ll help you massage any sore muscles, or to just help you relax. 
  * She’s always willing to help you out if you would ever ask of her. No matter how little the favor, if it would lessen the stress that you feel, she’d do it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reqs are closed


	304. Archimedes | Blind S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: May this anon ask for some headcanons with Archimedes having a blind s/o?”

  * He’s gotten used to you studying stuff in a pitch black room. You don’t need light to do things, not when you can’t see. It amuses him, and honestly he can’t help but study your behavior. He wants to know how you adapt to being unable to see. What kind of habits you have and stuff like that.
  * He realizes he’s not really as needed as he had expected himself to be, and he finds this amazing. You know how to get around perfectly fine without him, though there are occasions in which if anything gets misplaced there’s this sense of unease that you feel before calling him over for help.
  * He learned that even if you’re visually impaired, you’re still very much the same as him. You still enjoy going to movies, watching plays, and going on walks. You still enjoy exploring new unfamiliar places, and learning new topics. Often times you have to ask Archimedes to help you when it comes to learning new topics since not everything is accessible in text-to-speech format yet.
  * While he rarely has to help you, he does enjoy the few moments that he does get to help you. He does enjoy being able to offer you a hand every now and then.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel awkward writing Archimedes, and I think it’s because there’s really not much information about his personality outside of his scheming nature and like… his… intellect/wisdom. Idk, I always feel like I can’t write good headcanons for this dude.
> 
> Requests are still closed as of 7/30/2018


	305. Caster Gilgamesh | Traditional Holy Grail War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: what do you think casgil would be like in a normal grail war setting and how would he warm up to an inexperienced mage of a master”

  * The moment he’s summoned he already knows that his master is inadequate, though managing to summon him of all servants? That in itself is a feat. 
  * Gilgamesh spends majority of the first few hours lecturing his master, or as he says it “getting to know him better.” Gil is slightly peeved that he’s not in his archer form, meaning that he can’t independently act on his own will - and now he’s actually dependent on his master’s mana supply.
  * Gil is peeved, but he’ll make do. He knows that his inexperienced master won’t end up being the first one killed off, meaning that it’ll give him a chance to warm his master up to the horrors of a Holy Grail War. 
  * Being a King experienced in various wars, he takes command of the field and avoids as many casualties as possible. Upon finding out the true identities of the opposing servants, he begins planning things with you. 
  * Though it took you awhile to warm up, you end up slowly but surely end up being very useful. You give insight on the layout of the area, you grew up here and you know every street, alley, and corner. Gilgamesh is impressed by your knowledge, but even more so by how keen your intuition is. You’ve properly guessed all the locations of each key leyline, therefore thwarting other teams from using them.
  * Gilgamesh does grow fond of you, you remind him a lot of one of his subordinate back in Uruk. You were steadfast and willing to learn, but still got emotional and worried over even the smallest things. 
  * Though Gilgamesh can’t predict if you guys will win the war, he knows that both of you will do your utmost best to survive to the end. He believes that you have a potentially bright future ahead.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still closed as of July 31, 2018


	306. Robin Hood | Tickle Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Tickle fights with Robin Hood! Pretty please!”

  * Robin doesn’t play fair in tickle fights, he never has and he never will. The moment you initiated the fight was the last time you ever got to tickle him. 
  * It doesn’t matter when or where, Robin would always gently tickle you, just enough to make you tense or freeze up mid conversation with someone, or hard enough for you to giggle and laugh the entire time. 
  * What started as a simple tickle fight between you and him escalated into something more. Now, Robin uses it as a way to help you de-stress. Where you used to attempt to at least fight back, as the stress slowly took its toll on you, you slowly lost your ability to laugh. Your smiles were strained, and occasionally forced. When people weren’t looking, your shoulders would sag and all they would hear were sighs.
  * At some point, you kind of get fed up with Robin randomly tickling you, but after hearing his sincere reason for doing so, you end up laughing. It’s the first laugh from you that isn’t forced or strained, it isn’t empty or laced with sorrow - it’s just unrestrained genuine laughter. 
  * After that incident, you slowly get your laughter back. Though Robin may have had the advantage during the momentarily slump you were experiencing, you got him back for it easily.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reqs are still closed as of 8/1/18


	307. Asterios | Platonic Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Hello there! Would it be alright to request some platonic friendship headcanons for Asterios?”

  * Knowing that he’s seen little outside of the labyrinth that he inhabited for a majority of his life, you have Big Plans for Asterios. Of course, it does involve a lot of rayshifting and a lot of convincing to let you do it, especially since Romani’s worried sick about you. But once you lure him in with the idea of souvenirs, you end up getting the okay.
  * The first on your list is nature and the outdoors. Asterios loves it more than you expected him too, and he even ends up attracting animals of all sorts of sizes. The first time a bear approached you guys, both of you were on edge, and Asterios was ready to grab you and run. But when it sniffed both of you and ended up nuzzling his hand, there was a child-like fascination and wonder as he gently ran his hands through its fur and petted it. You found this absolutely adorable because next to Asterios, the bear looked like it was a cub.
  * When the two of you can’t rayshift due to uncertainties in calculations, you spend most of your time showing him pictures of places that you once frequented. You show him all the places that you had fond memories of and explained each one, inviting him into your own small world as you told stories of how you would stop by that convenience store after school for snacks, or how you would go to the amusement park for fun. 
  * If you guys have nothing else to do, you always end up playing hide and seek with the kiddos with Asterios. The younger Servants are always willing to play with Asterios. After all, like him, they’ve yet to fully experience the world. They’ve yet to have the opportunity to experience what the world around them has to offer, and together they bring laughter, joy, and trouble. The first time you guys ever got in trouble was playing around with paint and loading them into water guns borrowed from Summer!Artoria. She couldn’t say no to you guys, not when all of you looked at her with those adorable puppy eyes. Needless to say, the more responsible servants like EMIYA and Atalante were not amused to see you guys running around the hall. But mostly, they just couldn’t believe _you_ were doing this with them.
  * Asterios spends a lot of time with you, and sometimes he ends up telling you about how he gets worried about you when you go off to singularities. He feels bad that he can’t be there to help you all the time. He wants to repay you somehow for all that you’ve done for him in terms of showing him the world and letting him experience things he normally never would have gotten the chance to. The thought alone is enough for you though, and knowing that he cared made a big difference as well.
  * Whenever you come back from a new singularity though, you’ve made it a point to bring back a souvenir and to tell him about all the exciting and emotional stories you’ve come across. The two of you spend hours talking until you end up ko’ing while laying on the bed. He’ll tuck you in and ends up falling asleep at the foot of your bed, simply because he was too busy recounting your tales to go back to his own room to sleep.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still closed as of August 3rd, 2018


	308. Nitocris | Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Would it be possible to request friendship hc's for Nictocris?”

  * Nitocris tends to mother you out of habit. Neither of you know when it happened or how it started, but both of you seem content with it. Plus, whenever you tease her about it or jokingly call her mom, her expressions are the cutest.
  * As you expected, Nitocris oddly reminds you of a child sometimes, not in her behavior or her lack of knowledge, but rather the way she views new unknown things. She doesn’t have a lot of experience in certain things, and even some others are foreign to her. She’ll never openly admit that she doesn’t know it, but rather in her own contrary way she’ll end up asking you to explain what it is and to tell her all about them.
  * She likes talking about herself a lot, but not in a bragging way, but rather in a way that seems as though she’s relieving all the burdens she held when she was a pharaoh. She’s comfortable around you and can act as childish as she wants without being reprimanded. She can be herself without having the responsibilities of a pharaoh, though you’re not sure if it’s out of habit - she still tenses up randomly or starts to put on airs whenever she’s embarrassed or incorrect about something - regardless it’s cute.
  * Even if you two are good friends, she’d never let you touch the ears atop her head. You don’t mind though, and at this point, you don’t question it. But the one thing you noticed is that Nitocris loves talking to you as you brush and play with her hair - braiding it and unbraiding it, and just designing it to look beautiful. Nitocris once thought your compliments were empty, but when you emphasized that she has every right to feel beautiful and confident about herself, she knew that you weren’t just giving her lip service.
  * But what Nitocris appreciates the most about her friendship with you isn’t the Master and Servant relationship, nor is it the fact that the two of you are allies for a greater cause - she just appreciates that you understand her for being her. You’ve accepted her despite her quick temper and her occasional over exaggerations. You’ve seen the flaws that she’s considered ugly, and instead of shaming her or judging her for it, you’ve given her advice on ways to overcome it. 
  * As for you, you’re just happy that you get to see a smile on the face of the Caster that sacrificed so much for you during Camelot. And you’re glad that this time around, the memories you’ll make with her are permanent and may hopefully stay with her even after your time together has passed.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reqs are still closed as of Aug 3rd, 2018


	309. Emiya | Cooking Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: How about Emiya giving his master some cooking lessons?”

  * Emiya is more than willing, though he is rather embarrassed that you’ve figured out that his hobby is actually cooking and not plumbing like he said it was. 
  * He’s very detailed and thorough about how to go about making certain cuisines. Of course, he’s experimented and tested with a lot of things before - so he has a lot to teach you and he’s even a little excited about it, if he was to be honest with you.
  * He’s patient with you and even recommends you better ways to hold the knife or which knives to use for certain ingredients. He doesn’t want you to get hurt, and he also doesn’t want your knives to get damaged either. 
  * He’s more attentive in making sure that you don’t get hurt in the process though. You may be a master at surviving ridiculous situations in which life and death is a constant - but who knows, your kitchen skills leave much to be desired. It’s not like you’ll chop off your own fingers, but it’s definitely something when your hands tremble ever so slightly when slicing into raw uncooked meat or dissecting the fish properly.
  * He teaches you all of his personal favorites, only because he’s memorized them and making them is essentially like looking at the back of his hand. It needs no effort to be made. 
  * Then he slowly works on helping you make your own favorites. There’s a strange sense of accomplishment in both of you when you’re both smiling over the end results and clearly happy with how great things ended up being.
  * What surprises Emiya is that even after the cooking lessons are over, he finds you spending most of your free time in the kitchen experimenting with new recipes and learning the cuisines and favorites of your other servants. You’d invite them in, sit them down and ask them if it was similar to the food they ate in their previous lives. He couldn’t help but smile when he sees the pride and relief that you managed to perfect someone’s favorite meal.
  * The best part about Emiya giving you cooking lessons though is the surprise breakfast meals that you’d leave with him. There’s always a small encouraging post-it note stuck to it, and each time it happens, he can’t help but feel like this time around, he was blessed with a great master.




	310. Arthur, Emiya | Mini-Sized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Aaaa the mini Cu-Chan hcs were so cute!! Would it be possible to ask for some hcs for a mini Arthur and mini Emiya?”

Mini Arthur

  * Mini Arthur gently pats your cheeks to wake you up in the morning. There’s a bright smile on his face and you swear there are flowers as well, but regardless, it’s the cutest wake up call you can ever ask for.
  * He always wakes up before you to pull your tray of food up to the bed. He can’t lift it due to its weight, but he brings it as close as possible to your desk and even lays out your utensils for you so that you have your meal ready for you as soon as you finish washing up.
  * Mini Arthur always asks to accompany you to your Rayshifting. He may be small and squishable, but he wants to be there for you when you’re having a hard time. Plus, he could easily act as reconnaise if you ever asked him too. But really, you’ll bring him with you, but mostly because you feel comforted knowing that there was always someone by your side. Fou does get a bit jealous though because you tend to spoil Arthur with headpats and cuddles - headpats and cuddles that once belonged solely to him.
    * Arthur and Fou do get along well though as the two of them often play with each other and snuggle up to each other for naps. Fou occasionally lets Arthur ride on his back and the two of them would jokingly pretend to be a cavalry unit - it’s the best way to bring a smile to yours and Mash’s face.
  * He makes sure that you’re tucked in safely in bed or in your sleeping bag. He pulls the blanket up as close as possible before crawling in himself to sleep by your back. Though he always wakes up snuggled up in your arms, with your hands gently cupping his back and his head as though to shield him from the world. It causes a slight blush to appear on his face, but he can’t help but smile at the peacefulness and serenity on your appearance that they rarely ever got to see.



Mini Emiya

  * Even if he’s small he still cooks and makes sure that you get all your meals in and gets enough sleep in. If you don’t, expect the small yet stern archer to be lecturing you about the importance of your health. It’s hard for you to take him seriously when he’s plush sized, but you do appreciate his concern.
  * It’s a bit fun for you to tease Mini Emiya, if only because you can easily pick him up and squish his cheeks. He always complains about it, but the blush on his cheeks and the way he leans against your warmth is evidence that he doesn’t truly mind. 
  * Emiya knows how to get the clingy servants away by pulling out his bow. He’ll purposely ‘miss’ just by a little. He’s become your personal bodyguard in your room, and even your favorite servant will be subjected to this treatment even if you’re fond of them. After all, he can’t have something happen to you when the world was in such a dire state. And plus, he doesn’t want to see you being bothered or harassed by certain servants that he won’t name.
  * During his and your free time, the two of you make miniature food. It’s something that Emiya has been interested in since the first time you talked about the concept, and making small mini trays of food that were fit for him was just so adorable that you couldn’t help but encourage him to do it.
    * Needless to say, it’s become everyone’s favorite past time - watching mini Emiya cook like a professional and set up an entire feast that’s just big enough for him, and considered snack sized for everyone else.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reqs are still closed~


	311. Gawain | Missing Cape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: How about a hc with Gawain trying to find his missing cape only to find it with his s/o using it as a blanket and taking a nap under it.”

  * Gawain knew that he had left it out in the lobby area where most of the servants tended to loiter about when they actually wanted to socialize with other servants. But he had left it out there after being invited to a sparring match by Shuwen - no surprise there though, Shuwen had a list of people he wanted to spar with.
  * Gawain was partially surprised and partially distressed that his cape was missing. It wasn’t as though he could just resume spirit form and get his cape back. If it wasn’t with him when he did it, it won’t come back. He had to find that cape, it was one of the article of clothes that you actually borrowed from him and losing it would be disastrous for both him and you.
  * He spends most of his time asking other servants and wandering to any nearby trash cans for it. And really, he gets his answer when Da Vinci and Lancer Artoria Pendragon overhears his questioning. Both females have a coy smile on their lips and asked him if he’s seen Master, and that’s all the hint he needs to end up going to your room. 
  * His search is fruitless though when your room is empty. He’s confused. Where else could you possibly be? You weren’t there to watch his spars today, but he doesn’t remember you having any plans or anything else to do since today was one of your rest days. But the answer is evident when he notices Mash quietly leaving a room. Upon spotting him, she sends him a knowing smile and a nod before walking the opposite way.
  * Inside the room that was normally used for briefing you guys on the upcoming singularities or missions, you were curled up on the plush chair with his cape wrapped around you as you clutched it tightly. Your breath was steady and even as you softly inhaled and exhaled, signalling your current napping state.
  * A fond smile and a relieved sigh is on his lips as he finally finds you and his cape. He gently kneels down beside where you’re asleep and brushes away stray strands of hair so that he could just admire your beauty as you’re asleep. 
  * Though he does snap out of his daze when he notices that you shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a good position to rest. He stifles a chuckle and ends up picking you up as carefully as possible so as to not wake you. Almost instinctively, you snuggle up against him as he gently lifts you so that your head rests against his shoulders and your legs are around his waist. His cape sits majestically on your shoulders, but he adjusts them so they’re not weighing down on you and instead uses it as a way to shield your sleeping figure from others as he brings you back to your room.
  * As he lays you onto your bed, he’s ready to leave after tucking you in. Though when you softly call his name and ask him to join you for an afternoon - who is he to say no to you? In the end, he found his cape and he gets to spend the afternoon with you in his arms, snuggled up and safe.




	312. Arthur | Wedding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Wedding Ceremony with ProtoArth? GOOD I LOVE PROTOARTH SO MUCH HNNNNGGGGGG”

  * Arthur spends majority of his time before the wedding ceremony nervously straightening out his suit. While he did get to greet a few of the guests that caught him before he had to get ready, he still couldn’t get the butterflies in him to settle down. He just couldn’t believe that the love of his life was actually going to be married to him.
  * Meanwhile, the same situation repeated on your end. Though unlike Arthur who suffered through most of it alone with the rare occasional visits from the knights of the round table, you were panicking to Da Vinci and Mash. Both of them both attempted to calm you down, but it was just so hard when you were in disbelief that this was actually happening and that Arthur actually proposed to you and that your feelings were mutual.
  * When Romani appears at your door to walk you down the aisle as your faux father, you can’t help but feel happy when you see the joy and pride in his eyes. He whispers reassurance to you and well wishes for you and Arthur and really, it’s just overwhelming and your heart is filled with warmth and happiness that you weren’t sure if you were allowed to have.
  * When Arthur sees you approaching, both of you can’t help but lose your breath at the sight of the other. You were brilliant - too bright and too beautiful to even express in words. His cheeks hurt from the bright smile, and he couldn’t help but feel like everything in world just got brighter.
  * Standing before him had your heart racing. His smile was filled with adoration and his gaze was just so loving that you felt as though you could melt on the spot. When he held your hand, there was a tenderness and gentleness to it that made the pink on your cheeks darken into a red. It was just too much for both of you, and though you wanted to avert your gaze from his - you were entranced, captivated by the unrestrained love and affection.
  * You didn’t think that you could feel any more blissful than the moment you said ‘I do.’ You didn’t think that you could feel any happier that day, but when his lips gently brushed against yours, all you could think about was Arthur and him standing before you. It was a chaste kiss, but it promised so much more in the future - it promised a future of love, happiness, and support. One that would be filled with love and joy as the two of you walked together on the road of life from this point onwards.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reqs still closed as of 8/7/2018


	313. Ozymandias, Caster Gilgamesh | Caught Singing/Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Can I ask for some fluff with Ozymandias and Caster! Gil. Like they walk into their s/o's room and catch them singing and dancing.”

Ozymandias

  * Both of you are stunned into silence - him in surprise and you in embarrassment. You didn’t think that he would come into your room now of all times, this was usually when no one else bothered you cause you were “napping” - well, now he knows, you’re actually not napping, but dancing. 
    * To be fair, you do nap. It’s just, today was one of those few days that you had the motivation to do more than just lay in bed.
  * Ozymandias finds it endearing, but he’s also a bit confused. He’s never seen that kind of dancing style before in his life, so you had to sit him down and explain what k-pop was, but needless to say, Ozy was more than interested upon hearing the description of the dance moves and different styles you’ve talked about.
  * When your king asks you to demonstrate, you’re a bit embarrassed since you’ve been struggling to learn certain parts of the song - but you do it anyways. You execute the parts you know with a confidence and determination that was different from the one he’s seen on the battlefield. The ‘you’ that stood before him was playful and teasing, all the while empowering as you danced your heart out. Even if the language was unknown and foreign to him, he found something oddly motivating and inspiring from each movement.
  * You’re surprised when he claps for you. There’s a proud smile on his face and you’re flustered. You haven’t seen such an expression on him in a long time, but when he asks you to teach him you’re immediately sputtering excuses because you can barely teach yourself, you don’t think you can teach him.
  * In the end though, it turns into Ozy teaching you how to dance. Ozy’s learned various dances, and one that he personally enjoys is the waltz - mostly due to the intimacy. When his hand wraps around yours and his arm is around your waist, all he does is merely ask you to trust him as he leads. It’s a good experience for both of you, and an intimate one. 
    * You’ve never experienced dancing that was graceful and intimate. You were always one to express all your feelings through each powerful hit and pose. But as you rest your head against his shoulder, you can’t help but feel relaxed and at ease that he’s here by your side.



Caster Gilgamesh

  * Gilgamesh knew you sang, though he never knew you sang with all your heart and emotions. He felt his heart sink from the sad intonations in the song you were softly singing to yourself as you worked at the desk in the corner of your room. It was oddly comforting, yet it carried a sadness that made his heart hurt for you.
  * You don’t realize he’s there until you hear the bed creak and you end up catching up awkwardly on your bed, about to lay down, but not quite. There’s a small awkward smile on his face before he mutters that he did nothing wrong before you burst into laughter, and he turns away in embarrassment.
  * Gil finds himself enraptured by the sound of your voice though. It’s comforting, soothing, and he could honestly listen to you all day if you’d let him. It was one of the few times the talkative king would rather be quiet. 
  * From that day onward, he always requests for a song or two from you. Either melodies and tunes that you have grown up with, or songs that he knows of and would like you to learn. He enjoys how you effortlessly reach every note, how your voice carries an emotion and breathes life into the songs. He just loves the way you perform with all your heart. 
  * Surprisingly, Gilgamesh isn’t against you singing for the other servants or Chaldea staff members. He sees how happy it makes them, and how happy it makes you when you see the smiles on their faces. Though if he had it his way, no one else would be able to hear your voice. It was to be his - only his - but judging that smile on your face and being a cause of its lack of radiance? He’d never want that, so for this, he’d acquiesce. 




	314. Enkidu | First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous: Could I possibly request First date headcanons for Enkidu? The mud friend just doesn't get enough love. But only if you're ok with writing this. Thank you for Time. I hope you have a wonderful day!!”

  * To be quite honest, Enkidu isn’t going to know what to do first. They don’t have the slightest clue about taking someone out for a date. They don’t have much to base it off of, and though Gil offers advice - Enkidu isn’t too sure if they should take up their friend’s advice.
  * Enkidu asks for advice from many people, and ultimately decides to take you out on a picnic. They’re not sure if it’s what you’d like, but Enkidu feels comfortable around nature, and they’ve seen you appreciate it quite a bit - so they really hope that you enjoy it. 
  * Learning that Enkidu spent hours with Boudica in the kitchen to learn how to make your favorites really warmed your heart. There’s a soft smile on Enkidu’s face the entire time as you talk to them about how your week has been and what you’ve been up to. Though they don’t really speak much themselves due to their quieter nature, but they enjoy listening to your voice. Enkidu loves how you can express your emotions so freely and openly to them, and your smile? Your smile does things to them that makes them feel inextricably happy.
  * After the picnic, you can’t help but lead Enkidu by the hand as you two explore the area around you. It was a grassy field with a tantalizing view of the lake, though despite its beauty, Enkidu is enraptured by yours. They didn’t know it was possible for them to bring out such a radiant smile from you. And each time you turn to Enkidu and call their name - they end up mirroring your radiant smile. It never fails to stun you into silence with just how breathtakingly picturesque Enkidu’s smile is paired up with the landscape.
  * Enkidu can’t help but glance at your hand. Though it was smaller than theirs by just a bit, it fit so nicely in theirs. This is the hand that reached out to them when they were summoned. This is the hand that empowers them when they’re at their weakest and continues to pave a path to victory regardless of having the entire world against them. They couldn’t help but gently squeeze your hand out of fondness. Though Enkidu is surprised by their own boldness, they’re all about ready to let go, but upon feeling you reassuringly squeeze theirs back - Enkidu just held on a bit tighter.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so dumb, this was actually meant for yesterday and yesterday's one was meant for today, but eh, details. LMAO
> 
> REQS ARE NOW OPEN AS OF 8/9/2018. Please DO NOT request here. Go to my tumblr blog please and thank you!


	315. Sanson | Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Marriage hcs with Sanson if you could?”

  * Sanson is always in a blissful daze every morning. Seeing you lying beside him, your hands gently clutching his shirt - it made him feel things that he wasn’t used to feeling. There was a calm and an overwhelming surge of love and warmth that made him pull you closer to him. 
    * He gently caresses your cheek before ghosting kisses on your jawline. He’s careful and can’t help but want to be as close to you as possible, yet he didn’t want to wake you. He didn’t want to interrupt the sweet dreams you were having as you curled up beside him.
  * Should he ever end up waking you up on accident during his sweet show of affection, he’ll apologize - his voice low and a bit husky and it sends chills down your spine. He may pull away, but all you have to do is gently lean forward, catching his lips with yours to return the gesture, and reassure him gently that you quite enjoy waking up like this.
    * The blush on his cheeks is worth it as you pull away with a soft giggle on your lips. He can’t win against you - he never will and doesn’t want to. He’s content with losing himself to your love over and over again.
  * As you’re brushing your teeth and washing your face, Sanson spends a lot of his time gently brushing and combing through the tangles and knots in your hair that formed overnight. His touch is gentle and soothing as he hums to an unknown tune, all while pampering you with each loving touch of his fingers against your hair.




	316. Arjuna Alter | General HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Do you have any headcanons for an Arjuna Alter (be it Krishna or Indra)?”

  * Arjuna Alter is everything Arjuna never wanted you to see. He’s ruthless in battle and his tongue is just as sharp. His eyes are emotionless, devoid of even the anger and frustration that Arjuna once held in his gaze as he tried to come to terms with his darker side. 
  * Arjuna Alter is cold, almost cruel towards anyone that isn’t you. His words are laced with a condescending tone, and he can’t stop himself from arguing with Arjuna or Karna at every chance given to him. He continues to antagonize Arjuna, always passing snide remarks whenever he passes him. It comes to the point that Arjuna will actually go to you personally to confront you about how it’s a bad idea to keep his alter version around. He’s far too volatile, and his lust for battles and blood could really get you into trouble later.
  * He doesn’t appreciate your attempts to close to him. He doesn’t like it. The intimacy and the kindness rubs him in all the wrong ways and he finds it almost irritating how you’re nice to everyone. He’ll constantly throw snide remarks at you, but you’ve dealt with various alters. If you’re able to somehow befriend Cu Alter, Emiya Alter, Jeanne Alter, and even the avengers - you can deal with this egoistic man.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reqs are currently closed 8/12/2018


	317. Karna Alter | Summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: If it's not too much to ask, how would Alter Karna take to being summoned? Let alone going about saving humanity with a Master?”

  * Karna Alter doesn’t really have an interest in saving humanity. Of course, he’s amused by your attempts to do so, so he’ll play along. He’ll go along with what you want, but only if it’s entertaining or if it benefits him some way.
    * Entertainment means causing his normal form to suffer, or by causing Arjuna to suffer. It really depends on his mood, but either way, he antagonizes and makes life hell for the other two.
  * Karna Alter is just as blunt and honest as his other form, but also extremely sassy and snarky. Instead of keeping these thoughts and comments to himself, he’d be more than likely to say it out loud. He’s become a bad influence to the younger servants, and frankly speaking, it drives the others insane though with how cruel his comments could be. 
  * He questions your orders quite often, always thinking that you’re too passive, or too timid. He doesn’t like how you try to minimize the damage and thinks that it’s better to just go full on offense.
  * If he **really** disagrees with you, he may end up rushing head first without your approval. Of course, this tends to ruin your plans and more people get injured than you would have preferred, but he’s not wrong when he says that at least the singularity would be corrected faster and it’s not like people remember anyways.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reqs still closed.
> 
> Also tbh, making headcanons for chars that don't exist really get my brain working overdrive only to feel like I'm going to be completely wrong when/if they come out. c r i e s


	318. Tamamo no Mae | Tickle Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Hello, hello. Permission to request some tickle fights hcs with Tamano No Mae!”

  * Tickle fights against Tamamo is unfair because she will use her fluffy tails against you. Of course, she’s also sensitive around her ears and the tail area, but out of courtesy, you’ve agreed not to target those areas.
  * Though sometimes that rule is thrown out the window when Tamamo mercilessly tickles you until you’re out of breath. A mere brush of your fingertips on her ears has her reeling away and attempting to escape, and that’s the perfect moment to strike.
  * These tickle fights all started with the intention that you needed a method of stress relief. It was originally supposed to be a massage - neither of you know how it ended up being a massive tickle fight every time you guys got the chance. It could have resulted from a slight nudge after saying something stupid, or from you doing something stupid. Whatever it is that caused it, the small giggles between the two of you doesn’t go unnoticed by other servants.
  * Whenever you admit defeat to Tamamo though, the two of you end up spending the rest of your times together just chilling. Tamamo will still occasionally tickle you, but it’s not to the extent that has you can’t breathe. But just enough to elicit a small smile on your face



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reqs are still closed


	319. Karna | Hugs and Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hello hello! I was wondering if requests are still open? Because if so I would like to request something (preferably a scenario but headcanons are great too) with Karna's s/o appreciating how absolutely gorgeous and wonderful he is (possibly with some nice hugs and snuggles for the best boy because he deserves all the hugs and snuggles?). Thank you!

  * He isn’t quite used to how adoring and affectionate you can be. The way you gently hold his hand and how you give him a small squeeze every now and then as you lace your fingers with his - it makes his heart rush and he can’t help but feel as though it’s too good to be true.
  * Whenever you gently pet his head when you walk past him when he’s sitting down, or you playfully nudge him with your hip - each experience makes his heart flutter and he can’t help but let a faint blush take over his cheeks.
  * There are times where you’ll just stare at him appreciatively as he walks into the room, or when he’d be in the same room as you, interacting with other servants and Chaldea staff. He doesn’t know right away that you’re staring, but when he catches you red handed and you just lovingly smile at him, he can’t help but return it with a smile just as brilliant.
  * There are the rare occasions that Karna asks you what it is that you’re looking at, or why you tend to stare so lovingly at him. It isn’t a simple, “because I love you”, but you tend to end up rambling on about each feature of him. From the beauty of his appearance, to the kindness and gentleness in his touch, even small gestures like how he opened the door, and how he’d do his best to correct his word choices so as to be more considerate - everything made you love him even more.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break! A lot of things happened, including getting myself into the hospital for a short while due to me being dumb while hiking. but I'm finally okay now and back in business! (:
> 
> Requests are still closed though. I have 100 to go through.


	320. Lancelot, Gawain | Marriage HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Since Camelot just came to FGO, how about some marriage headcanons with Saber! Lancelot and Gawain?”

Gawain

  * Gawain truly is your knight in shining armor. Of course, he had his reservations about devoting his life to you, especially since he was already so devoted to his king. But he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t deny the pull he had towards you. He wanted to be there for you whenever you were sad, even if you hid your problems away with a smile, he wanted to be there for you and hold your hand. He wanted to reassure you that even if things were tough now, it’ll eventually get better. Now, every morning when he wakes up, he can’t help but feel blessed that he can see your face first thing in the morning, sleeping peacefully.
  * His fingers can’t help but gently trace your features. Your expression on the battlefield was usually wrought with worry laced with determination and a silent confidence. You held yourself strong and you would always show a bright smile, but seeing you completely at peace and resting here made him happy, especially since your hands were gently holding onto his shirt. 
  * Gawain is quite the sweet talker and nearly drowns you in compliments. It takes a lot of convincing on your end to make him keep it when the two of you are alone, because honestly making you flustered and red in the face around the other Servants makes you an easy target. Though once you mentioned that, he easily answered that he would defend your honor and dignity every chance he was given. In the end, he does promise to decrease the amount of compliments, but not without telling you that he just can’t himself when you shine so brightly all the time - even the sun cannot compare to you.
  * Gawain is very protective of you, not just on the battlefield, but also around other males. If you go out in casual clothes and more skin is revealed than necessary, it’s likely he’ll attempt to dissuade you from wearing those out. He doesn’t have the heart to admit that he’s jealous of others seeing you that way, but he knows you know when you offer to take his cape as a protective layer. 
    * He’s not too sure if he can handle seeing you in his cape either though. It’s just so large on you and the way you smugly wrap it around yourself makes you look absolutely adorable to you and he just feels his heart melt at the sight of you.
  * Occasionally, Gawain plays with your fingers and gently applies pressure to your ring finger. He’s admitted on several occasions that he longs to find a ring that can match up to your beauty. He hasn’t yet, but he can’t wait for the day to find one that you can wear proudly and flaunt to others. But for now, the kisses and hugs shared between the two of you both in public and privately are enough to flaunt to others that you’re his and he’s yours.



Lancelot

  * There are times where Lancelot worries if he’s good enough for you. He sees and feels the judgemental stares that he receives from other Servants, and honestly, even Mash and the other Knights of Round are worried for their purple-haired Saber. But when he sees the brilliant smile on your face, his worries fade away.
  * Lancelot is really affectionate and sweet towards you. He’s a gentleman through and through, and honestly you have him wrapped around your finger. You can ask anything of him, and as long as it’s in his capabilities, he will do his best to do it for you.
  * He loves helping you get ready for the day. Whether it’s brushing your hair or helping you choose out your outfit of the day, he loves matching with you, no matter how embarrassing it may be.
  * Lancelot loves holding you when you’re asleep. The feel of your warmth pressed against his makes feel at ease knowing that you’re here by his side, and that you have chosen him. You tend to gently hold onto his shirt, clutching it tightly.
    * If nightmares ever visit you as you sleep, Lancelot is already in the process of waking you up. He doesn’t necessarily sleep, not when he’s so used to having to be up at odd hours for patrols. He’ll gently shake you awake, and if you’re tearing up or trembling, his touch will ground you to reality and his soothing voice will lull you back to sleep.




	321. Bedivere, Ozymandias |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Hi, I was wondering if you could write some fluffy marriage headcannons about Bedivere and Ozy? Thank you very much!!!”

Bedivere

  * Bedivere was hesitant at first. He wasn’t sure if he could dedicate his life to someone else, especially since he had already devoted it all to his king. But he wasn’t able to deny the happiness and joy you brought into his life. It was only around you that he had smiled so freely, and let his tears flow unrestrained. It was only around you that he found himself at peace.
  * He fears for your safety every time you rayshift, and though he knows that you have reliable servants with you - what he truly fears for is your safety. He’s scared that you’re going to overwork yourself and not give yourself enough time to rest. He always ends up telling Fou or Mash to scold you on his behalf since he knows that he can’t be there for you all the time.
  * Bedivere, even after being with you for years, still tends to be easily flustered by your shows of affection. His cheeks still flush pink every time you casually pass by and kiss him on the cheeks, or you run up to him and hug him after a daily mission. It’s something that many of the other knights and even his king teases him about, but whenever he sees how happy you look, he can’t help but let himself lose to you and your love every single time.



Ozymandias

  * As much as Ozy loves looking into your eyes, he greatly appreciates seeing you at rest. He knows better than anyone else just how hard you work. You spend hours on end finding the best ways to obtain materials for your servant’s benefits and you spend sleepless nights during singularities to minimize the amount of casualties - he’ll do anything if it could mean that you could get more sleep.
  * He tends to wake up before you, the moment the sun rises - even if he can’t see it - he knows it’s up. Something within him resonates and he’s already awake, admiring your features as you’re peacefully sleeping by his side. He’s amused by how you end up sleeping weirdly in strange positions though. You never seem to stay still in your sleep, but what amazes him the most is how no matter what, you’ll end up holding onto some part of him, and today it seems to be his hand.
  * Ozy spends nearly as much time as you do in the mornings to get ready. He takes care of his skin as much as you do, and he tends to spoil you a lot too. He’ll lovingly help you wash your face, all the while squishing your cheeks fondly.
  * There are times where Ozy will absent mindedly get lost staring into your eyes when you’re talking to him. You had, in the beginning, reminded him of his wife, and then his younger brother, but now? Now he sees - no, he knows - that you’re your own person. He knows of how wonderful you are and he knows how hard you work, so he tends to get lost in thoughts of you as he stares into your eyes. He’s never embarrassed by it either, after all, what’s so wrong about lovingly gazing at his spouse?




	322. Ozymandias | Super Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: could i get some super fluffy hc with ozy? my dear husbando refuses to come home ;;;;-;;;;

  * Ozy has a weak spot for animals, it's seen in the way he takes care of his sphinxes and how he tends to pamper them with a bunch of headpats and cuddles.
  * The smaller the sphinxes are, the more likely he is to keep them on his lap in his room. They sprawl over his entire bed and even hide in corners of his room. If they can find a place to make cozy and settle into, they will.
    * His smaller sphinxes tend to wander into the air vents though. On multiple occasions they've ended up falling through into someone else's room and scaring them to death. Ozy always claims though that they should be blessed that his sphinxes even visited.
  * The larger ones tend to fight with him a lot though. They're in a more rebellious phase and many times you'll end up catching Ozy wrestling them off of him as they attempt to climb his back and onto his shoulders like they used to.
  * Though they play rough, they never hurt him though. Whenever Ozy leaves for a long period of time, they sit in the command room patiently waiting. Once they figure out which panel is Ozy's monitor, they all sit there and stare, occasionally making small whines in indication that they miss him.




	323. Jeanne d'Arc | Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Could you make a HC of Jeanne's (OG) reaction to getting proposed and whatnot? Thank you so much! I love all your work *^*”

  * There’s a 5 second pause before her face immediately turns as red as a tomato and she’s stuttering and tripping over her own words. 
  * Jeanne’s thoughts are flying through her head at lightspeed. She always knew she wanted to spend the rest of her time with you. She loved being with you. You made her happy, you made her smile, and you were just an absolute sweetheart to her. You always supported her when she needed someone, and she loved how caring and kind you are.
  * Though for some reason, she never would have thought you would propose to her. It was such a simple proposal, but the way you lovingly called her name, the affection in your gaze and the smile - your smile blinded her and she honestly couldn’t see anything besides you.
  * She’s so flustered that she ends up hiding her face with her hands, attempting to cool her heated cheeks as she avoids eye contact with you. She’s so happy that she doesn’t know where to start, but when she finally realizes that she’s left you hanging, she can’t stop herself from openly confessing her true thoughts. She admits how happy she is and how much she loves you and how much she wants to be with you and it leaves both of you blushing and at a loss for words. But when you gently take her hand in yours and slip on the engagement ring, she can’t help but throw herself into your arms and hold you close.




	324. Edmond Dantes | S/O Wearing His Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hallo~ asking for a hc where Edmond D. catches his s/o wearing his clothes please!”

  * Servants have no need to shower, eat, or sleep. But it's the small luxuries that they can relive again that makes it nice being summoned. But it's also during this moment that you decided to whisk away his hat and cloak so you could pretend to be him.
  * You don't quite wear anything else of his, it's a bit loose on you after all. But the hat and the cape fit nicely on your head and shoulders, so you tend to run amok and imitating his laughter as you stand in front of your mirror twirling around to see how it looks on you. You mix and match his outfits with your mystic code, and honestly catching you smiling stupidly at the mirror as you adjusted his clothes on you made him want to smile fondly at the mere sight of it.
  * Of course, when you finally notice him in the mirror’s reflection, you’re horrified and absolutely embarrassed to think that he witnessed all of that. How much did he see? Did he catch that moment when you had caught a whiff of his scent on his coat? You’re hoping he didn’t.
    * But the smug smirk on his face is evidence enough that yes, he saw all of it. Even the moment when you kind of snuggled the coat-like cape closer around your frame as you blushed at how much it reminded you of him.
  * He’ll tease you mercilessly. He’ll tease how his clothes don’t quite fit you, yet they look nice on you. He’ll pull you close and whisper how tempting you are, how daring you are for taking his stuff - not that he minds though. He’ll admit it feels nice - intoxicatingly so - to see you in his clothes. It kind of reminds him of how you’re his, fully and wholly his.




	325. Tomoe Gozen (and Others) | Royale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “inori-kasumi said: Could I please request HCs of Tomoe Gozen and the master or s/o staying up to play games and possibly getting other residents of Chaldea to become gaming addicts? Or getting nagged by Mom (EMIYA) every night? Thank you!”

  * At first it was just you and Tomoe playing. The two of you played in the same room so there was no need for voice chat or stuff like that. You could hear each other since you guys were sitting so close, but gods, when things got tough and people started mobbing you guys, it was just screaming and non-stop yelling the entire time.
  * It attracted the attention of a few other servants, but the ones that really got hooked on it was Cu and Ishkandar. A lot of the servants started off by watching the two of you play as you attempted to kill off opposing teams to survive to the very end, all the while attempting to not get caught by them. Of course, once they found out there was parties of 4 allowed, they all started to join.
  * Everyone wanted to team with you at first, but upon realizing that you weren’t quite as skilled as others thought you were, they began forming their own teams and it somehow became a war between those that wanted to dominate, those that were playing for fun, and those that wanted to beat those at the top.
  * The Cu’s were a formidable team, if it weren’t for the fact they played so aggressively, people would have aimed to get rid of their teams first. But they hunt and gather resources in a pack, it was nearly impossible to attempt to pick even one of them off without getting mauled by the entire team.
  * Tomoe never left your side, and the two of you _swore_ to avenge your deflated pride and dignity as original gamers. The two of you team up with Iskander and Gil, and surprisingly enough, the four of you are a team to be reckoned with. With the two kings having experience in real life battles, and with yours and Tomoe’s immense gaming knowledge, the four of you are amazing at surviving til the very end. Though you usually get killed off because you tend to wander away from the group unintentionally due to lack of attention to the world map as your group travels somewhere you don’t.
  * In the end though, everyone ends up spending too much time fighting each other on royale that it drives Roman and Da Vinci insane. It isn’t until Emiya finds out that you haven’t slept for more than 2 hours a day that he nags at everyone for supporting yours and Tomoe’s bad gaming habits that you guys start moderating the amount of time spent gaming.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing a lot of Maplestory 2 Mushking Royale recently, so here’s my take on the servants playing royale and screaming at each other and the screen.


	326. Emiya | Confession After Seeing the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Could I please get some headcanons about a master who's grown close to Archer (Emiya)—as in has fallen in love with him—and ends up confessing their feelings to him after seeing his past via their dreams?”

  * The first time you ever experienced it, it was a shock. To think that Emiya had not only battled with his former self in order to prevent his creation as a Heroic Spirit, but had come to accept it as it is was just a bit too much for you to handle over the course of a week. It hurt you, knowing how much he burdened, and how much he wanted to save his younger self, but also to stop the burden of having to continue to the way he was. 
  * You kept it to yourself. He never really talked about his past life to you. Sure you can tell he was a good cook, and he was good at taking care of people - but those were obvious, you didn’t really know much else outside of that. He let you close, but not close enough for you to know the details about him that was reserved for only those in the past.
  * Emiya can tell the moment he sees you that you’re distress about something, but he finds it hard to approach you about it since he has an inkling of a feeling that it’s probably something regarding him. He can tell because your smile is reserved around him, you fidget ever so slightly - like you were awkward with him, and he knew that wasn’t true. He wasn’t sure how to approach you about it, but he knew he didn’t like the awkward tension between the two of you. 
  * You end up approaching him first, it was the usual after dinner conversation as both of you cleaned up the dishes together. It was small talk, the usual, and it’s not until you fall silent while finishing up that he decides to probe the situation. But when he sees how distressed you are, all he does is barely murmur an “are you okay” before you break into tears.
  * Your words are jumbled and stumbled as you trip over the emotions you felt. How your heart felt heavy and it hurt that he had to go through so much. He’s shocked by your outburst, and especially so when near the end he hears that you love him regardless. Of course, both of you are shocked. He’s shocked by your confession and you’re shocked that this is how you confessed. 
  * If you try to run away, he’ll immediately pull you back though. He needs to know if what you said is true. He needs to know if what you said to him is what you truly felt. It was a want, a need, he just needed to know that you felt the same way he did. And once he sees the tears in your eyes and the honesty in your gaze - he knew, he knew it was the same.




	327. Ozymandias | Exhausted Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: If its not too much to ask, can i get some headcanons for Ozymandias with a younger male s/o/master who tends to exhaust himself and keep working through it for the sake of proving himself?”

  * He sees a part of his younger self in you, he sees the way you strive for too much, too quickly. He knows that you’re slowly burning yourself out, and though many others around you attempt to dissuade you from doing so, you do it anyways.
  * Ozy can see how you hide your tiredness with a smile, and how you brush people away because you’re scared that they’ll see your insecurities. The insecurities that tell you that you aren’t doing enough, that you aren’t good enough as a Master to support your Servants - that you just aren’t cut out to save the world.
  * Sure, Ozymandias knows that you’re doing your best, but burning yourself out in order to do so wasn’t the best option. He had thought, perhaps, leaving hints to your other nagging servants such as Emiya and Mash would help snap you out of your state, but it clearly didn’t work.
  * Ozy takes matters into his own hands though when he runs into you in the hallways. You’re clearly stressed out, and he can practically feel it from where he is. He ends up pulling you to your room and forcing you to take a break.
  * If you even attempt to talk back against Ozy, he’ll give you all the reasons why as to how bad your current state is, especially if it means that you can’t even think straight. Your thoughts are all jumbled together and it’s really hard for you to not end up thinking about the times you felt yourself slipping into your insecure thoughts that you weren’t quite good enough.
  * But Ozy will reassure you, in his own way. Of course, he may scoff at your insecurities at first, but he doesn’t dismiss them. He understands what you’re going through, he can’t quite imagine the burden you carry, but he sees it and understands a portion of it regardless. He’ll tell you, over and over again, that it takes time, and you cannot rush things - it may just make things worse. But ultimately, to remember that you’re not alone. 
  * Ozy will gently take your hand in his as his touch grounds you. It keeps you anchored and safe, and away from those thoughts that threaten to steal you away from them. He doesn’t know how reassuring his touch is, but he’ll make sure to hold you close as he whispers reassurances, for as long as you need him to.




	328. Rama | Encouraging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Hi there! Thanks for all the hard work you do! Would it be alright to request Rama getting to know/encouraging a hesitant Master? Platonically, I mean.”

  * Rama sees a small part of him in you. He’s not sure if it’s how you seem to be unsure about your choices, or how you doubt yourself even when your choices are the best option - but it makes him curious about you and your leadership.
  * He doesn’t confront you about it outright, but he does talk to you every now and then. He gives you advice about small details, such as how to feel confident in your choices. Even if it was a hard choice to make, even if it may not have been _ideal_ , you have to look at the big picture.
  * Rama can see how hard you work, and whenever your doubts appears, he’s always ready to support you. Of course, as your servant, and dare he say friend, he wants you to have more confidence. He’ll be honest and real with you, even if the words he says may be harsh, he just wants you to improve and feel more confidence in yourself.
  * Though Rama encourages you to do your best, he also reminds you that you don’t have to pretend to be strong all the time - that it’s okay to be weak every now and then. He knows how hard it is be in charge of so many, to lead even when you’re uncertain if the choices you make are the right choices. He knows and understands this. So even when you’re at your lowest and you can’t get up, he’ll make sure that you’re given time to release the pent up emotions that you can’t release in front of the others. 
  * Even if Rama is supposed to be one of the Servants that doesn’t see you when you’re vulnerable, as a friend, and as your Servant, he wants to help you as much as he can. And besides, he’s experienced what you’ve been going through, so he’ll do his best to ease your worries and support you whenever he can.




	329. Moriarty | Conniving Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Can you do headcannons for Moriarty upon finding out his master, who he initially perceived to be a standard heroic individual, is every bit as conniving and devious as he is, if not more? And then later on he realizes they'd backstab just about anyone, including him if it could further humanity's restoration or just amused them.“

  * No one except Romani and Mash have seen your devious side. It was rare for you to show it, after all, everyone expected you to be good-natured and easy going master. 
  * The first time Moriarty noticed that your good-natured facade was nothing more than a mask was probably when he first taunted you ever so slightly. He didn’t expect you to turn the tables on him with a nonchalant threat about how he could easily be replaced. 
  * You knew that servants didn’t retain all of their memories. Sure, they could remember a lot, but it was mostly their personal past life that they had lived and died through naturally that came to them easily. You knew that if you really needed to, _this_ version of him could disappear and you could get back a new version of him. His new version may have some faint memories of you, but as Atalante once talked about it, they’re like distant dreams - memories that fade away into the background and are hard to resurface once lost. You had called it ‘recycling’, but the simple way in which you had talked about it made it obvious that you really weren’t attached to anyone at all.
  * Moriarty is honestly intrigued by your personality. He hasn’t seen someone like this in a while, especially one that was supposed to be the savior of humanity. Instead of dancing around your options, you chose the simplest answer to grave situations. Even if it meant that your Servants would suffer damage, you didn’t seem to care - as long as it got the job done.
  * He is slightly disturbed, but mostly fascinated by your personality, and he makes it quite obvious. He bounces back schemes with you, and is often pleased with how receptive you are to these ideas. There are the few occasions where he has seen parts of his schemes applied in the way you’d route the enemy units, and he’s often amused and quite proud to see you grow so splendidly. Of course, others may say he’s a bad influence, but judging by how you’d go to him for advice on your own personal plans, he’d say that he’s been nothing but a great influence to you.




	330. Medusa, Medea | Dating HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “stand-unrivaled said: Not sure if you're open for request or not but could can I ask for some dating HCs for Medea and/or Medusa?“

Medea

  * Medea is sweet and doting towards you. Her affections comes off as shy and timid in the beginning, especially when the two of you are just warming up to each other. You’re normally the one initiating many of them, whether it’s a gentle hug or 
  * She gets flustered from simple things such as hand holding and your radiant smile, but she doesn’t seem to realize how endearing and adorable she is when she’s blushing. 
  * She spends a lot of time with Emiya for help when it comes to cooking your favorite meals. She’s not an expert at cooking, and sure, she may be a complete novice, but she wants to be able to cook for you and make you meals. She doesn’t get them right on the first try, but she appreciates how you’ll eat it regardless and how you encourage her to keep doing better. 
  * As she grows more comfortable though, Medea tends to loop her arm through yours whenever the two of you go out together. Whether it’s a simple walk through the halls of Chaldea or going on a mission, her arm rests comfortably in the crook of yours.



Medusa

  * Medusa’s rather insecure in the beginning of the relationship. She has doubts that you can like someone like her, after all, all her life she’s been told that she isn’t as pretty, isn’t as beautiful as her older sisters - but she is. She’s beautiful in her own right, and honestly she deserves to be happy.
  * Medusa tends to get flustered by the simplest of acts. You make it a habit to greet her with a kiss on the cheek or patting her head. She doesn’t quite know how to handle it, but the blush on her cheek is absolutely worth it.
  * While Medusa isn’t an expert at cooking, she does enjoy cooking with you. There’s something intimate and homey about being able to go out together to gather ingredients and then spending time together cooking. Whenever you guys start taste testing, there’s always a tinge of pink on both of your cheeks as you feed each other.




	331. Salieri | Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Hcs of Salieri finding out his master is a fan of his music more then Mozart's”

  * Salieri is surprised to hear someone humming his music. **No one** hums his songs, heck, most people don’t even know of him, and he knows that. So when he finds that it’s you, his Master, that’s humming along to his pieces, he’s shocked, and honestly in disbelief.
  * He can’t help but wonder if it’s done on purpose to mock him. He can’t help but feel like there is no one out there that appreciates his music, his craft - his life. He can’t help but think that you’re doing it to spite him and the torture he’s already going through.
  * But when he sees how happily you emulate each and every note with accurate precision alongside with each crescendo and decrescendo - he begins to doubt the negative thoughts he has with you. He can’t believe that you, his Master, the same person who reached out and offered him a hand despite his current disposition.
  * He’s honestly touched and is unsure about what to do about it. He’s not sure how to feel about it, but he is rather pleased that you enjoy his music. He doesn’t really talk to you about it, since he’s a bit hesitant that he’ll end up being fooled again, but when you approach him nervously about the meanings and feelings behind certain pieces, he can’t help but go off on a tangent about each one.




	332. Ibaraki, Shuten | Headpats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Head pat hcs for the two doujis?”

Ibaraki

  * The first time you casually patted Ibaraki on the head, she bristled and was immediately offended. She had immediately swatted your hand away and asked if you were purposely doing this because of her height. It took a lot of raising your hand up in surrender for her to understand that you didn’t mean to insult her with it.
  * She does complain every now and then when you give her head pats, but somewhere along the lines and a few whispers and reassurances from Shuten, you’ve come to realize that Ibaraki actually doesn’t mind. 
  * Ibaraki is rather fond of the headpats, but she’d never admit it, after all it goes against her pride. She doesn’t actively seek them out, but she won’t complain if your hand rests there for a period of time. 
  * When the two of you are drinking though, if it’s just the two of you, she’ll be more than happy to admit that she likes your headpats. She often wants to monopolize them, but if it’s sharing with Shuten, she doesn’t quite mind.



Shuten

  * On the other hand, Shuten is more than willing to let you pat her head. The first time may take her by surprise, but she’ll definitely end up teasing you for it.
  * Shuten is the type that will ask for it out of nowhere. It leaves you confused and at times flustered, especially when she purposely teases you by changing her tone to be coy and sly.
  * If you somehow get dragged into drinking with Shuten, oh boy, she’ll snuggle right up to your side and coyly tempt you to place your hand on her head. She likes the warmth from your touch and the gentleness and kindness that radiates from it. She feels pampered and loves how careful you are not to muss with her hair.
  * But if Shuten ever walks past you when you’re sitting down and your head is in her reach, she’ll be the one patting your head.




	333. Emiya, Gilgamesh | Menstruation Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Hello!!!!!! I love so much yours HC. I have a request, What about EMIYA and Gilgamesh with a fem master in that day of the month????? I think this is hilarious, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING (Sorry for my english)”

Emiya

  * Emiya honestly takes care of you very well. If you have cramps, he’ll bring you whatever it is you need, pills for pain relief, hot water, a blanket, your favorite plushie - ask and he’ll provide.
  * He’s more understanding of your mood swings, if you have them, and will tolerate when you scream or yell at him, or if you suddenly start crying out of nowhere. He’s patient with you and makes sure that you’re okay at all times.
  * Should you need more resources for your menstruation cycle, he’ll go out and get them for you. Of course, he doesn’t know exactly which ones you prefer, so he’d probably end up bringing Mash with him, despite how uncomfortable or awkward it may be.
  * Emiya is quick to dismiss any mentions of you hating him. He knows that you’re really just throwing your words around and you don’t really mean most of them. He does get a bit hurt at times with your choice of words, but whenever he sees how guilty you look immediately afterwards, he knows that you didn’t really mean it.
  * Besides, the way you softly thank him later on for being so helpful is all worth it. Your soft smile, the slight tinge of embarrassment on your cheeks and in your voice - all of it is worth it.



Gilgamesh

  * While Emiya may be caring and attentive to your details, Gilgamesh is the opposite. He doesn’t quite realize that you’re on that time period, and really just thinks you’re a lot more feisty than usual. It entertains him, at least, until you start crying.
  * Once your emotions are a mess and he honestly has no idea what to do - he doesn’t attempt to tease you to make you stop crying like he normally does. He tried, and seeing you cry even more or get so angry that you threatened to burn his card made him leave you in peace.
  * He purposely avoids you as much as he can. He’s not too sure what to do or what to say around you without offending you. He still does come around and tease you to lighten up your mood, but he doesn’t really know what else to do.
  * Once he finds out that you’re in pain though, and that your mood swings are pretty obvious, he’ll help out by having Da Vinci or Mash drop off stuff for you. But he’ll stay out of your way since he knows he’ll probably attempt to provoke you for no reason.




	334. Emiya | Teaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “notwhatiseem said: S/o Master asks Emiya for him to teach them how to use his weapons. Would he be a strict teacher, give head pats or kisses?”

  * The first time you bring this up, he’s honestly shocked. He doesn’t know why you’d be interested in learning how to fight, especially with his own weapons. But he sees the way you get super excited over the prospect of it so he has no choice but to concede to your desire to learn how to use his weapons.
  * He’s pretty strict and starts with making sure that you get a regular training regimen. He doesn’t want you to overwork yourself in order to imitate him, so therefore you had to work out properly and be fit enough to do so.
  * Whenever he sees you going above and beyond what he has scheduled, he’s a bit worried, but as long as it means that you’re not stressing yourself out over it or getting injured, that’s fine. But when you continue to do this for a prolonged period of time, he’ll definitely stop you.
  * Otherwise, he’s pretty nice to you when you do well. He knows you can’t move as fast as he can, nor do you have superhuman strength like Servants do, so he mostly keeps you limited to archery and being able to fight in close combat with his twin blades. Regardless of your limitations in comparison to him, he’s proud of you and often gives you headpats whenever you do something exceptionally well.




	335. Jack the Ripper, Nursery Rhyme | Parental Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Hiya! Can I ask for some family fluff with Jack the Ripper and Nursery Rhyme with their master who they treat as their mother.”

  * The two of them are almost always together, they were inseparable, but it’s not like you wanted to separate them anyways. They were absolutely adorable together, that is, when they weren’t concocting plans to cut people up or turn them into some sort of candy monstrosity.
  * Before you go to bed, the two children tend to follow you to your room. They wash up with you, even though they don’t have to, and they tend to tuck you into bed or sleep with you, snuggling up to your warmth and holding onto your arms. 
  * If you’re not dead tired, you tend to read them a story or two. Or you make up stuff to tell them. You try not to throw the ideas of memes and other weird internet stuff that the other Servants might let slip.
  * You’re pretty protective over them in the sense that you won’t let certain servants near. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias especially since they seem to teach the girls weird things that you can’t understand or comprehend every time you see them again after leaving them in their care for less than a few minutes. 
  * Atalante is one of the few servants, outside of Emiya and Boudica as well, that you’d trust with the kids. Jack and Nursery are fond of her too, since she seems to have many tales of adventure that she’s willing to tell them about.
  * Jack and Nursery enjoy your headpats though and the hugs and kisses you give them before you leave for a mission. You have a weird aversion to not bringing them along, even though they are Heroic Spirits of their own right. You just don’t want to expose them to the ugliness anymore than they’ve already been exposed to. Every now and then, they do complain about it to you, so you bring them on the less taxing missions.




	336. namelessarcher FGO blog | 1st Anniversary Special

#  **_Fandom Faves | Top 3_ **

This was supposed to be a top 3, but 3 characters tied for 2nd so I ended up doing a top 5 instead. LMAO.

##  Gilgamesh (25 Votes)

Prompt: G -  **Giggle** (what is their laugh like? What makes them laugh?)

  * Gilgamesh’s laugh is easy to notice no matter how far away you are from him. It echoes through the halls of Chaldea and it drives many Servants that are familiar of him to go insane. It grates their ears, and often times it just annoys them. But to you, and to a select few, they know this isn’t his true laughter.
  * Gil’s laugh has various forms, but the one you love the most is the soft chuckle he has whenever he finds you amusing or adorable. You can never tell which one of the two he’s feeling, but the way he hides his laughter behind a fist as he openly laughs over something you do makes your heart soar. 
  * His chuckle is light and airy, a complete 180 from his usual obnoxious laughter that used to annoy you. It gives him a more youthful appearance and almost takes away the haughtiness and arrogance that he carries on him on a daily basis. Though perhaps that’s a bit too much since you can still sense a small bit of it, even when it’s reeled in around you.
  * The few times you’ve told him that you like his laugh though, you see confusion flicker across his visage before it dissolves into that beautiful chuckle again. He’s clearly amused and entertained with your strange perspective of him, and he won’t lie, Gilgamesh finds it refreshing that you’re so open and honest with him. When he asks you about the reason why you like his laughter though, he’s surprised to see you rather embarrassed to talk about it. Surely, if you had the guts to tell him you liked it, you had the courage to explain why, wouldn’t you?
  * But he supposes this is fine. After all, he does take joy and pride in knowing that the shy smile on your features coupled along with that small laughter at the end is all because of him. He wouldn’t admit it to you, at least, not any time soon, but he also likes your laughter - even more so when it’s because he’s the one that caused you to laugh.



##  Arthur Pendragon (19 Votes)

Prompt: A =  **Affection** (How affectionate are they in day to day life? Do they show affection publicly or keep that more in private?)

  * Like many royals who are adjusted to keeping their private personal life separate from his public appearance, Arthur isn’t too affectionate with you in public. Though he does hold your hand and keep you close to him whenever he can. 
  * Occasionally, he’ll kiss the back of your hand or your cheeks whenever you’ve just come back from a mission without him. It’s his gesture to show that he misses you when he doesn’t have the words or opportunity to interrupt a conversation you’re having with someone else. He’ll quickly swoop by, gently brush his lips over your cheek or pat your head before leaving just as quickly as he came. It always manages to leave you flustered, which makes his heart swell with affection upon seeing your blush. But honestly, he can’t help but tease you every now and then just to see that cute blush on your cheeks.
  * In the privacy of your room, Arthur would wake you up with a gentle kiss to the forehead. He’ll hold you just a bit closer in his arms, relishing your warmth and how you lean in towards him even when you’re asleep. He loves it when your hands fumble to hold onto him, whether it’s his shirt, his arms, or his hands, you tend to stay as close to him as possible even when asleep. Whenever your hands find his, he can’t help but gently squeeze them in return before pressing a kiss to the back of your hand - though as gently as possible since he wants you to get as much rest as possible.
  * There are few occasions in which he’d hold you close in public. Of course, it usually tends to be whenever you just did something stupid or reckless, or both. As a Servant, they’re a lot sturdier than a Master is. Arthur knows that you have a heavy weight on your shoulders, but he doesn’t want you to bear it all on your own. If you ever need help, in any way or form, he wants to be there for you. 



##  Cu Chulainn (19 Votes)

Prompt: C = Cuddly (How likely are they to initiate affection? Or do they rarely ever show it or dislike it)

  * Cu is affectionate towards you almost all the time. Even if you aren’t his lover, simply being a friend of his can guarantee him casually patting your head in passing or pinching your cheeks out of fondness. Of course, sometimes his ‘pats on the back’ are more like ‘whacks on the back’, but it’s the thought that counts.
  * As a friend, Cu might casually drape an arm over your shoulder and lean on you, like one would to a fence for support. He tends to make weird handshakes with other Servants who are willing to, and also with you. The two of you have such an intricate one that it’s impossible for others to imitate it, after all, it’s meant for just you and Cu.
  * Of course, of the four servant Cu’s, FSN and Caster Cu are the two more cuddly ones. Proto!Cu is a bit hesitant to be affectionate towards you, especially since he’s not sure where the boundaries are. As for Cu Alter, the berserker is unlikely to find you and initiate any sort of affection or skinship. But the few occasions he falls asleep in your room while using you as a pillow? Those are the only moments where you actually can touch him without him growling at you for invading his personal space. 
  * In the meanwhile, mini Cu will always be willing to stay near you. His favorite spots are your shoulder, in your arms, or atop of your head. He bites anyone who dares to touch you inappropriately, and always gloats in front of the other Cu’s when he monopolizes your attention.



##  Ozymandias (19 Votes)

Prompt: R = Romantic (Are they romantic during the relationship?) 

I was going to use the letter O, but decided to go with R (since Ozy’s also known as Ramesses II) 

  * Ozy does small acts whenever he’s around you, but also around others. With certain servants, he really doesn’t care. He’ll hold your hand sweetly and rub his thumb over the back of your hand. 
  * He doesn’t spoil you rotten unlike a certain king does, but he does treat you kindly and spoils you every now and then. He’s not super clingy with you, but he does initiate moments of affection to make sure you know that you’re loved.
  * Though when Ozy does spoil you with affection and romantic actions, they always seem to be over the top or extremely sentimental and emotional. He’ll request, usually unreasonably last minute or months in advance (there’s no in between), to take you somewhere that reminds him of you, or to show you the glory of his former kingdom. 
  * He puts a lot of thought into spoiling you. He takes into consideration all the things you’re fond of, all of the stuff you’re interested in, and tries to incorporate it into one thing. But really, he just wants to make you smile. If his romantic actions can bring a smile onto your face, that’s all that really matters to him in the end.
  * But whether it’s showering you with affection or lavishing you in all the gifts you can possibly think of, as long as he’s able to bring a smile to your face and hear you whisper back how much you love him - he’ll be content. 



##  Karna (17 Votes)

K = kisses (what kind of kisser are they? Shy? Passionate?)

  * Whenever Karna initiates kisses, his lips ghost over yours _just_ softly enough for you to even register that there was one. His touch was always so gentle, so warm, and delicate. It was as though he feared that he would break you in the process, so he makes sure that he doesn’t.
  * In the beginning, he was hesitant, shy, and almost fearful. He still didn’t quite believe that he could be this happy with you, that he could enjoy having you by his side on a daily basis. So when he first kissed you, it was awkward on both parts. Your noses bumped into each other and there’s some awkwardness, but it quickly fades into laughter and proper kisses.
  * Karna can be passionate if the two of you are already in the mood. He’s never too bitey though, he doesn’t nip at your earlobes or collarbones. He’s tamed in the sense that when he kisses you, it’s as though he’s worshipping you. He wants you to feel loved, and spoiled.
  * Every now and then, he still gets embarrassed whenever you initiate kisses, but he gets used to it. He grows to enjoy accepting them as much as giving them to you. A certain habit you’ve come to grow fond of from him is his how he always lovingly pats your head and smooths out any stray strand of hair before gently leaving a kiss on your forehead. 



#  **_The Unwritten | Top 3_ **

These characters were the ones that frequently showed up, especially Shuwen! I’m actually surprised I never wrote for Shuwen cause I’m actually super fond of this man. Haha. Also a bonus Fou since our favorite fluffer got 5 votes, which was actually more than Shuwen who got 4. Napoleon and Sigurd both got 3 votes each. :3 

##  Li Shuwen

L = love (how do they act when they have a crush)

  * Shuwen is honestly a mess. He’s never really carried romantic feelings before. He focuses mostly on his own strengths, making himself better and perfecting his techniques or learning more.
  * Having the foreign feelings of love within makes him unsure of what to do. Does he act upon his feelings and attempt to woo the person that has him tripping over his own feet when they’re nearby? Or does he just leave it alone?
  * Shuwen is only calm and collected around his crush when he’s come to accept his feelings towards them. In the beginning, he’s confused and flustered. He’s unsure about how to talk them and is honestly left questioning why his heart rate speeds up so suddenly around them and why he can’t seem to talk to them normally. 
  * If he does decide on pursuing his crush, he’s not as curt or blunt to them. He gets to know them first. Much like learning a new skill or technique, he takes it slow and doesn’t force himself or his crush to rush anything. He’ll take his time to gradually get them interested in him, or to see him as more than just a friend. Once the timing is right, he’ll ask them out, but until then, he’s content with being by their side. 



##  Napoleon

N = no (what is their pet peeve?) 

  * Napoleon hates it whenever people ask him about his height. He’s gotten the question from you, from Da Vinci, and from various other Servants. He’s tired of hearing it and honestly it frustrates him that his height isn’t the same. He’s honestly explained it so many times, and at this point he’s just tired of repeating himself.
  * Pugs. It’s not their face, or maybe it is. But he claims it’s their behavior, or so he says. Regardless, he dislikes being around them, and he definitely dislikes them. He can tolerate every other dog, but he can’t tolerate the pugs. He’s seen how much you liked them though, so he doesn’t have the heart to tell you why. 
  * It’s hard to tell with Napoleon, but he actually gets a bit peeved whenever someone asks him about other variants of him. Now, this isn’t because he thinks that he’s the best of his form, but rather he feels like he might be disappointing his Master or other servants. He just wants to do his best for both the world and for his Master, but he can’t help but feel like he isn’t doing enough in his current state.



##  Sigurd

S = smile (what makes them smile without fail)

  * Sigurd tends to smile whenever he sees Brynhildr, whether he’s standing next to her, or far away. Seeing her happy and doing well always tends to bring a smile to his face. He’ll refuse it if someone else catches him smiling that isn’t his master, but even he can’t help the corners of his lips as they tug upwards at the mere sight of her. Though he knows that he can’t provide her the love that she so wants, he does want to be able to show her that despite it all, he’ll still love her.
  * Seeing his master so comfortable and at ease around him makes him smile. He didn’t expect to grow close to you at all. He was merely a Servant, another weapon - a tool to make ends meet. Yet you had come to understand him, and got to know him for all that he is. You would return his weak smiles with ones that were so bright and radiant that he often thought that you were the light that would guide him and the rest of humanity to days of peace. 
  * Sigurd strangely smiled whenever he found people who were similar to him, whether it was the weapon they used or the glasses they wore, he found himself happy whenever he met them. He especially enjoyed conversing with others that are interested in the latest style of glasses that was in trend.



##  Fou (Bonus)

  * Fou has 2 favorite people in Chaldea, and he also has several favorite locations, but his absolute faves has to be in the arms of Mash. Mash was the first person he ever took to, so of course he was fond of being petted by the demi-servant and loved hours. His other favorite person is you. As the only Master in Chaldea, but also the only human who didn’t smell like scumbag to him, he couldn’t help but find himself a place to call home on your shoulder or head. He prefers the shoulder over the head though, you move a bit too much for his liking, whereas your shoulders are just broad enough to support his weight. 
  * Fou likes sneaking into your room and snuggling up to your sleeping figure. You tend to subconsciously pull him close and nuzzle him softly which makes him super happy. If the fluff ball isn’t running around Chaldea trying to beat up Merlin, he’s usually snuggled up happily in your bedsheets or in your arms. As long as he’s warm and getting head pats and scritches, he’s happy.
  * Fou tends to beat up Merlin on a daily basis though. Any time the grand caster does anything moderately stupid, or even breathe actually, Fou’s immediately trying to kick his face in. Merlin laughs it off every single time and even though Fou clearly does some sort of physical damage to the incubus’ face, he feels like he’s lost every damn round.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY!!!   
> And hopefully to many more! I want to thank each and every one of you for all the love and support you’ve given to mod may and I! It really means a lot to us! ;///; I hope you guys continue to support this blog even after, and I’ll continue to do my best to bring you guys quality headcanons. >~< Thank you for bringing a smile to my face with your kind messages! 
> 
> I really do want to thank you guys for all the love and support you’ve given this blog. Whenever I was stressed out or needed a get away, a place for me to be myself and just talk to people or get to be open with my interests, this blog was my safe haven. Sure, there are moments where I’m overwhelmed by you guys and the amount of love and support you guys pour in, but it really means a lot when I see how excited you guys get to see the headcanons I write, or when you guys see that the request box is open. ;; Thank you so much for making this past year so memorable and lovely. I’m so glad I got to meet you guys, and I’m just very thankful overall that I’ve been able to connect with you guys. Each kind message, each comment, like, and reblog - they all make me so happy and thankful to you guys. 
> 
> I hope you guys continue to enjoy the blog’s content! Hehe.


	337. Karna, Arjuna | Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: Karna and Arjuna headcanon on what if their S/O was nearly assaulted by a perv o.o”

Karna

  * Karna will confirm with you first to see if what he saw was actually what had happened. He’s not too fond of jumping to conclusions, but the way your expression visibly changed to disgust and anger as soon as the person had attempted to grab you inappropriately is enough to place Karna on edge. 
  * If you do confirm and you’re just as upset as Karna is, it’s likely he’ll do something about that person. Of course, if you stop him before he does anything that could cause someone physically incapable of sustaining life, then he’ll stop. But that doesn’t mean that he won’t do some sort of damage to them.
  * Karna’s main focus is your safety and how you’re currently feeling. He wants to make sure that you’re okay. He doesn’t know what thoughts are going through your head at the moment, but he wants to make sure that you’re okay. 
  * Even if Karna can’t avenge you, especially if you’re telling him not to, he’ll spend the rest of the day close to your side. He doesn’t want a repeat of the prior incident, so he’ll make sure that he’s close enough to deter those that might attempt to approach you inappropriately.



Arjuna

  * Arjuna is cruel towards those that even dare to lay a hand on you. His immediate reaction is to make sure that that person is rendered incapable of moving and then move into the interrogation process.
  * He’s ruthless and is likely to attack first without warning. Sure, he may belatedly recall that you had asked him not to, or that there was no need to go that far, but Arjuna sees red. He absolutely hates the idea that someone else tried to touch you - someone that wasn’t him.
  * It’s likely that the person who attempted to would end up either being hospitalized or dead. Arjuna’s merciless and honestly, if it means that he could get rid of one scumbag so that you’d be safe, he’d do it.
  * Afterwards, he’s going to make sure that you’re by his side the entire time. He’s super wary of every one who comes too close to you for no reason. His arms will be around your waist, holding you close, but not too close that you’re uncomfortable. But as long as you’re fine and happy, that’s all that really matters to him.




	338. Gilgamesh, Iskandar | Younger Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous said: I love your writing and little headconnons about how the various characters in Fate would act to things. It’s been a fantastic way to get me to laugh and smile! So thank you so much! When you’ve a moment what’re your headacannons for adult versions of Gil and Iskandar are observing MC with their younger selves. Romantic or not doesn’t matter.”

Gilgamesh

  * He’s surprised to see how carefree and easy-going his younger self is. At first, he found it annoying to see how his younger form would easily get along with everyone around him, but after seeing the way Kid Gil interacted with his master, he couldn’t help but think that it was better this way.
  * As a king, especially one of his standard, he had dealt with a variety of issues - political, economical, etc. But he was never really given the chance to interact with people as peers. He was just their king. Seeing Kid Gil playfully interacting with you and other servants around him brought out a rare small smile from him. 
  * It was conflicting though. Gilgamesh wished for his younger form to quickly catch up to him in terms of abilities and prowess. But when he sees how Kid Gil is able to smile so genuinely and unrestrained, it made him want his younger form to be able to enjoy his time while he could.
  * Gilgamesh does get a bit jealous though when he sees how close Kid Gil is to you. While he is close to you, he doesn’t make you laugh or smile like Kid Gil does. He can’t help but tease you, so all he sees is your frustration and irritation, but even the pout on your lips is as endearing as the smile he sees from afar.



Iskandar

  * Iskandar wants to teach his younger self everything! He wants to give him advice on everything! But after hearing your experiences with his younger self, he decided not to. If he had exposed all the glories that he would later achieve, what could he really do at that moment? Wouldn’t be killing the enjoyment for his younger self?
  * But he loves how you, their master, continues to encourage Alexander at every moment. Even if the young king wasn’t too sure of himself, or sometimes made bad judgement, having you as an advisor and master was truly helpful to his younger form.
  * Iskandar found it endearing how well you took care of him, much like a mentor to their student. But he couldn’t help but feel like his younger form was being doted on by having such a caring master - he was jealous, he’d admit it. All of his teachers were strict on him whenever he did something stupid after all.
  * The great king is happy though. He’s happy to see you go on adventures together, he’s happy to hear about his growth and yours as well. And he’s just proud of both of you for doing so well despite the circumstances that you guys are placed in.
  * Iskandar watches over both you and his younger form like a father would over their children. He encourages you directly, while indirectly helping from the sidelines whenever young Alexander needed help. But in the end, he was happy with how things were, as long as you guys still enjoyed your time together, that’s all that mattered.




	339. Arthur Pendragon | Beach HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: HEWWO I REQUEST ARTHUR AT THE BEACH HCS. WITH LOVE, MORDY ANON.

  * Arthur honestly wasn’t too keen on going to the beach. After all, he was prone to getting sunburnt, and he wasn’t too sure how it’d be with the other servants around and picking fun at him for his easily burnt skin. Though in reality, his main concern was his master potentially catching unwanted attention.
  * They rarely ever saw you in things outside of the mystic codes that were worn for missions, so they were rather excited to see you outside of that and in a casual outfit. Arthur though, is more worried that you’d get just as tanned as he does, or that you’ll end up getting unsavory attention. After all you did admit that you didn’t like how certain servants never really gave you a breather.
  * Arthur really does enjoy seeing how carefree and less stressed out you are when you’re at the beach though. The tension in your shoulders are gone and you’re not constantly surveying your surroundings in fear of an ambush. Although it is obvious to him and to many others that you’re still far too adjusted to being in a battlefield the entire time because you constantly keep constantly checking the parameters for your health and your servant’s stats.
  * His goal is to make sure you’re relaxed though and that you enjoy yourself while you can. He’ll invite you to play beach volleyball with him and he’ll even make sure that you that you win a few games if he can help it. He’s come to realize that it’s a lot easier for him to play on your team since it’s less likely for other servants to aim the ball at you out of fear that they’ll hurt you. 
  * Arthur really does enjoy being at the beach with you and the other servants though. Being able to interact with heroes of different realms and being able to learn a bit more about them that their lores could not provide was always fun. Though he’s slowly started to differentiate between those that he could easily get along with and those that are more likely to tease him forever. 
  * Though the best thing about the beach with you and the other servants is being able to enjoy the setting sun. Everyone was loud and rambunctious throughout the entire day, but being able to just relax with you and sitting by your side was more than he could ask for. Especially so since he could see the small content smile on your face as you gazed out at the orange and red hues that flickered and danced over the gently sloping waves.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm back from my hiatus. There's a lot of things going on right now in life, and it's honestly taken a toll on me. haha. but it's always great to be back and typing again. :3


	340. Frankenstein | Candy Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's DECEMBER!!! Meaning that I'm going to try to post something new each day in regards to the holiday season. (: I hope you've all been well!! <3

  * When Frankenstein first comes face to face with the candy canes, she’s more than confused, but she’s genuinely intrigued. She can’t help but take the red and white candies in her hand and gently hook it on her fingers.
  * The childlike wonder she contains in both her summer form and berserker form are innocently playful, yet also troublesome at the same time. You don’t know how many times you, and various other servants, had to stop her from eating the candy canes right away. There’s plastic wrapping you know!
  * Despite her amazement though, she was pleasantly surprised - and almost bewildered, honestly - by the minty taste. It wasn’t what she expected at all, though when you ask her what she was expecting, she doesn’t quite have an answer for that either. But she always does show you how her tongue is tinted red from the typical red and white sweet.
    * But boy does it take you by surprise when she starts discovering all the other different flavored candy canes. She drags you, or Sherlock, or even Emiya, around to make sure she gets to try each one.
  * But Frankenstein’s favorite thing about the candy canes is getting to hand one out to the younger servants. She enjoys seeing their surprise and joy as they unwrap the Christmas treat.




	341. Asterios | Decorations

  * Decorating the halls of Chaldea isn’t an easy job, but with the help of your taller servants, it’s easy - especially when you’re sitting on Asterios’ shoulders as he slowly moves you down the hall so you can pin the garlands up. You would have asked Cu Alter, but upon seeing the towering berserker glower and huff at you, all the while complaining about Christmas - yeah, no thanks, opting out.
  * Asterios though was more than willing to help. He helped out last Christmas and absolutely enjoyed it. He was easily fascinated by the pulsing lights, and how their speed could slow down to a gentle pulse that reminded one of a steady heartbeat, or speed up to the point where it was like a rave. But what made the lights even more amazing was how they’d reflect off the shiny and colorful orbs that adorned the garlands.
  * Of course, after decorating the halls and even the main Christmas tree in the cafeteria where most of the staff linger around, Asterios is often caught sitting beside it in a daze. It’s very easy for other people to join him, due to his large stature emitting warmth, and his hair being floofy enough for others to want to cuddle up with him. 
  * However, at some point his hair gets decorated with leftover Christmas decorations, usually the ribbons and garlands. The younger servants have a blast braiding his fluffy hair with the colorful red and gold ribbons. Occasionally there will be pins of fake poinsettia flowers or fake doves clipped into his hair, but Asterios is so distracted by the pretty lights that he doesn’t really mind.
  * In his own private room though, Asterios has his own small Christmas tree with small paper cut outs of the servants that the younger servants made for him. Each one is hand drawn and hand cut, and though they may not be the highest quality, the simple words of “Merry Christmas” etched onto the back of each one made him smile every night before he knocked out for the day.




	342. Kintoki | Festive

  * When it comes to joining in on the festivities and bringing the mood up in the room, Kintoki has that job to the T. He’s already super energetic, though sometimes obliviously so, but after learning more about the holiday and how it’s celebrated throughout the world, this berserker has made it his duty to help spread holiday cheer.
  * While some servants do so in a more traditional way - such as decorating the halls and their personal Christmas trees in their room (if they so desired one), hanging stockings on their beds or placing wreaths and bells on their doors - Kintoki celebrates by inviting everyone to party together. By party, these can vary between singing for hours on end with Chaldea’s personal karaoke machine, feasting together, or simply sitting down around a small campfire while recalling how the year has been. Even though there’s a lot going on and a lot of servants tend to not really think much about the holiday, when they see the smiles on their master’s face and they see how Kintoki has happened to bring this about, they’re more than happy to pitch in.
  * Kintoki is always willing to help out, whether it’s passing out decorations or helping the younger servants decorate their room, he’ll do it. He’s somewhat awkward around the kids, but they love him and his boisterous personality, so they’ll continue to call upon him for help. He always gets cute little stickers from them, or he’ll get a fond pat on the head from Raikou. But Kintoki will always whine and complain that he’s not a boy anymore, but Raikou thinks otherwise.
  * Since Christmas wasn’t quite celebrated in Japan, Kintoki couldn’t help but treat everything with an almost child-like fascination. Everything was so new to him, and it just seemed so fun. He enjoyed learning about all the traditions about Christmas, and how it was celebrated just slightly different - yet all with the same intent and purposes: to make your loved ones happy.
  * Kintoki’s festiveness is always great, cause he’s always willing to dress up as Santa Claus. But the only downside is that Kintoki still gets super flustered around female servants that aren’t clearly children. Even Illya and Chloe are a bit too much for him. But Nursery Rhyme, Jack, and Jeanne Alter Santa Lily is okay… he thinks. He’s not too sure anymore whenever he hears Jack mentioning something about dismembering. 




	343. Billy the Kid | First Snow

  * Billy hasn’t really seen snow fall from the sky. Sure, he’s had the opportunity to walk on it, but never has he felt the pellets of snow slowly drift onto his hand and his face, freezing the skin it fell upon to its core. He shivered, and honestly, he wasn’t too sure he even liked the idea of snow. It was just frozen water that blanketed over the landscape, yet it was so beautiful - breathtakingly so.
  * The idea of going out into the snow though made him a bit wary. He wasn’t too sure if his current attire would be enough to keep him warm. Of course, he could always layer up, but would it affect his mobility? How would he do in combat in the snow? There were so many questions, and the only answer was to go out there and try it out for himself.
  * Though what he’s forever bitter about is how the moment he stepped foot into the snow, he had expected to at least be.. On top of it, not in it. His boots were soaked and so were his pants. HIs socks were soggy and- yeah, no, you cannot convince him to come back outside.




	344. Waver Velvet | Hot Chocolate

  * Though Waver was definitely more of a tea person than someone who would drink creamy/milky drinks, the winter season did make him crave the indulgence of warm hot chocolate. Especially if it was made from actual chocolate and milk and not from powder - but powder is also okay.
  * He always has a cup with him to start off the day. Dressed in warm fuzzy pajamas with fuzzy slippers, Waver will never leave his room if he doesn’t have to. Though he knows that’s pointless since his Master calls on him on a nearly daily basis. Not that he minds though, he and his master both tend to get lost in the warmth of a good cup of hot chocolate and doze off instead of getting things done. 
    * This tends to get his master into trouble, but he gets dragged in every time without fail because he was there, and he too was dozing off.
  * Waver without his cup of hot chocolate in the morning is like setting a grumpy cat on the loose. Or well, maybe just a grumpy cat refusing to move. Anyone that sees him can tell immediately that he’s in a relatively bad mood, this only intensifies if it’s ridiculously cold in the morning too.
  * But the best part about Waver making hot chocolate in the mornings is that he always tends to make extra. He usually ends up leaving it simmering on warm so it stays warm. Everyone tends to fight over the leftovers, but there are rare occasions where Waver takes the entire pot for himself… and though he gets all the hot chocolate in the world, he also ends up sleeping the rest of the day away.




	345. Arthur Pendragon | Warmth

[Next one can be found here! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885140)


	346. Mash | Ice Skating

  * The first time Mash ever attempted to even step foot on the ice, she wasn’t scared. At least, that’s what she thought. But as soon as she felt her balance suddenly go from 100 to 0 in the span of putting both feet on the sheet of ice, her words began to fumble over each other and all you could really hear is some sort of incomprehensible noise coming from her as she tried to figure out just what the heck was going on.
  * It’s needless to say that she’s absolutely adorable when she’s clinging on the sides in hopes that she won’t fall. Try as you might, it’s hard to get her to let go, even if you reassure her countless of times that you won’t let her fall.
    * “Senpai, if you let go, I won’t forgive you!” - Sure you won’t. Don’t worry, Mash, we got you.
  * As you guys drift around the rink, Mash doesn’t think it’s too bad. But then she sees other servants dancing across the ice as though they were dancing on solid ground. It was beautiful, captivating, and she couldn’t help but wonder if you could do it to her. After all, you’re her ever dependable senpai, you had to be able to! But upon seeing the way you grimaced at her suggestion, she decided that maybe you couldn’t be the next olympic champion.
    * Other servants offer to teach Mash, but by the gods does she have a vice grip on your hand. Perhaps next time, if there is one.
  * Though Mash was scared in the beginning, after steady encouragement from your end, she grows more comfortable and is even capable of moving forward on her own. And as proud of herself as she is, she can’t help but think that the best part of ice skating was being able to hold your hands for so long. The warmth of your fingers wrapped around hers was nice, and she couldn’t help but hope for the next time you guys could go out for an ice skating trip.




	347. Medea | Ornaments

  * It’s something that’s known only between Master, Da Vinci, and Medea - but every year there’s a new set of specially dressed servant ornaments. You heard that right, ornaments shaped as your favorite servants, but dressed in something that you usually don’t see them in. And the mastermind behind it all, Medea.
  * When Da Vinci first found out about Medea’s doll making habits, she immediately tossed the idea in. It’d be a great way to make a profit! Of course, Medea wasn’t completely sold - especially the part about how other people would purchase them. **Strangers** would purchase them. As tempting the idea is, she was… slightly against it.
  * But then when Medea made a small plush figure of their beloved Master for Christmas, Mash and Da Vinci were convinced that Medea had talent for it. Though Mash was more amazed and willing to be a student to learn, after all, she’d love to make things for you too! In the end, Da Vinci decided that it’d be a nice thing to do for Christmas to make an entire Christmas tree adorned in Medea’s creations.
  * After a lot of convincing - and by a lot, Medea means being bothered by Da Vinci on a nearly hourly basis - she agreed, but with a certain condition: no one is to know it’s her. As proud as she is of her creations, Medea is much happier standing in the backgrounds as she watches her fellow comrades and servants enjoy the dolls that she makes of them. 
    * There have been occasions in which Master has caught Medea tearing up over hearing the praises and happiness from each servant when they saw their plushie counterpart. Master will never say anything, but the ever fond pat on the back along with a spare tissue is enough to convey your heartfelt gratitude and thankfulness to Medea’s efforts to make their Christmas tree extra special.




	348. King Hassan | Blizzard

  * For King Hassan, the cold wintry winds filled with snow and hail didn’t really affect him. It just kind of bounces off of his armor and does nothing to his sturdy cape. He’s noticed though, whenever it’s snowing like mad and Master has to leave for a mission, he’s always brought along, even if he doesn’t have a class advantage.
  * It’s not as though he really minds though. He finds that you tend to stand closer to him, and you tend to make sure that snow doesn’t accumulate on his armor. All in all, whatever body heat he has helps you, and your attentiveness to his ability to move efficiently and to see past the snow is quite a good combination.
  * Considering that he’s so much taller than you - and other servants - he’s come to realize that he is the shield against the snow. So many servants and even you, would hide within his cape or stand behind him, next to him, or just cling onto him wherever the wind wasn’t blowing at them.
  * Hassan is patient with them, and considering how he’s fondly called gramps by so many of the younger servants and occasionally by you, he has an instinct to look out for you guys. Of course, he’ll still call you out if you end up hiding away in his cape for far too long.




	349. Enkidu

  * Enkidu is masterfully skilled at many things, and it appears that even clearing out snow is a talent he has as well. He doesn’t really complain about it, and besides, there’s something satisfying about being able to make a mountain of snow on the side.
  * What began as a chore ordered for him to do by his master, he began to have fun while doing it. It was nice feeling the gentle cold breeze in the morning, while being warmed up by the bright sun that cast its rays over everything - creating sheer brilliance as the snow reflected it.
  * To anyone else though, seeing Enkidu - of all people - shoveling snow was nearly unheard of, but when they saw how beautiful he was, perhaps there was something appealing to shoveling snow. But truly, only Enkidu was able to shovel snow and look so flawless while doing so.
  * Gilgamesh occasionally makes fun of him for it, but after having a snow lance thrown at his face a couple of times, he stopped. Though it doesn’t stop Gilgamesh from taking a giant pile of snow that Enkidu painstakingly created and using it as snowball fodder. Enkidu swears that one day Gilgamesh is going to regret it. Gilgamesh does end up regretting it though when he finds that his snowball supply melts pretty quickly if he attempts to store it as a treasure.




	350. Roman | Home

  * Whenever you were gone for a singularity, he always monitored you closely - desperately, as though he was scared that the moment he blinked, you’d disappear. Your light would flicker out, just like how the rest of humanity did that day - and that thought alone scares him to death.
  * Six times, he’s watched you go six times now, and this is supposed to be the last one. This is supposed to be the last one - you’re supposed to come home. He’s nervous, he’s scared, and most of all, he’s scared that you might find yourself in so much danger that he can’t help you. Heck, he really hasn’t been able to help you, and he has no idea what to do for you if something like that should happen.
  * When you do return from a singularity though, without fail he shows up at your door with a cup of hot chocolate or coffee for you. Though he can’t do anything while you’re gone except for monitoring your surroundings and alerting you of danger, at least he can comfort you and welcome you back home every time afterwards.




	351. Robin Hood | Wreath

  * Every year without fail, Robin Hood manages to hand craft his own wreath. He’ll purposely bring back material whenever he goes out for missions in order to make it. He has to plan it way ahead in advance though, cause if he wants it to look good, he needs to bring back bits and pieces of material at a time otherwise people will be curious as to why he’s bringing back plants. 
  * Of course, he has been teaching a few other servants too, mainly Medusa and Medea since they have caught him making the wreath. While Robin was content with just a simple wreath made of greenery hooked onto a wire, Medusa and Medea slowly began encouraging him to make different kinds of wreaths that weren’t just made from greenery. Robin knew that Medea’s more… creative side was coming out, and honestly he wanted no part of it. Cause unlike the caster, he didn’t have the time or patience to deal with crafting all day during the holiday season.
  * In the end though, he does teach a few other servants on how to make Christmas wreaths. He finds it rather annoying with how messy the process is, but he enjoys seeing how everyone has fun during the process of making it, so he doesn’t mind. He especially enjoys seeing how the younger servants eyes just light up with pride at their completed wreath - though he does admit that some of the decorations added to their wreath does scare him a bit.
  * The wreath that he’s most proud of though has to be the one he makes for you. Despite the holiday season, you’re still so busy with other missions that you don’t quite have the time to decorate your room at all. So, while you’re going, the least he can do for you is to make you the best Christmas wreath that will last you for years to come.




	352. Yan Qing | Joy

  * Yan Qing tends to be super cheerful and easy going and is always the mood maker when it comes to festivities. Of course, Elizabeth and Nero are also mood makers, but theirs is slightly more… troublesome to deal with. Yan Qing, on the other hand, celebrates in moderation, but enough to bring cheer to others.
  * He’s the Servant that willingly dresses up in Santa’s outfit while passing out small candy canes to younger servants or passing out actual presents to others. Now, these aren’t presents that he’s prepared for them, but presents that he was asked to deliver. What started off as a simple “can you give this to so-and-so” somehow turned into Yan Qing being the next upcoming Santa - much to the Alter Santas’ disdain.
  * Though no one can deny that Yan Qing truly does bring the joy into Christmas. What with his eagerness to try everything out, along with his easy going personality, it was easier to get into the holiday spirit thanks to him. 




	353. Achilles | Movie

  * Achilles loves watching movies, but he loves it even more when it’s Christmas. There’s something about the traditional Christmas movies that bring out a more childish side of him. It makes him happy, and it’s even better when he gets to watch it while holding you in his arms.
  * He tends to trap you between his legs while wrapping his arms around your waist. His head will be resting on your shoulder while watching the entire movie, and honestly you’re almost certain he chooses this position because you can’t move away and plus he can easily fall asleep on you any time he wants.
  * He won’t lie, he does purposely watch movies just so he can have an excuse to have you for himself. He doesn’t mind sharing you with the other servants, but he does mind when it’s Christmas and it’s a time period that you spend with your loved ones. While he understands that you care for all of your servants, he’s supposed to be number one right? So get over here, Master. Come on, he’s waiting.




	354. Ereshkigal | Poinsettia

  * Ereshkigal loves flowers - her love for them is hard to explain, and hard to describe. After all, she’s spent so much time in a realm in which they did not exist, in a realm where the only beautiful thing there were the souls of the humans from above. The souls that shined like stars to her - each and one of them precious as a rare gemstone.
  * When Ereshkigal first noticed the poinsettia, she couldn’t help but to find them beautiful - beautiful yet sad. Because despite their beauty, they aren’t true flowers. They’re just plants - plants with colored leaves that make it appear to look like a flower. Regardless, she still thinks they’re beautiful and can’t help but love how each one looks.
  * She finds herself attracted to it as it reminds her of herself just a bit. Something that wants to be bathed in the light and be surrounded by other beautiful things - to fit in with all the radiance and life in the world - yet doesn’t quite fit in. Regardless, throughout all of the holiday season, Ereshkigal can be found attending to the care of the poinsettias. 
  * She’s often found humming softly to the beautiful plants. She’s taken care of each and every single one of them - and each time one of them slowly changes its leaves to the brilliant fiery red that she grew to love, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride and joy that she - a goddess of the underworld - was capable of nurturing such a beautiful thing to life. 
  * Ereshkigal doesn’t know when it is, or how it came to be, but she decided to gift you her favorite one out of all the ones she took part in nurturing. Of course, she did ask Da Vinci for permission to take it since it was originally one of the decorations that lined the hallways and doorways. The entire way to your room, she can’t help but feel anxious. What if you don’t like the present? What if it’s not what you wanted? What if you already had one? She started feeling less and less certain that she - of all people - could give you a gift. But she’s already in front of your door, and it’s too late for her to turn back. Or is it?
  * She’ll hesitate to bring her hand up to the door to knock on it, but she doesn’t have to since you gently open the door when you heard the approaching footsteps earlier. You’re pleasantly surprised to see Ereshkigal, but she’s flustered and not quite prepared for all of this. She’ll probably end up trying to run off, but if you stop her and ask her about the poinsettia, she can’t help but launch into a full on ramble about how she basically raised each one until they were what they are now. She’ll offer this one poinsettia to you, and she’s nervous - of course she is. But once you take it from her hands and she sees the smile on your face, she knows - oh she knows it so well, that this was all worth it.




	355. Medusa | Gingerbread

  * Anyone who dares to say that Medusa does not make the most interesting gingerbread houses/communities can fight the entire Chaldea staff. What started off as pure interest and wanting to help Master decorate the sugary sweets that were used to make such simplistic houses turned into a hidden talent that no one knew about. 
  * Now, Medusa was definitely skilled at cooking - of course, she isn’t on par with Emiya or Tamamo or Boudica, but she has the skills and dexterity to be a menace in the kitchen. Yet her delicate touch when it came to assembling creating the houses was incomparable to anyone else. No one could match her.
  * Each house is unique, and each one is designed to represent something important to Chaldea. So far, she’s somehow managed to make one that represents each singularity, and it honestly gets everyone emotional once they figure it out.
  * However, the real reason why everyone loves it when Medusa makes gingerbread houses is the fact that everyone gets to eat the leftovers. Medusa always overprepares, and tends to not use all the candy pieces that she had bought, and ends up passing them out to the younger servants. Atalante gets worried for the younger servant’s healths as a result, but they’re servants, they’ll be fine.




	356. Cu Alter | Memories

  * As an alter form, Cu Alter never would have thought that he would experience such affections or fondness towards his Master. He had shoved everything away, not because he didn’t want to hurt people or offend them, he really doesn’t care for that. But rather he had done it because he wanted nothing to do with anyone. If he’s contracted to you, then that’s that - but he wanted nothing more, yet you had gave him so much more.
  * Cu Alter still remembers the day that you had summoned him. There was a strange moment of admiration and disbelief before you had welcomed him with open arms, literally. He had brushed you off, ignored you, and even threatened to hurt you on several occasions, but he knew that you knew he wouldn’t - or rather, he physically couldn’t. 
  * Yet despite all of his intimidation tactics, nothing stopped you from being friendly with him. Nothing stopped you from treating him like every other servant - with love and care. Sure, he may have turned you away on multiple instances, but over time, he let you take care of him. 
  * Now, as he watches you rush about with holiday preparations, he can’t help but think that this past year with you has been eventful. He’s grown to learn a lot about you, and the way you see the world. He’s grown to understand that sometimes, it’s okay to let a few select people into your heart.
  * He’ll never admit to you how fond he is of you, but you can see it in the way he acts towards you and how he tends to keep you safe in new areas or prevent you from wandering off in new singularities. He’ll never tell you that he’s glad that of all people to be his master, it’s you - but hey, at least you have a general idea of it.




	357. Fou | Snuggles

  * Fou is - hands down - the fluffiest thing in Chaldea (2nd being Asterios’ hair). He’s obviously taken a liking to primarily female servants - and you - but everyone knows that he’s always with Mash and always being petted or coddled.
  * He is honestly the icon of envy for those poor male servants that could only wish they were him. They wish they could be treated with love and affection like he was. They wish that it was them that was being doted on. Though at the same time, maybe it was best that they weren’t, since Fou got dragged along to every single singularity and irregularity that would eventfully happen.
  * Fou’s snuggles are always warm and fluffy and filled with lots of ‘fou’ noises. The fluffer enjoys being snuggled and snuggling up to you. Especially when you’re having a bad day, Fou will climb into your lap and gently nuzzle your cheeks or paw at you. He ends up being a very good listener since he’ll stay with you and comfort you until you’re better.




	358. Jeanne | Stocking

  * The first time she heard of stockings, she was confused. All she heard was hanging them on the bedside or over the fireplace. But her confusion wasn’t the act of them, but rather the type of stocking. Jeanne hadn’t realized that they were talking about the red and white looking socks - not the sheer stockings that many females would wear for certain occasions.
  * But after that confusion was cleared up, Jeanne actually found herself extremely fond of the idea of dropping presents into the stockings. It was an extremely cute way of giving small gifts to others to spread the Christmas cheer and she really did find it fascinating how they could be customized and tailored to reflect each Servant’s personality and tastes.
  * Jeanne often did not know what gifts to give to others, but upon learning that ‘stocking stuffers’ were acceptable, she began her great plan on getting a gift for every servant possible. Though many could tell her bias towards certain servants, no one really pointed it out to her, especially not when she had so much fun preparing those small presents for her comrades.




	359. Edmond Dantes | Winter Solstice

  * The winter solstice only comes once a year, but everyone knows about it. Everyone doesn’t really mind it. But for someone like Dantes, the darkness caused from the winter solstice doesn’t really matter to him. It’s unfortunate that most of Chaldea will still be engulfed by the light, but at least if they travel elsewhere it’ll be dark.
  * And dark it was. Edmond would watch in amusement as the other servants struggled to understand why it was so ridiculously dark so early. Though his amusement quickly turns into worry when he realizes that there’s the potential of you getting mauled by random beasts or running off a cliff. 
  * He makes himself extremely clear that you are _not_ to leave his side unless you’re with another servant. It’s far too dangerous for you to attempt to wander around alone, and you really shouldn’t be - especially when it’s this dark this early.
  * So while the winter solstice is often overlooked or forgotten, for Edmond, it gives him the excuse to look over his master as much as he can without being labeled as “protective” or “fussy” like a certain archer.




	360. Lancelot | Reindeer

  * Lancelot has always wanted to celebrate Christmas with Mash. Mash may not be his son, but she held his son’s spirit origins and wanted nothing more than to give her some sort of good memories that she could cherish.
  * He dresses up as Santa Claus and even tries to pass out presents, but often gets overlooked due to his expression. He didn’t really have enough cheerfulness, and at times his face would betray his actual emotions when approached by a pretty female. Instead of making memories with Mash, he was only creating more of a rift.
  * Though this changes when he gets strange advice from Kintoki that the children may like it more if the Knights of Round dressed up as reindeers. Santa Artoria Alter had recommended it in a passing, and Kintoki had taken it seriously when he mentioned the idea to the knights. Of course, Lancelot was hesitant, but after wearing it one day and letting the children lead him around and play with him, he decided it wasn’t too bad.
  * Though he does regret it slightly when the Alter version of his king decides to use him as an actual reindeer. He turns to you for help, but he’s always faced with the same expression. “I feel your pain, Lancelot.”




	361. Happy New Year, 2019!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED SOLOMON

**Happy New Year, Romani.**

 

Your hand trembled with each stroke. There was a hollow and empty pain - yet it was as though it had a life of its own as it throbbed and ached with each breath you took. But you sucked it up, and took in another deep breath before exhaling it. Your hands lessened their trembling, but it trembled nonetheless. 

 

**We did it. The year 2019 came.. And we made it. Our world - our home… it’s safe now.**

 

You paused, your hand still trembling ever so slightly before you glanced out of the window of your new room. Your previous room was destroyed in the conflict just two days ago.  _ Two days.. Huh.  _ Your head slightly tilts towards one side and you mumbled, “A year and two days ago… I came to Chaldea.”

 

It was strange. Strange thinking that it’s only been such a short amount of time, yet so much has happened. You carefully twirl the pen in your hand idly as you think of something to write. Something to say. It wasn’t as though you didn’t have anything to say, but rather, there was too much that you wanted to say. So much that you’ve left unsaid to the person that’s been there for you since you’ve first met them. 

 

> “Here’s a cup of coffee, [Name]! Welcome to Chaldea!”   
>    
> 

There was a lump in your throat, but your grip on the pen tightened as you placed it down against the paper again.

 

**So much has happened. I came to Chaldea, unfamiliar with anything that it entailed. It was all luck you know, all by chance that I happened to get in - happened to be chosen… and happened to have met you and Mash. Dr. Roman… Romani Archaman… I would like to start with a ‘thank you.’**

 

_ But how, where? How do I… thank him? Where do I even start? _ Thoughts and memories of the time you’ve spent with him filled your head. Each one of them was so precious, each one was filled with so many moments that it made it harder for you to come to terms with the reality that those were all you would have left of him. You ignored the stinging sensation as tears were starting to form. You ignored the fact that your entire body was trembling as you furiously scribbled across the piece of paper. 

 

Each stroke, each letter, each word that connected a sentence to a paragraph - all of it embodied your heartfelt emotions towards the doctor. You could still recall his nervous laughter as you would tease him about how much of a coward he is. You could still recall the smile of relief on his face and his welcome home every time you got back from a mission or a singularity. You can still remember the warmth of his hand against your cheek as he checked your health. But most importantly, you still remember the soft whispers of his gratitude just before the wind blew them all away at that isolated temple. 

 

Your writing is nearly illegible with the amount of tears that have fallen onto it, and with how shaky your hands are as you attempted to hold the paper and your pen still. But that didn’t matter. These were words that were written for him and only him. But perhaps, also for yourself. 

 

**In the end… I wish I had the chance to thank you. I wish that wasn’t our good-bye. I wish…** Your hand paused. You couldn’t bring yourself to write it. You couldn’t bring yourself to finish this letter. But you knew you had to. Because he would have wanted you to. You lowered your head against the desk as you tried to let all the tears and emotions out before you finished it. But it didn’t seem to end. 

 

It was as though your world was torn apart and shredded to pieces. One of the foundations in which you built your growth upon has crumbled and fallen apart, and it would take a while for it to be repaired - if ever at all. You shuddered in a deep breath before slowly placing the pen back onto the paper.

 

**I wish that I could see you again, and that you could see the world that we worked so hard to save. There’s a lot of things I still wish for, a lot of things I still want to do, so many of them include you, Roman. But…**

 

_ But you won’t be here. No, that’s not right.  _ You tapped the pen against your chin once, twice, before it hit you. A small smile grew on your lips as you finished the last words you wish you could tell him. But all you can hope is that maybe, somewhere out there, it will reach him.

 

**I’ll work hard to achieve all of them. For myself, and also for you. I’ll make you proud. I’ll continue on to strive for a future that would make us all happy - me, Mash, Fou, Da Vinci, and you. But for now… thank you. Thank you for trusting me, and thank you… for always being by my side, Dr. Romani. Though you may not be there when I go off on my adventures anymore, and you may not be there to warn me of the possible dangers ahead..**

 

You paused at the end, before you softly sighed.  _ There’s only one way to finish this off.  _

 

**I’ll come back home safely.. So.. I’ll see you soon, Dr. Romani.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not okay. ;_;


	362. Flirtatious Servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> areeta9 asked: 
> 
> Hello! New follower here after scrolling through your work! I have a more general headcanon prompt. How would things be if the Master of Chaldea was a girl shy/easily embarrassed around men they found attractive? Who would cause the most trouble for a master like that? Especially since some of the servants had womanizing tendencies in their back stories.

  * Thankfully, most of the more vocal womanizing and flirty servants are the ones that don’t quite pique your interest. After all, they weren’t very charming, nor were they very handsome. Those that are intentionally flirty didn’t really affect you. What destroyed you were those that were **unintentionally** flirty.
  * Some servants just don’t realize how endearing and how flustered they make you. You don’t even know where to start when you first confide all this information to Da Vinci and Mash when you had just escaped from Bedivere’s brotherly-like nagging. He was always making sure you were okay, treating you as a younger sibling and always patting your head when you were stressed. It wasn’t _just_ Bedivere though, when it came to the Knights of Round **all** of them - yes, even Mordred and Artoria herself - cause you distress when they treat you with so much love and respect. 
    * The greatest offenders are Lancelot and Gawain though. Lancelot is just far too kind to you. Though he doesn’t flirt with you like he does with the older female servants, he treats you with so much love and respect it causes your heart to swell. Gawain, on the other hand, has always been the epitome of a gentleman. Everything he does makes your cheeks flush a pretty pink, and it really doesn’t help when he’s so touchy with you sometimes. Like, yes, you get it, you’re flushing pink, but please for the sake of your dear heart - Gawain do not put your forehead against mine!
  * There are others, the silent yet caring servants - Karna, Fuuma, Robin, and many others come to mind. But each of them are reserved in their own way, but they’re all kind to you. All of them don’t ever intrude your personal space but gods, their soft smiles and the way they open up to you has you weak.
  * It's a given though that Mama Raikou and many other parental figures would NOT be happy towards the servants who intentionally (or unintentionally) flirted with you as they know how distressed you can become. The last thing they need is for their dear master to get so flustered that they can't even look anyone else in the eyes anymore.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I had the wrong title for this chapter up. ;_;


	363. Napoleon | Relationship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Can I get uhhhh Relationship hcs with Napoleon ?

  * Napoleon is a sweetheart and attentive towards you. He was already attentive towards you to begin with. After all, he was always by your side watching your growth as a master and as a person. He wants you to strive for the best. So he does his best to encourage you through every single thing you throw yourself at.
  * But no need to fret! He’ll make sure that you’re not alone. You have his support as well as the support of so many others. If you have a tendency to throw yourself into things at 1000% and leave no room for rest, he’ll make sure that you don’t destroy yourself and burn yourself out. If he can’t stop you personally, he’ll go around asking other servants that you’re close with to watch over you for him.
  * Napoleon is rather understanding of your independence and will let you be as free as you want. This includes your dependency on him or not, and whether or not you actually want him to be attached to you at the hip. He’ll leave it up to your judgment and will accommodate to your preferences.
  * He does like giving you good morning hugs and good night kisses. He’ll drop a surprise kiss every now and then, perhaps before you rayshift or the moment he sees you after you send him off on a mission.
  * He does tend to give you massages when you least expect it. You can’t help but melt into his touch though since it’s both gentle and firm and hits all the right spots.




	364. Gilgamesh | Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> hello! could you do headcanons of archer gil (at the end of a normal holy grail war) telling his emotional master that he fell in love with her just before vanishing ? I'm sorry if there'sany spelling mistake english is not m mother tongue

  * When it came to his own emotions, Gilgamesh was always good at concealing them. The only ones he ever outwardly displayed was his excitement at fighting those that could rival him (which there weren’t many) or his annoyance at how stupid people could possibly be. At this moment though, Gilgamesh could barely hold himself back from taking you into his arms, but he doesn’t.
  * He knew of the repercussions of loving his master, let alone a human - someone that actually currently exist. Someone that has an entire future and life ahead of him - one in which that did not involve him. He could feel your tears as you leaned against his arm. It was the most you’d ever touch him. You would never wrap your arms around his waist, as much as both of you would want it. He had made sure to keep you at a distance, both emotionally and physically, and this was the result of it. Did it help him at all in keeping you away from his heart? No.
  * He can hear you as you make some sort of thankful monologue about how glad you are that you survived to the end, and that there was minimal casualties. He hated how soft you were in terms of killing people, it was a war - people die. But he had complied to your wishes as much as possible. And now, he’s unsure what to tell you. He always had some sort of snarky response to you, but this time, he listens. 
  * It’s not until you feel his hand gently patting your head comfortingly that you find yourself so choked up on emotions that you can’t bring out any words. Neither of you really say anything, and you’ve already had your wish granted, but what about _his_. You want to ask him, to see if he’ll tell you if there is something that he wanted, if the Grail would grant it for him. 
  * Whether he knows that’s your question though, his mouth unceremoniously takes your lips momentarily before he pulls away, leaving you breathless, shocked, and confused. You can’t question him though, because you’re running out of time. His glorious figure was slowly being engulfed in a brilliance of gold light. When you finally make eye contact with him, his expression is the softest you’ve ever seen and it almost makes your heart skip a beat.
  * This is probably the first and last time he’ll ever refer to you by name. It’s always been “Master” or “Mongrel”, he’s never referred to you by your name, but this one time that he ever said it. Oh. It made your heart sink knowing that this was the last time. Yet it also brought forth a surge of happiness that you didn’t know was possible. He doesn’t really say anything for a while, but right before he disappears, you can faintly his lips move and the whisper of three words fade off into the winds.




	365. Ibaraki | Candy Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Letting Ibaragin loose in a candy shop, because Best Banana deserves love not bulli

  * Oh, Ibaraki is so overwhelmed the moment you tell her she can have anything she wants. She doesn’t know where to start, everything looks absolutely delectable and enticed her to try all of it. Of course, she has heard of the horror stories told by Nightingale, but she’s an _oni_ , surely she’d be exempt from whatever tooth pains humans experience… right?
  * Regardless, it doesn’t stop her from going all out. She starts off pretty slowly. The things she aims for first are all hard candies. It’s her favorite, after all each one has a different kind of crunch upon biting into it. It’s a known fact though that the ones that always get her are the ones that are hard on the outside but soft and chewy on the inside. 
  * Ibaraki has tried hard candy, the chewy taffy ones, and even the ones that look like they’re made of plastic but are in fact quite edible. But she’s never heard of candy that pops and sizzles in your mouth. The first time she tries it, she’s so confused and honestly feels like she’s being attacked. But after the first small batch runs out, she pops more and more in and slowly begins to understand the appeal of those candies.
  * Ibaraki really really wants to just take the entire candy store home, but her pockets aren’t deep enough and neither is her Master’s wallet. Of course, she does have her fill of what she could possibly get from your now empty wallet, but to everyone’s surprise, not all of it was for herself. She shares with Shuten obviously, but also with a few of the younger servants.




	366. Karna, Arjuna | Caught Master Dancing/Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> Your headcanons of Ozy and Caster Gil catching their master dancing and singing were so cute!! I wonder what kind of kpop groups Ozy would like and if he’d like girl groups or boy groups more. Personally, I think it’d be a mix of both and he’d be open to a lot of artists. No group ever has the same exact type of song/concept, and I think he’d find it interesting. Could I maybe ask for the same scenario but with Karna and Arjuna? (This is a different anon from the original request, btw.)

Karna

  * Karna would be stunned into silence. He’s always been relatively quiet, only speaking his mind when there was something that genuinely piqued his interest or something honestly had caught his attention. Otherwise he was unlikely to say anything or do anything about stuff. But though he has so many thoughts going through his head pertaining to your lovely voice, he has nothing to say upon hearing your voice.
  * Both of you experience intense embarrassment afterwards. You’re embarrassed someone actually heard you sing and he’s embarrassed for just listening behind the door and hoping that it’d actually hide his presence - well it did for a time until he accidentally hit the door frame as he tried to sneak away without confronting you.
  * While you’re mumbling apologies about having to expose him to your singing, he cuts you off midway to assure you that your voice was nothing short of pure beauty. He would say more, but upon seeing how the pinkness on your cheeks have deepened into red, he finds himself at a loss for words to compliment your voice. 
  * After that incident, every now and then he’d get a rather shy and slightly flustered request from you to listen to you sing. You don’t quite have the courage so far to sing in front of everyone else, but with Karna around, you’re hoping that you can work up the courage to sing for others as a way to relieve their stress. 



Arjuna

  * It’s a sin for you to be able to move your body in ways that makes Arjuna’s blood boil. He doesn’t know how you’re able to be that flexible - is the human body supposed to work like that? He’s never told you that he’s seen you dance, but after seeing the way you move, maybe it’s better off if he never speaks of his spying on you.
  * Arjuna is impressed and enamored with your dancing skills. You’ve learned a variety, from street to modern, and even ballet and waltz, you appear to know a little bit of each one. He’s content with just watching, but something sparks the competitive nature within him. 
  * He’s not sure if it’s because he feels inferior to you, but whatever it is, it has him awkwardly attempting to pick up dancing in front of the mirror. But one day, when he decides to find you while dancing again, he gets caught peeking at you. You’re surprised and slightly mortified that one of your contracted servants spotted you like this. 
  * Arjuna can tell you’re about to run off - you always have that same expression when you see Kiyohime or Elisabeth approach you. But he manages to stop you after he confesses the real reason why he was spying on you. 
  * After that situation, you and Arjuna spend hours upon hours practicing dance moves and choreographing stuff to your favorite music. It was simply the best way for you to destress. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I also think Ozy would probably enjoy both genders for kpop groups. It’s like you said, anon. There’s such a wide range and diversity of concepts that there’s no way you can get bored. Even if they all sing of the same topic about love - heart breaks and confessions - each one carries and paints their own small story that’s unique in their own way. I do think Ozy will find himself occasionally saying to you that he’s better than any of your (male) kpop idols though.


	367. Musashi | Head Pats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> henlo greedy mordy anon (i almost put the 2) here and i am here to forcibly req hcs about musashi patting her master's head thank ily

  * Perhaps it stemmed from the time she saw the male servants that are **much** taller than you, but Musashi quite enjoys giving you head pats. Whether it’s when you do a good job at something, or if she casually passes by you in the hallways, she just does it randomly.
  * Though Musashi isn’t good at being physically affectionate, or at least, having it directed at her - she seems quite comfortable and content when she’s the one doing it to you. She doesn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable at all approaching you casually and patting your head. She tends to muss your hair up a bit before helping you fix it. 
  * If anyone asked why she did it, she really doesn’t have an answer for you. She’s attached to you and is quite fond of you, so the headpats are just a physical display of said affection. She can’t help but enjoy the way you pout and kind of whine at her every time she does it to you - you’re absolutely adorable.




	368. Caster Gilgamesh | Emotional Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous  
> how about headcanons of cas!gil having an emotional breakdown and his master and s/o comforting him

  * Caster Gilgamesh isn’t someone who openly expresses himself. Sure, he’s much wiser than his Archer counterparts, and he knows how to destress and wind down so he doesn’t implode. Regardless, there are still moments where he is at his weakest. And recently, it seems as though you’ve began to notice it too.
  * He’s not sure if it’s because of his attachment towards you and the bonds you two have built together. But the feeling of potentially failing you, just like how he had nearly failed Babylonia in that one instance - it destroys him from inside. Of course, these thoughts aren’t often and are often not always there, but regardless it destroys him.
  * When he does have these emotional breakdowns, he doesn’t want anyone to see him and that includes you. He doesn’t want you to see him at his weakest, and he doesn’t want you to think any less of him. 
  * It takes a while for him to get comfortable with letting you be by his side, and he’s pretty thankful that you’re there for him regardless of how he is. Though you can’t offer him any words of comfort knowing that they may sound empty to him at the time, the comfort of your hand intertwined with his is more than he can ever ask for and he’s grateful enough for that.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s pretty hard to picture Caster Gilgamesh emotionally breaking down… it’s kind of not something I can visualize, but I’ll do my best.


	369. Solomon | Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah!~ the request box is open!! could you do some jealous hc's for solomon?

  * His jealousy comes and goes like the wave, and honestly sometimes it’s over the smallest things, such as how you would give Fou the longest and sweetest head pats and scritches. Or perhaps it would be because of the way you’d smile so sweetly at Mash - she is your sweetest kouhai after all. But even then, he can’t help but feel that slight wave of jealousy. 
  * He knows better than to hog you to himself all the time. But quite honestly, he can’t help it. Every now and then he can’t help but want to though. It’s when he sees the fatigue and exhaustion behind your smile and how your shoulders slightly slump when you think no one else is around. He doesn’t want anyone else to see this side of you except for him.
  * When he does act on his jealousy though, it’s very passive - in a way. He’ll lock fingers with yours and he’ll casually pull you closer to him. Or his arm would go around your waist and pull you close. He doesn’t do it around everyone, but around certain servants - he definitely will.
  * When he’s alone with you, he’ll purposely pout and sulk about it a little bit. It may be childish and immature of him to do so, but he can’t help but drop his seriousness when he’s around you.




	370. Mordred | First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Uhhh... first of all, hi. I'm kinda new here, so... if it's okay and if nobody's asked this before, could I request some first date hcs with Mordred?

  * Mordred internally panics, in the sense that she isn’t sure what she should wear, or how she should act around you. Is it okay for her to act the way she normally does? Or will you think poorly of her if she does? She’s absolutely confused and honestly frustrated, but she doesn’t have the courage to ask anyone for help or advice cause the last thing she wants is for someone to be laughing at her for being so self conscious.
  * She’s easily flustered by even the simplest thing. Whether it’s you holding her hand or if you compliment her - her cheeks immediate flush a pretty pink and it has you adoring her even more. 
  * Mordred is likely to want to go to amusement parks or to a zoo. If it’s something that can amaze her, she’ll want to do it. Though she’s certain that simply being with her will cause her heart to flutter and pound in ways that she never would have expected to. 
  * Should the two of you go to an amusement park, it’s likely she’ll take you on all the extreme rides. Good luck if you’re not the type that can handle it, but if you are, it’s certainly going to be a blast between the two of you. She’ll probably lose herself in the thrill of it and forget about how nervous she was originally. So although she may have been shy and nervous about holding your hand, once the first roller coaster is over, she’ll gladly take your hand in hers as she pulls you along to the second one.
  * It’s a given that Mordred probably enjoys haunted houses and the like. But lord, you were not expecting her to want to punch the things that literally came out of nowhere in particular. Instead of getting frightened by them, she begins to get irritated and she _really_ wants to take her frustration out on them - not a good idea Mordred, you two can’t afford to pay the damages!
  * In the end though, Mordred fully enjoys the time she spends with you and is a bit regretful that it’s ending so quickly. She’s super happy with how things turned out though and she’s not as embarrassed to hold your hand now. But she can’t help but wonder if her hands were sweaty throughout the day or if she was too gruff and blunt with you. It worries her, but when she turns to ask, she finds herself at a loss for words when she sees just how happy you are simply being with her. 




	371. Edmond Dantes | Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the new summer event how about some headcanons for a day at the beach with Edmond Dantes and his s/o?

  * To be quite honest, Edmond doesn’t mind going to the beach. Though he may verbally show his disdain for the glaring sunlight and the way the sand clings to his skin, he actually doesn’t mind too much. Whether it’s because the sea breeze was nice and cooling or that he could see you in your swimsuit, either way he was content with going there - as long as you were happy.
  * He’s more likely to spend his time in the shade sipping on some drinks, but if you just take him by the hand and drag him into the water, he’d probably do a little less than complaining. While he doesn’t mind being near you, he’s still wary about being this carefree around anyone else.
  * Majority of the time, Dantes spends it watching you play around on the beach with others instead of partaking in the activities himself. The only activity he’d participate in is probably watermelon smashing since he has faith in his senses and ability to find the watermelon.
  * He’s the first one to pull you out of the water or away from anything that can put you in danger. His reaction to these things is much faster compared to the other servants who may have their guard down. Regardless of a stray beach volleyball or a shark in the water, he’s there to keep you safe.
  * He’s also there to carry you home. It’s given that you’re going to be exhausted after the day at the beach. Though you can still walk back on your own, he feels more inclined to carry you instead. He claims it’s because you might hurt yourself while walking half heartedly, but really it’s because he just wants to be near you. Though both of you don’t truly say it out loud, the emotions are conveyed without the words.




	372. Cu Chulainn Alter | Cape-Napped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ketchupkatz said:  
> this is maybe the third time I've requested something for Cu Alter but what about him giving his cloak thing to his s/o or seeing them in it just... casually... all the time? it's their boyfriend jacket

  * The first time he ever let you wear his cape was when you were shivering to death in the deserts of Camelot. He couldn’t quite understand why you were so frail and fragile against the cold, but when he noticed how pale you were and how every few seconds you’d tremble - really, he couldn’t stand it anymore.
  * Though all he did was unceremoniously drop it on top of your head, he could tell that you were extremely grateful for it. He’s gotten used to giving you his cape whenever the two of you are off at a singularity. He doesn’t express himself well through words, but his actions still show that he cares for you.
  * Whenever he comes back from a mission or even a quick stop at the cafeteria to grab a snack (for you), he’s not surprised to see you draped in his cape. You’re usually snuggled up on the bed as you monitor your servant’s profiles while casually petting the furry part of his cape like it was some animal. It was a strange sight to behold, but it made him feel kind of pleasant and warm inside - things that he wouldn’t think his alter form would have.
  * He finds it amusing and also an easy way to pull you out of danger. On various occasions when something springs upon you guys in the middle of the night, it’s easier for him to pull you to him when you’re already wrapped up in his cloak. You’re bundled up and ready to go and all he has to do is make sure that you’re safe in there - even if you’re a bit flustered and you feel like you’re in a washing machine.




	373. Ozymandias, Solomon | S/O Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Yay!! The ask box is open! So idk if anyone has asked for this already but can I have some headcanons as to what Ozymandias and Solomon would do if their s/o was kidnapped? Thank you in advance!

Ozymandias

  * I hope whoever even dared to lay hands on you knows that they have unknowingly signed a contract with death. Ozy will not be lenient on them. With his authority as a pharaoh, Ozy will manifest nearly everything in his powers to make sure you come back safely.
  * While he may be furious and steeped in anger and frustration, his mind is still clear enough for him to decide on what to do and how to handle the situation. As long as he can figure out why they’d target you and how to get you back, he shall work on bringing you home safely. He’s prepared for opposition, but he’s almost certain that there will be a fight regardless.
  * Once he finds you, Ozy will immediately have all of the opposition cowering in fear. He pulls out all the stops. No one is spared, especially if you’re harmed in any way. If Ozy’s mood is worse than it could possibly be when he finds you, it’s likely the entire base will be destroyed once he brings you to safety. He won’t let there be a second chance for something like that to happen.
  * Ozy _might_ give them a chance to speak and beg for forgiveness, but it is nothing more than that. After letting them say what they have to, he’ll end them right then and there. No one has the right to touch, let alone look upon, his significant other outside of himself and the staff of Chaldea.
  * Once you’re finally reunited with him, he’ll make sure - doubly so - that you’re okay. He’ll bombard you with endless questions, but as long as you’re okay in the end, he’s fine with that. Though he will nag at you for a while for getting kidnapped, the relief he feels is evident in the way he holds you close to him.



Solomon

  * Now, Solomon doesn’t quite voice his opinions very loudly. He prefers to let everyone say their piece before he adds something to it. But this time around, he’s the one calling the shots as he orders everyone to their specific duty to find you.
  * Solomon will not rest until he knows that you’re safe. It takes everyone to get him away from the command room, and even then, he’s trying to see if he can somehow figure out where you are. 
  * Upon finding those that kidnapped you, Solomon creates an entire strategy to raid their base and ensure your safety. He’ll pull all the stops in order to make sure that they _know_ they’ve messed with the wrong group of people. While he understands that all the servants and staff in Chaldea are worried for your safety, he won’t let all of them go on a rampage since he knows that attracting too much attention isn’t good. He gives everyone a chance to indulge in wrecking havoc though. It’s the least he can do as he works on rescuing you from the confinements personally.
  * He hates how scared you are when he manages to open the door. But what he hates even more is how he can visibly see that you were treated somewhat roughly. The redness on your skin around the bindings and the way you had instinctively flinched at hearing the door open - it was proof enough for him that they didn’t deserve any mercy. No one’s surprised when the hideout is completely devastated. No one’s surprised when Solomon walks out of the disaster carrying you in his arms.
  * Once you’re safely back home with him, he treats your wounds for you all while comforting you. His touch grounds you and it keeps you sane. He’s grateful that no real damage was done to you, and when you laugh it off saying that it’s embarrassing for the person who saved humanity to be caught like that, he plays along with it. But from the way you latch onto him and lean against him, he’ll do everything and more to help you feel safe again.




	374. Karna, Vlad | Surprise Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hello there, may I request Karna and Vlad III (Berserker) reacting to a Master that likes to give them surprise hugs? Keep up the great work!!

Karna

  * Karna is confused at first. Did something happen? Should he be concerned? Should he be preparing for some mob of monsters? But when he looks at you and sees a content smile on your face as you hug him, he’s just… pleasantly confused.
  * Over time, he starts to accept it as your way of showing affection to people in general. You hug everyone. Or well, almost everyone. You’ve refused a few of the servants, but Karna can see why - everyone can.
  * Karna has come to look forward to these sudden hugs. Though in the beginning he was unsure if he should hug you back, after the one time he did and he felt you squeeze him just a bit tighter, he couldn’t help but return the favor. 



Vlad III

  * Vlad is confused, and honestly wants you to let go at first. Though he immediately regrets telling you to do so because he realizes that you may think that he hates you and that is not the case at all. He’s just not used to it.
  * But over time, he gets used to it and will even give you headpats every now and then. He doesn’t quite understand why you’d want to hug him. He’s not as warm and fluffy like Asterios, and he isn’t a big hugger like Marie is. Yet regardless of it all, here you are, hugging him like he’s a giant pillow and smiling the entire time.
  * To be honest, he starts to not mind it at all. And even uses that opportunity to get a sense of your size. Everyone knows that Vlad enjoys knitting and tailoring, it’s not a surprise to anyone when he suddenly comes out with a new pair of pajamas and casual wear that you could wear. 




	375. EMIYA | Accidental Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Maybe Emiya overhearing his master talk about their major crush on him to BFF Romani?

  * Oh boy, Emiya has no idea how to handle this. He’s already awkwardly hiding in a random room just downwind of the room where you and Romani were in. He could hear the cute whines you made as you complained about how much you liked him and he’s stunned. 
  * He’s had people tell him they like him. Various people in fact. But he wasn’t expecting you, his current master, to develop feelings for him. A part of him even feels bad. You’re a human - you have your entire future ahead of you. Meanwhile, he’s a servant, his existence is temporary and isn’t permanent. It hurts him to think of how it would be if the two of you were actually in a relationship together and quite honestly, he isn’t sure what to do.
  * He respects you, and almost admires you in a sense. You protected humanity from incineration, and you managed to befriend servants with personalities that were far beyond his capabilities. He couldn’t understand how he caught your attention amongst all the heroes that surrounded him. 
  * Though he’s grateful and honored that you feel this way towards him, he isn’t sure how to handle it or to go about it. He feels like if he tries to hide it from you, he’ll end up acting awkwardly around you. But in the end, he feels like its best not to act upon them. As flattered as he is, he can’t bring himself to hurt you in the future when he inevitably will have to leave.




	376. Caster Cu | Spiritual Lifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Request are open YEAHHHHH. you're awesome and your work always inspire me. Could I ask for some Caster Cu fluff? like his master is feeling like a huge shit and needs some cuddles or some other nice things. Thanks for your work

  * Caster Cu might not notice it immediately. If anything, he’ll probably think you’re just having a small slump and tease you for it. It isn’t until immediately after he teases you for it that he realizes that he’s messed up.
  * After noticing how down you are, Caster Cu’s first attempt to help you lift your mood is having his doggos (wolves) approach you. Both of them are friendly and very much attached to you as much as they are to him. They’re great for mindlessly relieving your stress, and both of them let you hug them and lean against them all you want.
  * Caster Cu might not actually check in on you personally until he knows that you’re ready to actually talk to someone or let someone by your side. Though he may not have many words to say to you right away, he’ll be there for you if you need him for anything.
  * It’s likely that he’ll cheer you up with weird anecdotes as his time with Scathach or stories of his childhood. Maybe he’d even entertain you with stories about his canine companions and the strange things they’ve done. As long as it brings a smile to your face or laughter from your lips, he’d embarrass himself if he has to.




	377. Gawain | Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi! Thank you for opening requests! If there is still space and if you want to, may I request some cute headcanons of Gawain with a silly but affectionate S/O/Master? Like when they kiss they make silly kissy faces or blow air into his mouth to puff his cheeks up like a hamster or when he goes in for a kiss they nuzzle his nose with theirs before running away giggling to themselves.

  * Every morning he wakes you up with a soft kiss to your forehead. He likes playing with your hair and brushing your bangs aside before gently kissing your forehead. Afterwards he’d gently cup your cheek with his hand as he brushed his thumb back and forth over your cheek. He’s nervous whenever he does this though, his hands aren’t as soft as yours, but he can’t help himself. He just likes being able to hold you close to him.
  * He’ll spoil you senseless if you ask him to. Whether it’s carrying you to get washed up or bringing your breakfast to you, he’ll do it willingly. You may not be his King, but you are the Master that he’s sworn to protect and love for the remainder of his time here.
  * Gawain tends to give you nose kisses whenever he passes by you in the hall. It really doesn’t matter if others are around - well, not to him at least - he’ll carefully stop before you and nuzzles his nose against yours before wishing you a safe journey or good luck on whatever it is you’re doing before he wanders off. This always leaves you extremely flustered and the target for most suffering.
  * Night time hugs and snuggles are the best though. Gawain always latches onto you even while you’re working. He can’t help it, he likes how warm you are and how soft you are compared to him. He may squish you a bit, but it’s all out of love. 
  * You always boop his nose whenever he comes to close while you’re working, or gently poke his cheeks. He may puff them up in response, and it just makes you laugh a bit before you deflate them with your hands. 




	378. Robin Hood | Animal Charmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: How about some Headcanons with Robin Hood finding out his s/o is a animal lover?

  * Robin Hood thought he was the one that was the best at communicating with animals, but after meeting you, he was wrong. There was something about you that just managed to charm all sorts of beasts that were near you.
  * The first time, he thought it was just Cu’s dogs that were friendly. Caster Cu’s pups were always sniffing and playing around with servants and staff members that would allow them to. In fact, he thought maybe you just liked animals, but that was an understatement, you loved them as much as they loved you.
  * You were a natural with animals. You knew when to approach them and when to stay away from them. But whenever they let you close, you treated them with all the respect and care that they deserved. He was baffled. Some of these animals weren’t even animals, they were _beasts_. Creatures of mythology like chimeras that somehow weren’t hostile. He just didn’t get it
  * Though even if he doesn’t get it, he finds it extremely amusing how you tend to get so engrossed in playing with the animals that you lose track of time. It’s endearing and especially so when you tumble around with the small pups and kittens. You’re basically turning into a pile of fluff, but he’s okay with that - as long as he gets you back at the end of the day.




	379. Robin Hood | Soulmate AU - Shared Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: May I ask for soulmate headcanons with Robin Hood?
> 
> Soulmate AU where they share pain

  * Robin pities the person that is destined to be his soulmate. He’s not clumsy per say, but he definitely isn’t free of danger. HIs entire line of work includes getting into the midst of danger and it’s not exactly the best option. No matter how he looks at it, you’re probably suffering due to his actions. Then again, if he’s lucky, maybe you don’t exist quite yet. He is a Heroic Spirit after all. He doesn’t stay in just one timeline.
  * Though he didn’t expect to find his soulmate and upcoming master by running into them in the middle of a war. You were battle worn and have clearly gone through a lot, but from the way you grimaced as you held your clearly uninjured shoulder that mirrored his, he couldn’t help but feel his heart drop. His soulmate, the one person that he probably has been hurting all this time, is not just any person, but the last surviving master in the world? He couldn’t deal with this.
  * You were so much stronger than he was - not quite in the physical sense, but everything else you surpassed him. You may have been labeled an underrated magus, but you were brilliant in his eyes. Your tactical skills weren’t the best, but the way you ordered commands as the only active Master and the way you took care of each Servant regardless if they were in a contract with you - it was amazing.
  * He finds himself almost unable to fight wholeheartedly - partially because now he feared that he’d hurt you in the process. If he didn’t take care of himself properly, he’d hurt you. Perhaps not physically, but mentally and maybe even emotionally, you’d get hurt - and it’d be his fault. He couldn’t stand the idea of it. But when he sees you fighting so valiantly to save humanity. When he sees you doing your best despite having all the odds against you. Who is he to back off in a fight? He can’t disappoint you, and he won’t.
  * So when the time comes that he has to part with you, both of you can see it. There’s a longing and reluctance to let go. He doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t want this battlefield to be the only memory between you two. But shortly before he disappears, he can faintly hear you say that you’ll see him soon. He only hopes that your words will come true sooner.




	380. Robin Hood | Romantic HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thecourtoflaw said: Yo! Could I ask for some romantic Robin hcs? /Extra's got me fallin hard for him.

  * Robin is a bit awkward when it comes to being honest with his feelings towards you. While it is obvious from the way he’s always watching over, he’s horrible at confessing how he actually feels to you. Though he knows that you know, it’s too obvious, he practically wears his heart on a sleeve when it comes to you - he wishes he’s able to say those words a bit more often. 
  * He’s always making sure you get your meals. While he trusts you to eat even without his help, he knows that you can’t help but get caught up in your work and forgetting to actually do anything else besides that. Whenever he does stop by to give you food, he always leaves an encouraging word or two before leaving. If you’re lucky, he’ll be brave enough to gently kiss your cheek. But usually that causes both of you new lovebirds to get too flustered to work for the rest of the day.
  * Whenever you go off to singularities without him, he tends to give you his cloak. Sure it may not be in the best condition, but at least it’s something that you can use to cover the ground you sleep on, or for you to use against the rain. Surprisingly it’s multipurpose, so rain or shine, that cloak of his will keep you warm and dry. 
  * The moment you’re back home though, he will thoroughly check to make sure you’re not injured in any way. He’s excited to see you home and safe, as much as you are. His hands tend to intertwine with yours as he gently brushes his thumb over the back of your hand while listening to your adventures. It’s unsurprising though when you fall asleep while talking to him and fall asleep on his shoulder. He’ll gently carry you to bed, all while making sure he doesn’t wake you up. With a kiss on your forehead, he’ll wish you a good night until tomorrow.




	381. Shakespeare | Lovers who Write Together, Suffer Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: hi! how are you doing? can i ask for some relationship headcanons for shakespeare with a writer s/o, if possible? thank you!

  * There are times when you and Shakespeare lose yourself in your writings. While you may not be writing the same genre at the same time, it’s a blessing (and a curse) to have someone to talk to about your ideas and to just bounce them off each other. He’s not great at responding promptly, sometimes he hears the question and answers you much much later, but at least there’s an answer.
  * Bouncing ideas with Shakespeare could lead to a never ending discussion or a clashing of opinions. Shakespeare’s method of writing isn’t completely modernized yet, and everyone who’s read his WIPs knows that. He uses terms that are outdated sometimes, and sometimes he uses slang when it doesn’t really make sense. It’s embarrassing at first, but it’s always something to laugh about later on in the future.
  * Working with him on a writing project is always great though. Shakespeare is an accomplished playwright and author. He’s knowledgeable about the things that compel readers to keep wanting to read and he’s really good at depicting the mood and tone of the story. With him by your side, even the most annoying word block can’t stop you - unless it stops him first, then in that case you guys might need some help.
  * He does warn you about working and slaving the night away though. He doesn’t mind doing it since he is a servant, but gods he hates seeing you slave over your writing when you really should be taking better care of yourself. Even if it requires force and a lot of sweet talking, he’ll do his utmost best to take care of you when you refuse to take care of yourself.



There are times where he’ll surprise you with real life romantic events that you’ve written about in your own stories. He finds the trend in how you use certain tropes or how you seem to always write about a certain event or topic. If it makes you that happy writing them down, then perhaps they bring the same sort of joy to you in reality. And while  _ some _ of this is true, there are some events that are far too embarrassing for you to handle in real life and it always flusters you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I’m doing fine! :D Been busy EX ranking everything on Extella Link and I’m finally out of my emotional slump that had honestly gotten me to the point of tears on a daily basis. I’m really glad I’m finally in a state of mind where I could say I’m “okay” now. Sorry for taking so long on your request! I’ll continue to work hard!


	382. Diarmuid | Spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi! May I request headconons with an s/o that likes to spoil Dairmuid? Like, they enjoy getting him girfts or making him food and protecting/helping him in a fight however they can? I just love Dia so much, he deserves more love ;-; Also keep up the good work! You're writing is amazing!

  * Diarmuid is also stunned with how dazzling you are. You’re brighter than any star and your kindness practically radiates off of you. Though perhaps he was blinded by his love and affection towards you, he couldn’t help but find himself being more and more in love with you.
  * Though he knows that you know that Servants don’t need to eat, he always appreciates your cooking whenever you do. It’s rare, but it’s not like you’re bad at it. With the amount of help you get from all the talented Servants that can cook, you end up creating many of his favorites from the past. It doesn’t help that Fionn always drops by to inform you of Diarmuid’s past - stuff that he hasn’t even told you yet out of embarrassment.
  * Though Diarmuid hates how close you can get to him when you’re on the battlefield, he can’t help but feel extremely grateful and thankful to you whenever you’re there to back him up. The soothing relief of feeling his wounds fade away, or the thrill of having the adrenaline run through him is more than he could ask for, and it really gets him going. He fears that you’ll get too close to the danger that looms directly ahead of you, but when he sees how determined and bright you look despite all the despair that surrounds you in each singularity, he can’t help but feel encouraged and motivated to do his utmost best for you.
  * On the rare occasions that Diarmuid doesn’t go to a singularity or to a mission with you, he’s always pleasantly surprised when you bring something back. It’s pretty hard to bring things back to Chaldea from singularities that shouldn’t have existed. Yet when he sees the small trinkets that you bring back, it makes him extremely happy that you thought of him. You always make a big show about why you brought it back and how it reminds you of him and it always ends up making feel super flustered, yet extremely loved.




	383. Enkidu | Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Could I request some confession headcanons for Enkidu and fem! master? If you need me to be more specific just tell me and i'll request a more specific version of this! Thank you!

  * Enkidu was confused. Or perhaps, confused wasn’t even the right word for it. He’s frustrated. Not at you, but himself. He wasn’t sure where this overwhelming desire to be by your side came from. Was it something that was always in him but suddenly intensified due to recent events? Or was it simply the bond between a Master and a Servant? He pondered over this many times, but no matter how much he thought about it he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was that made him so happy to see your smile or so frustrated when that smile wasn’t directed to him.
  * Though he once considered telling you about those feelings, he couldn’t do it. He was unsure if he should. What if admitting that he held such emotions all at once due to you made you feel uncomfortable? What if it becomes the reason that you no longer smile at him? He doesn’t like the idea of it, so he’ll opt out. 
  * Caster Gilgamesh is the one to first notice that his friend is suffering. At first, it amuses him to see that Enkidu fell in love with their shared Master, but slowly it turns into frustration when Enkidu doesn’t seem to know what to do with his feelings. CasGil ends up taking it into his own hands to make sure that our mud friend figures out what the emotions and are and what he could possibly do with them.
  * Needless to say, you weren’t expecting Enkidu to have you pinned to the wall inside your room. There was a clash of emotions being exhibited by the beautiful Servant, one that was clearly torn between affection with desire and confusion. Despite coming to terms that he was infatuated with you, he wasn’t sure if this was the right option. Could he really confess his feelings that he wants to keep you all to himself?
  * When he hears your voice gently call his name, he doesn’t let you finish. His feelings come pouring out all at once, and it takes both of you by surprise. He’ll slowly back away, but before he can escape the room, he’s surprised by your response. He’s stunned and he can’t seem to believe that this is real. Yet when he sees the happiness on your face, and he sees the way your smile is even more dazzling than ever before… he knows that this is exactly what he’s been looking for.




	384. Karna | Mood Lifter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: If it’s not too much, can I request for Karna trying to lift up his (female) Master’s spirits? Arigatou!!! 🐶🦊❤️

  * Karna’s communication skills are E rank at most, but his attentiveness to you and your state of mind is probably closer to an A. 
  * Though you may be a Master to many servants, even he can tell when you’re not in your best condition. Perhaps it’s from the way sighs continuously leave your lips, or maybe it’s the way you slump your shoulders when no one else is around - it’s there, and Karna sees it all.
  * He isn’t sure how to talk to you about it, but he dislikes seeing you like that. Though he’s asked Mash and a few others, no one really has spoken to you about it. 
  * Although Karna might be awkward, he’ll do his best to cheer you up in his own way. Whether it be talking to you about things that have fascinated him since he’s been summoned, or just helping you out in the more mundane activities, as long as it can somehow get stuff off your mind he’ll continue to do it.
  * He may not be the best at conversing, but he lets you talk to him about anything and everything. He feels a bit bad that he can’t contribute much, but when he notices how your mood gets significantly better after talking about it, he’ll gladly do it again.




	385. Caster Cu, Diarmuid | Green Thumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Yay! Requests are open! Could I get some fluff with Caster Cú and Diarmuid for when they first enter their SOs room and find it absolutely covered with plants, herbs, and flowers, even though she’s typically a combat oriented mage?

Caster Cu

  * Cu is definitely surprised, and impressed. It’s hard to take care of so many plants at once, and even harder so to make sure cross pollination doesn’t occur. 
  * Honestly, when he first steps into the room, he’s not sure if he’s in the right place or not. The placard out there clearly said your name right? So was he really in the right place or did he wander into Chaldea’s arboretum? But your bed is there and so is your table, although your table is almost overrun with the amount of plants on it. Your bed looked uncomfortably out of place from his perspective, even if you were chilling there while scrolling through your servant’s profiles after a long day of running through daily mission.
  * He takes things in stride though, and naturally ends up complimenting you for not killing your plants. I mean, come on, you’re a combat oriented mage, he never would have thought that someone like you, who fearlessly shoots a Gandr at Gilgamesh’s face, would have the tenderness to take care of plants. This does peeve you slightly - and you jokingly ask if he’d like a Gandr to the face - but the reality stays that you started growing plants because of your combative ways.
  * Cu’s confused by your answer until you gesture over to the small mortar and pestle on your desk. There are small bottles and containers holding some self-made salves and poultice. You explain that you don’t bother using your Mystic codes on yourself and you’d rather save it for the Servants. Your salves are mostly used for your minor cuts, and honestly you aren’t even sure if they’re potent enough for anything else.
  * Caster Cu might not be the most knowledgeable Caster. After all, there are just a few too many Casters that wander around touting their knowledge about life. But he knows quite a bit about self made remedies himself thanks to his time spent with Scathach. He ends up complimenting your technique and skill, surprised that everything is self taught. This flusters you and at the same time intrigues you. If Cu knew of some recipes himself, would he be willing to impart them to you? Before you get the chance to ask though, he already knows that you’re dying to know from the way your eyes widened ever so slightly.
  * Needless to say, after every mission now, or even during trips to singularities, Cu uses all that time to teach you what he knows while helping you take care of your precious plants.



Diarmuid

  * Diarmuid isn’t surprised when he walks into your room and it’s filled to the brim with plants everywhere. Though what surprises him are the white roses that are scattered across the room. With both medicinal plants and ornamental plants decorating the room, it resembled more of a garden than it did a room in which you slept in. 
  * Though he’s not surprised now by how you always smell like flowers no matter what time of day it is. Your room is filled with them. It’s no wonder that this part of Chaldea always smells nice. 
  * He’s curious as to why you started planting stuff. Was it a hobby that existed prior to you being in Chaldea? Or was it something that stemmed off from way before? Though he doesn’t openly ask those questions, he does ask why your only flowers - actual blooming flowers - were the white roses. When he sees the slight pout on your face and the soft way you sigh when he doesn’t recall - he feels like he messed up. Though when you softly explain that it was because it was the first flowers he ever gave you, he’s stunned. You kept them because of him? That simple though alone makes him so happy that he’s unsure how to respond.
  * It’s not until a while later when you admit that you started nourishing plants to relieve stress. It was fascinating seeing something grow so splendidly. Sure, they may not be able to speak to you or help you relieve your stress. But they’re presence was soothing in this time of crisis. It kind of reminded you that even if things are going badly, life will continue on, and will continue to persevere, even if people deem that world should end. Your plants inspired you to continue to do your best and it was embarrassing saying all of that when your personality was never considered “vulnerable” or “weak”. Yet when Diarmuid wraps his arms around your waist to reassure you that humanity, you feel like it’ll all be okay.




	386. Gilgamesh | Not a Saberface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: hcs for gil with a master who genuinely believes his absolute standard for a partner is artoria and when made advances on, just says that they’re not saber and asks why he’s fooling around with someone second place or lower especially when artoria’s already in chaldea? would there be a difference between how archer and caster would try to rectify this? how would both react if the master reciprocated or still wasn’t interested?

All Gils

  * Every time Gil says some sort of praise or treats you kindly, it throws you off into a loop. Especially if it’s archer Gil. Caster Gil is more reasonable, logical, and just… easier to talk to in general between the two older Gils. Though kid Gil will disagree, both are horrible and you should stay far far away from both of them - not like you ever listened, nor could you when Archer Gil would hound you for days if you ever ignored him even once.



Archer Gil

  * He’s not afraid of being open and honest about his feelings towards people. Sure, it comes off as arrogant and condescending, but how else do you expect him to communicate with you? It’s Gilgamesh. And though you’re used to his arrogance and superior-to-all attitude and tone of voice, it peeves you how he throws out “compliments” like that towards you.
  * You’re not his beloved Artoria. And trust me, you _know_ how much he adores her even if he never says it himself. You find his love for her borderline annoying and borderline creepy. It kind of reminds you of a tsundere sometimes with how he refuses to be completely honest about how much he likes her. So it’s strange that he’s now directing that affection towards you.
  * You don’t openly say this to him the first couple of times. You had thought it was nothing more than a joke. You didn’t think much of it. At least, not until Gilgamesh directly confronted you himself. Why were you ignoring him? Why weren’t you giving him the time of your day outside of checking his profile? It insulted him, yet when he finds the answer to it, he’s baffled. 
  * How could you even compare yourself to Artoria? She was a king, and you, his Master. The two of you were completely different entities. He has many things he wants to say, but he doesn’t find himself able to continue when he sees the disbelief in your eyes. It’s quite clear to both of you that you don’t believe that he sees you romantically at all. It frustrates him and when he loudly declares that he’ll make you understand, you shrug it off as another one of his fits that he throws every now and then.
  * However, every time after that incident, he tries his best to be more honest and expressive with his feelings towards you. He knows that you don’t quite believe him yet, but gods be damned if he doesn’t get it through your thick skull that he genuinely likes you. 
    * Should you reject him even after all of this, he’s not the type to give up right away. He’s so persistent about it, it’s on the verge of being annoying - actually, no, it is annoying. But once he sees that the problem isn’t that you don’t like him at all, but rather it’s just platonic, he’ll stop. He may be a King, and definitely one of the most renown/infamous of all kings, but he cannot dictate one’s feelings, no matter how strong his are.
    * In the case you accept though, he’s taken aback. He’s expecting your usual dismissal of his emotions and he’s confused, pleasantly so, when he sees that your cheeks are flushed a pretty pink and that you’re flustered when he’s being so loud about his love for you. Needless to say, he will continue to be loud about his feelings towards you and there’s nothing you can do to stop him about it.



Caster Gilgamesh

  * While not _as_ loud as his archer counterpart, he is still loud. When you bring up the argument that you are nothing compared to Artoria, he doesn’t care. More so than his Archer counterpart, he knows that comparing you to her is like comparing freshly made wine to aged wine. And he doesn’t compare either of you to each other - it would be stupid and offensive to both parties if he does so. 
  * He’s more likely to be calculative and calm in convincing you that he likes you romantically, much more so than the King of Knights. Besides, he doesn’t really interact much with her anyways. Just because she’s infatuated his Archer counterpart doesn’t quite mean that he is. They may be the same entity, but Caster Gil recognizes that he is just a smidge smarter than his other part. After all, he’s not wearing that stupidly heavy and gaudy armor that restricts his movement.
  * While you’re stunned that the King of Heroes would like you in such a way, he finds each and every little change in expression from your original uninterest and cold demeanor a him that perhaps you’re warming up to him. It’s not until he notices how you start letting your guard down around him that he thinks it’s finally time to confess to you again. 
    * Should you reject, whether it’s because you don’t think you’re worthy of him, or because you truly don’t like him, he’d be okay with the 2nd reason, but not the first. If it was all because of whether you were “worthy” of him, you were worthy since you summoned him. 
    * In the case you accept him though, he’s pretty smug about it, which may or may not peeve you a bit. But he’s happy. And you can tell. The fact that he immediately scoops you into his arm and spins you around with that ridiculously wide smile on his face is evident enough. He may be a king, but even he is allowed to indulge himself with the love of his life.




	387. Sanson | Recollections of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hc about sanson slowly talking abou his past with his master s/o? Pretty please?

  * Honestly, even at this point, he’s unsure if someone like you should be associated with someone like him. It’s not like it’s because of social standards and their stupid hierarchy, but rather it’s due to his past and what he’s done then and even now.
  * It seems like no matter what he does, he cannot escape the fact that he is an executioner. He is a person that ends lives, rather than saves them. Sure, he does have some practice in healing and such, but it doesn’t hold a light compared to the flames of executions that he’s created and continued to burn in the pathway he paved.
  * He can’t help but admit to you that it scares him sometimes how he’s so accustomed to it. Another neck exposed to his blade and another head sent rolling, all of it was so easy for him to get used to. Yet when he’s with you he can’t help but wish that he could be a better person for you. 
  * He’s always hesitant to tell you more, out of fear that if he does, you’d leave him just like how his beloved king and queen did back then. He’s scared that it’ll push you away, that it will horrify you to the point of no return. 
  * But with your gentle encouragement, he can’t help but finding himself slowly talking to you about the past. Even if it causes him slight anguish, with you by his side, he finds it easier to get through it all.




	388. Siegfried | Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Siegfried needs more love! He’s just so precious (and FINALLY came home to me during a summer event summon ugh) so could I get some fluff with him where his fem!Master confesses her feelings towards him over tea or curled up on the couch with him?

  * It wasn’t the first time he had tea with you, though he admits it’s the first time he’s had tea with you while you were sitting right next to him. Usually you guys sat across from each other as you talked to him about your worries and your ideas for the future. But today was different as you were practically sitting close enough for him to accidentally hit you with his elbow if he wasn’t careful.
  * He didn’t really mind, but he couldn’t really concentrate all that much on the conversation, and for that he felt bad. But he couldn’t concentrate when you were staring so intently at him. There was something different about you today and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. But it was a good kind of different. Your smile seemed wider and brighter, and the way your voice called his name was filled with a gentleness and love that he didn’t quite recognize, yet he enjoyed it even more.
  * If he thought he could get away with blatantly staring at you and get away with it though, he was wrong. You teasingly ask if he’s staring and it flusters the poor Saber. He’s about to apologize but you stop him by pressing a biscuit to his lips and continuing to tease him about how cute it is that he’s flustered by you. Of course, you’re clearly dropping hints that it flatters you and makes you happy, even if he’s blind to them all.
  * It’s not until he realizes that it’s late and you should be off to complete your daily missions before it gets too late to do them that you drop the bomb on him that you like him. He’s stunned into silence and his cheeks grow a fiery red. He’s not sure how to respond, but when he unknowingly blurts out that he feels similarly, his breath hitches at the dazzling smile you give him before leaving him to sort out his feelings on his own.




	389. Merlin | The Prettiest Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hey! If its ok can I request a Merlin x (Fem) Reader where they are going on a date and she sees a garden park and gets super excited because she loves flowers?

  * Merlin’s not surprised when he sees how excited and giddy you are around flowers. A part of him wonders if that’s what attracted you to him in the first place, but the thought makes him question if he’s the attractive one or if it’s the flowers and he’s starting to not like this train of thought. 
  * You had let go of his hand so quickly as you rushed off to appreciate the beauty of the flowers. As much as he missed your warmth, he was more entranced with the beauty of the view before him. The flowers stretched on until they hit the horizon, it felt more like they were in a field rather than an enclosed garden. You may have been wearing your usual outfit that you wear whenever you go out to singularities, but for some reason you looked so precious… so vulnerable… and beautiful all at once. It reminded him of why so many placed their faith in you, and how you managed to steal his heart from him - even when he thought it wasn’t possible for him to feel such emotions.
  * He wants to tease you about how childish you are when you see flowers, but when he hears you softly comment about the flowers before you, it stops him dead in his tracks.
  * To you, the flowers reminded you of the world and of yourself. Before, they too were just small seeds that had yet to see the world for what it has in store. Yet, with the nourishment from those around them, they had the opportunity to bloom into a beautiful flower. Maybe not the prettiest, after all, not all flowers are pretty, and beauty is objective, but they bloomed. They’re here, and they’re alive - happily so.
  * It embarrasses you to say things like these out loud, especially since Merlin might not fully understand the sentiments behind it. But when your beloved Mage of Flowers wraps his arms around you and holds you close, he knows exactly what you meant. And he’s proud, so proud and so glad that you are the person you are today.




	390. Mordred | Relationship Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: is it possible to ask for some relationship HCs for Mordred with a fem!S/O?? Thank you and keep up the great work!! <3

  * Sometimes Mordred wasn’t honest enough with herself. Which is fine, everyone knows how that knight’s personality is, and quite frankly, you’re used to it. She’s not the first tsundere in Chaldea after all.
  * She’s always yelling at you to take better care of yourself. Sure she doesn’t really do much besides lounge in bed with you when you’re going over servant profiles, but she sure does get fussy when wants you to pay more attention to her and less attention on the profiles. They can _wait_ , but right now, your Mordred wants some affection. 
  * Whenever she sees you, she’s likely to wrap you in a big hug. Especially if you went off on a mission without her. She’s the Servant that’s always been there for you through thick and thin and she hates being left behind even if she’s at a class disadvantage. No matter how many times you tell her she’s not that great against Archers, she’ll sulk about it though, even if she knows you’re right.
  * Mordred may not be the cuddliest when she’s in public with you, but she sure is when it’s just the two of you. She’s not super touchy, but she does play with your hair every now and then and definitely doesn’t mind when you play with hers. She tends to just lean against you since you’re always working on something or the other.




	391. Arthur, CasGil | Summer Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hello! I love your work! In FGO (JP), I am following the event summer 2018. Did you see the new Arthur's CE? Can I have some HC about summer date with Arthur Pendragon? Gil!Caster too! Love you! I didn't get the beautiful CE but I got Edmond and Gil!Caster x2 with 10 summon tickets! Thank you for your hard work!
> 
> stratterium said:  
> in light of jp's summer event starting, how about casgil and his master on vacation?
> 
> Combining two asks together since they’re similar!

Arthur Pendragon

  * Summer is filled with laughter, joy, and also sunburns. It’s not you, but it’s actually Arthur. Considering that he’s always wearing his armor or some sort of long sleeved shirt and pants, his skin isn’t used to being hit by the sun’s rays. Even his face is covered by that handy hood of his on his under armor. But gods, you really couldn’t understand how he’d get burnt so easily, poor boy.
  * Outside of being sunburnt though, Arthur really does fit the beach look. With a loose fitting button up and swim trunks, he looks like he’s ready to surf up some waves. Though it’s unfortunate that he’s never learned. But when he sees how you get interested in the idea of seeing Arthur surfing, well, who is he to say no to you? 
    * This works beneficially for both of you, cause you get to admire Arthur’s handsome visage and enjoy his moments of clumsiness as he gets tossed back into the waves. But once he masters the skills and waves to you from the ocean, it causes your heart to skip a beat and your breath to hitch at how beautiful the view was.
  * Every time the two of you go out, Arthur always makes sure that both of you are properly equipped with sun protection. He’ll help you put on sunscreen, even if he feels a tad bit embarrassed doing so considering the amount of skin you have exposed. Every walk towards the beach is one where the two of you share a parasol together while being shoulder to shoulder. Not quite touching, yet close enough to feel the others’ warmth
  * He’s still as protective as ever though. Whether it’s protecting you from the sun or from the possible stray volleyballs, he also keeps you safe from prying eyes. It’s not like he’s possessive or anything, but he does know when to step in when you’re clearly uncomfortable from the unwanted attention directed towards you. 
  * All in all, summer vacation with Arthur is spent blissfully under the sun and in the cool waters. He’ll carry you back if you’re too tired to walk, and he’ll make sure that you’re as comfortable as possible. After all, a summer vacation is only truly a vacation if both of you are having fun and enjoying the time spent together.



Caster Gilgamesh

  * Much like his archer counterpart, Gilgamesh is likely to splurge on a summer vacation unless you repeatedly remind him that you don’t need that kind of vacation. 
  * He likes lavishing you and himself in all the luxuries possible. This could include renting out an entire water park, or buying a portion of the beach, or even building his own swimming pool. The man has everything at his fingertips, and honestly you’re not even surprised anymore by his ridiculous actions.
  * It’s likely that Gil would just spend his summer vacation with you in a beach house with a pool. The ocean isn’t the cleanest place after all, and what better way to enjoy the beach then the beautiful views at sunset? The beach house you two stay at is equipped with top of the line luxuries. Electronics, cook ware, mattresses and furnitures that you never thought you’d ever see, let alone use, in your life. Gil has maids and butlers hired to take care of every need you may want, and it amazes you to no end that this is how modern royalty probably lives like.
  * He treats you like both a princess and also a fool. On various occasions he’s ‘casually’ bumped into you and knocked you into the pool. Or shot you with a water gun from the balcony above while you were sunbathing. Needless to say, he faced the same revenge when you took him by the hand only to pull him into the pool with him and that stupid tablet he kept around with him.
  * Every night spent with him though is one that comes straight out of movies or books. It’s a romantic candle lit dinner with all your favorites, or new stuff for you to try. He may be insufferable for majority of the day, but he treats you like royalty when he really wants to.




	392. Chiron, Achilles | Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: chiron and achilles fan here! can i get chiron and achilles with their crush who has trust issues? (like they were played before) and finally opening up to them?

Achilles 

  * Achilles knows better than to rush you in any way. He’s seen how you’ve reacted to certain topics, and it hurts him to see you so closed off from everyone around you. It was already hard for you to bond with your servants since you knew that it was mostly a contract and not something that was formed from trust. But Achilles treated you kindly and with all the patience in the world.
  * Achilles is sweet and patient with you. He’s always there to make sure you don’t struggle on anything. At first, you thought it was just the contract between you and him that made him do so. But after a while, you’ve come to realize that it’s not like that. He genuinely wants to help you, and it’s not for anything else other than that desire to help.
  * Though it was frightening for you to admit that you didn’t trust him, it was soothing having him around. Whether it was in battle or in Chaldea, Achilles was always there to help you and protect you from harm. 
  * When Achilles is given the opportunity to go into your room, he was both anticipating it, but also a bit anxious. What if you were going to send him back to the Throne of Heroes? He’s heard rumors from the support servants that come to visit, and he’s heard about how some master’s would bring a servant in shortly to thank them for their efforts before sending them off, and he couldn’t help but fear that this was about to happen to him.
  * Yet when he stepped into your room and sat at your desk as you spoke to him from your bed, he couldn’t help but feel his heart slowly break at the tone of your voice and the way you lowered your head in fear. Each word you spoke undermined your true personality and all the potential and capabilities you had. Your trauma from years ago prevented you from loving yourself and others and it killed him inside to see the Master he cared so deeply for like that.
  * When he hears you softly admit that Achilles’ presence makes you feel safe and makes you want to try trusting people again, it warms his heart immensely. He may not be able to confess to you at that very moment, but he’ll silently promise to be there for you til the day comes that your bond is strong enough to last through anything and everything.



Chiron

  * Chiron is gentle and calm. The perfect teacher-like servant that treats you with both respect and disciplines you in the case that you don’t know how. With you, he was somewhat more of a tutor in terms of heroic servants and their needs and personalities. You knew a little of them, but not a lot. 
  * He naturally gave off the type of personality that was easy to get along with due to his understanding nature, and it easily drew people in towards him. Yet even with this personality, he was often left confused about how you felt towards things. You were so quiet when you weren’t curious about others. But your curiosity was never about their personality, but rather their strengths and weaknesses. You only wanted to know what would benefit you in each battle and how to properly put them to use.
  * But he’s noticed over time that you seemed to slowly let down your guard around him. He’s seen how nervous you get around others, or how your demeanor is strictly professional. He never knew why, and though it piqued his interest, he never asked you. 
  * It isn’t until one day after a strategy meeting with you that you ask him if he’s willing to listen to your rambling that he discovers that it was that you trying so desperately to protect. As you slowly struggled to find the words to convey your experiences and how you couldn’t help but trust people less now, he finds himself wanting to comfort you. Your eyes are tearing up and your voice is shaky, yet you bravely open up to him about all the worries and concerns that were slowly piling up and burdening your shoulders.
  * Though he knows that you’re only barely taking the steps to healing the wounds from the past, he’ll promise you that if you ever need him, he’ll be there for you. Not just because he’s your servant, but because he truly does care for you. And though those words may fall on deaf ears, he’ll uphold his promise until the day that you can trust people again.




	393. Kitty Chaldea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a certain tumblr post that Mod Jenn can no longer find after spending the past 10 minutes searching while writing this. Also, this is just a copy paste of me and Mod May going off in our dms about how kitty chaldea would be

GilgaCat

  * Gil requires all the attention and he knocks stuff over. Will hate if you pet him but if you pet Emiya or show disinterest, he will demand pets
  * Complains about everything. Meows nonstop. Truly Annoying TM
  * Wants you to cook him food that’s better than yours (or at least buy some premium cat food that’s 500 dollar per can). If you're eating something that looks better than his, he will demand it, even if it's not something that cats should be eating
  * Gil would demand for you to buy him a cat tower but then he'd never go on it. Is also the type of cat that will sleep on your face
  * He’s such a diva and pretends you’re not grooming him, even though you brush him every friggin day
  * During shedding season he eats his own hair and proceeds to throw it back up onto you. EVEN THOUGH YOU ALWAYS TELL HIM NOT TO EAT HIS OWN FUCKING FUR
  * Imagine waking up in the morning to a nice ball of fur next to your pillow. Or a dead rat.
  * Gil: Mongrel, I will reward your efforts! Take this carcass I have hunted!!! BE HONOURED!!!
  * Gil is also the cat that doesn't ever step foot outside the house and if he needs to he will **make** you carry him
  * During the summer, Gil doesn’t want to eat his dry food and always demands for his food to be wet or you make some sort of frozen popsicle of food for him. He’s fussy and even when he gets a brain freeze he still insists that all is fine. You are _not_ fine Gil. Do you see the way your face scrunched up?
  * Needs to have expensive cat litter and a litter box that cleans out his litter for him so it’s clean every time he goes into it. Very fancy, also very expensive.



Others

  * Lobo, awkwardly surrounded from all sides by kitties
    * confused dog whines
  * Meanwhile Taiga is still a human, Confused and complaining about why she, a Jaguarman, ended up being a human while everyone else is a cat
  * Kintoki as a cat is still extremely GOLDEN
    * He's the cat that knocks over stuff unintentionally
    * He gets too into it when playing and will break stuff
    * Is likely to be the one cat that gets himself trapped beneath the sofa and no one understand how he got there
  * Asterfloof 
    * So big that he looks intimidating but he's just a big floofer that wants to cuddle
    * A giant cat
  * ERESHKIGAL
    * SOFT AND TIMID BUT SUPER CUDDLY AND SWEET
    * SHE WILL RUB HER HEAD AGAINST YOUR HAND
    * When you first get her though, she’s super shy and quiet. Rarely meows and only does so when no other cat is around and she’s alone with you. She’ll sit at your feet and nudge your foot every now and then, but when you turn to give her attention, she freezes up in confusion
  * Eminya
    * Emiya cat somehow tries to calm down all the other kitties
    * Nothing works. He's such an exhausted cat
    * Always cleans up after himself




	394. Medea. Marie | Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: platonic/friendship headcanons for Medea and Marie?

Medea

  * Medea truly does appreciate you as her master. You’re nothing like her previous ones, and honestly, she’s really thankful that you aren’t. She wasn’t sure if she could handle yet another nutcase of a master that decided murdering innocents was okay - It’s not.
  * She’s surprised how you ask everyone, including her, about strategies and how it sits with them before you implement them. As a master, you could honestly do whatever you want and none of them would care or judge you. Yet you’re always so honest and straightforward to each servant in terms of what role they’ll be playing. 
  * She’s appreciative of how you never pry too much into her past. Sure, she offers bits and pieces to you whenever she’s helping Vlad tailor a new outfit for you to wear. But she’ll never tell you the full story. Though she fears that you may hate her for it, she’s surprised to see the understanding in your eyes and how you accept her regardless of the ugly past that created her heroic story.
  * As she gets closer to you though, she does spend time giving you advice about relationships. It’s usually about how you shouldn’t trust people immediately just because they’re handsome or pretty - judging a book by its cover is dangerous. She tends to ramble, and gets embarrassed afterwards, but she’s usually stunned by how you’re seriously contemplating and taking in her advice - it makes her giggle a little. Seeing you like that is just too cute for her.
  * Expect Medea to give you small hugs every now and then. She finds you adorable and somewhat like a younger sibling that she wants to protect. It doesn’t help that you’re always willing to let her spoil you with new clothes and be her model. Sometimes you wish she was the one designing your mystic codes instead of Da Vinci, hers are definitely prettier and more complementing to your figure.



Marie

  * Oh, Marie always gets to know people over tea time. Whether it’s her going on and on about her past and how she wishes to fix certain things, or how she doesn’t quite understand why some people (read as Mozart and Sanson) always argue, she can talk forever. 
  * She’s super sweet though and almost ditzy at times. But she isn’t clueless. Marie knows more about what’s going on than most others in Chaldea. Perhaps it was her status as a Queen from before, but she can’t help but observe others and see how they’re doing. She’s almost like another helper as she’s always giving you advice about others due to the smaller things that 
  * Marie does enjoy baking though. It’s a hidden past time of hers. She’s not a master at it, but she likes making cookies that she eats during her own tea times with others. When you discover this, Marie is more than excited to have you join her in her baking sessions. She’s not the best teacher, but for all you know, maybe you’ll be the one teaching her instead.




	395. Okita | Stressed Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can I please request Okita helping a master who is too stressed with work please?

  * Okita does her best to help you relieve your stress, but sometimes others who are watching fear that she may only add to it. 
  * Due to her already frail health, Okita is more likely to end up needing help herself instead of helping you. 
  * Though when others hear that Okita wants to help you relieve stress, many other want to help as well, but in the end Mash stops all of them. She knows that Okita knows you better than most Servants, so the last thing that she wants to happen is for all the servants helping you and having that become a stress factor for you too.
  * Okita serves you tea and snacks every now and then. She always chooses moments in which you weren’t frustrated over something or working on something that wasn’t working out the way you wanted it to. She’ll make sure that you aren’t too busy and that you remember to at least eat something small.
  * If you’re getting so stressed out that nothing is really working for you, she’ll take you away from your work momentarily. She’ll ask you to accompany her on a walk in hopes that it’ll clear your mind from work. She’s glad that it helps though, as she can see the tension in your shoulders slowly leave as you just walk around with her in Chaldea talking about the strange things that the other servants have been up to.
  * When you finally notice that Okita has been taking care of you, you find it funny how the tables have turned on you. After always taking care of Okita’s health and making sure she was fit enough to fight, this time she was the one taking care of you as you suffered over work. You were grateful for her presence and glad that she pulled you away from it before you lost your mind over it.




	396. Fuuma, Bedivere | Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> justawritermusicianartist said: may I request general Fuuma Kotarou headcannons? kinda fell for this red head back in Onigashima  
> Anonymous said: Hi, how are you? :D May I request some general fluff headcanons for Bedivere or Fuuma with their soft-hearted and doting Master, please? They are such sweet boys. ; w ;

Fuuma 

  * Fuuma isn’t completely adjusted to your kindness, but he does appreciate it. He doesn’t feel as though he’s pressured to do things that he doesn’t want to do, and that he’ll be accepted regardless of his weaknesses. 
  * He really does appreciate how you’re always taking into consideration how he feels first before asking him to do something. In the beginning, it shocked him how you were always considering what he felt most comfortable with instead of just throwing him out there. Now though, he even takes the initiative to add to the ideas and strategies that are already being formed in hopes that he could help you out a bit more.
  * Fuuma isn’t the best with expressing how he feels through words, but if it’s through actions, it’s rather obvious that he’s devoted himself completely to you. As a master that has accepted him regardless of all of his flaws, he wants to do the best he can so that you never come to regret that decision. 
  * He’s admitted to you before that he never felt like he was human enough since he was outcasted due to his hair color. Yet when you tell him that’s what you like about him and how it enhances his appearance, he finds himself finding a new appreciation for his hair color. You had to hold yourself back from telling him that he was cute, cause you feared his face would start to match his hair color. 
  * He’s always there for you whenever you call for him. Like a stereotypical ninja, he appears when you’re least expecting it, but it’s always pleasant when he does show up. Fuuma is ready to help and assist you the best way he can, even if it’s just brewing you your favorite tea that he had introduced to you many days ago.



Bedivere

  * Truly a knight in shining armor, Bedivere treats you with almost the same amount of loyalty and dedication that he gives to his King Arthur. 
  * Though Bedivere’s relationship with you was always something that he believed his king would want for him to do, he didn’t expect to find himself so devoted to you regardless of whether his king asked him or not. He found you to be just as brilliant as his king, yet enveloped in a gentle light that reminded him of the warmth and determination that humanity had. 
  * He often found himself being spoiled by you by how you would value every one of his opinions. You never disregarded him, you never compared him to the other knights of round, and in fact, he felt like of the knights of round that were present at Chaldea, you respected him the most. Then again, Sir Lancelot was often bullied by both you and Mash, so he’s glad that he’s not on that end of the spectrum
  * You would often invite him to join you for your breaks and have him indulge you in stories about the knights of the round. He thought it would just bore you, but when peels of laughter or tears fell from your eyes at his stories, he found that you really did want to know - and it wasn’t just to please him that you did so, but because you genuinely cared and were interested.




	397. Merlin, Mordred | Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendlytsundere said: Can you do a wedding imagine for Merlin or Mordred and the female protagonist?

Merlin

  * At first, it was a joke when you said that you should just gather all of the flowers that Merlin creates for the wedding decorations, but the fact that it turned into a reality is something that baffles you and Merlin. Who would have thought it would work out this easily and this beautifully?
  * Merlin’s excited, partially because he’ll finally get to see you in something outside of those Mystic Codes that you always wore. Sure, you changed into pajamas and more comfy clothes when you slept, but gods you never did bother to make yourself look extra pretty even on your dates. You found it a waste of time and Merlin was just excited to see how much prettier you could look. Needless to say, it’s quite obvious that it was Merlin who found himself at a loss for words upon seeing you that day.
  * He absolutely loves how your outfit fits you to the T. Every curve fits you so nicely that it makes you stun the entire wedding venue. No one can take their eyes off of you, and it makes him exceedingly proud of you. He’s glad that he can finally call you his, and he can’t help but proudly display that smug grin at the other male servants that he _knows_ were after you to begin with.
  * Merlin’s lips are slightly chapped and he’s almost at a lost of what to say or what to do. But when he sees your beautiful smile behind the veil, he can’t help but feel like he’s gotten extremely lucky that you said yes to him



Mordred

  * Mordred is more than shocked that the day has finally come. Is this really happening? She really wanted this day to come, she just wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or if this was reality. Though when she hears the sound of your laughter drifting down from the opposite end of the hall, she knows it’s real, and that this wedding is really happening.
  * The jitters are really getting to her, and honestly she’s not sure how to calm down. Breathing deeply isn’t helping, and it really wasn’t helping that the more she thought about how she could finally, officially, call you hers, the giddier she got.
  * When both of you see each other in the wedding venue though, there’s a moment of silence and shock upon seeing each other. It seems that the wedding hasn’t really registered in either of you. Both of you seem to believe that this is nothing more than a dream, yet when you feel the nudge on your arm from Da Vinci, you can’t help but come to realize that this dream really is coming true
  * Both of you end up stuttering over the vows though. It’s kind of embarrassing, but at the same time it’s just absolutely endearing seeing how the two of you are clearly blushing and flustered by the othere’s appearance. Everyone’s happy for you and Mordred can’t wipe the smile or tears off her face at this point.




	398. Moriarty, D’eon | Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thetinylostsoul said: I was going to ask for some marriage stuff for Archer of Shinjuku (if you know who he is) and D'Eon. If you don't have too many requests?

Moriarty

  * Moriarty is loves teasing you. He can’t help it. Your reactions are priceless and it always brings a smile to his face when he sees your adorable responses to his merciless teasing. He often can’t help but feel like he’s lucky that you’re so receptive and expressive with your responses - and plus, the fact you even let him tease you. There are some servants that try, and they immediately get scolded or sent back to their room. Though if his teasing does get taken a bit too far, he always stops the moment he sees that you’re unhappy or uncomfortable with it. With some kisses and hugs, you’ll forgive him, but he does lay off the teasing for a while.
  * The mornings with him are usually spent in bed. Both of you are extremely unwilling to get out of bed the moment you’re supposed to, and you guys can’t help but cuddle with each other a little more. It’s often spent with you teasing him for his age and how his usually neat hair is completely untidy and messed up. The one time you compared it to a bird’s nest made him sulk for nearly the rest of the morning until you told him that you liked it anyways.
  * He’s super sweet to you and often takes care of managing your strategies when you’re too busy. He does his best not to make them the way he normally would, and takes into consideration how you would feel about the plans. Often times he does it simply because he likes hearing you say that you’re proud of him. But he’d never say to you out loud.
  * Moriarty is actually clingier than you expected. When you’re working at the desk and not paying attention, he doesn’t mind for the first couple of hours. But if you leave him alone for too long, he might start getting a little lonely. Please make sure to shower your Moriarty with affection every now and then to see that silly smile filled with love and adoration for you.



D’eon

  * D’eon spoils you quite a lot. Whether it’s making you small delightful sweets or making you tea when you’re working hard, it makes you happy. D’eon may have started off as a beginner, but slowly as they continued to indulge you in sweets and snacks, they became a master at making your favorites.
  * D’eon is rather skilled when it comes to dressing up or prettying up. They know exactly how to compliment your features with the outfit you’re wearing. It always stuns you when D’eon helps you prepare for an outing. Though they don’t know how to tailor, their past and history with dealing with people have helped you immensely whenever you have to dress up or disguise yourself. 
  * D’eon isn’t fond of you having to wear something else to disguise your identity. Yet even they have to admit that you do a better job at it than they do. D’eon is always stunned with how your appearance can change with just a little bit of makeup or dressing in a certain way. They’re proud to call your their significant other.
  * After you shower, D’eon’s ready to help you dry your hair and style if need be. Their relaxing motions and soft massage often lulls you close to sleep. There has been a few occasions where D’eon has to catch you before your head hit the vanity table. They always get a shock, but they can’t help but smile at how you let your guard down around them only.




	399. Lancer Artoria Alter, Okita Alter | Affection and Headpats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apollodread said: I SAID THIS WAS WHAT MY HC REQUEST WAS GONNA BE. Okay, so Lartoria Alter and Okita Alter each have a s/o who's kinda a nervous anti-social wreck. So something they both do to reassure them and show their affection- headpats!

Lancer Artoria Alter

  * Lartoria is extremely protective of you. Whenever anyone oversteps the line and makes you uncomfortable, she’s immediately by your side and making sure you’re okay. Her hostility is directed towards those who may cause harm to your wellbeing, regardless if physical or mental.
  * Tends to give you headpats after a day of hard work. She’s curt with her words, but her affection through actions is much more meaningful. Especially since you get to see a rare smile of hers.
  * There are times where Lartoria would come across you when you’re trying to get away from the more… affection demanding Servants. She’s more than happy to shoo them away, and even more than willing to display her dominance.
  * In the situation in which you hole yourself up in your room, she always makes sure to bring you your favorite junk foods. She’s not the best cook, but she’ll willingly take lessons from the more cooking adept servants to make your favorites.



Okita Alter

  * If you thought Lartoria was hostile when it came to protecting you, Okita Alter is even more so. Her devotion towards you surpasses even some of your more loyal servants as she would _never_ allow herself to let you be harmed. She’s more likely to destroy her own body in an effort to protect you. 
  * Every now and then, she likes to gently cup your cheek, much like how you did to hers the first time she ever trusted you to that extent. Her fingers may be slightly calloused due to years of practice, but it still conveys her affection for you. 
  * Okita Alter is much more expressive with her affection towards you as she’ll take walks with you while holding your hand or lean against you whenever the two of you are alone in your room together. 




	400. Brynhildr | Friendship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Friendship hcs with Brynhildr please?

  * Friendship with Brynhildr is painful, for both sides. Overstep the fine line between friends and a little more and things could get dangerous for you, but thankfully for you, you’ve mastered it. 
  * While you do treat Bynhildr nicely, just as you do to every other servant, you also make sure not to get too close or attached to her. She’s warned you various times before, and the last thing you want is for her to accidentally hurt you and for her to take the blame on herself since it’s likely that she would
  * She does hesitate every now and then whenever you call on her to accompany you somewhere. Especially if it’s to celebrate an event of some sort. Is she really allowed to be with you? But when she finds herself having fun experiencing new things, she can’t help but be happy that she gets to see all these new things in life with you.
  * Surprisingly though, you and Brynhildr get along when it comes to discussing Servants and their first appearances. Brynhildr’s opinions are rather strong, often times it’s due to how strongly they relate to Sigurd, but that’s something for her to know and for you to find out much later on. 
  * She’s still surprised though that with you, she rarely feels the urge to kill you due to the love she holds for you. She’s fond of you, yes, but it doesn’t amount to how it was with him. She finds your presence rather soothing, and at times it feels like it keeps her from going off the rails.




	401. Nightingale | Dying Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Nightingale with dying master? Like, it's too late to do anything and all she can do is watching her master dying? Sorry for bad English, eh

  * The reality that each singularity was in fact a battlefield was something that everyone knew about, but never really came to fully understand or realize it until the worst situation came to life. Everyone thought you were safe. No one had thought Cu Alter would have aimed for you at the very last moment shortly before his mana pool ran out. But the blood red spear the pierced through your heart was glaring and mocking at you and all of the other servants on the field, insulting their efforts and hard work as the last Master of humanity has fallen to the Berserk King.
  * Nightingale is the first to move as she runs towards you, her usual shouts of amputations and removing the injured sections aren’t present as she watches the spear fade away as Cu Alter does as well. Everything should be done and over with, yet… and yet… why did this have to happen?
  * She has no words, and even with the others shouting at her to save you, she knows that she isn’t capable of doing so. She could stop the bleeding, she could superficially heal the wound, but the damage done to your heart was irreversible. It did not help that the spear was laden with curses that slowly corroded the soul. 
  * Even though you’re smiling and thanking them for their hard work, all the while apologizing for failing them, no one knows what to do or say. Nightingale is cradling you close to her chest, and even though she’s normally shouting at people to be hygienic and safe, she’s at a loss for words. 
  * No matter how much she tries to heal you, it doesn’t work. Nothing is working and it destroys her confidence. She feels like she’s failed you - everyone does. You were their only Master, the only person left, yet no one was able to save you. And when your eyes slowly lost the light in them, it was as though the world came to a stand still… and all was lost as the singularity collapsed in on them.




	402. Anastasia | Friendship HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: May I request some friendship HCs for Anastasia plz?

  * Anastasia is rather fond of you, and close enough to you to joke around with you as you go along with her “I’m a Princess, so treat me as such!” Whenever you go along with it, she can’t help but drop the charade due to how over the top you react to her. It always manages to bring a smile to her face and it makes her extremely happy that you’d indulge her like this.
  * Since she’s been living in a snowy location for majority of her life, she rarely ever left her quarters due to the overwhelming amount of snow. Though once she’s taught the joys and wonders of building snowmen and having snowball fights, she can’t help but enjoy the cold just a little more. 
  * Though the _true_ winner to her heart during the winter are kotatsus. Who would have thought such a simple concept could bring so much joy into someone’s life. It is often rumored that the reason why Anastasia never leaves her room during the winter time is because she’s fallen asleep at the kotatsu after having tea and snacks with you. Occasionally this is true, but usually it’s your fault since you fall asleep first when you’re there with her and then she follows suit.
  * Anastasia does enjoy having tea with you. She feels comfortable enough to talk to you about anything and everything. This includes all her insecurities about being one of the many princesses and being compared to her siblings. But with you, she knows that she can be herself and you’d accept her for it, and for that she’s thankful




	403. Cu Chulainn, Karna | Back Spear Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: May I ask for some head canons for Cú and Karna being in the Back Spear band, and their Master being their number 1 fan?

Cu Chulainn

  * Cu always always gives you fan service first during the concerts. You’re always guaranteed front row seats with VIP access. He’s extra affectionate with you, as he takes your hand and presses a kiss it. He only does this with you because he knows it riles the crowd up. He loves seeing your proud smile turn into a flustered expression. It’s absolutely adorable and so worth nearly falling off the stage to do so.
  * Cu’s great at taking gifts from fans mid-concert. While Karna might take an occasional banner or two, Cu will take plushies, blankets, banners, and even their polaroid cameras to take pictures of Karna or himself. He’s the heart throb at the venue. He’s the one that gets the crowd going with the fan interactions.
  * During fan signs, it’s KNOWN that Cu will wear anything you give him. He’ll wear all the bunny hats, kitty ears, stickers, bracelets - you name it, he’ll wear it. He absolutely destroys the fans when he plays with the bunny ears that flop up and down when you squeeze the little paws. He gets embarrassed though when he has to act cute, but it makes you and every other fan die over it.
  * Cu is the dancer between the two. Karna’s not bad per say, but he can’t freestyle if you just play music. And it takes him AGES to learn the choreo. Cu is like a fish in water though, he picks up key points in the dance as he’s watching it and he tends to do covers for the fans of songs that they want to see him do. He gets frustrated and sulks though whenever he has to do a girl group song cause he knows the fans just want to see him s u f f e r.
  * Cu always gets embarrassed whenever you come backstage and tease him about his makeup or his stage outfits. Even he knows it’s kind of ridiculous, but whenever he hears you cheer him and Karna on, he can’t help but feel proud that he has such a supportive Master.



Karna

  * Karna isn’t too hands-on, gotta service the fans, kind of idol. He’s more of the “let me show off my vocal prowess and awe everyone”, and it works. The fans are either moved to tears or stunned to silence by his ability to hold the notes and the way each word is laced with emotions that just touches your heart.
  * During fansigns, he remembers the fans that always come out. He’ll call them softly by their name and gently hold one of their hands while he signs their merchandise. If their fans are rushed during the fansigns, he always shoots a glare at the staff that rushes them and continues to do whatever he wants.
  * Karna’s more willing to wear the stuff that Cu rejects, but only because it doesn’t faze him in any way or form. Where Cu will find himself embarrassed and too shy to show his face, Karna wears it with indifference and it’s.. Oddly charming on him. Cu doesn’t understand it, but honestly he doesn’t question it.
  * While Cu takes the initiative to take pics with his fans, Karna’s more likely to let them ask and stand behind them. He’s very passive, but super polite and caring towards his fans. It’s shown whenever he’d ask them not to push each other during concerts and would make sure throughout the concert that they’re hydrated and doing okay.




	404. Solomon | The Day You Left

The day he left was a world filled with silence. A void. Emptiness. An abyss.

 

It left you filled with dread for the days that were to come. Days and memories that would be made without him. Actions and decisions that were to be committed without his opinion, without his input.

 

Without him.

 

You couldn’t take another step forward. Not into that control room. Not where it used to be filled with the sound of his voice. Whether it was filled with laughter and joy, or tinged with concern and sorrow. Now, it was silent. Empty. 

 

It filled you with a sense of longing. 

 

Your fists clench. Yet you tremble so. Despite your efforts to act tough. Despite your efforts to believe that everything will be okay. You find yourself stumped. You find yourself unable to move on completely. 

 

And it was only in moments like these that you realize just how much you had relied on his presence.

 

His presence comforted you. It soothed you from the pain that was reality. He brought a smile on your face when no one else was able to. He made you laugh from his own mistakes, from his ditziness to his charming laughter. He breathed life into you when you were scared - scared that you’d make a mistake.

 

Scared that no one else would stand by your side.

 

Yet he did.

 

But now?

 

Now he was no longer there. But everyone else was. Everyone else who you met along the way. The staff members, the contracted servants, and even a few furry friends - each and every one of them were still here, still by your side.

 

Still helping you take one step forward.

 

“Senpai?”

 

Your head slowly turned away from the control room. Mash stood there with two steaming cups of liquid. What they were was unknown to you from this distance, yet their aroma reminded you of that first fateful day in Chaldea. 

 

The day you met your dear kouhai.

 

And him.

 

There’s a brief smile on her face, one that hints that she knows. She knows what’s on your mind, she knows what it is you’re thinking of, and she softly asked, “Would you like a coffee to start your day?”

 

You don’t answer, but you can feel the tension leave your body as you nod your head in agreement. 

 

He may have left that day, but from that day onward you’ll carry on. For humanity. For your friends.

 

And for him.


	405. Solomon (Romani) | Loved You Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Solomon realizing he's in love for the first time with (fem)reader

  * You always amazed him. Whether it’s because you were determined despite being knocked down several times, or the fact that you were a “normal” human that was taking on humanity’s fate all on your own - whatever it was, you had caught his attention completely.
  * Somewhere along the line, his job to watch over you turned into something of genuine concern and personal involvement. He was desperate to keep you safe, and at times, it drove the staff members around him insane when he would begin mumbling to himself as he monitored your vital signs. Too many occasions were close calls. Too many occasions he had felt the world around him stop for a second before he had pulled his composure back together.
  * Seeing your smile, and seeing the way your lips would curve upwards despite your overall appearance being covered with dirt, scratches, and cuts - it made him even more desperate to pray for your success, and that you continue to smile like so. It was amazing, and it was so encouraging. You were nothing more than an average person, you didn’t come from a well known family of magus. You weren’t taught anything about mystic codes or code casts. Yet you had surprised everyone by your ability to adapt and learn. You were quick on your feet and in your thinking. No matter what it was that was thrown at you, you’d grit your teeth and continue onwards - all the while bearing a smile on your face.
  * With each passing singularity, he finds himself slowly falling more and more in love with you. But he’s blind to it as much as you are, and it isn’t until Da Vinci implies it through a teasing question that it hits him. And it hits him hard. There are so many denials and rejections going through his mind. He couldn’t be in love with you. He can’t. It’d hurt him, and it’d hurt you if you knew. He couldn’t do that to you. And though Da Vinci clearly has an opinion about what he should do - she knows that he won’t do it. 
  * They can see it on his face. They can hear it in his voice. And it’s so blatantly obvious to everyone except you and Mash that he’s in love with you from the way he gently calls your name. When he’s checking your physical health, he’s touchier than usual, and takes longer than normal. He doesn’t realize it himself, but he’s savoring the small amount of time he has with you left. He just wants to enjoy these precious moments of peace and happiness with you before he can’t any longer.
  * And as he stands there, watching you defiantly stand up against Goetia, he already knows how it will all end. And even though he’s scared, even though he doesn’t want the reality - his reality - come true, he’ll step forward onto the battlefield. For humanity. For Chaldea. And most of all, for you. He’ll never forget his time with you, and honestly, he hopes you never forget about him either. With that one last glance towards you. Even though he sees the disbelief in your eyes and the rejection from your lips as you plead for him not to leave. The smile that he loved so much wasn’t there, and instead there were tears and a look of anguish. It didn’t fit your expression.  
  * “Smile for me.” It was his last request. His last request before he left. And so you did. And when you did, he mirrored your expression so brilliantly - so beautifully that it made you forget for a second who he was all this time. Your heart stopped. Though he never did say his true feelings. He never was brave enough to tell you himself. His actions were clear enough. He wished for you to live on, and as you watched him fade away, his last thoughts were one simple wish - that he was able to tell you that he loved you.
  * His last words to you still ring through your ears every now and then as you think of him. How he considered you his greatest fortune. One of the best things to happen in his life. And you couldn’t help but feel the same. And that, maybe, if you could just get another chance, you could tell him that you love him. 




	406. Master Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A situation in which, you, last Master of Chaldea, turns into a cat.

  * Waking up as a cat was not what you were expecting. But you can understand now why the felines tend to walk around their sleeping spot in circles, it’s so nice having a little area that’s just _made_ to fit you. Fou is looking at you curiously, but after a sniff or two, he ends up joining you and snuggling up to you. You finally understand now why so many small domesticated animals curl up together. This is so comfortable, damn it.
  * Everyone is confused when Mash carries you out. You’re surprisingly willing and calm when she picks you up and you just snuggle up against her. As a human, you were the Master that seemed untouchable, yet friendly and kind to everyone. As a small cat, you were the cutest thing ever as you took this chance to cuddle with everyone.
  * You’ve made it a habit of exploring all of Chaldea without anyone noticing you. Cats are liquid after all, you can get into any location you want. But you cannot count the number of times you’ve had to desperately meow for help when you got stuck or locked into a room unintentionally. Thankfully, Lobo, Fou, and the Cu’s were able to sniff you out whenever you went missing for a long period of time. It was usually Cu Alter who stumbled upon you when he was trying to get rid of Medb and her endless rambling.
  * You sleep anywhere and no one has the heart to tell you that you can’t. Gawain has found you using his fluffy cape as a bed far too many times whenever he accidentally left it out. Even Asterios wasn’t safe, as you tend to climb onto his shoulder and fall asleep after finding yourself too comfortable and warm in his floofy hair. But the area that no one seemed to understand was when you’d fall asleep in Cu Alter’s hood or hanging off the back of his tail. The Berserker has given up on getting you away from him, and if anything, you and Mini Cu got along using Cu Alter as your method of transportation.
  * You are _spoiled rotten_. Emiya cooks gourmet cat food for you and Gil and Ozy lavish you with all the cat toys and beddings you could ask for. Ozy’s surprisingly great at taking care of cats, contrary to what many others expected. He’s taken care of his sphinxes, so he knows how to amuse them and play with them. After Emiya feeds you a big hearty meal, Ozy’s usually the one forcing you to burn it off. At some point he constructs a cat tower for you in his room and it’s often said that he falls asleep with you curled up against him or with his sphinxes.




	407. Astolfo, Bradamante | Descendent of the Awesome King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: hcs of Astolfo and Bradamante (remove bradamante if her character is hard to write) with Gudao, their Master, possibly being a descendant of their "King Dumbass" Charlemagne. since gudao is often compared to have similar appearance to their king

Astolfo

  * Astolfo always knew that you and his king looked similar. The builds were similar, the way you guys got along with people was similar, and most of all, your hair styles were similar!
  * If there was one thing that wasn’t, it was just how you didn’t seem to constantly bully and tease Astolfo about how airheaded and dumb he is on a daily basis. Astolfo admits that his king always did fondly tease him for having an empty head, but he says it’s nice that you don’t think of him that way. You don’t.. Right?
  * Astolfo can’t help but think of his king every now and then when he’s looking at you. The two of you are so similar it’s uncanny. He mentions it to you pretty often, but thankfully you’re not bothered by it. 
  * But besides Astolfo comparing the two of you in appearance, he appreciate you for being you. AFter all, Charlie would be nagging at him for wearing a skirt. And since you don’t nag him about it at all, Astolfo deems that you are slightly better than his awesome king



Bradamante

  * In Bradamante’s eyes, the only thing similar between you and Charlie is the face structures and the hair. You were her Master, not her King. And it was obvious that you two were different. Though if she had anything to say, she’d probably say that you act more king like than Charlie did sometimes. 
  * She gets excited whenever she talks to you about Charlie, especially when she recounts the tales and adventures that she’s had with him, but honestly she’s more amazed by how similar you two are when you’re excited. Maybe it’s because you’ve had Astolfo around for a really long time, but your vocabulary is starting to sound a lot more similar to the king she was so used to working with.
  * Bradamante does think you’re similar to Merlin than you are to Charlie though. Perhaps it’s because you’re a mage, or maybe it’s because you don’t rush head first into danger without thinking, but she relates you more to Merlin than she does to Charlie. And honestly, you’re not sure whether or not you should feel good about that.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for introducing me to Bradamante. I went through all her voice lines and she’s super cute what the heck.


	408. Chloe | Put on some clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long-hok-en said to namelessarcher: Reader forcing Chloe to wear clothes damnit.

  * While you understand that Chloe’s outfit is for battle, why in the world is it so skimpy? You can’t help but feel protective over the younger girl. After all, there are so many strange servants in Chaldea, and to be completely honest, most of them aren’t the best people.
  * Even though you’ve given her clothes on several occasions, the younger girl seemed to never want to wear it for longer than an hour. She didn’t feel comfortable, or she didn’t like how it didn’t look as nice on her like she thought it would. It was tiring.
  * It isn’t until you bring Vlad into the picture that things start to get a bit easier. Vlad doesn’t mind helping, in fact he’s more than willing to put his sewing and tailoring techniques to work. He was used to helping demanding people, and Chloe was nothing as near as demanding in comparison to Liz.
  * It doesn’t take long before Chloe is finally wearing clothes that aren’t Illya’s hand me downs, or stuff that are too large for her. Though in all honesty, she seems to not mind wearing the larger clothes since she thinks sweater paws are super cute.




	409. Karna, Bedivere | Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: If it's okay, can i request (seperate) Karna's and Bedivere's reaction to their S/o coming back from a singularity, heavily injured?

Karna

  * Karna would be stare in shock before slowly approaching you. He can see how you hide your fatigue with a smile, and how you’re hiding your hands behind your back. It was something you had a habit of doing to hide the trembling of your fingers. Though the cuts and scratches all seemed to be superficial, he’s sure that there’s something else that you may be trying to hide from him.
  * It doesn’t take long for him to discover exactly what it is. When he sees that you have difficulty bending over to pick up fallen objects or even tying your shoelaces, he practically demands to see your torso area - despite how embarrassing you may feel from exposing yourself to him.
  * When he sees the claw marks that are slashed across your stomach, he feels his heart drop. The wounds were healing, but one of them was slightly infected, making it hard for you to do much. It hurts him to see that you’re struggling so much, but it makes him more determined to actually make you rest. He was always lenient and compliant to your wishes, but now? He was going to have to put his foot down.
  * Karna no longer let you out on your own. Someone had to be there for you if he couldn’t be. Even if it was a simple daily mission, he wanted to make sure you were protected at all times. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you, but rather he was too worried that you’d push yourself further than your body would allow you to.
  * He treats you like royalty, and honestly, as awkward as it felt to be spoiled every waking moment, you’ve gotten used to it. And you gladly accept his offers of help whenever possible. Though you don’t plan to grow too reliant on your beloved lancer, you appreciate how he hasn’t left your side even when you were at your weakest.
  * But when he’s not sweet towards you, expect Karna to be lecturing you - rather bluntly and honestly - about how you should have paid more attention, or you should have prioritized your health and wellbeing over the servants. They’re more sturdy than you and you’re their only master - they couldn’t afford to lose you. Though you may hear him repeat this several times over, at least he’s blunt and honest that he really cherishes you.



Bedivere

  * Bedivere is immediately your nurse. He’ll tend to your wounds and ensure that you get enough treatment and care the entire time. 
  * When you come back battered and bruised with dried up blood, he knows that those aren’t your only injuries. It doesn’t help that Kintoki, the berserker known for being overly polite and courteous to people and would rarely ever touch them, was carrying you back from the command room. 
  * Bedivere felt his entire body freeze before he mustered the ability to approach you. As soon as his hand gently touched your cheek, he was shocked by how cold you were. There was barely any strength left in your fingers, and he had to maintain his composure as much as possible as he reassured you that you would be fine.
  * Throughout the entire treatment process, he’s holding onto your hand as long as they’d let him. He would never leave the room, unless he was forced to, but that rarely happened. He had to know that you were okay, and that the treatment was effectively working.
  * When you finally wake up again, he could barely hold back the tears, and he swears that he’ll do his best to protect you from now on. He vows that he’ll take care of you until you’re fully healed, and that you should take a break from daily missions in the meantime to prevent any further damages.




	410. Ozymandias | Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hello! Could I maybe request a reaction from Ozymandias when his Master accidentally calls him "papa"? Bonus if the Master feels embarrased and tries to apologize to him. Thank you and keep up the great work!

  * The moment the words ‘papa’ slips out of your mouth, an awkward silence proceeds to fill the entire room and you kind of wish the world could just swallow you whole. Disappear into a black hole, an abyss, anything would be nice as long as you could avoid looking at Ozy.
  * Yet the laughter that rings is not his usual high and mighty, filled with haughtiness that everyone is used to. It’s soft, and almost gentle in a way. His gaze upon you softens, and it’s not one that you’re used to, until it suddenly changes back to the usual high and mighty stance that he usually has. 
  * Ozy unrelently teases you about this for a while until he notices that your ears are turning red and you won’t look him in the eye. When he hears you mutter an apology, he drops his teasings and decides to ask you why you had called him so.
  * Though Ozy was never honest about how he felt towards you as a Master, he had always taken you in a way that a parent would. He’d reprimand you on your outfits, your posture as you ate or sat down while working. He reminded you a lot of your parents and how they’d always look out for you
  * When you explain all of this to him, he can’t help but have a rather uncharacteristically soft smile on his face. Though when he hears you apologize again, he laughs it off and tells you that it’s okay. It’s a compliment to be considered as such, especially since it’s been a while since he’s heard of anyone referring to him as such. 
  * So despite the initial awkwardness, Ozy warms up to the idea of treating you much like his own child. Though you’re surprised when he starts lecturing you on your etiquette and such. It’s not unwelcomed, but you’re glad that he watches out for you whenever you’re about to do something stupid.




	411. Kintoki | Coolest Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Headcanons of Kintoki being the cool big brother to the Master please and thank you!

  * Kintoki is the older brother who helps you experience all the cool things in life. Motorcycle rides in the streets of random singularities or through the plains of the wilderness. Or the same older brother who’ll lecture you about how you should treat certain people - most people should be treated nicely, but if they smell like a scumbag, punch ‘em to the moon and never let them come back.
  * If anyone bullies you they’re to immediately face against Kintoki. Kintoki has made it clear that he’ll be there to defend you no matter what. Whether it’s emotional or physical, he’ll try to calmly talk it out with the person. Unfortunately for him, it’s more likely that they’ll be so intimidated by him that they’ll apologize profusely before leaving you both alone. Kintoki gets worried that maybe it’s his sunglasses that cause people to be scared of him, but you never mention the fact that his height and build are a large intimidation factor as well.
  * Whenever he takes you out on motorcycle rides, he has to be extra careful. He knows that Mama Raikou is watching both of you closely and the last thing he wants to hear is that he’s putting you in danger - which he is, just a little. Of course, whenever you two do get slightly injured, the first person you guys visit is Medea Lily for some healings. She’s willing to help, but honestly she’s worried that one day you guys will get caught by Raikou and she really doesn’t want to be around when you guys are.
  * Kintoki has influenced you to like the color gold a lot. Any item that is gold immediately reminds you of him, and even things with gold in the name reminds you of him. You were tempted once to adopt a golden retriever for him, but after getting scolded by Emiya and Mash that it wasn’t possible to rayshift a dog from a different singularity back, you had to drop the idea.




	412. Georgios | Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to namelessarcher: Hola :> what about a photography geek s/o with Georgios? Pretty please!

  * Cameras truly are devices that can capture memories, moments, and so many emotions and feelings that words can barely describe. And honestly, it overjoyed Georgios that he was given the opportunity and chance to spend so much time with you nerding out over photography techniques and new cameras.
  * Unknown to you though, Georgios’ true muse to photography was actually you. Sure, he enjoys the idea of being able to capture moments of time on a photo, but what he enjoyed even more was being able to eternalize the moments he shared with you. He never knew how long he’d have with you, and he wanted to cherish every single part of it with you while he could.
  * The two of you like going to obscure locations to find the best lighting to take photos together. It’s always an adventure finding the best areas to take pictures at, where you guys could capture the beauty of the moment. 
  * He has a collection of photos that the two of you took together. But at the very back, there are a few rare photos of you and him together. He’s always agreed with you that he’d delete the photos, but he couldn’t. Not when they captured the two of you and all your love in that one singular picture.




	413. Bedivere | Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can i request Bedivere being protective of his fem!Master after over hearing some other servants saying some pervy about her, please?

  * If Bedivere was allowed to act purely on impulse and emotions, he’s certain that certain male servants would have been tossed into the burner by now. He won’t say the names, but he’s sure that everyone in Chaldea knows who he’s talking about. That’s right, don’t you dare look this way, it might be the thing they ever see.
  * He really hates it when they’re touchy or invading your privacy. It’s clear that you don’t feel comfortable with it, and it’s even more obvious that even with your rejections they won’t leave you alone. It isn’t until he notices one of them looking at you inappropriately while he was around that he decides to not keep quiet. 
  * He usually doesn’t confront them, after all, he knows how much you enjoy the peace and community in Chaldea. You hate the conflict, and you hate being the cause of it. But Bedivere cannot stand for how they blatantly talk about you like you weren’t even there, as if you were some object to be owned. It disgusted him, and quite frankly, Bedivere was not afraid to show his distaste towards them as a result.
  * While his fist may not have hurt anyone, his words sure do. Bedivere has a sharp tongue and he’s not afraid to lash out against those that have caused you discomfort or emotional harm. He knows you can defend yourself, but he doesn’t mind adding that extra layer of protection in case they really don’t get it. 




	414. Dantes | Resting/Napping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: hiii long time lurker!! can i request some hcs for resting/napping after a lot of studying w dantes?

  * Honestly, Dantes isn’t even surprised anymore when you fall asleep at the table slumped over your notes. You unconsciously push them in front of you, whether you did it to prevent getting drool on your notebooks or because you wanted a more comfortable space, no one will ever know.
  * To be quite honest, Dantes is more than happy to let you sleep the rest of the day away - as long as you finished all your other duties of course. He knows how exhausted you are and how much effort you put into learning everything that was possible about being a good master and taking care of certain servants. Frankly, he worries about your back though, sleeping like this all the time cannot be good for you.
  * Sometimes he’ll carry you back to your bed. Those occasions are rare though cause he knows that if he even picks you up the wrong way your head might hit the table or you might jolt awake like last time and accidentally kick him. It didn’t hurt, but seeing the guilt ridden look on your face was a bit unbearable for him.
  * It’s highly likely that Dantes would just cover you up with a jacket or spare blanket if he doesn’t want to move you. He wouldn’t leave the room and abandon you there to sleep. Instead, he’ll probably keep watch to make sure no one interrupts your much needed rest. He’d make sure to inform Mash and Da Vinci though before the two of them get worried about your lack of activity.




	415. Kid Gil | Parental Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Something cute and fun with kid gil who his master just kinda adopted him? (Obviously not romantic hes my son, I just want to clarify bc there are some gross people out there who are attracted to the kid characters)

  * Kid Gil really enjoyed going on fun adventures with you. Whether it be exploring amusement parks that were catered to both of your similar interests or getting lost in strange mazes and being scared out of your mind - it was always fun when he got to spend time with you.
  * You’ve seen the kinds of kings he could possibly grow up into. He’s seen it himself too, and quite frankly, he wants nothing to do with his Archer counterpart and he still thinks he can possibly be better than his Caster form. But as for now, you just want him to enjoy the youth known as his childhood even if he already knows what’s in store for him. 
  * There was one thing though that Kid Gil never thought of. Cat cafes. Never in his life did he think he’d love a simple cafe so much. The ability to play with all those cats made him so ridiculously happy and playful. Sure, some of them were lazy and sleepy, but the others were just so playful and energetic. They nearly knocked over his drink a few times, but he loved petting them and playing with them. 
    * It surprises you how charmed the cats are by him. They all seem to want to cuddle around him and by the end of the day before you guys have to go, he has all of them near him, either purring like mad or sleeping atop his lap.
  * Kid Gil liked spoiling you, even though you were supposed to be the parent figure. He knows that you haven’t had much of a chance to actually enjoy your younger years especially due to the mess known as Chaldea. So whenever you’re not doing missions or daily quests, he’ll bring you to water parks and amusement parks. He’ll cater them specifically to what you’re looking for, after all, he has the entire vault in the palm of his hands. Whatever he wants, he can get it for you. All he has to do is try hard enough to find it somewhere in that endless abyss known as the Gates of Babylon.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed


	416. Cas!Cu, Cu Alter | Sweet Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hey there can I request headcannons for Caster Cu and Cu Alter with an s/o who shows affection through baking and desserts? Like “I love you so I made you this 5 layer ice cream cake.” Thank you!

Caster Cu

  * While he doesn’t have the strongest sweet tooth, he sure doesn’t mind the confections you make him. It does help that over the time that the two of you have spent with each other, he’s gotten you to make something that’s closer to his taste preferences. 
  * Before, you’d make him everything and anything that you could think of. Sure, it could result in a disaster since he’d feel absolutely bloated and full to the point where he didn’t want to move. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate all that you do.
  * He absolutely adores the look of unadulterated happiness and joy as you watch him eat or eat with him. He finds it cute how you get so timid and shy whenever he tries your new creations. As soon as he gives his approval of it though, the way your features light up with joy and excitement warms his heart. He loves it so much, yet he’ll never say it through words. It’s usually expressed through his actions as he’ll fondly cup your cheek with a hand and rub his thumb against it. Or he’d gently place a kiss against your lips and then tease you about how you’re sweeter than the sweets you make. Without a fail it’ll bring a pretty pink over your cheeks and cause you to feel super flustered.
  * Caster Cu does spend time in the kitchen with you as you’re baking though. He likes watching you flit around the kitchen like an expert. The seriousness on your expression clashes with the mirthfulness in your eyes as you make your next masterpiece, but it really is a nice look to you. He prefers seeing you in the kitchen than in danger on the battlefield.



Cu Alter

  * Cu Alter does not have a sweet tooth. Honestly, it really bothered him at first whenever you made them. They were too sweet. Far too sweet. But it matched your personality just way too much. You were honestly over the top sweet towards him as well. It threw him for a loop when he realized that it was because you liked him.
  * Now, he’s okay with it but it really can’t be too sweet. Cu Alter just really can’t stand it. He’s okay with it every now and then, but he’s not like Caesar who can eat literally everything and anything and survive. It’s not possible for him to do that. He prefers the lightly sweetened stuff. As long as it’s faint enough to be noticeable but not overbearingly so, he’s okay with it.
  * He’s picked up a habit of immediately searching you out as soon as you begin baking. He trusts you, really he does, but it doesn’t hurt to watch over you while you make sweets… especially if it means that he can avoid you adding too much sugar.
  * Though you two are complete opposites when it comes to the amount of sugar both of you like, he’s okay with it. He’s only okay with it as long as you remember which ones you made specifically for him and for yourself. If there’s a mix up, it’s highly likely that he may instinctively spit it out. He’s done it once on accident, and he’s never felt more sorry than that moment. The look of sorrow in your eyes, even though you hide it with a smile, really ruined him. Since then he’s done his best to never repeat it again.
  * Cu Alter isn’t the best with words, but you can obviously tell when you’ve made something he really likes when his eyes widen ever so slightly and his tail swishes back and forth ever so slightly. It’s not the biggest cues that he’s happy, but it’s obvious enough for you to notice it.




	417. Astolfo | Dress Up Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: How about Astoflo clothes shopping with a master afraid to try new things?

  * Sometimes, we’re scared to try new things because we don’t think we’ll look good in them, and that’s exactly how you feel about yourself 50% of the time whenever you go to sections of clothes that don’t actually match your usual aesthetic or style.
  * But with Astolfo around, nothing is off limits to you. Even if the colors are too pale, too vibrant, too dark, too dull, too glittery for your usual preferences - if he thinks it’ll look good on your, he’ll ask you to try it on.
  * You’re honestly shocked and a bit nervous. What if you look like a disaster in it? What if it makes you feel like a fool? You’re already too embarrassed to even walk out of the dressing room to show it to him, but perhaps his lack of common sense is a blessing in this case as he’ll make his way into the room to see how it looks.
  * Astolfo is extremely honest with his opinions on how you look and which ones he thinks match your appearance the best. Refute him all you want, cause it’ll fall on deaf ears. Once that Rider has made up his mind, it’s highly unlikely that he’ll change it again - especially when he thinks the new clothes he literally just got you are the best things you’ve ever worn in your life.
  * Astolfo is a true ego booster and energizer to be around. He’ll make you feel good about yourself even when you aren’t, and it truly means so much to you when he helps you slowly step out of your comfortable style to dress up a little more. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed


	418. Ozymandias, Achilles | In Another Life Time (Reincarnation AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi!! Can I please request some kind of reincarnation AU hcs with Achilles and Ozymandias? Like, they had a lover in life whom they were very in love with, but died (they failed to protect them)? And their Master is the reincarnation of said lover? Whether or not the Master remembers them is up to you though ~ thank you!

Achilles

  * As soon as Achilles finishes greeting you upon summoning, it really takes him all that he has within him to not call you by your former name. You may look nothing like how you did before, but the similarities in the way you carry yourself, the way you call his name, and the blood that runs through you - it’s you. He knows it’s you, and he knows that he can’t possibly be wrong about it.
  * It’s so hard for him not to be familiar with you like before. Sure, his memories may be a bit fuzzy of you, but he can still remember. He can still remember your beginnings as a new mage to the Holy Grail War. He can still remember how you were different from other mages as you had an innate ability to cast mystic codes effortlessly without any consequences. It had frightened both of you immensely, but him more so as he had saw the way the other mages wouldn’t even target him anymore, but directly go after you. He had hated it so much, for that was the reason he had failed to protect you.
  * But he’s glad he didn’t act on his impulses like he usually did. You weren’t the same person he loved. You were… you. Your own person, not the person from the past, not the Master he had failed to protect, and not the lover that he had been so willing to stay by your side forever. 
  * Though he can’t approach you like before, he can’t deny that there’s still an attraction between the two of you. He’s seen you with other male servants - he can’t stop himself from getting jealous, he still loves you, even after all these years - and he’s noticed how you act around him. It’s a little different, not by a lot, but enough for even Chiron to mention to him that perhaps it’s not just a one-side pining on his side. Achilles did rile up at this teasing, but he held himself back since he didn’t want it to be even more obvious that he was fond of you.
  * As much as Achilles wants to just hold you in his arms again, he thinks this is okay. As long as he can serve you loyally as your servant, and as long as you’re happy and healthy, this is fine. Perhaps someday the spark between the two of you will be rekindled.



Ozymandias

  * Oh, it’s so awkward when you summon Ozy. As though seeing a version of him during Camelot wasn’t bad enough, now he’s walking and breathing in your Chaldea? Gods. Ozymandias has a lot he wants to say to you, but it’s kind of hard when you literally escape being alone with him every possible chance.
  * It irritates him, truly it does. He did not expect to see you again only for you to reject him so thoroughly. He knows that he failed you the last time you two saw each other. He knows that. But does that mean you have the right to shun him like this and treat him like he doesn’t exist? 
  * When he finally does manage to get alone time with you though, he wasn’t expecting you to burst into tears over the guilt of the past. He was the one carrying the burden of his failures, yet despite knowing that it wasn’t your fault, you still felt bad. Still felt like you disappointed or failed him in some way or form because you weren’t able to win. 
  * When he takes you into his arms though, everything just feels so right. It was as though you were meant to be here next to him. He doesn’t say anything at first, he’s simply relishing the moment with you. After all, if he truly spoke what he was thinking at that moment, he might have ruined the moment. Yet seeing and feeling how you leaned against him so comfortably and relaxed, he found himself holding his tongue so that the two of you could stay like this for a little longer.
  * After all, with the awkwardness resolved, now you guys had all the time in the world to be with each other.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed


	419. Proto!Cu | Spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: If requests are still open may I please request Prototype!Cu chulainn with master that loves to praise him and spoil him?

  * Proto Cu isn’t used to being spoiled by you. There are so many other Servants and Heroes from the past around him. Gods and divine beings that are just so much more than he is, so much more capable than he is, yet you chose him. You chose him to spoil, to use your resources on, and to spend time with during your free time. Honestly, he thought something was wrong with you.
  * While he understands that he was one of the many that was there for you since the beginning, he wasn’t entirely sure if this warranted your love and affection. You were so kind to him, so much so that he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. He had a bad habit of pushing you away and acting all gruff and tough, but really it made him happy inside.
  * It made him so happy that you chose him. That you were happy with him. He does his best to repay your kindness through his hard work. He wants you to be proud of him, he wants to prove to you that you put your faith in the right Cu.
  * Honestly though, the best part for him as your favorite is he gets to brag about it to the other Cu’s. Sure, they may seem indifferent, but their competitiveness with each other is too strong to ignore the fact that the youngest Cu has all of your attention.
  * He doesn’t mind the way you dote on him though. Whether it’s through praises or just the way you gently pat his cheek or back after a day’s worth of hard work, it makes him happy, warm, and fuzzy inside.




	420. Chiron | Artsy S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi! :D May I please request headcanons for Chiron with an artsy s/o? Like they REALLY love and appreciate the arts like music, theater, arcitecture, painting, generally anything along those lines?

  * Chiron always knew how much you love the arts. You went to concerts, orchestras, plays, museums, and historical castles that allowed you to tour through their regal halls. You loved them all, and it was often harder for Chiron to bring you home than it was for him to convince you to go.
  * A single mention of a new location gets you super excited and it usually leads to you asking Chiron to help pick a date outfit for the occasion and something that would match the location and the time period it was originally from. 
  * The two of you can spend hours at a time talking about one specific art topic and how it influenced the world today. It’s something that continuously baffles and amazes you, and it helps to have someone else’s opinion about it.
  * Chiron tends to introduce a lot of the past artstyles to you or point them out whenever you guys are out together on a trip. Sure, he may sound like a rambling intellect to outsiders, but for you, he’s a fountain of knowledge and you’re completely ready to take it all in. Once Chiron gets rolling and you start having an amazingly ridiculous amount of questions, it can go on for hours. 
  * Chiron loves how much you appreciate the arts though as it allows him to take a step back and take it all in again. Your love and appreciation for it bursts through the seams and honestly it sucks him in too. He can’t help but grow to appreciate each on even more fondly. Of course, he may be the expert in the historical artistic styles, but the modern ones and how they’ve incorporated the past is all taught to him through you.




	421. Sherlock | The One Thing Unforeseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: how's some Sherlock realizing he deeply loves his master but the master is like already dating James Moriarty?

  * He didn’t know it went beyond fondness. He wasn’t sure that he was capable of feeling like that towards you. Yet this was proof enough. He’s read about it countless times, about how your heart rate increases around that person, and how you want nothing more for them to be happy. And though that holds true for his case, he hates it, because he knows it isn’t true for the person he’s in love with.
  * The smile on your face that practically radiated with happiness and lit up the room wasn’t because of him. The reason why you’re laughing wasn’t because of him. But he had to put up with the reality that you were still happy… even if it wasn’t him.
  * Holmes isn’t petty enough to bully Moriarty over it, but he will be watching over you at all times. He’s a bit overprotective at times, and it does bother Moriarty a little bit, but he can see why. Moriarty knows why Holmes would be so worried, given his background and his past, but his love for you is true.
  * Holmes won’t attempt to get in between you and Moriarty. As much as he finds Moriarty to be a pain in the ass, he’s only _his_ pain in the ass. To you, he’s the person you would entrust your life to. He’s the man who you love with all your heart, and though it’s hard to accept it, he’ll be happy for you




	422. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias | Learn Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melancholiaxiii said: Can I request for Ozymandias and Gilgamesh (Caster) reactions when someone disrespects/hurts their master who they treat as their child?

Ozymandias

  * Ozy is not having it. He doesn’t care if these Chaldea staff people are supposedly higher tier than you are. After all, _you_ are the sole Master that saved all of humanity, if that wasn’t enough for them to give you the respect you deserve than perhaps he’ll make them learn the hard way.
  * Ozy’s more than willing to resort to violence. It’s been proven on several occasions whenever someone jokingly states that they’d use your remains or even his former wife’s artifacts as a catalyst to summon him next time they need him. He doesn’t take these kinds of comments lightly, and it’s likely they will not escape the room unscathed - verbally or physically.
  * Should Ozy ever witness it in person and not hearing it from some off-hand comment by someone else, oh - oh they’re screwed. There’s no guarantee that they will get to see the light of the day tomorrow, but perhaps if his master asks of him to spare them, then he shall.
  * Honestly though, Ozy’s main concern is you. He knows that despite everything that you’ve gone through, you’re still capable of getting hurt. Your skin is tough, but even you can get hurt if someone purposely goes out of their way to attack you.
  * He’ll make sure you’re okay and check in on you. If you’re down or feeling bad about yourself after the incident, he’ll remind you of all the reasons why you are better than they are. He’ll give you a small pep talk before chiding you for letting them get you down. He may make some absurd comment about how you are the one chosen by the Sun God, and therefore you shine brighter than any other human that currently exists on this ethereal planet. 
  * And though those comments may sound absolutely ridiculous and outlandish, it brings a smile to your face. To him, that alone is a victory itself, as he’s managed to console you just a tad bit. 
  * But mark his words that those staff members will _never_ be allowed near you again. And if they are for unprofessional purposes, they’ll have to get through him and all his sphinxes first.



Caster Gilgamesh

  * Into the dungeon they go. No, really, he would. Did they truly believe that they could hurt you while in his presence? They must be brainless if they really did think they could do that while he was around.
  * Cas!Gil has made it quite clear to all the staff members that have worked directly with you that you aren’t to be harmed or insulted in any way. Have they tried doing what you’ve done? No. Therefore, they need to shut up, or he’ll shut their mouths permanently for them.
  * While not as directly intimidating like Ozymandias is, Gilgamesh will make those people’s lives a living hell until they come forth and apologize. To him, it’s both revenge and amusement. Amusement that simple minded fools like them are scrambling about as their world collapses around them. 
  * He sees all and knows all, and he knows that they’re far too stubborn and far too stupid to approach you again. Sure, they’re spiteful, but the fact that the King of Heroes is backing you instills a fear into them that even Ozymandias cannot do.
  * Gilgamesh is more likely to talk to you alone, one on one, in order to impart his wise kingly wisdom upon you. You kind of dread it cause he truly does speak like one of those all-knowing parents who may not know entirely what they’re doing. But you put up with it since you know he’s doing it out of concern for you. 




	423. Tristan | Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can I have uhhhh master helping Tristan overcome the things he's done in Camelot (like master summoned Tristan and Tristan has Deep Regrets or smth)? Tysm!!!

  * You didn’t expect the Tristan you summoned to remember the incidents from Camelot. Yet he did, and he remembered it vividly. It was hard for him to look you in the eye and talk to you, especially knowing how he had behaved before. 
  * The words he spoke to you, the venom in his voice and the disdain that he had shown for you. Sure, they may be the past, but it doesn’t change that he had threatened to kill your life back then. 
  * It was rather hard for you to get him to understand that then was then, and now is now. The situations are different now, and now they’re allies - not enemies. But it was hard for him to accept it so easily. He lamented over it. As much as he didn’t want to believe that he had done such things, he can see the traces of the incident from the servants who had fought him. While they hold nothing against the Tristan standing before them now, he didn’t miss the way they froze temporarily. He didn’t miss the side glances and the way they held themselves around him. They were cautious, worried, and most of all, defensive. A few of them were hostile, but many of them seemed like they were doing their best to get over the incident as well.
  * While you trust him and try to get him to open up to you, it takes a lot of time and effort to do so. He’s unsure and honestly a bit scared that he may slip up and cause you to hate him. The fact that you’re willing to accept him regardless of what happens confuses him, and he really does think you’re being foolish for doing so. Yet little does he know that your friendship and bonds are slowly healing the wounds caused by his own regrets. And though he may not know it now, in the distant future, he’ll fondly look back upon it and be thankful for all that you did for him.




	424. Romani | Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: headcanon of jealous Romani whenever Merlin is making moves on his S/O aka Chaldea Master

  * He gets it that Merlin can’t stop himself from being touchy and flirty with people. He gets it. Does that mean he approves of it? Of course not. It irritates him to no end, and quite frankly if he could force the fool to stop, he totally would.
  * It doesn’t matter how many times Romani catches the sneaky mage approaching you and then having to swoop in and interfere - it never seems to get through Merlin’s head. Neither of you are sure what Merlin’s intents are, but honestly you’re pretty sure he’s doing it to tease Romani even more than usual.
  * Romani tends to sulk about it whenever the two of you are alone in your room. He doesn’t like how Merlin is so touchy with you and it bothers him. But when he sees how you laugh it off as nothing, he finds himself trying to not let it bother him so much. Yet when he hears that you don’t mind him being all jealous and it makes you feel loved, he tends to hold onto you a bit tighter. 
  * Romani isn’t one to confront people most of the time, but if Merlin pushes too far past the boundaries of acceptance, he’ll immediately step in and berate the grand caster. Powerful mage or not, being annoying wasn’t part of the contract between master and servant - or maybe it was. But whatever it is, Merlin really needs to stop. 
  * Merlin may brush it off, but the moment you or Romani mention that the Pendragons will get pulled into it, Merlin tends to freeze up at the mention of his king, or another version of his king. Regardless, he’d rather not get berated by his king for his foolish actions. 
  * Merlin really does it out of fun, after all, he can’t experience love himself, and seeing the love between you and Romani makes his day extra fun. Especially whenever he forces Romani to list all the things he likes about you and the two of you end up getting super red in the face and blushy. F u n.




	425. Karna | Careful there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Could we please see some hcs for Karna teaching his s/o archery or lancework? Skinship ftw ♡ for the sunshine boy

  * Oh, no no, don’t hold it that way. Nope, not like that. Master- Please. Wait-
  * I assure you the first couple of days is probably Karna desperately trying to make sure you don’t stab yourself or stab somebody else. It’s a dangerous game that he’s playing right now and honestly you don’t blame him for feeling so anxious about all the things that could go wrong, especially with how much difficulty you’re having getting the proper form for either holding a lance or holding a bow.
  * Of course, Karna would be that servant to tell you that there are many other servants that could teach you so much better than he could. But these excuses are easily tossed out the window the moment he sees how close others stand next to you - far too close for his comfort.
  * He gets nervous near you though. Then again that’s only when he firsts starts off. He can’t help but be too aware of your presence. He can easily smell the shampoo that lingers on your hair or the lotion that you had applied earlier today. It’s far too much for him.
  * Over time, gets used to standing against you. His hands freely adjust your arms and he helps you to learn where your arm and legs should go and how you should grip the lance. 
  * But while he may be getting used to being so close to you, you’re not used to feeling his breath against your nape, or having each exhale tickle your ears. It flusters you and though you thought you wouldn’t be too affected, you find yourself kind of distracted when you’re focusing on him. 
  * Karna notices your distraction and doesn’t quite realize it’s you. It’s not until he asks you to focus and pay attention in the case you hurt yourself that you finally snap back to the reality that you were here to learn, and not to get distracted by your handsome lancer.




	426. Ereshkigal | Pokemon AU

**Trainer Profiles**   


Type: Ghost/Dark

Details: Cute but deadly. Not really  


Description: Ereshkigal is a new trainer and only recently made her first steps into the world, unlike her older sister Ishtar. She's unsure about what she really wants to do. Does she want to get all the gym badges? Or is she aiming to be a breeder? Or maybe just travel around the world with her Pokemon companions and make friends and memories? Whatever it is, she's just going along as it is. Every experience is new to her, and she can't wait to see what there is in store for her! 

**Pokemon Profiles**

  * Mimikyu - Female
    * Discovered it injured and decided to take it in. After discovering how the pokemon has been as lonely as she was ever since her sister left to go on an adventure without her, she’s been extremely fond of it.
  * Umbreon (shiny) - Male
    * Of the two eevees she helped care for since childhood, this is the one that refused to go with Ishtar and stayed with Ereshkigal. The only male pokemon on Ereshkigal’s team, and pairs up with Hydreigon quite frequently to keep their trainer out of danger. 
    * Umbreon never stays in his pokeball since he’s used to always tailing Ereshkigal around. The first time she tried to coerce him into a pokeball he ended up smashing it with his tail. Since then she’s never tried to put him in one again
  * Gengar - Female
    * The most overprotective of Ereshkigal, even more so than her Hydreigon. Gengar actually watched over Ere from afar before deciding to interact with her by teasing her and stealing her food. It wasn’t until Ere caught her red-handed that the Gengar decided to steal a pokeball and throw itself inside it.
    * Always fights for #1 ghost type in the team between her and Mimikyu. Mimikyu doesn’t really care and is just content that it has friends. 
    * Though Gengar likes to tease Mimikyu, it’s also extremely protective of Mimikyu and always accompanies it to explore their camping sites.
  * Rowlet - Female
    * The only one that’s not evolved. A small borb that happened to befriend Mimikyu and decided to befriend Mimikyu’s owner. She likes mimicking Ereshkigal’s expressions and tends to get strange looks from Umbreon while the others always laugh at how accurate the expressions are.
    * Ereshkigal had no idea Rowlet did that and when she found out she was so embarrassed. Umbreon had to nudge his face against hers to help her calm down. Poor girl.
  * Hydreigon - Female
    * Hydreigon actually stumbled across Ereshkigal when the young trainer walked straight into their cave. The Hydreigon had just finished taking care of its younglings and upon seeing how lost and confused Ereshkigal was, decided to adopt the human trainer as her new child.
    * Hydreigon has no interest in battles unless it takes a stab at Ereshkigal’s confidence. In that case, expect to have a large dragon chasing after you until you apologize.
    * Is essentially the mother hen to this large group of misfits. She takes care of all of them and always makes sure they’re fed properly. She and Umbreon have gone out of the way to collect berries for a long road trip before and often lets Ereshkigal sleep under her wings or wrapped up, cuddled against her, during the colder nights.
  * Sharpedo - Female
    * Ere’s most battle happy Pokemon. Loves testing itself to the limits. However is also pretty dumb and tends to swim so fast that it makes Ereshkigal feel sick. 
    * Ereshkigal actually got scared by the shark pokemon before she caught it as it kept circling around her small boat that she was paddling. Little did she know that it was doing this for food and not particularly to hunt her down. 
    * After essentially nursing it back to full health, the shark pokemon decided to battle with Ereshkigal and her pokemon and was handed a glorious defeat by Mimikyu. 
    * It only joined the team to have a rematch against Mimikyu, but the small ghost fairy type has continuously handed losses out to the battle happy Sharpedo.




	427. Emiya | The True OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Could I have some headcanons with Emiya and his female s/o who's basically a mom friend. She cooks, takes great care of the younger servants, calmly scolds the rowdier ones, and basically looks after everyone like a really caring mother. Thank you so much in advance!!!

  * Your tie is loose. There are some stray strands of hair sticking out. Make sure to tuck in your shirt properly. As both their Master and mom friend, you truly do take care of the Servants to the best of your ability. You’ve been making sure that each one is constantly in peak condition and is there for them when they aren’t.
  * You indulge the younger servants in their favorite desserts that they’ve only recently discovered due to the time they’ve spent in Chaldea. Emiya may say no to them, but it’s highly likely that you wouldn’t. Of course, if they have been getting too much, it’s likely that you’ll immediately say no to them. 
  * Emiya is pretty embarrassed when you dote on him like you do to the younger servants. He’s the one used to spoiling people, not quite the other way around, so he’s not sure what to do about it all. He is very appreciative of how much you care though, and he has to admit it’s nice when you massage his head after he finishes a nice shower.
  * If a servant gets scolded by one of you, that’s fine. In fact, that could be considered the norm. But if both of you are scolding a servant, that must mean they’ve royally screwed up. You would think that Emiya would be the stricter one, but in fact it’s actually you. You have no leniency for certain topics, and it’s clear that you won’t let it happen again when you start monitoring them.
  * But you are a strong pillar for Chaldea, both the staff and the Servants. You are what ties everything together and honestly without you, they’re pretty lost. Emiya may not say it through words often, but he expresses it to the best of his abilities through his actions. Whether it’s spoiling and pampering you with all your favorite foods or giving you a massage, he’ll do it all for you. AFter all, if you spend so much time looking after others, when will you have the time to look after yourself.




	428. Ishtar | Pokemon AU

**Trainer Profile:**

  * Type 
    * Fire/Fairy
  * Detail
    * All of her pokemon have an attitude problem except for her Espeon.
  * About Her
    * Ishtar is aiming to be the best, the very best. She started off on her journey as soon as she was allowed to. She was originally planning to take Ereshkigal with her, but seeing as how her younger sister was so much happier taking care of Pokemon at home, she wasn’t too sure if she wanted to bring her along and have her see the brutality of intense Pokemon battles.
    * Ishtar doesn’t have all the gym badges yet, but she’s working on it. Her goal is to become champion, and maybe to finally kick Gilgamesh’s butt to the moon and leave it there.



**Pokemon Profiles:**

  * Espeon
    * The calmest of Ishtar’s pokemon. All of them are immensely prideful, just like their owner, but they’re given that right. With how much prowess they display on the field, it’s well earned.
    * She decided to follow Ishtar despite being raised by Ereshkigal. As much as it loved its former trainer, it really enjoys being out and about. Ishtar’s outgoing personality really appealed to her and ended up tagging along. While she is sad her brother didn’t join, she finds it very befitting that the two of them are separated.
  * Gardevoir
    * Ishtar’s first pokemon. Ishtar caught her out in the wild after stumbling upon it on her way to a nearby town to find a pokemon center. She really wanted the ralts, but her Eevee at that time was too injured.
    * At that time a Ralts, the psychic pokemon decided to place its faith in Ishtar. 
    * Definitely a lot haughtier and condescending than many would think she is. Just because most Gardevoirs look elegant and graceful, Ishtar’s one has all of that but also the ability to bite back whenever anyone dares to defy her trainer.
    * Ereshkigal still firmly believes that Gardevoir’s personality changed like this because of Ishtar’s own personality. Whether or not that’s a good thing is unknown.
  * Mawile
    * The mischief maker of the group. Tends to cause trouble for Ishtar at every possible location because of its urge to explore.
    * Ishtar isn’t sure how many times Mawile has been caught running away from a certain location with a clearly stolen gem in its hands. But as much as Ishtar hates it when the young mon does this, at least she can afford the recompensation - nothing’s too expensive for Ishtar after all!
  * Delphox
    * You want more foxy attitude, then here’s more. Ishtar’s Delphox is actually the one that butts head the most often with her Gardevoir. Both of them have the vibe of an esteemed young lady who carries a hand fan around and uses it as a pointer stick - but that’s beside the point. 
    * Ishtar’s Delphox is the tactician of the group - even more so than Gardevoir. While Gardevoir is all about the typical standard battle tactics, Ishtar’s Delphox takes into consideration all the back alley and underhanded ways to win. 
    * We’re not sure if this is also due to Ishtar’s strong desire to win, but it is evidence enough that a Trainer’s personality can strongly impact their Pokemons.
  * Charizard
    * The true Pokemon that defines Ishtar’s fiery personality. But is also super lazy. If it doesn’t want to fly Ishtar to the next town, then it’s not happening. He’s the only male pokemon on the team and honestly gets fed up by how fussy his team mates are sometimes. They require all the best and high quality foods, and always wants to be taken care of at every instant of their life.
    * The only thing that all 6 - wait, no, 5 - of them share is their strong desire to be at the top. None of them will take 2nd place lightly. It has to be 1st or nothing. 
    * Charizard does keep Ishtar in check though, if not by forcefully dragging her away, it’s by threatening to set her stuff on fire. It’s happened once on accident, and he finds it entertaining seeing their usually composed and high esteemed trainer panic.
  * Salazzle
    * Ishtar spend months, m o n t h s, to get this pokemon. It was frustrating when all she ever found were males that would want the attention of her other pokemon. But upon having her Charizard lead the scene, it became so much easier to find the females.
    * This Salazzle in particular was the alpha of her pack, and after suffering a loss to Ishtar’s Charizard and being captured, the lizard pokemon had a strong dislike for Ishtar’s Charizard. Despite being teammates, the two of them never got along during double battles. Yet when push comes to shove, they’ll work together pretty well.
    * Surprisingly protective of Ishtar. It’s considerably one of the older pokemon in terms of age on Ishtar’s team and sees the rest of them as young ones. It’s the one that will willingly go out of its way to hunt down food for their crew when they’re out in the forests or mountain areas.




	429. Mini Cu | Pokemon AU

**Trainer Profiles**

  * Type
    * None
  * Details 
    * Actually cute, and actually deadly - if he wanted to. 
    * Specialty: Blending in with the Pokemon
  * About
    * Mini Cu often stays with Cu Chulainn, not his Professor counterpart or the other two Cu’s who focus on Becoming The Very BestTM



**Pokemon Friends**

  * Houndour ♂
    * Mini Cu has a Houndour companion that he’s had ever since Cu’s Houndoom had puppies. Mini Cu was there when each one hatched from their egg and was helpful in keeping them together and not blindly stumbling into a mess. 
    * Though most of the Houndours were adopted by traveling trainers that earned both Mini Cu’s and Mama Houndoom’s approval, the one that stayed behind has become Mini Cu’s forever friend.
    * The two sleep in the same small doggie bed and both of them get into trouble together. Mama Houndoom has it rough now that she has not only a fish-obsessed trainer to handle, but also two pups that like to get into trouble.
  * [Mama] Houndoom ♀
    * An actual mom to Mini Cu because she’s always keeping him out of trouble. 
    * She always roughly licks him after he gets into somewhere he shouldn’t be and smells weird. 
    * Tends to pick Mini Cu up by the scruff of his neck and drags him away from trouble. If it’s not him, it’s Arcanine.
  * [Papa] Arcanine ♂
    * If Mini Cu wants to feel the wind rush against his face, he often clings onto the back of Arcanine’s fluff. 
    * The large loyal fluffer is fast, fast and carefree. Whenever they arrive at Cu’s favorite lake, Arcanine usually picks up Mini Cu and tosses him onto his back before rushing at max speed to the field of grass and wildflowers that are blooming during those seasons. 
    * Sometimes Arcanine runs so fast that he loses control of his speed and launches Mini Cu into the water. It always causes panic amongst everyone since most of Cu’s dogs are … bad with water, in the sense that it’s not good for them typing wise. But Mini Cu can doggie paddle his way back to shore, which he usually does. But he’s so exhausted that he falls asleep in a dog pile with all the other doggo pokemons.




	430. Gilgamesh | Pokemon AU

**Trainer Profile**

  * Type
    * Inconsistent
  * Details 
    * Yellow
    * Specialty: Become #1 in everything, except contests, he’s banned. Desperately wants to become champion, but he doesn’t show that desperation.
  * About
    * Just like how in FGO, Gil is the King of Heroes, the man who owns it all - Gilgamesh is also the rich kid. The one who walks around with his smartphone out at all times which also functions as a Pokedex. 
    * So what if you didn’t give one to him? He can probably just _make it himself_. Sure, the Antoinette Co. may make the best devices, but guess who can do it just as good, and definitely better, him. Himself. On his own! 
    * All of his Pokemon have Perfect IVs and almost perfect natures and traits. We say almost because, honestly, being around Gil has truly influenced them by **a lot**.



**Pokemon Profiles**

  * Psyduck ♂
    * You may think Psyduck is his weakest pokemon, but you better take that back. This psychic ducky will send you packing your bags to go home because you’ve never seen anything as terrifying as it is when it’s seriously doing its best.
    * But on a side note, Psyduck is often not very scary and even has the strangest origin story. The first time Gil went off on an adventure with his Ponyta and Vulpix, when they stopped at a nearby river to set up camp for the night, he woke up with a Psyduck knocked out by their fire. Gil was originally going to leave it there, but upon noticing that the duck followed him to the next city and even past it after the gym, Gil ended up taking it under his wing.
    * Gil was originally very upset about having to keep the Psyduck around, but after seeing Psyduck kick butt - literally - the golden boy decided it was worthwhile to keep the yellow duckling around.
    * He won’t evolve it mind you. It’ll ruin his team aesthetics.
  * Electivire ♂
    * A walking battery pack. That was not the original intent Gil had when he finally managed to evolve his Electabuzz into an Electivire, but he supposes it works out nicely.
    * Electivire is one of the few pokemon he hatched, few as in like, the only one he hatched. He was given the egg by his dear friend Enkidu, who had gifted it to him thinking that it would “greatly match Gil’s team.”
    * It was also the last pokemon to join Gil’s team, and quite honestly the one pokemon that takes after Gil the most. He indulges in all of Gil’s stupid ideas and is often the one that is caught first due to his bulky size. 
    * Often charges Gil’s stuff for him when they’re far from town and have no choice but to camp.
  * Haxorus ♂
    * Probably one of the only reasonable Pokemon in his team. By reasonable we mean: 1) not charging headfirst into battle, 2) not listening to anyone that Gil doesn’t listen to, 3) not being insufferable, 4) not demanding for the highest quality of food. Though all of that gets thrown out of the window if Ozy’s Garchomp is present. Get that girl away from him or Haxorus will lose his mind and all he can focus on is getting even with the land shark dragon. So, TL;DR - he’s reasonable, but extremely prideful
  * Rapidash ♂
    * The noble steed that carries Gil to whatever location he pleases. Or well, nearly any location. Gilgamesh’s Rapidash is annoying - towards Gil. While he does trust and love his owner, he can’t help but think Gil is annoying whenever the golden boy wants to get a ride from it.
    * But if it’s flaunting off how bright and strong its flames are while Gil is on him as they stride into town, he’ll do it. Rapidash has much confidence in his appearance and his power, despite not being a shiny, his appearance stands out due to the power and heat of its flame. 
    * You say it’s dangerous and I say, yes, yes it is. But don’t worry, as long as Rapidash trusts its trainer everything will be A-Okay. Except for perhaps the few times Rapidash decides to give Gil a semi-harmless spook.
    * Easily bribed by food. Nero nearly stole his Rapidash from right underneath his nose because of the times she fed the horse some of her homemade poffins.
  * Ninetales ♂
    * Gil’s true breadwinner. Gil may be a successful pokemon trainer, but the only reason he wins in Beauty contest is due to his beautiful Ninetales. Who, for a fact, truly is a calmer version of Gil if you could stuff his personality and transpose it onto a Pokemon.
    * Ninetales has been pampered since the day it was born with all the highest quality foods and fur care possible. Gil cleans and brushes its fur almost as regularly as he combs through his own - and that’s _extremely_ often.
    * Ninetales doesn’t quite listen to Gil during Pokemon Contests. He has his own vision that he aims to complete. And while Gil may not know what it is, the fox pokemon does his best to match Gil’s commands to flow with its own plans so that they don’t get points docked off. Honestly at this point… we question if it’s Gil who owns Ninetales or the other way around.
  * Alakazam (Mega Evolves) ♂
    * My Alakazam? A fool? More likely than you’d think. 
    * Gil’s Alakazam tends to like playing around with all the things he can float, and upon finding out he’s strong enough to use his psychic prowess to lift Gil into the air effortlessly, he’s started doing that to pull his owner away from any unnecessary encounters - such as running into Ozy or Arthur - or even running into Emiya and Artoria.
    * Alakazam has actually made a spoon for Gil. But Gil hasn’t used it due to fear of actually losing said spoon. While that warms everyone’s heart who hears about it, Alakazam is kind of sad that Gil won’t use it unless they’re eating rations… yes… rations…




	431. Karna + Arjuna | Competition for your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Omg I've been stalking this blog for months and have been waiting to request. btw i love y'all's writing like b l e s s e d 💕, but if it hasn't been done, would it be alright to request Karna and Arjuna competing for their master's heart? Like whether it be showering in gifts or affection, or even fighting to prove themselves as worthy?

  * While you may feel rather special that there are people fighting for you, it also brings along a great deal of concern for you. How many times will they injure themselves? Will it be safe? Will _you_ be safe? Only time will tell.
  * Honestly, both of them are awkward when it comes to gift giving and displays of affection. Arjuna gives you a broken arrow that he used to shoot Karna with, meanwhile Karna gives you a part of his Noble Phantasm crafted into earrings. So… at the very least, at least Karna has some semblance of an idea on how to handle gift giving. 
  * Though unfortunately, both of them are just bad with words. Karna’s blunt and is more than likely to say something that sounds like a strange mixture of a compliment and an insult, while Arjuna is more likely to just get too flustered to even talk to you properly. While it’s exceedingly easy for them to say something as cheesy as how they’ll risk their whole life and dedicate it solely to your happiness - they can’t even tell you how good you look in your new outfit because it’s more likely that they’ll be too stunned to say anything worthwhile. 
  * Sometimes… the best advice is no advice. Arjuna isn’t likely to take advice from anyone who’s trying to help the two brothers confess their love for you. But Karna… oh our sweet, clueless boy - he’ll take all advice as good advice. Unless it’s from a certain pirate of course, but he’ll take almost all advice as good advice and sometimes… sometimes it just doesn’t work out the way it was supposed to in said advice. Yet for some reason, Arjuna is still jealous that Karna tested said advice and despite its failure, the Lancer got his chance to talk to you a little bit more than the archer did.
  * When they _fight_ though… although it starts as a way to flaunt their prowess off to their Master, it often turns into a full on brawl between the two of them to settle which one is better. It often leads to injuries galore and a lot of scolding from their Master, yet when they each get that sweet one-on-one care from their Master, they both can’t help but want to do it again - and maybe get the chance to beat up the other again.




	432. Andersen | Gaming Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Gotta request for Andersen here, we know he's got a tablet- so what sort of games does he have on it?

  * Besides the stereotypical word search and crosswords puzzles, Hans has a very strong addiction to bubble shooters and poker. 
  * His passion for bubble shooter games (such as P*nda P*p) stems from his slightly rival-like nature with Shakespeare. With the introduction of levels and how fast you can finish said level without overexpending resources - it became a new hobby of his to play.
  * But Poker… Hans truly is an adult in a kids body with the way he gambles virtual currency on that game. He makes loud grumbling noises as he stares intently at his tablet, all while hoping that perhaps the luck of the gods and RNGesus would be on his side to get the cards he wants. Yet when he doesn’t, everyone in all of Chaldea can hear the slew of profanity that escapes his lips upon losing yet another round of Poker.
  * When he doesn’t have connection though and has to resort to games that could be played offline, he often plays puzzle games that challenge the mind. How does he manage to get that block of wood out of the chaotic mess that it’s currently wrapped around? He’s unsure, but he sure as hell isn’t giving up until he figures it out.
  * His obsession with mobile games isn’t too bad though, but if he gets really invested in something that’s just really hard for him to beat on the first try, he may ask you to opt him out of several days worth of missions until he can figure it out.




	433. Hans + Dantes | Coffee and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Interactions between Hans and Dantes somehow being summoned to the same master?

  * Surprisingly, the two can often be found sharing a table while sipping coffee and talking about stories and plot devices. 
  * Dantes may not be a writer himself, but he likes their creative abilities. How they are able to twist a story into something else - how they are able to take what you think you already know about the world and make you question it. He was already fast friends with Shakespeare and it didn’t take him long to befriend Hans shortly afterwards.
  * Now, Hans was a bit uncertain and unsure as to why the Avenger was so interested, but after talking to him he can see why. Dantes has a strong taste in darker plots, and also in the underlying messages that each story holds.
  * The two of them tend to talk a lot about the potentials that a story has, whether it’s one that’s already published, or one that is currently in the works by Hans. The conversations are either extremely civil or the two of them are practically at each other’s throats due to conflicting ideas. Though the latter is extremely rare as it’s only when Hans is willing to scrap a really good




	434. Bedivere | Languages of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hello^^ may I request some reader and Bedi bonding over something like books or something? Gardening? Something domestic? I feel like Bedi would like gardening. It doesn't necessarily have to be romantic if that's not your jazz or if you want a break from all the romance. Thank you!

  * Every morning, he finds you curled up at the bay windows with your nose in a book. You have pillows piled around you and every now and then, Bedivere can hear the gasps or mumbles as you read. Whether it was out of surprise or out of despair as you emotionally became one with the characters of the book, it always brought a smile to Bedivere’s face as he continued to make you your morning cup of coffee… or tea, whichever you preferred.
  * The best way he snapped you out of your reverie was often by the soft sound of his humming as he made breakfast for you. The smell of coffee in the air mixed with the strong aromatic smells of pancakes and eggs made you slowly unravel yourself off the cushions of your window seat. As soon as you sit down at the dining table, you thank him for the meal before Bedivere teasingly asks you about the story. As much as he wants to know your thoughts, he also knows that you are absolutely unwilling to spoil anything for him if he hasn’t read it himself. After all, the true charm of a book is discovering everything as it goes, just like the characters do in the written story.
    * However, if Bedivere has already read the book you’re currently in love with, the two of you often spend hours upon hours talking about the plot. You both tend to forget that you have dishes to wash after breakfast and laundry to dry that’s sitting in the washer. But that’s okay.
  * On good days during the right seasons, Bedivere tends to his garden outside. He always switches what flowers he wants to grow throughout the year, and you never knew why. It wasn’t until you accompanied him to the florist that you discovered that Bedivere was buying flowers that held certain meanings. Each one obviously pertaining to love and his obvious affections towards you. 
  * Ever since finding out the reason behind his flowers, you started growing your own small patch too. They may struggle to bloom since you’re not as experienced of a gardener as Bedivere is, but as the two of you work together to nurture the small buds, the love between the two of you grows ever stronger.




	435. Lobo | New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: hcs of lobo after summoned and the version who remembered the events in Shinjuku maybe slowly bonding and opening up to the Gudas

  * There was no distinct scent in Chaldea except for his Master. Their scent was… both nostalgic yet painful. As though he can remember the taste of their own blood in his mouth. It appalled him now, but not when he first met you again. No, not then.
  * When he was summoned into Chaldea, he was surprised to come face to face with the same young human that had successfully stopped the vengeance that was enacting. For what exactly, he wasn’t sure - he can’t remember, but upon seeing the master, he can’t help but feel slightly guilty, yet also thankful that perhaps this time around, he wouldn’t have to keep mindlessly killing.
  * It was hard for him to get closer to anyone. He’s spent his entire life hell bent on avenging his beloved mate. And now he’s expected to move on from this? It baffles him and confuses him. But what strikes him to be even more unusual is you. How could you approach him after what he’s done to you? Of course, you were yet another human, another one of that blasphemous species that had caused ruin to his life, yet.. You were so different, and your warmth and company was almost too much for him to handle.
  * He wasn’t used to someone caring for him again. He didn’t know how to handle having someone actually care for him. His headless rider never spoke, never said a word, and was just… always there. Yet you, you came and go like the wind - like the wind that once was at his back and rushing through his fur as he ran through the plains. It was soothing, calming, and so very nostalgic.
  * The nostalgia that accompanied him every time he saw you was confusing. He wasn’t sure if it was the memories from his encounter with you in that strange place known as Shinjuku, or if it was because of something else… a distant memory that felt more like a far off dream. Whatever it was, he welcomed it, for it felt like it was the only thing that kept him calm in the recent days. 
  * It became often that he was plagued with the nightmares and visions of the past. None of them were vivid enough for him to remember, but all of them tugged at the trauma in his heart that weighed him down. The fact that he could not remember his homeland anymore, the fact that his children’s futures were unknown to him, and the fact that he had lost his beloved Bianca all those years ago in a time unknown to you - those visions plague him and destroy him slowly throughout the night. But once he sees you… it’s as though they recede away into the horizon, unlikely to be seen again until the next day.
  * It’s not until a near fatal encounter in which everyone nearly loses you that he realizes why he felt that strange nostalgia towards you. The reason as to why he felt so at ease and comfortable with you was not because of the nostalgia, but because you were his new family. You had given him a home, a place where he can come back to, no matter what. Though you were still so young, with so much ahead of you, you had shown him unconditional love that he wasn’t sure if he deserved. And even if he doesn’t, even if he may not be the best match of a Servant for a Master such as yourself, he will protect you with his life, for you are both his Master, and his beloved new family.




	436. Cu Chulainn | Pokemon

**Trainer Profiles**

  * Type
    * Doggo
  * Details 
    * All the floofers with all the tail wagging and swooshing. 
    * A breeder and caregiver more so than a trainer. Is often seen perched atop a rock by a lake trying to catch fishies for his doggos.
  * About
    * Owns the largest plot of land that includes a river that cuts through it and a small lake area for him to fish at. He rarely ever finds fish for the doggos to eat though as it’s more likely that a random Magikarp or Feebas would end up on his line and he lets them go.
    * He doesn’t purposely breed pokemons for people and often only has spare eggs from when his pokemon or people who leave their pokemon with him to babysit have eggs and they’re not sure if they want them. 
      * Cu’s always willing to take in the eggs cause he believes that every Pokemon deserves a good home - even if it’s a Grimer that hatches from that egg.
    * Has a whistle that he uses to get everyone’s attention. His former mentor made it for him as parting gift and it’s always successfully gotten the attention of all his Pokemon. Though usually when he does use it, he ends up getting smothered by all his pokemon. He rarely uses this whistle unless one of them has been missing for far too long, and usually just uses his mouth and fingers to whistle his Pokemon back to him.



**Pokemon Profiles**

  * Mightyena ♂
    * Everyone’s personal groomer. Mightyena is often found waking up Cu in the mornings with lots of licks and tail wagging. He is also found being pulled into a hug and falling back asleep with Cu and failing his mission to wake up their trainer (at this time, Manectric is the one that comes in to wake both of them up with a slight jolt). 
    * Will follow you to the restroom, a very good guard doggo. 
    * Has won solo tug-o-war several times and has only ever lost to Lycanroc once.
    * Also one of Cu’s most battle happy Pokemon. Everyone would think Lycanroc is, but surprise surprise, Mightyena is the one that’s always eager to battle someone. He’s also super mischievous though and tends to mess around with his fellow Pokes to get them to play with him. It often drives Houndoom mad and before she can set his tail on fire, he often dives head first into a body of water or straight into Arcanine who immediately shields him with his bigger stature.
  * Arcanine ♂
    * Super carefree and the most cuddly of all of Cu’s doggos. This large floofer is often the one greeting all of Cu’s clients or visitors and is often seen cuddling up with a bunch of unhatched eggies. He’s fiercely protective of them and often growls at anyone who isn’t authorized to approach the eggs. 
    * Probably the best one for racing around on though, he has the most energy - or at least, he would if Lycanroc wasn’t so ridiculously energetic herself. But Arcanine is just as competitive and the two are often seen chasing each other around the fields when Arcanine isn’t on egg duty. 
    * Cu’s lunch carrier. Arcanine’s mane is a treasure trove of sorts, though more often than not, he’s carrying Cu’s lunch box or the meal prep ingredients. He also carries berries and other snacks in his mane that Mightyena likes stuffing into there. Arcanine himself may not know what’s in there, but if the other pokemons are happy with the food in there, he is too.
    * The oldest of Cu’s pokemon. Oldest yet still one of the most energetic one out of all of them.
  * Houndoom ♀
    * Every now and then while fishing, his Houndoom will back kick Cu into the river if Cu forgets to eat. It’s her way of showing that she cares for her owner, but it always frustrates Cu. If Lycanroc can simply awoo him to come back to camp for food, Houndoom can too, but Houndoom insists that a swift kick to the back of his legs is a telltale sign for her owner to feed himself, and, of course, them.
    * The only Cu she tolerates is Mini Cu. Mini Cu is essentially another one of her pups. He’ll pick up the tiny Cu by the scruff of his neck and drop him in Houndoom’s ever growing family of Houndours (will it ever stop, Cu and his Houndoom aren’t sure).
  * Lycanroc (Dusk) ♀
    * Usually sits by Cu’s side and accompanies him when he’s talking to visitors about how to properly care for younger pokemon.
    * Most obedient one and also the youngest of Cu’s team, she’s often babied by the rest of the team. She doesn’t mind, but she knows she can stand up for herself if she really needs to.
    * Her and Stoutland are Team Calm. The two that never get agitated by anything that Mightyena does, and never gets caught up in Houndoom and Manectric’s need to keep peace when things go wrong or Cu does something stupid.
    * She is playful though, and she does play with the newly born pokemon. She helps Arcanine round them up and is often found asleep beside Stoutland or Arcanine, whichever’s floof is closer.
  * Stoutland ♂
    * Probably the laziest of all of Cu’s Pokemons due to his large stature. However if you’re looking for a Pokemon that can protect and defend, this is your mon. 
    * Stoutland is often pampered by everyone that comes by, everyone brushes him with the comb that Cu just leaves lying on the counter and everyone helps him comb through the various layers of fur on that Stoutland. However, he does shed the most and Cu often dreads having to clean up the fur afterwards.
    * A good dadTM. Stoutland keeps everyone out of harm and often out of tough spots. If anyone goes missing, he’s the first one to find them. 
    * Lots of Cu’s younger visitors are fond of Stoutland since he’ll carry them around so that they can keep up with Cu’s large farm space area. Cu would never call it a farm, since it isn’t, but it is a huge spot. The kids often leave gifts of appreciation for Stoutland by giving him cute little accessories or by bringing him snacks. Cu’s no longer surprised when his Stoutland has multiple ribbons of various colors adorning his silky fur coat, Stoutland seems rather proud of himself too.
  * Manectric ♂
    * Wants pets and head rubs but often can’t cause he causes everyone’s hairs to stick up and generates too much static. 
    * Often watches the others in jealousy and envy as they get nonstop headpats. 
    * Younger children often pat Manectric though since he too gives rides around the plot of land Cu owns. The kids don’t seem to care if they have too much static electricity as they find it interesting that their hair is standing up, and Manectric always makes sure to keep them away from metal so they don’t zap themselves.
    * Keeps Cu’s exterior fence that fences off the entire plot charged with electricity during the night. The day time has so many pokemon on guard - willingly - that he doesn’t have to, but the night time is when everyone rests and Manectric’s electricity comes in handy. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please direct any and all requests to the actual blog on tumblr (namelessarcher). 
> 
> https://namelessarcher.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> The rules are posted on the introduction chapter, so please make sure to read those! 
> 
> Also!!! If you're binging this, please remember to take a break - drink water, get some snacks, walk around - or like, maybe sleep... if you aren't doing that either.


End file.
